


Không người biết hiểu

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 94,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: kuntoriafufu
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. Quyển 1

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - lời mở đầu ( manh ngọt trung nhị văn )

Không người biết hiểu

Bổn thiên văn bối cảnh là từ ngày kịch 《 Tử Thần quân 》 cùng manga anime 《 hắc chấp sự 》 tương kết hợp mà thành, trung nhị độ rất cao, bản nhân cũng viết không được cao lớn thượng cảm giác, đại gia không cần chụp gạch, đừng đánh ta mặt /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

=================

Bối cảnh: Thiên giới quản lý Minh giới, Nhân giới, Minh giới phụ trách đem Nhân giới linh hồn vận hồi, đi qua Minh giới gột rửa hồn phách lại lần nữa đầu nhập nhân gian. Nếu Minh giới cùng Nhân giới biến mất cùng thu hồi linh hồn số không bình đẳng, sẽ tạo thành hỗn loạn, thậm chí sẽ làm cho tam giới tiêu vong. Mà tạo thành không bình đẳng nguyên nhân chủ yếu chính là Ma giới trung ác ma, bọn họ lấy săn thực linh hồn mà sống, đem bổn ứng đưa hướng Minh giới linh hồn, lấy thỏa mãn thứ ba cái nguyện vọng làm điều kiện ký kết khế ước tới trao đổi cướp lấy linh hồn, là Minh giới Tử Thần chán ghét nhất tồn tại, cũng là bọn họ uy hiếp lớn nhất.

Nhân thiết:

Chủ CP Lưu hạo nhiên X Ngô Lỗi

Ngô Lỗi ( Leo )

Thân phận: Tử Thần, phụ trách đối tử vong dự định giả tiến hành tử vong tuyên cáo cũng đem này linh hồn vận hồi Linh giới, cùng với ngăn cản chưa dự định giả tự sát tử vong công tác.

Vũ khí: Ký ức cắt, minh thần lưỡi hái

Thiền ngoài miệng: 1, ta chỉ là cái làm công, có chuyện gì ngươi có thể cùng ta thủ trưởng nói.

2, chỉ này một lần.

Tính cách: Tiểu phúc hắc ái oán giận thủ trưởng, nhưng tràn ngập nhân tính, thường thường sẽ thiên hướng nhân loại, gặp rắc rối sau liền kéo Lưu hạo nhiên xuống nước, làm hắn giúp chính mình dấu diếm.

Lưu hạo nhiên ( Turbo )

Thân phận: Giam thẩm quan, phụ trách giám sát chuyên chúc Tử Thần ( Ngô Lỗi ) công tác, đối người chết ký ức tiến hành thu thập sửa sang lại cùng tử vong ký lục, cùng Minh giới quản lý chỗ giao thiệp, báo cáo công tác tình huống.

Vũ khí: Xiềng xích lưỡi hái

Thiền ngoài miệng: Không có lần sau.

Tính cách: Công tác nghiêm túc bình tĩnh, xử sự đạm mạc, nhưng lại có ôn nhu một mặt, cho dù biết Ngô Lỗi gặp rắc rối cũng sẽ âm thầm trợ giúp, ngoài miệng lại rất độc miệng.

Phó CP Tống ca X phi lưu

Phi lưu

Thân phận: Nhân loại, nhân linh hồn tàn khuyết mà làm cho tâm trí không được đầy đủ, cùng Tống ca là ký kết khế ước quan hệ.

Còn lại bảo mật

Tống ca

Thân phận: Ác ma, cùng phi lưu ký kết khế ước quan hệ, bởi vì phi lưu cái thứ nhất nguyện vọng là bồi hắn sinh hoạt, cho nên vẫn luôn lưu tại hắn bên người, có phi lưu địa phương liền có hắn.

Còn lại bảo mật

======================

Lời mở đầu

“Hài tử, chúng ta cùng đi tìm ba ba……”

Ở một cái cũ nát trong phòng nhỏ, tối tăm ánh đèn nhân tiếp xúc bất lương mà lập loè không chừng, nhỏ hẹp trên giường, nằm một vị gầy ốm tiều tụy nữ nhân, nàng trong mắt toàn là đau đớn cùng tuyệt vọng, cảm giác ý thức không ngừng hạ trụy, nàng chậm rãi buộc chặt đôi tay, ôm ấp trung một người sáu tuổi đại tiểu nam hài an tĩnh mà ngủ say, hơi thở mỏng manh, tái nhợt trên mặt vô cớ nổi lên ửng hồng.

“Tha thứ mụ mụ, nhưng ta biết ngươi nhất định sẽ tưởng cùng chúng ta ở bên nhau…… Cứ như vậy đi, chúng ta cùng đi thiên quốc tìm ba ba……” Thả lỏng thân thể, nữ nhân cũng chìm vào hắc ám, còn ở trong phòng bếp làm càn lão thử đánh nghiêng nồi chén, phát ra thật lớn tiếng vang, cũng không có thể đem bọn họ đánh thức.

Phảng phất trong lúc ngủ mơ trôi nổi thật lâu, nữ nhân trong lòng ngực tiểu hài tử cảm giác được ấm áp ôm ấp càng ngày càng lạnh, đoàn ở bên nhau tay nhỏ nhịn không được bắt lấy nàng quần áo, ưm ra tiếng, miễn cưỡng mà đem mí mắt căng ra một cái phùng. Hắn mụ mụ cứng còng thân thể, mỉm cười mà miên, vây quanh hắn thân thể trong tay còn nắm không dược bình, bên trong thuốc viên là ngày hôm qua nàng mụ mụ cùng hắn cùng nhau ăn sạch. Thấy mụ mụ không có tỉnh lại, cả người vô lực hắn mềm trên giường phô thượng, chỉ có thể bất lực mà duỗi tay đi chụp đánh mẫu thân lạnh băng gò má, suy yếu mà kêu gọi.

“Ngươi kêu không tỉnh nàng nga, nàng đã chết.” Nhẹ nhàng mà giàu có sức sống thanh âm ở chính mình bên tai vang lên, tiểu hài tử sợ hãi mà quay đầu, phát hiện giường sườn thế nhưng đứng một vị tuổi trẻ đại ca ca, trên đầu của hắn mang đỉnh đầu tiểu viên mũ, cổ vây quanh màu đen con bướm nơ, trắng tinh áo sơmi bên ngoài còn che chở một kiện màu đen tiểu lễ phục, cực kỳ giống chính mình xem đồng thoại trong sách tiểu vương tử. Hắn trên mặt còn treo ngọt ngào mỉm cười, làm tiểu nam hài đều cảm thấy hắn nhìn qua thập phần đáng yêu, đến nỗi đáng yêu trình độ, tiểu hài tử nghiêm túc mà suy tư, cuối cùng đến ra kết luận, tóm lại, so với chính mình lớp học bất luận cái gì một cái đồng học đều tới đáng yêu.

“Ta đã giúp ngươi đánh cấp cứu điện thoại, không lâu liền có người tới cứu ngươi.”

“Ta vì cái gì kêu không tỉnh mụ mụ? Cái gì kêu đã chết?” Tiểu hài tử phát hiện vô luận chính mình như thế nào kêu gọi đẩy kéo, chính mình mụ mụ đều thờ ơ, hắn không thể không nhìn về phía trước mắt đại ca ca, nhớ tới lời hắn nói, nghi hoặc hỏi.

“Chết a, chính là một kiện thực hạnh phúc sự, ngươi mụ mụ hiện tại đã đi hướng một cái khác vui sướng thế giới, cho nên ngươi là kêu không tỉnh nàng.”

“Kia có thể mang ta đi tìm nàng sao?” Tiểu hài tử tuy rằng ngây thơ, nhưng vẫn là minh bạch chính mình mụ mụ đã ly chính mình mà đi, mà hắn chỉ nghĩ cùng chính mình mụ mụ ở bên nhau.

“Nói như thế nào đâu…… Ta chính là một cái tiểu Tử Thần, Minh giới thấp nhất người làm công, chỉ có thể ấn tử vong dự định danh sách tới thu hồn……” Tự xưng tiểu Tử Thần người trẻ tuổi hơi bĩu môi, đem “Thấp hèn” hai chữ kéo đến lại trường lại trọng, “Ta tử vong dự định danh sách còn không có xuất hiện tên của ngươi…… Ta thủ trưởng nói, nếu ta lại không ấn điều lệ làm việc, hắn không chỉ có muốn làm ta cuốn gói, còn sẽ đem ta ném vào hóa niệm trong hồ, khi đó, ta liền sẽ biến thành vô tri vô giác con rối, chỉ có thể mặc hắn bài bố, ngẫm lại đều đáng sợ! Cho nên…… Không giúp được ngươi……” Bởi vì không thể giúp hắn thực hiện nguyện vọng này, tiểu Tử Thần ngượng ngùng mà vươn ngón trỏ gãi gãi mặt,

Tiểu hài tử thất vọng mà cúi đầu lô, thực mau một đôi ấm áp tay nhẹ nhàng ấn ở trên đầu của hắn, “Nột, mụ mụ ngươi lúc gần đi làm ta nói cho ngươi, phải hảo hảo sống sót, nàng sẽ ở bên kia chờ ngươi. Người cả đời phi thường đoản, các ngươi thực mau là có thể gặp mặt.”

“Thực mau…… Là có thể gặp mặt sao?” Tiểu hài tử nâng lên chứa đầy nước mắt đôi mắt, tràn ngập mong đợi mà nhìn tiểu Tử Thần.

“Tin tưởng ta.” Mang theo ấm áp thủ hạ hoạt đẩy tiểu hài tử cái trán, làm hắn một lần nữa nằm về tới trên giường, không biết vì cái gì, tiểu hài tử đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình phi thường buồn ngủ, không tự chủ được nhắm mắt lại, trong bóng đêm hắn cầm cặp kia mang cho hắn an tâm bàn tay.

“Tử Thần ca ca, ta còn có thể nhìn thấy ngươi sao?”

“Có lẽ đi, nếu ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta nói.” Cùng với trôi đi âm cuối, tiểu phòng cửa sắt bị phá khai, ồn ào thanh nuốt sống tiểu hài tử ý thức, phòng trong bạch quang hiện lên, sở hữu Tử Thần lưu lại dấu vết toàn bộ bị mạt diệt, mềm mại tay nhỏ rũ xuống dừng ở gối đầu biên, trong lòng bàn tay nhiều một cây đen bóng quạ đen lông chim.

Ngày kế, địa phương truyền thông đều tranh nhau đưa tin một kiện nhân gian bi kịch, “Đơn thân mẫu thân bất kham gánh nặng mang nhi phí hoài bản thân mình, nam hài nhân cứu giúp kịp thời mà sống xuống dưới, nhưng từ đây trở thành cô nhi hắn lại nên đi nơi nào?” Này tin tức nội dung khiến cho rất nhiều người chú ý, trên mạng nghị luận sôi nổi, cũng có không ít người hảo tâm sĩ cố ý chạy tới bệnh viện đi thăm tiểu nam hài, nhưng thực mau nhiệt độ biến mất, cái kia tiểu nam hài xuất viện sau liền bị đưa vào cô nhi viện, bị người quên đi. Giống như trên thế giới rất nhiều bi thảm chuyện xưa giống nhau, người đứng xem luôn là không khỏi thổn thức, đối với nó khoa tay múa chân, hao hết môi lưỡi, lại trước sau không muốn đến gần. Mỗi người đều có sinh tồn đau đớn, làm chính mình tồn tại đã lực bất tòng tâm, ai có thể lại có dũng khí đi gánh vác kia phân nguyên không thuộc về chính mình bi thương đâu, có thể cho dư hắn chỉ có thể là một tia trắc ẩn.

Mà kia căn hắc lông chim bởi vì tiểu nam hài khẩn nắm chặt không bỏ, hộ sĩ tưởng hắn mẫu thân để lại cho hắn di vật thế hắn thu, đương hắn xuất viện thời điểm, trả lại cho hắn. Ở trong cô nhi viện, hắn mỗi ngày đều vuốt ve này căn đen nhánh ánh sáng lông chim, mặc cho ai đặt câu hỏi, cũng vẫn luôn bảo trì im miệng không nói.

Nó rốt cuộc là ai lưu lại, đã không người biết hiểu.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn một chương 1

Đệ nhất căn lông chim • thân tình chi nhận

Chương 1 tới, mổ cái bụng

U tĩnh thư phòng, hoa lệ phức tạp đèn treo thủy tinh đang sáng lạnh lẽo hàn quang, dựa vào ven tường tế điêu tủ sách chỉnh tề mà mã phóng từng hàng giấy dai túi văn kiện, bị bóng loáng trong suốt pha lê cách, chỉ có thể an tĩnh mà ngốc tại chỗ cũ.

Tầm mắt mà xuống, sáng ngời như gương gạch chính ánh một đạo to lớn thân ảnh, bóng lưỡng cao ống quân ủng đế giày thong thả mà đánh mặt đất, phát ra từng trận vang nhỏ. Lướt qua bị màu nâu nhạt khoan biên túi quần bọc chân dài, thời thượng mà không mất trang nghiêm quân phục ánh vào mi mắt, vai phải nghiêng khoác da chế tiểu áo cộc tay thượng treo đầy hình dạng khác nhau huy chương, cổ áo thượng cũng mang da đen phù hiệu, làm người nam nhân này trong lúc vô ý tràn ra thành thục mị lực.

Nhìn kỹ nam nhân dung nhan, cũng là soái khí trung không thiếu hạo nhiên chính khí, trơn bóng cái trán dấu ở nhỏ vụn trước phát hạ, một đôi thâm thúy mà có vẻ kiên nghị tế mắt, chính nghiêm túc mà nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt đèn kéo quân dường như màn hình, đây là một cái người chết toàn bộ ký ức, mà hắn đang ở làm cuối cùng ký lục cùng thẩm tra công tác.

Đốt ngón tay rõ ràng tay phải nắm lông chim bút ở notebook thượng múa bút thành văn, màn hình xuất hiện linh hồn tử vong trước cuối cùng hình ảnh, ý nghĩa thẩm tra linh hồn ký ức công tác sắp sửa tiếp cận kết thúc, nhưng vào lúc này, ở người chết linh hồn thoát ly thân thể sau, lý nên kết thúc ký ức nhưng vẫn không đình chỉ, lưu sướng viết nhanh nháy mắt đột nhiên im bặt, nhìn xuất hiện ở màn hình cười đến lộ ra ánh sáng đáng yêu khuôn mặt, nam nhân nhấp thẳng khóe miệng lại rũ xuống mấy cái góc độ.

“Bang” một tiếng, vô tội bút cắt thành hai đoạn, nam nhân đem đôi tay chi ở trơn nhẵn hắc bàn gỗ trên mặt đứng lên, bước nhanh rời đi văn phòng, khép lại cửa gỗ phát ra vang dội thanh âm, tạo nên mãn phòng tức giận, kéo dài không tiêu tan.

“Phanh!” Đá văng dày nặng cửa phòng, nam nhân lập tức triều to rộng lịch sự tao nhã nhung thiên nga giường tới gần, nhìn trên giường cổ túi viên đoàn, cười lạnh ra tiếng, một phen xốc lên nhung bị, làm trên giường người hoàn toàn bại lộ ở đệm chăn ngoại, mà nằm ở trên giường, là một người có thuần tịnh dung nhan thiếu niên, hồng nhuận môi hơi hơi dẩu, nắm thành quyền đôi tay chính cuộn ở bên gáy, cả người súc thành một đoàn, còn phát ra hơi hơi tiếng ngáy, ngủ say bộ dáng làm người không đành lòng quấy rầy. Nhưng còn mang ở trên đầu tiểu viên mũ, chỉnh tề tiểu lễ phục, cùng với chân trái chưa kịp cởi giày da bán đứng hắn căn bản chỉ là chợp mắt chân tướng. Nam nhân dứt khoát đem thiếu niên chân trái giày da cũng cởi xuống dưới, vươn tay chui vào hắn cổ sau cùng đầu gối cong, không chút nào cố sức mà đem hắn ôm lên, thoải mái mà hướng ngoài cửa đi đến. Cảm giác được không thích hợp thiếu niên, rốt cuộc giả mù sa mưa mà xoa xoa nhắm chặt đôi mắt, ngáp một cái sau mới nhập nhèm tỉnh lại nhìn quanh bốn phía, cuối cùng trợn tròn hai mắt nhìn nam nhân, ra vẻ kinh ngạc mà hô: “Turbo! Ngươi làm gì vậy?”

“Thân ái Leo, đương nhiên là mang ngươi đi hóa niệm trì tiến hóa hạ ngươi chỉ số thông minh.” Bị gọi là Turbo quân trang nam tử sung sướng mà trả lời, nhưng từ hắn trong ánh mắt không khó coi ra ẩn chứa tức giận.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, trừ phi ta tự nguyện, bằng không ngươi làm như vậy là trái với Minh giới quy định!” Kêu Leo thiếu niên căm giận mà giơ lên tiểu nắm tay đánh vào nam nhân cương nghị hàm dưới, làm hắn phát ra kêu rên.

“Ta đây nhưng đến thỉnh giáo hạ, một cái dạy mãi không sửa phạm quy giả có cái gì tư cách đề trái với Minh giới quy định như vậy chữ?” Bị hoàn toàn chọc giận Lưu hạo nhiên mị tế mắt, lót ở thiếu niên trên lưng tay vừa nhấc đem hắn giơ lên bả vai, không màng đấm đánh vào chính mình eo bối nắm tay, trực tiếp khiêng hắn tiếp tục sải bước mà hướng phía trước đi.

“Turbo, mau dừng lại! Ta biết sai rồi…… Hảo hảo, Lưu hạo nhiên ta nhất định sẽ không tái phạm, ta thề…… Uy! Ta đều xin lỗi, ngươi liền không thể rộng lượng một chút sao? Chỉ này một lần không được sao, Lưu hạo yan?” Thiếu niên phành phạch hai chân lăng là không có thoát khỏi Lưu hạo nhiên kiềm chế, từ bỏ giãy giụa sau, liền thay đổi vài loại ngữ khí cũng không có thể làm hắn dừng lại bước chân, thất bại mà mềm hạ vòng eo, điên đảo đầu có chút sung huyết, não nhân trướng đau, bụng bị cứng rắn bả vai đỉnh, nghiêm trọng không khoẻ làm hắn nhất thời không có lời nói. Sau đó không lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên liền nghe được hơi không thể nghe thấy khóc nức nở thanh, eo sườn quân trang bị nhéo khẩn, bạn khi nhẹ khi trọng thở dốc, nhiệt khí xuyên thấu qua quân phục dán lên chính mình sau eo. Sách! Lại tới chiêu này, Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt lộ ra không kiên nhẫn thần sắc, nhưng chung quy vẫn là hoãn lại bước chân, vài giây sau, sau lưng truyền đến hanh nước mũi thanh âm, cảm giác được quân phục bị sát động, mặt vô biểu tình mặt tức khắc trầm hạ, nhanh chóng đem thiếu niên buông, dẫn theo hắn sau cổ làm chính mình ở trước mặt trạm hảo, trần trụi hai chân không có chấm đất, mà là dẫm lên sạch sẽ quân ủng thượng.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta bụng đau……” Đôi tay ấn ở chính mình bụng, trên mặt còn treo vệt nước thiếu niên hít hít còn chưa sát tịnh mũi thủy, ánh mắt xúc động mà nhìn gần trong gang tấc Lưu hạo nhiên.

Sớm đã nhìn ra thiếu niên giả khóc Lưu hạo nhiên, lạnh lùng mà nhìn thẳng hắn nửa ngày, xem hắn môi sắc thật sự có chút trắng bệch, thái dương toát ra mồ hôi lạnh, vẫn là thu hồi đề ở phía sau lãnh tay, “Được rồi, đem trên má nước miếng lau khô.” Ấn hạ lửa giận, Lưu hạo nhiên một lần nữa đem thiếu niên hoành ôm vào trong ngực, xoay người triều một cái khác phương hướng đi đến.

“Nga……” Thiếu niên lung tung mà dùng tay ở trên mặt lau lau, tự nhiên mà mở ra năm ngón tay đặt ở trước mắt quân phục thượng nhẹ cọ, một cái con mắt hình viên đạn lập tức phóng ra lại đây, sợ tới mức hắn thu hồi đôi tay điệp đặt ở trước ngực, không dám lại tác quái.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa thô bạo mà đá văng một phiến cửa gỗ, đem bên trong còn dựa vào ghế nghỉ ngơi áo bào trắng thanh niên cấp đánh thức, “Ta minh thần a! Cái nào không có mắt, không biết gõ cửa sao!” Áo bào trắng thanh niên hùng hùng hổ hổ mà rời đi ghế dựa, nghênh diện đụng phải ôm thiếu niên triều chính mình đi tới Lưu hạo nhiên, sở hữu oán giận lời nói đều ngạnh ở trong cổ họng, cả người sững sờ ở đương trường. Má ơi! Như thế nào lại là này hai cái sống tổ tông!

Lưu hạo nhiên đem thiếu niên đặt ở trên giường bệnh, quay đầu nhìn áo bào trắng thanh niên không nói một câu, áo bào trắng thanh niên nhận mệnh mà kéo quá chiếc ghế ngồi ở trước giường bệnh, “Nói đi, lần này lại là sinh bệnh gì?”

“Bụng đau.”

“…… Vì cái gì bụng đau?” Mỗi lần đều là bụng đau, áo bào trắng thanh niên không dấu vết mà mắt trợn trắng, liền không thể có bất đồng lý do sao.

“……” Thấy thiếu niên không mở miệng, Lưu hạo nhiên khoanh tay trước ngực, thuần hậu tiếng nói tràn ngập hiếp bức hỏi: “Ăn mấy cái?”

Thiếu niên ngẩng đầu chớp đôi mắt, nhấp nháy nhấp nháy mà, “Cái gì mấy cái?”

“Khoai lang hoàn.”

“Mười cái……” Không có biện pháp chỉ có thể nói thật thiếu niên giảo ngón tay, yên lặng cúi đầu.

“Ta minh thần a! Làm Tử Thần, Nhân giới đồ ăn đối với ngươi tới nói chính là độc dược, ngươi cư nhiên một hơi ăn mười cái!” Áo bào trắng thanh niên từ ghế trên nhảy dựng lên, kích động mà vươn mười cái ngón tay để sát vào thiếu niên trước mặt cường điệu.

“Trương dật kiệt ngươi chỉ cần không nói lời nào, ta cảm tạ ngươi cả nhà!” Nghe thấy thanh niên lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu lời nói, thiếu niên dựng thẳng đẹp lông mày, nhịn đau thẳng khởi bối, một tay xoá sạch ở chính mình trước mặt loạn huy đôi tay.

“Nháo đủ rồi không?” Tràn ngập hàn ý hỏi chuyện, làm hùng hổ hai người đều héo xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên đem thiếu niên ấn ở trên giường nằm yên, quay đầu đối với trương dật kiệt bình tĩnh mà nói: “Tới, mổ cái bụng.” Ngay sau đó, không hề quay đầu lại hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, đem bóng dáng lưu tại nhắm chặt ngoài cửa.

“Cầu mà không được!” Trương dật kiệt xán cười chạy đến bình phong sau, lấy ra tay thuật bàn, mặt trên bày các loại sắc bén dao phẫu thuật, “Tới, ngoan, không phải sợ, chủ động điểm, chính mình cởi quần áo.” Cầm lấy một phen sắc bén vô cùng dao phẫu thuật, ở thiếu niên hoảng loạn trừng mắt hạ, trương dật kiệt cười dữ tợn tới gần hắn.

“A!” Theo sau minh y phòng khám bệnh phát ra một tiếng thảm thiết thét chói tai, lệnh người nghe đều không khỏi dựng lên lông tơ, đôi tay vẽ chữ thập, vì không cẩn thận chọc mao minh y người ai điếu. Không lâu, Lưu hạo nhiên ôm đầy mặt khóc tương thiếu niên rời đi phòng khám bệnh, thiếu niên một tay nắm chặt dược bình, một tay khẩn nắm bị kéo ra tiểu lễ phục ai oán mà lải nhải: “Hắn không chỉ có hung ta, còn tưởng bái ta quần áo!”

“Ân.”

“Ta kêu không cần, hắn còn nói ngươi sẽ không tới cứu ta, làm ta ngoan ngoãn hết hy vọng làm hắn thoát!”

“Ân.”

“Hắn là lang băm, đến bây giờ ta bụng vẫn là rất đau!” Thiếu niên hai tay xuyên qua Lưu hạo nhiên cổ sau, vô khí vô lực mà đem đầu đáp ở dày rộng trên vai, hãy còn đánh tiểu báo cáo.

“Hảo, chúng ta trở về uống thuốc, ăn xong liền không đau. Ta đã giúp ngươi đánh quá hắn, đừng nóng giận.” Liền cái vui đùa lời nói đều phân không rõ minh y là như thế nào khảo đến chấp nghiệp giấy chứng nhận? Ôm hoài nghi Lưu hạo nhiên hồn nhiên không cảm thấy chính mình nói câu kia cái gọi là vui đùa lời nói khi biểu tình có vẻ nhiều nghiêm trang, đem trong lòng ngực thiếu niên lại ôm chặt hướng về phía trước đề ra đề, hai người nói chuyện, càng lúc càng xa.

Minh y phòng khám bệnh, một bàn tay run rẩy mà bíu chặt cạnh cửa, trương dật kiệt gian nan mà từ trên mặt đất bò lên, mặt mũi bầm dập đã không đủ để hình dung hắn bị thi ngược thảm trạng.

“Ngô…… Lỗi……” Quả nhiên, chỉ cần chọc Lưu hạo nhiên sinh khí, Ngô Lỗi liền sẽ tiêu chảy đau, thời gian còn trảo đến thật chuẩn, loại này phá chiêu số dùng lạn, cố tình Lưu hạo nhiên còn chính là mua trướng. Nhưng vì cái gì tao ương vĩnh viễn đều là chính mình! Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên…… Nho nhỏ Tử Thần cùng giam thẩm quan cư nhiên dám một lần lại một lần ẩu đả thân là minh y chính mình, thiên lý ở đâu! Một ngày nào đó, lão tử muốn đoạt lại thuộc về minh y tôn nghiêm! Mãn rưng rưng thủy trương dật kiệt bi phẫn mà chắp tay trước ngực, thành kính mà cầu nguyện, ta minh thần a, thỉnh phù hộ nguyện vọng của ta sớm ngày thực hiện!

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn một chương 2

Chương 2 ta là tới đón tiếp ngươi Tử Thần

“Đệ nhất, không thể bị nhân loại cảm tình tả hữu, chỉ cần hoàn thành đưa hồn nhiệm vụ; đệ nhị, không thể lại làm người chết nhìn đến sau khi chết kết quả; đệ tam, không được lại ăn thịt người gian đồ ăn.” Mang theo ủy khuất thanh âm tràn ngập toàn bộ văn phòng, Ngô Lỗi hai tay bãi ở đầu gối trước, ngồi quỳ ở bàn làm việc thượng, lưu động thủy quang mắt to nhu nhược đáng thương mà nhìn ỷ ngồi ở hắc chiếc ghế thượng Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Nói được lưu loát đến cực điểm, hành động lại đi ngược lại, vậy ngươi nhớ này đó có ích lợi gì, ta nhưng không nghĩ ở người chết sau khi chết trí nhớ lại lần nữa nhìn đến ngươi mặt.” Lưu hạo nhiên ở ký lục tử vong dự định danh sách vở thượng ký tên sau, nặng nề mà đem nó vỗ vào Ngô Lỗi trước mặt. Ngô Lỗi dẩu miệng phồng lên gương mặt, duỗi tay nhặt lên vở, tùy ý hướng tiểu lễ phục túi tiền một tắc, cảm giác đầu gối lên men, đơn giản hoành nằm ở to rộng trơn nhẵn trên bàn, “Biết vô dụng còn làm ta lãng phí nước miếng……”

“Không cần được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước.” Nhìn đã mềm mại ngã xuống ở chính mình mặt bàn làm việc lẩm bẩm lầm bầm thiếu niên, Lưu hạo nhiên trầm khuôn mặt đứng dậy trực tiếp nhắc tới hắn sau cổ không lưu tình chút nào mà hướng cái bàn biên kéo đi. Cổ bị thình lình xảy ra lực đạo lặc khẩn, Ngô Lỗi đá hai chân, nửa cái thân mình đã treo không ở bên cạnh bàn, sợ hãi ngã xuống đi, dứt khoát thẳng khởi eo, hai tay dùng sức cô trụ Lưu hạo nhiên vòng eo ngược lại mượn lực bắt lấy bờ vai của hắn, dùng ra toàn lực ở hắn còn không có tới kịp lui lại trước, giống chỉ vô đuôi hùng giống nhau treo ở hắn trên người.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta chính là ngươi duy nhất cấp dưới!” Ngô Lỗi thấy Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định mà lôi kéo chính mình sau cổ ý đồ đem chính mình từ trên người lột ra, liền nâng lên một tay nhéo hắn trên trán tóc mái, đúng lý hợp tình mà lên án.

“Yên tâm, nếu lần này ngươi tái phạm quy nói, ta thực mau là có thể đổi cái nghe lời cấp dưới.” Bị nhéo khẩn tóc chỉ làm Lưu hạo nhiên tượng trưng tính mà nhíu hạ mày, ngay sau đó dùng nhất quán lạnh nhạt ngữ điệu nói: “Ta đã nộp lên điều chức xin thư, thượng cấp đã phê chuẩn, nếu ngươi lần này tái phạm sai, liền đồng ý ta điều chức yêu cầu.”

Ngô Lỗi đầy ngập tức giận nháy mắt bị hoảng loạn đánh tan, không khỏi buông ra nắm trước phát tay, khẩn trương mà hỏi lại: “Có ý tứ gì?”

“Leo, ngươi hẳn là biết, Minh giới áp dụng chính là thưởng phạt nhất thể chế, Tử Thần một khi phạm sai lầm, giam thẩm quan cũng muốn phụ trách, không có một cái giam thẩm quan vui cùng nhiều lần phạm không thay đổi Tử Thần cộng sự, ta cũng không ngoại lệ.”

Leo là Ngô Lỗi trở thành Tử Thần sau bị giao cho cách gọi khác, hắn biết ở Lưu hạo nhiên sinh khí hoặc là tưởng xa cách chính mình khi liền sẽ như vậy xưng hô chính mình. Tuy rằng trước kia không thiếu như vậy kêu, nhưng lần này tựa hồ có chút bất đồng, mà hắn ánh mắt cũng khôi phục đến lần đầu gặp mặt khi vắng lặng, phảng phất chính mình vô luận làm cái gì, với hắn mà nói đều râu ria. Ngô Lỗi lại kinh lại tức, vội vàng mà truy vấn, “Ngươi tưởng đổi cái Tử Thần?”

“Ngươi không phải cũng phản ánh ta cái này thủ trưởng thường xuyên uy hiếp ngươi sao, hiện tại rốt cuộc có một cái có thể thoát khỏi ta cơ hội, ngươi cứ việc vi phạm quy định, ít nhất lần này ta thấy vậy vui mừng.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhún vai, một bộ tùy ngươi như thế nào đạm mạc thái độ.

“Turbo! Ngươi thực hy vọng đem ta đổi đi?” Ngô Lỗi sinh khí mà kêu, trong mắt lóe vô pháp ngăn chặn lửa giận, cắn chặt nha khanh khách rung động, dường như một con phẫn nộ tiểu sư tử, chỉ cần Lưu hạo nhiên lại nói ra một câu làm hắn bất mãn lời nói, liền sẽ nhào lên đi cắn đứt hắn yết hầu.

Làm lơ ập vào trước mặt tức giận, Lưu hạo nhiên như cũ lạnh mặt, không hề phập phồng mà trả lời: “Thật là như vậy, ta nằm mơ đều sẽ cười tỉnh.”

“Ta thật chán ghét ngươi!” Ngô Lỗi cao giọng hô ra tới, mặt trướng đến đỏ bừng, trong mắt cũng ngưng ra tức giận, cúi đầu hung hăng mà cắn Lưu hạo nhiên bên gáy, vận dụng linh lực, làm hắn ăn đau nhẹ hô lên thanh mới nhả ra.

“Cho nên làm ngươi cao hứng sự tình, ta liền phải đem nó hoàn toàn làm tạp, ngươi chờ xem đi, nhiệm vụ lần này ngươi đừng nghĩ ta có thể như ngươi ý!” Lòng đầy căm phẫn mà từ Lưu hạo nhiên trên người nhảy xuống tới, dùng sức dẫm lên hắn chân trên lưng, ngay cả quân ủng đều ao hãm đi vào. Sấn hắn nhân đau đớn vô pháp bận tâm chính mình, vội vàng xoay người cũng không quay đầu lại mà chạy ra văn phòng.

Chờ chân đau hoãn lại đây, Lưu hạo nhiên xoa bên cổ đã là phiếm đỏ tím nha ngân, linh thể tự nhiên bất đồng với nhân loại như vậy yếu ớt, càng không có quá nhiều xúc cảm, nếu bất động dùng linh lực là vô pháp xúc phạm tới bọn họ.

Đem linh lực dùng đang giận lẩy thượng, lấy tới cắn cổ dẫm chân cũng chỉ có Ngô Lỗi có thể làm được ra. Một mạt ấm áp mới từ trong mắt hắn hiện ra, nhìn chăm chú nhắm chặt cửa gỗ, trầm thấp mà ôn nhu mà nói: “Chỉ hy vọng như thế.”

“Đáng giận Lưu hạo nhiên!” Đã thân ở tử vong dự định giả trong nhà Ngô Lỗi oa ở một cái hẹp hòi trong không gian, khúc chân, đôi tay ôm đầu gối, còn ở nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà khiển trách tới Lưu hạo nhiên, “Ta liền không cho ngươi thực hiện được, tức chết ngươi!” Ngoài miệng mạo hiểm hỏa, trong lòng lại từng trận phiếm toan, sợ hãi cùng bất an chiếm cứ thượng phong, Lưu hạo nhiên xa lạ lãnh ngạnh nói, làm hắn ủy khuất đến hai mắt phát trướng, chỉ nghĩ lưu nước mắt. Chính là Tử Thần là sẽ không rơi lệ, bởi vì ở Minh giới đây là không cần phải tồn tại đồ vật, hắn cũng chỉ là từ nhân gian học được cái này từ. Hắn rất nhiều biểu tình cùng cảm xúc cũng là ở Nhân giới học được, hắn không rõ, nếu tử vong là đem nhân loại linh hồn nhận được một cái khác hạnh phúc thế giới, kia vì cái gì như vậy nhiều người trước khi chết còn như vậy thống khổ bất an, vì cái gì liền không thể trợ giúp bọn họ hoàn thành tâm nguyện, không hề tiếc nuối mà rời đi thế giới này đâu? Mà Minh giới càng nhiều đều là giống Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy lạnh như băng, chỉ hiểu được ấn điều lệ làm việc cũng không hỏi nguyên do, thoạt nhìn quả thực không thú vị tới cực điểm. Thân là chính mình thủ trưởng, cũng cũng chỉ có ở chính mình bụng đau khi mới có thể nhìn đến hắn trong mắt quan tâm…… Đáng giận, ngày thường liền không thể lại đối chính mình hảo một chút sao! Chính mình tuy rằng thích ăn khoai lang hoàn, nhưng một hơi ăn vào đi mười cái, đối với Tử Thần tới nói cũng không phải kiện dễ dàng sự.

“Răng rắc.” Không gian ngoại truyện tới mở cửa thanh, đánh gãy Ngô Lỗi đầy bụng oán trách, thu hồi buồn khổ biểu tình, không ngừng cấp chính mình cổ vũ, vì không cho Lưu hạo nhiên có đem chính mình đổi đi cơ hội, lần này nhất định không thể phạm sai lầm! Làm tốt tâm lý xây dựng, vừa vặn cũng nghe thấy tiếng bước chân không ngừng tới gần, tiếp theo tư lạp một tiếng, ánh sáng phóng ra tiến vào, một người tuổi trẻ mỹ lệ nữ tử ánh vào mi mắt, giơ lên có thể so với ánh mặt trời cười ngọt ngào, Ngô Lỗi triều trước mặt nữ tử huy xuống tay, lễ phép mà nhiệt tình mà nói ra mở màn ngữ, “Ngươi hảo, ta là tới đón tiếp ngươi Tử Thần.”

Đêm khuya, một tiếng thê lương thét chói tai ở yên lặng an tường cao ốc trung vang lên, chấn động không khí truyền lại sợ hãi tiếng la, liền lâu đế ngủ say đại chó săn đều bị bừng tỉnh, cong người lên gầm nhẹ.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn một chương 3

Chương 3 đã là chân lý, không dung thay đổi

Sở mạn là cái tuổi trẻ bạch lĩnh, bởi vì công tác ở nơi khác, cho nên một người ở tại độc thân chung cư, hôm nay buổi tối, nàng tăng ca đến đêm khuya mới đánh xe về tới chung cư, đang định như thường lui tới lấy ra quần áo rửa mặt tắm gội sau an tâm nghỉ ngơi, ai ngờ tưởng mới vừa lôi kéo khai cửa tủ, bên trong lại xuất hiện một cái sống sờ sờ bóng người hướng về phía chính mình chào hỏi, cường đại nữa trái tim cũng sẽ bị dọa mắc lỗi, không khỏi phát ra thét chói tai. Bởi vì ánh sáng vấn đề, sở mạn không có thấy rõ thiếu niên khuôn mặt, chờ nàng súc tới rồi cạnh cửa, muốn tùy thời thoát đi cầu cứu khi, mới phát hiện nguyên lai là một cái đáng yêu thanh tuấn thiếu niên, hơn nữa trang điểm đến giống quý tộc tiểu công tử, bên người lễ phục cộng thêm chương hiển thân sĩ tiểu viên mũ, ý cười tràn đầy đôi mắt hơn nữa tròn tròn tinh linh nhĩ, hoàn toàn không có ô trọc hơi thở, làm nàng không khỏi sinh ra một tia lơi lỏng. Ban đầu tưởng vào nhà ăn cắp ăn trộm hoặc là cướp bóc phạm, lại không nghĩ rằng cư nhiên là cái cùng chính mình cao trung đệ đệ không sai biệt lắm tuổi thiếu niên. Liền ở nàng có chút xả hơi thời điểm, thiếu niên kế tiếp động tác lại làm nàng gan nhảy kinh hãi.

“Ngươi đừng tới đây!” Sở mạn thấy kia thiếu niên tính toán từ tủ quần áo nhảy ra, sợ hãi mà gầm rú, tay nàng tâm bị dọa đến chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh, hoảng loạn mà dính sát vào dựa môn góc tường, gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm nghe lời ngồi xếp bằng trở về thiếu niên, chỉnh trái tim đều nhắc tới cổ họng nhi, đổ đến hô hấp khó khăn.

“Tỷ tỷ, ta dọa đến ngươi? Chẳng lẽ ta lớn lên thực đáng sợ sao?” Sở mạn nhìn thiếu niên kinh sợ hỏi, trên mặt che kín ủy khuất, thủy linh đôi mắt bị cuốn khúc lông mi che, còn trộm sở trường đi sờ trắng nõn non mềm mặt, đáng thương bộ dáng lệnh người nhịn không được mềm hoá tâm, sở mạn không biết vì sao đối vừa mới chính mình đối với thiếu niên rống giận hành vi sinh ra tội ác cảm, cầm lòng không đậu mà buột miệng thốt ra, “Không, ngươi thực đáng yêu.”

“Tỷ tỷ ngươi đừng sợ, kỳ thật này đều do ta thủ trưởng, trước kia ta truyền tống đến người chết trước mặt thời điểm đều là có bị mà đến, lần này cần không phải bởi vì hắn chọc ta sinh khí, hại ta không có phát hiện ngươi trở về thời gian, bằng không ta tuyệt đối sẽ không dọa đến ngươi, hắn chính là như vậy hư…… Ai da! Đau quá!” Thiếu niên đột nhiên nâng lên đôi tay cách tiểu viên mũ đè lại đỉnh đầu, tứ phía nhìn quanh, “Ai ở đánh ta?”

Sở mạn tỉnh giác lại đây, vô luận cái này xa lạ thiếu niên thoạt nhìn nhiều thuần lương vô hại, nhưng hắn vô duyên vô cớ xuất hiện ở nhà mình tủ quần áo, còn thần thần thao thao, khẳng định là có cái gì hư ý đồ, thừa dịp thiếu niên nhìn chung quanh, không rảnh chú ý chính mình, nàng nhanh chóng cầm then cửa tính toán rời đi phòng chạy vội tới ngoài phòng kêu cứu, lại không nghĩ rằng môn thế nhưng như ngàn cân trọng thiết, căn bản không thể mở ra, nàng hoảng sợ mà nhìn lại. Ở ly chính mình phía sau cách đó không xa, lại xuất hiện một người mặc quân phục cao lớn thân ảnh, như tạp chí trung người mẫu lạnh lùng khuôn mặt thượng, một đôi mắt đen mang theo hờ hững, hắn trong tay cầm cùng loại với súng lục đồ vật, đối diện chuẩn chính mình. Sở mạn hoàn toàn luống cuống, thật lớn sợ hãi bao phủ nàng tư tưởng, cũng đem nàng gào rống thanh âm nuốt đến không còn một mảnh, tuyệt vọng mà nhìn tên kia nam tử khấu động cò súng, nàng chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu trống rỗng, trước mắt tối sầm ngã gục liền.

“Lưu hạo nhiên! Vừa mới có phải hay không ngươi đánh ta!” Ngô Lỗi thở phì phì mà từ Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau vòng tới rồi trước mặt hắn, nhấc chân liền tưởng dẫm hắn quân ủng, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên toàn bộ né tránh, đối thượng Ngô Lỗi thề không bỏ qua mà ánh mắt, hắn không vội không táo mà chỉ chỉ ngã trên mặt đất sở mạn đạm phúng nói: “Liền một cái đơn giản mở màn ngữ cùng thông tri người chết tử vong công tác ngươi đều có thể biến thành như vậy, công tác của ngươi hiệu suất quả thực thấp đến Thái Bình Dương đế đi.”

“Còn không phải bởi vì ngươi! Là ngươi đối với nàng nổ súng, nàng mới có thể ngã xuống!” Ngô Lỗi cũng chỉ vào sở mạn, căm giận bất bình mà cãi lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe ngôn, thế nhưng trầm mặc vài giây, về sau thở dài ra tiếng, “Ngô Lỗi, ngươi nên sẽ không không biết đồn đãi thương, cũng chưa từng dùng quá đồn đãi thương đi? Ngươi trở thành Tử Thần trước, chẳng lẽ đạo sư không có nói cho ngươi, chỉ cần đối với dự định tử vong người sử dụng đồn đãi thương, bọn họ tự nhiên liền sẽ biết chính mình tử vong thông tri, hơn nữa đương nhiên mà tiếp thu, sẽ không bị kinh hách đến sao?”

“Ta…… Ta đương nhiên biết, chẳng qua là nghĩ không ra……” Ngô Lỗi bị hỏi đến ngẩn ra, ánh mắt dao động, cậy mạnh mà tiếp tục đáp lại.

“Cho nên, ngươi phía trước đều là như thế nào thông tri người chết, dùng ngươi kia gần như thẳng tắp sóng điện não? Vẫn là lỗ mãng mà xuất hiện ở bọn họ trước mặt ngây ngốc tuyên cáo chính mình là nghênh đón bọn họ Tử Thần?” Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay điểm điểm Ngô Lỗi cái trán, làm hắn chỉ có thể giơ lên đầu, nhưng tiểu viên mũ vẫn là trung thành và tận tâm mà canh giữ ở Ngô Lỗi trên đầu, không chút sứt mẻ. Kỳ thật, thông qua trước kia người chết ký ức đèn kéo quân, Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nào không biết nhà mình tiểu Tử Thần nhất cử nhất động, chẳng qua tìm cái lý do chính đáng hảo tiếp tục lưu lại giám sát.

Ngô Lỗi miệng dẩu đến càng cao, rời ra Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay, không phục hỏi: “Ta có ta chính mình phương thức, còn có ngươi vì cái gì sẽ xuất hiện ở chỗ này?”

“Đương nhiên là tới tận mắt nhìn thấy ngươi phạm quy, ta hảo trở về viết báo cáo, làm thượng cấp giúp ta đổi cái thông minh điểm Tử Thần.” Lưu hạo nhiên lãnh đạm mà trả lời, phất tay triều vựng mê không tỉnh sở mạn vứt ra một cái tế xiềng xích, xiềng xích một mặt hợp với một phen bỏ túi lưỡi hái, này xiềng xích tựa hồ có ý thức dường như, tự động cuốn thượng sở mạn thân thể, theo Lưu hạo nhiên bàn tay to giương lên, xiềng xích mang theo sở mạn bay đến trên giường sau, lại lùi về hắn ống tay áo.

“Ái xem liền xem, ta mới sẽ không làm ngươi thực hiện được đâu!” Ngô Lỗi trong lòng lại nổi lên mạc danh chua xót, kỳ thật vừa rồi chợt thấy đến Lưu hạo nhiên xuất hiện ở phòng khi, trong lòng nhịn không được nhảy nhót một chút, chính là hiện tại…… Ai ngờ lý cái này tính tình lại xú lại ngạnh phá giam thẩm quan!

“Cho nên kế tiếp ngươi lại muốn trái với quy định, chờ nàng tỉnh lại giúp nàng hoàn thành tâm nguyện sao?”

“Ta…… Mới không có……” Ngô Lỗi vốn đang tưởng phản bác, nhưng ngẫm lại phía trước chính mình hành vi, không khỏi có chút chột dạ, “Hảo, chỉ cần xa xa mà chờ đợi nàng ba ngày đúng không, chúng ta đây chạy nhanh rời đi.” Ngô Lỗi biệt nữu mà nắm Lưu hạo nhiên tay, lôi kéo hắn bay ra chung cư.

Ngồi ở chung cư đối diện cao ốc ban công vây côn thượng, Ngô Lỗi nhìn bên người đạm mạc mà nhìn không trung hắc trầm màn đêm Lưu hạo nhiên, vẫn là áp xuống đối sở mạn áy náy cảm. Tuy rằng trong lòng đối không thể dựa theo ban đầu như vậy trợ giúp dự định tử vong giả hoàn thành tâm nguyện cảm thấy uể oải, nhưng Ngô Lỗi biết, lần này nếu chính mình tái phạm quy ra điểm đường rẽ, Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự sẽ lựa chọn khác Tử Thần. Cho dù hắn cùng mặt khác giam thẩm quan giống nhau, lạnh như băng cùng cái máy móc giống nhau chỉ biết công tác, thậm chí so mặt khác còn nhiều hạng nhất độc miệng cao cấp kỹ năng, thường thường sẽ bị hắn tức chết đi được, nhưng chính mình cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới muốn đổi. Nếu chính mình giam thẩm quan không phải hắn…… Không, loại này giả thiết căn bản không có tồn tại tất yếu.

Tử Thần Ngô Lỗi, hắn giam thẩm quan chính là Lưu hạo nhiên. Ít nhất ở chính mình trong lòng, đây là chân lý.

Đã là chân lý, không dung thay đổi.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn một chương 4

Chương 4 lưng đeo tội nghiệt tồn tại

Sở mạn nằm ở trên giường trước sau không có mở to mắt, ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ bò lên trên mí mắt, ở một mảnh trong bóng tối hồng lục đan xen, tròng mắt chuyển động, mới dần dần khôi phục ý thức, cảm giác được ngang dọc ở trong thân thể mỗi một cây xương cốt đều ở ẩn ẩn làm đau, như vậy đau đớn làm nàng cảm thấy chính mình vẫn cứ tồn tại. Nhưng trong đầu đương nhiên mà hiện lên một ý niệm, “Chết…… Ta sắp chết rồi sao?” Mở mắt, sở mạn ngơ ngác mà nhìn trần nhà hồi lâu, chính mình mới 25 tuổi, nhân sinh liền phải hoa hạ câu điểm? Không gián đoạn nghi vấn hiện lên, trong lòng lại sinh không dậy nổi nghi ngờ cùng khiếp sợ, cuối cùng chỉ có thể nhận mệnh mà tiếp nhận rồi sự thật này.

Cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau phiêu ở ngoài cửa sổ Ngô Lỗi, nhìn sở mạn giãy giụa từ trên giường bò lên bắt đầu cởi áo, giây tiếp theo, trước mắt hắn liền đen nhánh một mảnh, to rộng bàn tay che khuất trừng đến lưu viên đôi mắt, bên tai truyền đến Lưu hạo nhiên lãnh ngạnh ngăn lại thanh: “Không được xem.”

Ngô Lỗi phiết miệng, trong bóng đêm nghiêng người vươn đôi tay chuẩn xác không có lầm mà ấn ở Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt thượng, đem chúng nó che đến gắt gao, nổi giận đùng đùng mà hồi quát: “Ngươi cũng không cho xem!” Cứ như vậy giằng co trong chốc lát, thẳng đến nghe thấy rất nhỏ tiếng đóng cửa, bọn họ mới đồng thời buông tay, cho nhau đối diện, trong mắt đều mạo hiểm hỏa hoa. Trong phòng tắm truyền đến tiếng nước, Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt theo bản năng dời về phía phòng tắm cửa, bị Ngô Lỗi che đến khó chịu đôi mắt không khỏi hơi hơi híp mắt một chút, không nghĩ dưới chân lại truyền đến đau đớn, cúi đầu vừa thấy, phát hiện một con giày da lại hung hăng mà dẫm lên chính mình chân trên lưng, ngước mắt liền nghe thấy Ngô Lỗi đổ ập xuống một câu sắc lang, trên mặt biểu tình tức khắc lạnh băng vài phần.

Lưu hạo nhiên vô tình hành động, ở Ngô Lỗi trong mắt biến thành sắc dục huân tâm biểu hiện, một cổ vô danh hỏa khởi, thiêu đến Ngô Lỗi đầu óc nóng lên, hoàn hồn mới phát hiện chính mình lại thật mạnh dẫm lên Lưu hạo nhiên quân ủng thượng. Cảm nhận được hắn quanh thân phát ra hàn ý, đáy lòng ám đạo không xong, Ngô Lỗi vừa định lòng bàn chân mạt du đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên chặn ngang bế lên, chỉ có thể đôi tay che mặt, che lại sợ hãi biểu tình. Còn tưởng rằng lại phải bị hung hăng giáo huấn một đốn, lại chậm chạp đợi không được Lưu hạo nhiên tiến thêm một bước động tác, Ngô Lỗi lặng lẽ mở ra khe hở ngón tay trộm ngắm, phát hiện hắn cũng không có ở chú ý chính mình, vẫn là không hề chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm đã rửa mặt chải đầu xong sở mạn thu thập hành lý, cũng không biết nơi nào sinh ra dũng khí, Ngô Lỗi há mồm ở còn chưa đánh tan dấu răng thượng cắn đi xuống, ở vết thương cũ thượng lại thêm tân ngân.

Con thỏ nóng nảy còn cắn người đâu, ta làm ngươi xem! Căm giận mà nghĩ, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên đem đầu xoay trở về mới nhả ra, hai tay cố định trụ hắn đầu, đúng lý hợp tình mà chỉ trích, “Đều nói không được xem ngươi còn xem!”

“Nơi này liền nàng một cái dự định tử vong giả, ta không xem nàng xem ai?” Lưu hạo nhiên lật lọng hỏi ra thanh, Ngô Lỗi bị đỉnh đến ngữ khí đình trệ, ấp úng lên. “Dù sao…… Nàng…… Nàng là ta giám thị, đây là Tử Thần công tác, giam thẩm quan công tác là giám sát Tử Thần, ngươi xem nàng làm cái gì?” Ngươi hẳn là xem ta mới đúng, Ngô Lỗi tại nội tâm hơn nữa một câu chửi thầm, tránh ra Lưu hạo nhiên trói buộc tại chỗ trạm hảo, làm Lưu hạo nhiên đưa lưng về phía sở mạn. Lưu hạo nhiên tắc chịu đựng trên cổ từng trận ma đau, ngầm đồng ý Ngô Lỗi như vậy hành vi. Chỉ là tiểu gia hỏa này gần nhất sửa thuộc cẩu sao, động bất động liền cắn, liền về điểm này linh lực còn lãng phí, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chăm chú vào nhìn xung quanh Ngô Lỗi âm thầm quyết định muốn cho hắn bỏ loại này hư tật xấu. Ngô Lỗi tầm mắt từ Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai xẹt qua đầu hướng phòng trong sở mạn, lúc này, nàng đã chuẩn bị xong, chỉ treo một cái đơn vai bao liền ra cửa. Ngô Lỗi vội kéo lên Lưu hạo nhiên xuyên qua phòng ốc, phi ở sở mạn trên không, đi theo nàng rời đi chung cư.

“Mẹ, ta hiện tại ở trên đường đâu, ba đâu?” Sở mạn ngồi ở trở về nhà đoàn tàu thượng, đầy cõi lòng chờ mong ánh mắt đang nghe đến đối diện sau khi trả lời trở nên ảm đạm không ánh sáng, sắp tới đem lộ ra đau đớn một cái chớp mắt, lại ra vẻ thoải mái mà trả lời: “Mẹ, ngươi để ý đến hắn làm cái gì, chính ngươi chiếu cố hảo thân thể là được, ta cơm chiều trước là có thể về đến nhà……” Cắt đứt điện thoại sau, sở mạn buồn bã mất mát mà nhìn di động bình bảo, hắc bình sau lại đem nó thắp sáng, lặp đi lặp lại. Bình bảo hình ảnh là một trương ảnh gia đình, trong đó một cái đương nhiên chính là sở mạn, trừ bỏ nàng còn có một cái trung niên nam tử cùng phụ nữ, cùng với một cái mười lăm sáu tuổi nam hài, chẳng qua, ảnh chụp trung mỗi người đều cười đến thập phần miễn cưỡng, ít nhất ở Ngô Lỗi xem ra, là cái dạng này. Là cái gì có thể làm một gia đình tất cả mọi người lộ ra nghĩ một đằng nói một nẻo tươi cười? Vị này tỷ tỷ thoạt nhìn tựa hồ thực thương tâm bộ dáng……

“Không cần thiết đồng tình, nhân loại đều là lưng đeo tội nghiệt tồn tại, quá độ bành trướng dục vọng, vĩnh không thoả mãn tham lam, bọn họ thống khổ hoàn toàn là từ chính mình tạo thành, gieo gió gặt bão mà thôi.” Lưu hạo nhiên không hề gợn sóng thanh âm nhắc nhở Ngô Lỗi không cần lại bị nhân loại tình cảm nắm đi, an thủ Tử Thần bổn phận. Ngô Lỗi u oán mà thu hồi đã mềm hoá tầm mắt, ngăn chặn nội tâm quay cuồng đồng tình cùng áy náy, cọ xát sát bên Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau, đem cái trán để ở dày rộng lưng thượng, hấp thu một tia an tâm.

Nhịn không được khúc khởi ngón tay, nắm Lưu hạo nhiên bên hông quần áo, không có độ ấm lại làm hắn cảm giác được ấm áp, thấm vào lòng bàn tay truyền khắp toàn thân, làm chính mình chỉ nghĩ nắm không muốn lại buông tay. Cho dù là thân là Tử Thần chính mình, cũng có muốn bảo hộ mà không thể từ bỏ tồn tại, huống chi là có được thất tình lục dục nhân loại đâu…… Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi rốt cuộc hiểu hay không?

Dùng đầu nhẹ đâm sừng sững bất động thân hình, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng quanh quẩn mạc danh ủy khuất lại chiếm lĩnh cao điểm, bởi vì tìm không thấy nguyên do mà không chỗ phát tiết, Ngô Lỗi càng đâm càng dùng sức, không tự giác thúc giục linh lực, nhưng chính là đâm không tiêu tan kia cổ chua xót.

Lại tới? Lưu hạo nhiên nhăn lại mày, xoay người đỡ bờ vai của hắn, hờ hững mà nhìn đã là phiếm hồng cái trán, thấy hắn phồng lên mặt còn tính toán triều chính mình ngực tàn nhẫn đâm, đành phải ủng hắn tiến trong lòng ngực, đem hắn đầu ấn ở vai cong chỗ, ngăn cản hắn tiếp tục loại này “Tổn hại hắn bất lợi mình” hành vi. Cảm giác được hắn thật sự buồn bực, do dự một lát, nâng lên tay cách tiểu viên mũ nhẹ nhàng chụp vỗ vài cái cái ót, lập tức lấy được dựng sào thấy bóng hiệu quả, lộn xộn đầu an phận mà oa không hề lỗ mãng, an tĩnh ngoan ngoãn nhậm chính mình ôm. Ở Ngô Lỗi nhìn không thấy địa phương, phúc mãn băng sương mắt đen hơi cong, hóa thành lưỡng đạo lân lân nước trong.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn một chương 5

Chương 5 nhân tính bổn tham, tội ác sinh ra đã có sẵn

“Thịt thăn chua ngọt, bạch chước tôm, cà chua xào trứng, thịt kho tàu cá hố…… Thơm quá! Còn có tinh khiết và thơm tươi ngon canh gà!” Báo ra liên tiếp đồ ăn danh, Ngô Lỗi phiêu ở bày tràn đầy đồ ăn bàn tròn trên không, dùng sức mà ngửi bốc hơi mà thượng đồ ăn hương, như vậy sắc hương vị đều đầy đủ đồ ăn, quang nghe cái hương vị khiến cho hắn chảy nước dãi ba thước, liền ở hắn nước miếng sắp nhỏ giọt ở này đó món ăn trân quý mỹ vị một khắc trước, sau cổ căng thẳng, đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên cường dẫn theo rời đi chỗ cũ.

“Ta chỉ…… Xem không ăn, đã nghe cái vị…… Nói cũng không được sao?” Ngô Lỗi gắt gao mà bái trụ bàn ăn bên tủ lạnh, tay chân cùng sử dụng kề sát, thượng không rõ ràng hầu kết bị gắt gao mà thít chặt, thật vất vả nghẹn ra một câu, khuôn mặt nhỏ đã trướng đến thấu đỏ. Ở trong lòng không ngừng mắng Lưu hạo nhiên chuyên quyền độc đoán khi, hắn cảm giác trong cổ họng buông lỏng, toàn bộ thân mình bị bắt cùng tủ lạnh lôi ra khe hở, hai chân treo không, tầm mắt cũng đi theo xoay tròn lên, cuối cùng dừng hình ảnh ở một trương cương nghị khuôn mặt thượng. Cùng rũ xuống tầm mắt Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt giao hội, sở hữu oán trách nói ở hơi mang lạnh băng mắt đen hạ hóa thành hư ảo, Ngô Lỗi từ bỏ giãy giụa bị Lưu hạo nhiên hoành ôm, nhìn tiệm ly xa dần mỹ vị món ngon, lộ ra không cam nguyện biểu tình. Cuối cùng, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng đem Ngô Lỗi đặt ở ly bàn ăn xa nhất giá sách trên đỉnh, nhưng thấy che kín tro bụi đỉnh chóp, hơi tạm dừng, vẫn là lựa chọn chính mình trước ngồi ở mặt trên, Ngô Lỗi tắc bị thật cẩn thận mà ôm vào trong ngực, sườn ngồi ở cường kiện trên đùi, sợ chính mình trên người huy chương cộm đến Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên tinh tế mà điều chỉnh góc độ, làm hắn có thể thoải mái mà dựa vào chính mình ngực.

Ánh mắt vẫn luôn dừng lại ở đồ ăn thượng Ngô Lỗi tự nhiên hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới những chi tiết này, yên tâm thoải mái mà ôm nghiêng ngăn ở trước người cánh tay, thu hồi lưu luyến ánh mắt, quay đầu lại oán hận mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, “Cần thiết cách xa như vậy sao?” Liền nghe đều không cho nghe, chính mình muốn chết thần hạng nhất lạc thú liền như vậy bị tước đoạt. Lưu hạo nhiên bỏ qua hắn hỏi chuyện, thờ ơ mà nhìn đã tụ ở bàn ăn trước ba người, “Lưu hạo nhiên!” Cảm thấy chính mình không bị coi trọng Ngô Lỗi vươn hai tay đỡ lấy Lưu hạo nhiên đầu, ngạnh sinh sinh mà đem nó chuyển hướng chính mình, chuẩn bị lên án công khai hắn không phải. Vừa định ra tiếng, một bên ngoài cửa phòng truyền đến chìa khóa va chạm cùng chuyển động thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi ngừng câu chuyện, lập tức tò mò mà nhìn phía cửa.

Vào cửa chính là một cái năm gần 50 nam nhân, tuy rằng trên mặt đã khắc lên năm tháng dấu vết, nhưng thoạt nhìn vẫn thành thục nho nhã, không khó tưởng tượng hắn tuổi trẻ khi tuấn tú bộ dáng. Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt đầu tiên liền đối người nam nhân này sinh ra bài xích, tuy rằng thoạt nhìn áo mũ chỉnh tề, nhưng tổng cảm thấy hắn trên mặt mang theo một bộ giả dối mặt nạ, lệnh chính mình đối hắn sinh ra chán ghét chi tâm. Trong phòng bầu không khí, cũng bởi vì hắn xuất hiện, mà sinh ra vi diệu biến hóa.

Sở mạn nhìn đến đi vào bàn ăn nam nhân, trên mặt bò lên trên một mạt ấm áp, nhưng thực mau bị che dấu, cũng lộ ra cùng nam nhân tương tự mỉm cười, chỉ là ý cười không kịp đáy mắt, mang theo vài phần miễn cưỡng. Hàn huyên sau, một nhà bốn người vây quanh bàn tròn ngồi định rồi, bắt đầu an tĩnh mà ăn cơm chiều, sở mạn kiệt lực tưởng khơi mào đề tài, được đến chính là ba người không lạnh không đạm đáp lại, miễn cưỡng cười vui mặt có chút chịu đựng không nổi, chỉ phải không nói gì mà vùi đầu ăn cơm.

“Đúng rồi, tỷ, ngươi tiền lương đã phát không? Cho ta đánh 500 khối, ta đồng học sinh nhật, đến cho hắn mua lễ vật.” Vẫn luôn trầm mặc không nói thiếu niên mở miệng chính là đòi tiền.

“500 khối? Cát nhi, không phải mẹ dong dài, ngươi một cái cao trung sinh, bằng hữu sinh nhật mua cái lễ vật còn phải hoa 500 khối? Ngươi đương ngươi tỷ vất vả công tác kiếm ít tiền dễ dàng a, cấp cái 50 khối chọn cái tiểu lễ vật là đến nơi, không cần được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước ngoài ra còn thêm công phu sư tử ngoạm.” Sở mạn còn không có trả lời, một bên sở mẫu liền tức giận đến gác xuống chiếc đũa, thanh hàm phẫn nộ mà hướng thiếu niên nói.

“Ta kia bằng hữu là nhà có tiền công tử ca, ta lấy cái 50 khối lễ vật qua đi, ngươi là muốn cho ta trở thành toàn ban trò cười sao? Hiện tại cũng không phải là ngươi khi đó đưa đem bút hoặc một quyển sách là có thể lừa dối quá khứ niên đại, chọn cái quý điểm lễ vật làm sao vậy? Ở đồng học trước mặt ít nhất không thể ném nhà của chúng ta mặt.” Thiếu niên không kiên nhẫn mà lược hạ chén đũa, nói ẩu nói tả.

“Sở cát, không phải tỷ đau lòng tiền, ngươi loại tâm tính này chính là ở hư vinh đua đòi, nhà của chúng ta vốn dĩ liền không dư dả, không cần thiết phô bày giàu sang, khổ chính mình mệt mỏi người nhà.” Sở mạn do dự trong chốc lát, dùng ánh mắt ý bảo sở mẫu tạm thời đừng nóng nảy sau, vẫn là tận tình khuyên bảo mà đối sở cát khuyên bảo.

“A! Người nhà? Chúng ta như vậy kêu người nhà sao!” Sở cát đột nhiên làm khó dễ, đem trước mặt chén đũa toàn quét đánh tới trên mặt đất, phát ra chói tai rách nát thanh, “Này đã hơn một năm, ngươi nhưng hảo, chính mình chạy ngoài mà công tác, mắt không thấy tâm không phiền, lưu ta một người ở nhà cả ngày nghe bọn hắn nói nhao nhao sảo, ta muốn cái 500 khối làm sao vậy? Đối, ta liền hư vinh, ít nhất tham cái trong lòng thống khoái, ở cái này trong nhà ta nghẹn đến mức hoảng!”

“Nghẹn đến mức hoảng liền cút cho ta đi ra ngoài!” Hồi lâu không nói gì nam nhân tức giận mà vỗ bàn ăn, thật lớn tiếng vang đem vây xem tình thế biến hóa Ngô Lỗi chấn đến súc tiến Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, đối nam nhân ấn tượng càng kém. Sở cát cúi đầu dồn dập mà thở hổn hển, nhấc chân đem ghế dựa gạt ngã trên mặt đất, xoay người bôn vào một phòng, đem chính mình trói chặt ở bên trong cánh cửa. Tiếng đóng cửa đem sở hữu xấu hổ cùng không vui ném hướng về phía lưu lại ba người.

“Ngươi dạy hảo nhi tử!” Nam nhân chau mày, triều sở mẫu rống giận lên, sở mạn tức khắc cũng trầm hạ mặt, “Ba, ngươi bớt tranh cãi!” Nam nhân thấy nàng đầy mặt nghiêm túc, cũng thật sự không hề mở miệng chỉ trích, chỉ là bỏ xuống một câu quá mệt mỏi đi tắm rửa liền rời đi, chờ phòng tắm vang lên tiếng nước, sở mẫu một bên thu thập một bên đối với đem mảnh nhỏ quét tiến lon sở mạn nhỏ giọng oán giận nói: “Ngươi đệ cũng quá không hiểu chuyện, còn có ngươi ba hắn…… Từ hắn có kia nữ, liền một phân tiền cũng không thấy hắn lấy ra tới trợ cấp gia dụng, toàn giao đi dưỡng cái kia nữ đi, nếu ta chưa nói ngươi trở về, hắn mới sẽ không bỏ được hồi cái này gia, ngươi cũng không biết hắn tâm nhiều tàn nhẫn……”

“Mẹ…… Đủ rồi, ta không muốn nghe!” Sở mạn đối cái này đề tài có vẻ thập phần phản cảm, cố tình trốn tránh không nghĩ làm sở mẫu đề cập, sở mẫu ngậm nước mắt, biết chính mình nữ nhi không muốn đối mặt, nhưng vẫn là suy sụp mà ngồi ở ghế trên, lo chính mình nói, “Nữ nhi, ta biết ngươi không thích nghe, nhưng…… Nhưng ta hảo hận!” Hận cái kia so với chính mình tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp nữ nhân, càng hận chính mình trượng phu thay lòng đổi dạ.

“Mẹ, ngươi cùng ba ly hôn đi……” Sở mạn không rõ vì sự tình gì cho tới bây giờ, chính mình mẫu thân còn có thể chịu đựng đi xuống, vì cái gì muốn lựa chọn như thế thống khổ mà sinh hoạt.

“Ly không phải làm kia nữ thực hiện được sao? Còn có ngươi ba…… Không phải có câu nói kêu lãng tử quay đầu quý hơn vàng, chỉ cần ngươi khuyên nhiều khuyên ngươi ba, hắn sẽ nghe ngươi, hiện tại liền ngươi còn nguyện ý nghe mẹ nó lời nói, nếu liền ngươi cũng không nghĩ lý ta……”

“Hảo hảo, mẹ, ta nghe ngươi, ngươi đừng như vậy……” Sở mạn mềm lòng mà ôm lấy còn ở ai thán sở mẫu, trong lòng ngũ vị tạp trần, bỗng nhiên lại nghĩ tới chính mình không lâu phải gặp phải tử vong, chỉ để lại nhu nhược mẫu thân, nên như thế nào duy trì cái này dị dạng gia đình quan hệ? Đã hơn một năm tới, bởi vì nữ nhân này, chính mình người nhà hãm sâu thống khổ vũng bùn, đã từng hạnh phúc gia đình phá thành mảnh nhỏ, mà nàng lại đương nhiên mà cướp đi chính mình phụ thân chú ý cùng ái, nghĩ đến đây, trầm tích ở trong lòng oán hận càng thêm nùng liệt, một cái đáng sợ ý niệm nảy sinh, không ngừng lan tràn.

“Nàng muốn giết người.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn sở mạn trở nên oán độc ánh mắt, đối với còn xem đến đầy đầu mờ mịt Ngô Lỗi nói. Ngô Lỗi khiếp sợ mà nhìn lại, Lưu hạo nhiên đạm mạc đôi mắt lộ ra hiểu rõ, “Ta nói rồi, nhân loại đều là lưng đeo tội nghiệt tồn tại, nhân tính bổn tham, tội ác sinh ra đã có sẵn.” Thấy Ngô Lỗi vẫn là ngây thơ bộ dáng, mới nhàn nhạt giải thích nói: “Sở mông, cũng chính là sở mạn phụ thân, chán ghét tuổi già sắc suy lại ái giáng chức chính mình lão bà tôn linh, tham luyến thượng tiểu hắn mười lăm tuổi tề chỉ niệm, rồi lại tưởng hưởng Tề nhân chi phúc, trong nhà nhi nữ song toàn, bên ngoài kim ốc tàng kiều, nữ nhi không có vạch trần chân tướng, hắn liền mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt. Tôn linh, cùng sở mông cảm tình không hề, lại vẫn mong đợi sở mông có thể hồi tâm chuyển ý, một lòng muốn dùng nhi nữ ràng buộc tới trói buộc sở mông. Sở cát, niên thiếu tùy hứng, ái mộ hư vinh, không biết cảm ơn, cảm thấy cha mẹ thiên vị sở mạn mà tâm sinh bất mãn, nhưng lại ỷ lại sở mạn. Đến nỗi sở mạn……”

“Vậy ngươi nói, sở mạn tham cái gì?” Ngô Lỗi nghe xong, mới biết được cái này gia đình trở nên như thế âm khí nặng nề nguyên do.

“Nàng tự nhiên là tham có cái mỹ mãn vô cùng gia đình, hòa thuận có ái song thân cùng với hiểu chuyện đệ đệ. Trên đời này nào có như vậy tùy tâm mong muốn sự tình, nàng khát cầu lệnh nàng nảy mầm đối tề chỉ niệm sát ý, ẩn mà không phát chẳng qua là bởi vì còn có thể duy trì hiện trạng, nhưng hiện giờ nàng biết chính mình ngày chết buông xuống, đã không có băn khoăn, sát tâm đã sí, chỉ đợi phá lung mà ra. Cho nên, một cái người sắp chết, chỉ biết đem ác niệm vô hạn mở rộng, ngươi xác định làm nàng đi bước một đi hướng phạm tội, bỏ mặc?”

“Ta…… Ta không biết……” Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên một trường xuyến Sở gia nhân vật sử làm cho đầu choáng váng não trướng, cái gì Tề nhân chi phúc, cái gì tề chỉ niệm, đến nỗi sở mạn hy vọng có cái mỹ mãn vô cùng gia đình, cũng là tham? Kia chính mình muốn Lưu hạo nhiên đối chính mình cười, đối chính mình hảo cũng là tham? Còn có…… “Loại nhân loại này gia đình việc tư, ngươi như thế nào biết nhiều như vậy?”

“Giam thẩm quan có được tìm đọc nhân loại ký ức kỹ năng, nếu ta nhớ không lầm nói, Tử Thần chương trình học cũng sẽ đề cập.” Một tia trào phúng từ Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt tiết ra, “Leo, đừng nói cho ta, ngươi là buồn ngủ khảo đến chết thần tư cách.”

“Ta đương…… Đương nhiên biết, chỉ là không nhớ gì cả mà thôi……” Ngô Lỗi sờ sờ cái mũi, phiết đầu không phục mà cãi lại, xem nhẹ trong lòng mãnh liệt nghi ngờ. Tóm lại, vô luận Lưu hạo nhiên nói cái gì, chính mình đều không thể dao động, cũng không thể ra tay can thiệp sở mạn hành vi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trong lòng ngực rối rắm vô cùng khuôn mặt, ở sáng ngời trong mắt còn toát ra đồng tình cùng thương xót, ở trong lòng thầm thở dài một hơi, nhân tính như thế phức tạp, chính mình Tử Thần bị lợi dụng nhiều như vậy thứ, vẫn là học không được ngồi vách tường bàng quan.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn một chương 6

Chương 6 đều là diện than còn vui đùa cái gì vậy

Rạng sáng hai điểm nhiều, sở mạn như cũ khó có thể ngủ say, ở nàng tuổi dậy thì khi, tràn ngập ảo tưởng tuổi tác nàng đã từng tưởng tượng quá chính mình tử vong, khi đó, cha mẹ cảm tình hòa hợp, đệ đệ giống cái trường không lớn trùng theo đuôi, dính ở sau người, tưởng tượng đến muốn cùng bọn họ âm dương tương cách, cho dù là tự mình giả tưởng ra vĩnh biệt, cũng làm chính mình bi thương đến rơi lệ. Thiếu nữ tâm sự tựa như ở trong lòng kiến tạo không dung người khác xâm nhập ngà voi phòng, loại này không thực tế gần như buồn lo vô cớ ý nghĩ chợt loé lên, căn bản không đủ để trở thành bí mật, chỉ là xấu hổ với truyền đạo. Cho đến chính mình phụ thân xuất quỹ, sở hữu tốt đẹp đều phảng phất là chính mình tưởng tượng mà thành, như vậy long trời lở đất, lệnh nàng khó có thể tiếp thu, nhút nhát, trốn tránh. Trong trí nhớ ấm áp người nhà, lệnh người cảm động chi tiết, từng cái ở trong óc hiện lên, thời gian trôi đi thanh âm cùng tim đập, làm sở mạn không khỏi nắm chặt lòng bàn tay.

Tề chỉ niệm, cái này lệnh nàng căm thù đến tận xương tuỷ tên, đem này ba chữ hung hăng mà cắn ở môi răng gian, cha mẹ ở hơn hai mươi năm thời gian giáo hội nàng như thế nào đi ái, nhưng một người lại dùng ngắn ngủn gần hai năm thời gian làm nàng học xong cái gì là hận. Sở mạn trong mắt thấm vào căm hận, nàng cùng sở cát lấy làm tự hào phụ thân, nàng mụ mụ ở chung nhiều năm trượng phu, bởi vì nữ nhân này mà lựa chọn vứt bỏ cái này gia đình. Xuất quỹ sau, tuyệt vọng mẫu thân từng vạn niệm câu hôi mà ôm chính mình khóc kêu, “Hắn nói bọn họ là thiệt tình yêu nhau, ta đây đâu? Hơn hai mươi năm trả giá chỉ đổi lấy một câu hôn nhân tự do? Ta tính cái gì, chúng ta tính cái gì a!” Nàng đồng dạng oán hận chính mình phụ thân, một lần tưởng trực tiếp hướng phụ thân ngả bài, chính mình mang theo mẫu thân rời đi cái này làm bọn hắn thương tâm địa phương. Mẫu thân buổi nói chuyện lệnh nàng tạm thời đánh mất ý niệm.

“Ta ly hôn không quan trọng, chính là cát nhi còn ở niệm cao trung, gia đình đơn thân sẽ bị vì hắn đưa tới khác thường ánh mắt, còn có ngươi, ngươi cũng không sai biệt lắm nên tìm bạn trai, đến lúc đó ngươi nên như thế nào cùng ngươi bạn trai thuyết minh này đó? Lại nói nam nhân dù sao cũng phải trở về gia đình, ta dù sao đối hắn là hết hy vọng, chính là nghĩ đến hai người các ngươi……” Mẫu thân là cái có được truyền thống tư tưởng bảo thủ nữ nhân, sợ chính mình nhi nữ bị người ở sau lưng khua môi múa mép, mà chính mình đối vãn hồi phụ thân lại nhiều ít ôm mong đợi. Bởi vì vẫn ôm ấp hy vọng mẫu thân, chưa thành nhân đệ đệ, sở mạn chỉ có thể đem lời nói nuốt vào trong bụng, quá như ngạnh ở hầu sinh hoạt, duy trì cục diện bế tắc.

Nhưng hiện tại bất đồng, chính mình đã là người sắp chết, đã hơn một năm dài lâu chờ đợi, trước sau đợi không được phụ thân hồi tâm chuyển ý. Duy trì như thế cục diện có cái gì ý nghĩa, cần gì phải băn khoăn này đó đâu? Lúc này, hận ý đã phủ qua tử vong sợ hãi, sở mạn từ trên giường kinh khởi, một mình đi vào phòng bếp, không cần nghĩ ngợi mà cầm lấy một phen dao gọt hoa quả lộn trở lại phòng sau, thất thần mà ngồi ở mép giường nhìn chằm chằm lưỡi dao sắc bén. Trong mắt hận ý càng nùng liệt, thù hận đồng tử trong bóng đêm phóng đại, đem dao gọt hoa quả bỏ vào tùy thân bọc nhỏ sau, đem nó gác ở gối bên, ở cơm chiều hậu sinh ra tội ác ý tưởng dần dần ở trong lòng lan tràn. Không cần lại bận tâm cái gọi là thiện lương cùng đáng ghê tởm, hiện tại ta chỉ nghĩ lôi kéo một người cùng nhau vào địa ngục.

“Ô %￥#@%!” Nhìn đã bị tà niệm kéo gần vực sâu sở mạn, Ngô Lỗi lòng nóng như lửa đốt lại còn phải liều mạng khắc chế chính mình, để tránh không màng hậu quả, đương trường hiện thân chỉ vì đánh mất nàng nguy hiểm ý niệm. Lưu hạo nhiên dùng sức, muốn đem chính mình bị Ngô Lỗi gắt gao ôm vào trong ngực cánh tay rút về, lại phát hiện Ngô Lỗi vẫn gắt gao mà cắn chính mình ống tay áo không bỏ, bộ dáng rất giống một con hung tợn tiểu lang khuyển, cho dù dùng hết toàn thân tàn nhẫn kính nhưng vẫn là lộ ra một cổ đáng yêu. Bất đắc dĩ nhíu mày, vươn một cái tay khác nắm đĩnh tú cái mũi, Ngô Lỗi cũng không buông khẩu, chỉ là mở to sáng trong đôi mắt, tò mò mà nhìn phía Lưu hạo nhiên. Bộ dáng cũng thật xuẩn…… Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong lòng âm thầm đánh giá, siết chặt cái mũi không ngừng hướng về phía trước đề, Ngô Lỗi ăn đau chỉ có thể ngửa đầu buông lỏng ra miệng, hắn lập tức nhân cơ hội đem chính mình ống tay áo từ Ngô Lỗi trong miệng cứu vớt ra tới. Chẳng qua tay áo thượng đã hiện ra thật sâu dấu răng, nước miếng thấm ướt chung quanh, vựng thành một mảnh nhỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên bình tĩnh mà ở mặt trên phất một cái, ống tay áo liền khôi phục nguyên dạng.

“Lưu hạo nhiên……” Vừa mới còn vênh váo tự đắc tiểu Tử Thần, thấy Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp thẳng môi, lập tức chịu thua mà lấy cặp kia thanh triệt mắt đáng thương vô cùng mà nhìn hắn. Lưu hạo nhiên mới vừa bốc cháy lên lửa giận lập tức bị dập tắt, trên mặt lại không hiện sơn lộ thủy, chỉ là xoay người dựa vào hẻo lánh góc tường, nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

Ngô Lỗi bay tới trước mặt hắn, thấy hắn hồi lâu không mở to mắt, liền bắt đầu thưởng thức khởi hắn quân phục thượng huy chương, đông túm túm, tây moi moi, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc không kiên nhẫn mà bàn tay to một quyển, đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, Ngô Lỗi hai tay tễ ở hai ngực gian, bị kiềm chế vô pháp nhúc nhích.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi xem Sở tỷ tỷ như vậy đáng thương……” Ngô Lỗi cũng không giãy giụa, chỉ là dùng tay kéo kéo Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo, trong giọng nói mang lên một chút cầu xin.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm hai mắt, thở dài, không có trực tiếp phản đối, mà là nhẹ giọng giảng thuật một cái chuyện xưa: “Kinh Thánh hiệp ước xưa nói, Jehovah mệnh lệnh la đức cả nhà chạy nhanh thoát đi kia một tòa lập tức phải bị hủy diệt tội ác chi thành, hơn nữa tuyệt đối không được quay đầu lại. Tất cả mọi người tuân thủ Jehovah mệnh lệnh, chỉ có la đức thê tử nhịn không được quay đầu lại, từ đây hóa thân vì muối trụ. La đức thê tử chịu đựng không được dụ hoặc, bởi vì nội tâm mềm yếu mà lựa chọn hướng tội ác quay đầu lại, mà nàng hóa thân muối trụ chính là vì báo cho thế nhân, cái gọi là mềm yếu, chỉ là mọi người đầu hướng tội ác lấy cớ mà thôi.” Lưu hạo nhiên nói xong, hắc mâu trung phiếm hiểu rõ hết thảy ánh sáng nhu hòa, hắn hy vọng chính mình Tử Thần minh bạch, mềm yếu người cố nhiên đáng giá đồng tình, nhưng cũng không đại biểu hắn có thể khuất phục với tội ác. Mà nhân tâm thiện ác, là không khỏi bọn họ tới dẫn đường.

“Câu chuyện này, la đức thê tử như thế nào sẽ mềm yếu đâu, ngươi xem, nàng liều mạng khả năng gặp trừng phạt sợ hãi cũng muốn hồi xem, bởi vì đó là bọn họ cộng đồng sinh hoạt quá quê nhà, đại biểu quá khứ hồi ức, này chẳng lẽ không cũng có thể thuyết minh nàng nội tâm kỳ thật là kiên cường chấp nhất? Ta tin tưởng nàng quay đầu lại không phải bởi vì hướng tội ác cúi đầu, mà là hướng tới quá khứ tốt đẹp mà thôi. Hơn nữa, vì cái gì chúng ta nhìn tội ác sắp phát sinh, lại không thể ngăn cản? Nếu, ta là nói nếu……” Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ nghĩ tới cái gì, rũ đầu trầm mặc trong chốc lát mới mở miệng hỏi: “Ta bị nhốt ở tội ác chi trong thành, đã rời đi ngươi có thể hay không lựa chọn quay đầu lại, xem ta liếc mắt một cái?”

Nhà mình Tử Thần ý tưởng trước nay đều ngoài dự đoán, rồi lại làm chính mình vô pháp phản bác, nguyên bản muốn cho Ngô Lỗi nghe theo chính mình ý tưởng Lưu hạo nhiên, không thể không cảm thán Ngô Lỗi nói thuật so với chính mình cường vài lần. Còn đắm chìm ở chính mình ý tưởng trung Lưu hạo nhiên nhân Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên đặt câu hỏi mà hoảng hốt một lát, ngay sau đó hơi hơi nhướng mày, tự cho là hài hước mà khai cái vui đùa: “Ta? Có thể ném ra ngươi cái này phiền toái, ta tự nhiên cầu mà không được, cũng không quay đầu lại mà rời đi.”

Nhưng quá mức đứng đắn ngữ khí làm Ngô Lỗi tin là thật, cảm thấy vô cùng bị thương hắn, đành phải hóa bi phẫn vì hành động, lại bắt đầu hung hăng mà dẫm khởi Lưu hạo nhiên quân ủng. “Nói đến cùng, ngươi chính là chán ghét ta, tưởng đem ta đổi đi! Lưu hạo nhiên, ta nhìn thấu ngươi!” Khó thở công tâm Ngô Lỗi, đã không thể bình tĩnh tự hỏi, chua xót trung mang theo đau đớn phình lên toàn thân, quả muốn một quyền đem trước mặt đạm nhiên gương mặt đánh thành trừu tượng họa.

“Ta nói giỡn.” Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp được tạp lại đây trọng quyền, không nhanh không chậm mà giải thích nói. Ngô Lỗi nghe vậy, chần chờ vài giây mới tá lực đạo, vốn dĩ đã tràn lan chua xót bỗng chốc toàn bộ lui bước, lại có chút nghĩ mà sợ mà vây quanh được Lưu hạo nhiên, vùi đầu vào hắn ngực. Thong thả mà có tiết tấu tim đập làm kích động cảm xúc bình phục xuống dưới, thực mau, trên đầu truyền đến vỗ nhẹ lực đạo, Ngô Lỗi đỏ mặt đem trước mặt thân thể ôm chặt hơn nữa chút. Chính mình vì cái gì muốn hỏi cái này loại gần như ngu xuẩn vấn đề, Ngô Lỗi thật sâu nghi hoặc, nghĩ lại gian lại cảm thấy vấn đề này hỏi đến hợp tình hợp lý, Lưu hạo nhiên vốn dĩ chính là chuyên chúc với chính mình giam thẩm quan, lẫn nhau lâu dài ràng buộc, làm chính mình sợ hãi bị hắn vứt bỏ cũng là theo lý thường hẳn là. Ngô Lỗi giấu đầu lòi đuôi mà vì chính mình thần tới vừa hỏi làm ra giải thích. Cách mũ khẽ vuốt tay mang theo có thể làm chính mình bình tĩnh lực lượng, Ngô Lỗi thả lỏng thân thể, chỉ nghĩ ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực lại đợi đến lâu một chút.

Thật lâu sau, Ngô Lỗi tài văn chương phẫn không thôi mà ngẩng đầu đối Lưu hạo nhiên gào thét “Đều là diện than còn vui đùa cái gì vậy!” Không biết như vậy chính mình thật sự sẽ tin tưởng sao!

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trong lòng ngực giương nanh múa vuốt tiểu Tử Thần, mị mị tế mắt, xem ra, chính mình vẫn là phải cho cái này không biết tốt xấu Tử Thần một chút giáo huấn mới được.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn một chương 7

Chương 7 khai cung đã mất quay đầu lại mũi tên

Sáng sớm, ánh mặt trời khinh phiêu phiêu, chảy vào đã bị dậy sớm sở mạn kéo ra cửa sổ, phơi đến mỗi một cái tro bụi đều lóe bảy màu quang, thanh phong ở trong phòng lặng lẽ vờn quanh một vòng, phát ra sột sột soạt soạt tiếng vang, thời gian cũng là ở lặng yên không một tiếng động giữa dòng thệ. Lưu hạo nhiên ỷ ngồi ở trên bàn sách, trong lòng ngực ôm còn ở ngủ say Ngô Lỗi, lẳng lặng nhìn cơ hồ một đêm chưa ngủ sở mạn lại lần nữa từ trong bao lấy ra lưỡi dao sắc bén, sắc bén tuyết trắng đao mặt chiết xạ ánh mặt trời, phát ra lóa mắt quang mang, phúc đầy hàn ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên thờ ơ mà thu hồi tầm mắt, đem ánh mắt chuyển qua vẫn chưa bị đánh thức Ngô Lỗi trên người, hồn trọng lượng đều là cực nhẹ, cho dù bế lên một đêm cũng sẽ không cảm thấy mệt mỏi. Ngủ say trung Ngô Lỗi trong ngực trung không chút sứt mẻ, hoàn toàn không có đêm qua giương cung bạt kiếm, ở tia nắng ban mai trung, có vẻ an tĩnh trong suốt, lãnh đạm trong ánh mắt dần dần toát ra ấm áp. Ở Minh giới, căn bản không có cơ hội nhìn đến mặt trời mọc, đều nói Nhân giới quang minh cùng ấm áp đều là thái dương cấp, mà Lưu hạo nhiên cũng từ Ngô Lỗi trên người ngửi được ánh mặt trời hương vị. Cuộn tròn ở trong ngực hắn, tựa như một đóa bị ánh mặt trời sũng nước quá vân, mềm mại, nhu nhu, lệnh chính mình luyến tiếc buông ra. Ngay cả đoàn ở chính mình trước ngực tay cũng có thể chặt chẽ hút lấy chính mình tầm mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên chấp khởi một bàn tay, cẩn thận đoan trang. Năm ngón tay lược mượt mà không hiện cốt cảm, sạch sẽ trắng nõn, mỗi cái ngón tay đều thập phần tròn chắc, móng tay cũng lộ ra khỏe mạnh màu hồng nhạt, chỉ là có chút lạnh lẽo. Thương tiếc nảy lên trong lòng, cúi đầu chuồn chuồn lướt nước in lại một hôn, thấy Ngô Lỗi vẫn ngủ ngon lành, nhịn không được đem cái tay kia bao tiến trong tay. Không cấm lắc đầu, chẳng qua, này hai cái tiểu gia hỏa nắm thành nắm tay, làm vũ khí nện ở trên người mình, vẫn là có một chút lực sát thương.

Thân là giam thẩm quan, mỗi lần biểu hiện xuất sắc đều sẽ bị cái này ái thêm phiền tiểu Tử Thần cấp triệt tiêu, thậm chí cùng hắn cùng nhau lưng đeo trừng phạt. Cùng Minh giới khác Tử Thần bất đồng, hắn luôn là cổ linh tinh quái đến làm chính hắn đau đầu, vì nhân loại nhiều lần vi phạm quy định gặp rắc rối, nhưng cố tình lại hiểu được chịu thua thu liễm, chính mình cảm giác sâu sắc phiền não lại không thể nề hà. Còn có chính là hắn kia trương sinh động hay thay đổi gương mặt, vui cười giận dữ, đều biểu hiện ở mặt trên, cũng không che dấu chính mình cảm xúc, này vừa lúc cùng không mừng cảm xúc lộ ra ngoài chính mình tương phản. Đối hắc ám đã tập mãi thành thói quen, chợt thấy bên người mang theo quang minh cùng ấm áp tươi cười Tử Thần, liền như ánh mặt trời xâm nhập, chính mình là như thế nào cũng ngăn cản không được. Ánh mặt trời có khi cực nóng đến làm người chỉ nghĩ rời xa, nhưng không thể không thừa nhận, nó uy lực cùng lực ảnh hưởng sẽ làm ngươi bất tri bất giác về phía hướng, không hề tưởng mất đi. Chỉ là có khi, càng tốt đẹp sự vật càng vô pháp chiếm cho riêng mình, giống như này ánh mặt trời, bị tất cả mọi người nhu cầu, rốt cuộc vô pháp trở thành tư hữu vật chỉ cung chính mình cất chứa. Tham luyến tay cách không khí miêu tả tĩnh tốt dung nhan, vô hạn tiếp cận lại không dám thật sự đụng vào. Hắn nội tâm sợ hãi chính là, có lẽ ở không lâu tương lai, Ngô Lỗi sẽ trở thành chính mình vô pháp với tới nhìn lên……

Do dự hồi lâu sở mạn vẫn là quyết định đem dao gọt hoa quả bỏ vào trong bao, Lưu hạo nhiên từ minh tưởng trung hoàn hồn, chú ý khởi sở mạn hành động. Nếu Ngô Lỗi hiện tại tỉnh, phỏng chừng lại sẽ lộ ra thất vọng thương tâm biểu tình, hắn ở trong lòng thở dài, đối với đơn vai bao búng tay một cái. Sở mạn sửa sang lại cảm xúc, bắt đầu cởi ra áo ngủ, Lưu hạo nhiên hơi nhíu mày, không cần nghĩ ngợi mà nhẹ nhàng bế lên Ngô Lỗi hướng ngoài cửa phòng thổi đi, tuy rằng động tác mềm nhẹ, nhưng vẫn là bừng tỉnh tiểu Tử Thần. Ngô Lỗi mơ hồ mà dùng tay xoa xoa đôi mắt, không tì vết khuôn mặt bởi vì ngủ say mà nổi lên đỏ ửng, linh động tinh ranh đôi mắt phảng phất bịt kín một tầng sa mỏng, mơ hồ tầm mắt đụng phải một đạo lãnh đạm tầm mắt, tạm dừng mấy giây, đột nhiên trợn tròn mắt, Ngô Lỗi như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh nhảy ra Lưu hạo nhiên ôm ấp.

“Không xong! Sở tỷ tỷ kia thanh đao!” Ngô Lỗi tưởng lập tức vọt vào phòng, còn nhớ mãi không quên kia đem tràn ngập nguy hiểm lưỡi dao, không nghĩ sở mạn trực tiếp mở cửa ra tới, sát trụ bước chân sau cảm giác cổ áo căng thẳng, đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên đề trở về bên người.

“Ngươi tưởng thanh đao lấy đi? Vậy ngươi tùy ý” Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi vòng tay ngực, ánh mắt đầu hướng về phía đơn vai bao, lui về phía sau một bước sau, ý bảo Ngô Lỗi xin cứ tự nhiên.

“Ta! Ta…… Lại không tưởng……” Ngô Lỗi ý thức được lần này chính mình không thể lại tưởng trước kia giống nhau, bằng không làm Lưu hạo nhiên bắt được nhược điểm, còn không được lập tức báo cáo cấp thượng cấp, sau đó đem chính mình thay đổi. Ngô Lỗi ủ rũ cụp đuôi mà đứng ở Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau, “Dù sao ta lần này sẽ không ra tay, ngươi liền hết hy vọng đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi là thật sự hạ quyết tâm, trong lòng xẹt qua một tia vui mừng, bất quá vẫn là mở miệng nhẹ trào một câu, “Ly sở mạn tử vong còn có bảy giờ hai mươi phân, tại đây trong lúc ngươi nếu vi phạm quy định ra tay can thiệp, ta còn là sẽ thực chờ mong.” Ngô Lỗi căm tức nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên cái ót, thấy hắn chính là không quay đầu lại, thở phì phì mà chạy về Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, học theo mà khoanh tay trước ngực, cùng hắn giằng co. Sở mạn ăn xong bữa sáng, cùng cha mẹ từ biệt sau, cùng muốn đi đi học sở cát một đạo ra cửa, thấy thế, Ngô Lỗi vội lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên đuổi kịp.

Đi ở đi trước trạm xe buýt trên đường, sở mạn nhìn cái đầu đã vượt qua chính mình đệ đệ, mũi hơi phiếm toan. Một năm trước, đệ đệ thân cao chỉ tới chính mình trước mắt, hiện tại lại so với chính mình cao hơn nửa đầu.

“Tỷ, ta ngày hôm qua không phải cố ý, ngươi biết ta tính tình kém, có chút nói lời tạm biệt để ở trong lòng.” Sở cát có chút biệt nữu mà gãi gãi đầu.

“Nhiều năm như vậy còn không biết ngươi cái gì tính cách, không có việc gì.” Sở mạn miễn cưỡng bài trừ tươi cười, vỗ vỗ sở cát bả vai, chính mình đệ đệ có khuyết điểm gì cùng hư tật xấu, làm tỷ tỷ còn có thể không hiểu biết sao, thật muốn đem sở hữu muốn công đạo nói toàn bộ phun ra, muốn cho hắn mau chút trưởng thành lên một mình đảm đương một phía, nhưng vẫn là nhịn xuống, kết quả là chỉ có thể giống thường lui tới giống nhau xuất khẩu cười mắng: “Đều cao trung còn như vậy ấu trĩ, nhanh lên lớn lên đi ngươi!” Sở cát câu lấy sở mạn bả vai, giống khi còn nhỏ giống nhau đối với nàng ỷ lại mà nói: “Tỷ, vẫn là ngươi hảo.” Sở mạn cố nén sắp vỡ đê nước mắt, lúm đồng tiền như hoa, trở tay câu lấy sở cát bả vai, hai tỷ đệ vừa nói vừa cười mà rời nhà càng ngày càng xa.

Chờ sở cát lên xe sau, sở mạn cũng không có ngồi trên đi trước động nhà ga xe buýt, mà là trực tiếp đưa tới một chiếc xe taxi, đối với tài xế báo ra một chuỗi địa chỉ sau, trầm mặc mà súc ở phía sau tòa không nói chuyện nữa. Nắm chặt đơn vai bao đôi tay run rẩy đến lợi hại, nhớ tới sở cát câu kia vẫn là ngươi hảo, trong lòng thật vất vả thành lập khởi cừu hận bắt đầu tiêu giảm. Chính mình không lâu nhân thế, tử vong sau xong hết mọi chuyện, nhưng người nhà lại còn phải tiếp tục sinh hoạt đi xuống, chính mình có thể vứt bỏ lương tri chạy tới giết hại mạng người, nhưng nếu làm sở cát lưng đeo thượng giết người phạm đệ đệ nhãn, kia hắn sau này nên đi nơi nào, chính mình mẫu thân phải sinh hoạt ở người khác có sắc ánh mắt hạ không thể ngẩng đầu…… Không! Không thể tưởng này đó, tề chỉ niệm rõ ràng là chết chưa hết tội, dựa vào cái gì nàng có thể như thế thương tổn ta thân nhân, ta muốn cho nàng trả giá huyết đại giới! Trong cơ thể quay cuồng sát dục, làm nàng toàn thân căng thẳng, nếu đã lựa chọn trước khi chết cướp đi tề chỉ niệm tánh mạng, liền không thể lại hối hận, rốt cuộc thời gian không cho phép, rốt cuộc khai cung đã mất quay đầu lại mũi tên.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở sở mạn bên người, thấy nàng càng thêm oán giận ánh mắt, nôn nóng đến thẳng chụp đánh cửa sổ xe, một không cẩn thận phát ra thanh âm, bị ngồi ở ghế phụ vị trí Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu một cái con mắt hình viên đạn, an phận mà dừng động tác.

“Ai? Tiểu muội, ngươi vừa mới có hay không nghe thấy có người chụp cửa sổ xe a?” Nghe được quái thanh tài xế, cảm thấy buồn bực.

“Ta…… Ta vừa mới đang nghĩ sự tình, không nghe được.” Sở mạn thu hồi suy nghĩ, vừa mới vẫn luôn đắm chìm ở chính mình tư tưởng trung, căn bản không có nghe thấy ngoại giới bất luận cái gì thanh âm.

“Nga, kia có thể là ta ảo giác.” Tài xế sách một tiếng, cảm giác chính mình lần này chạy xong vẫn là đến nghỉ ngơi nghỉ ngơi, phỏng chừng chính mình là mệt.

Không lâu, xe taxi ngừng ở một khu nhà tiểu khu cửa sắt khẩu, sở mạn xuống xe, nắm trên vai thằng thượng tay nắm thật chặt, hít sâu một hơi sau, bước vào tiểu khu.

Tề chỉ niệm, ta tới.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu cuốn một chương 8

Chương 8 cuối cùng lựa chọn

Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên một đường theo sát vùi đầu hướng phía trước đi nhanh sở mạn, xem nàng hoả tốc tiến vào một đống nhà lầu, tiến vào thang máy sau, không ngừng mà làm hít sâu, đôi tay nắm chặt không ngừng run rẩy.

“Nàng còn ở do dự, ngươi xác định không ra tay?” Lưu hạo nhiên lại bắt đầu dụ dỗ Ngô Lỗi, bị hắn đằng đằng sát khí ánh mắt tàn nhẫn trừng sau, như cũ mặt không đổi sắc mà duỗi tay nắm đĩnh tú cái mũi, làm hắn ăn đau nhắm mắt, cảm giác chân mặt lại truyền đến áp lực, Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát một tay cô trụ eo nhỏ làm hắn hai chân bay lên không. Ở hắn không ngừng phành phạch xuống tay chân khi, đột nhiên buông ra kiềm chế, Ngô Lỗi lảo đảo hai bước, vội vàng túm Lưu hạo nhiên ống tay áo, muốn phản kích.

“Sở mạn ra thang máy.” Lưu hạo nhiên một câu khiến cho Ngô Lỗi từ bỏ trả thù ý niệm, vội không ngừng chạy đi ra ngoài, ở thang máy khép lại nháy mắt lại phản thân đem Lưu hạo nhiên lôi ra thang máy.

Sở mạn dựa vào đầy người thiêu đốt lửa giận cùng quay cuồng hận ý ấn vang lên một hộ nhà chuông cửa, sau đó không lâu, cửa phòng nội truyền đến liên tiếp tiếng bước chân, theo mở khóa thanh, một cái tuổi chừng 35 nữ nhân xuất hiện ở sở mạn mi mắt.

“Mụ mụ, là ai nha?” Từ nữ nhân phía sau lại xuất hiện một cái bảy tuổi trên dưới tiểu nữ hài, ngập nước đôi mắt khờ dại nhìn cái này xa lạ xinh đẹp tỷ tỷ. Sở mạn tính toán vói vào trong bao tay ngừng lại, nhìn đã là nhận ra chính mình tề chỉ niệm lạnh lùng mà nói: “Ta tưởng cùng ngươi nói chuyện, ra tới.” Sở mạn bị đầy ngập phẫn nộ thiêu hủy lý trí lại lần nữa xuất hiện ở trong óc, đem lời nói ném hạ, bước nhanh mà xoay người ở thang máy chỗ chờ đợi.

Công đạo làm nữ nhi ở nhà không cần chạy loạn sau, tề chỉ niệm mang theo nghi ngờ ra cửa cùng sở mạn cùng nhau đi vào thang máy. Ngô Lỗi bị tề chỉ niệm trên người dày đặc nước hoa vị bức tới rồi góc, che lại cái mũi không nghĩ tới gần. Nữ nhân này xác thật lớn lên yêu diễm, thả bảo dưỡng cực hảo, so với tuổi già sắc suy sở mẫu, xác thật có mê hoặc khác phái tư bản. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn từ trên xuống dưới tề chỉ niệm, đối sở mạn phụ thân mù quáng ngu xuẩn khịt mũi coi thường, ở trong lòng không ngừng giáng chức nhân loại xác thật là chỉ coi trọng bề ngoài cảm quan động vật, còn một mặt mà vì chính mình tìm các loại lấy cớ thậm chí quan thượng cái gọi là chân ái, mục đích lại chỉ là tưởng thỏa mãn tư dục mà thôi. Đột nhiên trước mắt tối sầm, liền nghe thấy bên tai truyền đến Ngô Lỗi thở phì phì thanh âm: “Người này là hư nữ nhân ngươi cũng xem, tiểu tâm trường lỗ kim!”

“Cho nên, ngươi là bởi vì sở mạn muốn giết là cái người xấu mới không đi ngăn cản sao?”

“Sao có thể, ở chúng ta Tử Thần trong mắt, không có cái nào người là chết chưa hết tội, ta rõ ràng……” Ta rõ ràng là bởi vì ngươi! Ngô Lỗi đem thiệt tình lời nói nuốt tiến trong bụng, ở Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo tìm tòi nghiên cứu dưới ánh mắt, giận dữ xoay người đưa lưng về phía. Cùng luôn châm chọc chính mình Lưu hạo nhiên nói này đó, tựa như đem một cục đá ngâm mình ở nước ấm, còn có thể trông cậy vào có thể nó nở hoa sao!

“Hảo, các nàng đi ra ngoài.” Lưu hạo nhiên lần này đảo không hề tiến thêm một bước trào phúng, trảo quá Ngô Lỗi thủ đoạn, lôi kéo còn ở giận dỗi hắn lập tức theo đi lên.

Sở mạn mang theo tề chỉ niệm tránh đi có người lui tới địa phương, đi vào yên lặng đình hóng gió, vừa định ra tiếng, lại bị tề chỉ niệm giành trước chặn đứng câu chuyện, “Ta sẽ không cùng phụ thân ngươi chia tay.” Tề chỉ niệm không chỉ có không hề hối ý, còn trực tiếp nói ra ý nghĩ của chính mình.

Sở mạn tức giận đến phát run, tức giận hướng đến da đầu tê dại, giấu ở bên cạnh người bàn tay vào bao trung cầm chuôi đao, “Ngươi! Ngươi làm như thế tang đức sự tình, ngươi còn có thể nghĩ đến ngươi cũng là một cái mẫu thân sao! Ngươi rốt cuộc có hay không lương tri?”

“Ta cùng với mặt khác nữ nhân bất đồng, ta sẽ không làm ngươi ba ba ly hôn, cũng sẽ không quấy rầy mụ mụ ngươi, ta càng không cần danh phận. Ngươi cũng nói ta là cái mẫu thân, nếu hiện tại ly ngươi ba ba, ai cung chúng ta ăn ở phí dụng, ai cung nữ nhi của ta đi học? Lương tri ta cũng có, nhưng so với có thể làm chúng ta mẹ con quá sống yên ổn nhật tử, điểm này lương tri ta tình nguyện không cần.”

Sở mạn nghe xong thế nhưng cười lên tiếng, “Ngươi tưởng dưỡng nữ nhi vì cái gì không chính mình công tác? Đừng cho là ta không biết, ngươi căn bản không có công tác, ngươi hiện tại dựa vào tuổi trẻ còn có thể như thế không kiêng nể gì, nhưng chờ ngươi niên hoa không hề, chờ ngươi nữ nhi lớn lên, ngươi sẽ không sợ nàng biết chân tướng sao? Tin hay không ta hiện tại liền đi lên, làm trò ngươi nữ nhi mặt nói ra chân tướng, làm nàng biết chính mình mẫu thân gương mặt thật!”

“Ngươi hôm nay tới chỗ này liền vì cho ta nghe này đó?” Tề chỉ niệm tinh xảo lông mày nâng lên, khóe mắt chất đầy vô vị cùng khinh miệt, “Nữ nhi của ta sẽ tin ngươi vẫn là ta? Đến nỗi nàng nghĩ như thế nào ta cái này mẫu thân, liền không nhọc ngươi lo lắng. Có rảnh tới mắng ta, còn không bằng nhiều đi tìm ngươi ba. Cho dù ta ngàn sai vạn sai, nhưng ngọn nguồn chung quy là chính ngươi thân sinh ba ba. Ngươi không có can đảm chỉ trích ngươi ba ba, cùng hắn làm rõ, cũng đừng tới ta nơi này la lối khóc lóc.”

Sở mạn bị tề chỉ niệm chọc trúng nội tâm chỗ đau, kỳ thật chính mình làm sao không biết, chính mình phụ thân mới là hết thảy sai lầm ngọn nguồn, nhưng máu mủ tình thâm thân tình cùng chính mình đạo đức quan niệm cho nhau xung đột, làm chính mình không ngừng yếu đuối mà trốn tránh, không dám miệt mài theo đuổi, chỉ có thể đem đầu mâu nhắm ngay tề chỉ niệm. Nhưng nàng thái độ, thật sự ác liệt, sát ý dần dần chồng chất, nắm chuôi đao tay đã vận sức chờ phát động.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn hai người đối chọi gay gắt, mâu thuẫn càng ngày càng trở nên gay gắt, không thể can thiệp hắn chỉ có thể xin giúp đỡ mà nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, “Ta không thể ra tay đúng hay không?” Nói xong, dứt khoát che lại lỗ tai, vùi đầu vào Lưu hạo nhiên ngực, trong miệng mặc niệm mắt không thấy tâm không phiền.

Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ vỗ Ngô Lỗi cái gáy, trong ánh mắt cường ngạnh hóa thành ánh sáng nhu hòa, liền ở hắn ở suy nghĩ chính mình hay không bức cho thật chặt khi, chỉ nghe tề chỉ niệm làm trầm trọng thêm mà nói: “Trên thế giới này nam nhân đều như vậy, chỉ có giống mụ mụ ngươi như vậy xuẩn nữ nhân mới có thể tin tưởng cái gọi là tình yêu, nàng vất vả trả giá nhiều như vậy, đến cuối cùng chỉ có thể lấy chính mình trả giá ở nam nhân trước mặt tranh công dường như khoe ra, là cái nam nhân ai chịu nổi. Nàng hiện tại già rồi, có thể được đến cái gì? Nàng cùng ngươi nói làm người muốn thiện lương, phải đối người khác hảo, muốn không thẹn với tâm, có ích lợi gì? Tiểu muội muội, về sau nhưng ngàn vạn đừng giống mụ mụ ngươi giống nhau, cho rằng tâm hảo là có thể được đến thiện báo, lại không biết người tốt đều sớm chết.”

“Ta nếu là chết, ta cũng muốn mang lên ngươi!” Phẫn nộ tột đỉnh làm sở mạn giơ lên đặt ở trong bao tay, Ngô Lỗi đem vùi đầu đến càng sâu, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác được đến hắn đang liều mạng ức chế, ánh mắt hơi liễm, đem hắn chậm rãi ôm sát.

Liền ở trong chớp nhoáng, chỉ nghe thấy một tiếng giòn vang, “Bang!” Sở mạn quăng tề chỉ niệm một cái bàn tay, tề chỉ niệm bảo dưỡng đến giảo hảo khuôn mặt lập tức hiện ra màu đỏ dấu tay, đem tề chỉ niệm quán ngã xuống đất, “Ngươi cùng ta ba làm thực xin lỗi ta mẹ nó sự, còn có thể như vậy chửi bới ta mẹ, cái gì kêu như vậy xuẩn nữ nhân? Ta hối hận, giết ngươi căn bản vô dụng, ngươi hẳn là sống lâu điểm, ta muốn cho ngươi tồn tại nhìn xem chính ngươi bi thảm kết cục!”

Sở mạn ở cuối cùng thời điểm vẫn là lựa chọn buông tha tề chỉ niệm, nàng nhớ tới chính mình cực khổ mụ mụ, này vì bảo hộ thân tình mà hóa thành lưỡi dao sắc bén, ở tề chỉ niệm đối chính mình thân sinh mẫu thân châm chọc mỉa mai trung, ngược lại mềm hoá, rốt cuộc hình không thành sát ý. Mẫu thân của nàng tuyệt đối sẽ không muốn chính mình nữ nhi biến thành một cái vứt lại thiện niệm rơi vào tội ác người, vô luận chính mình nhiều hận nữ nhân này, nghĩ nhiều muốn lôi kéo nàng cùng nhau rơi vào địa ngục, nhưng sống trên đời mẫu thân không nên lại bởi vì chính mình xúc động mà đối mặt một khác tràng càng thêm tàn khốc bi kịch.

“Ngươi không xứng làm mẫu thân.” Sở mạn trong mắt khôi phục thanh minh, chân chính mà thoát ra cừu hận rào, dù cho về tình cảm có thể tha thứ, dù cho sinh mệnh sắp kết thúc, nhưng chính mình vì cái gì muốn trở thành giống tề chỉ niệm giống nhau làm người khinh thường tồn tại? Sở mạn không hề quay đầu lại, lướt qua cuộn tròn trên mặt đất tề chỉ niệm, hướng tới tiểu khu đại môn đi đến. Từ trong bao móc ra di động, giờ này khắc này, nàng chỉ nghĩ hảo hảo mà cùng chính mình mẫu thân nói thượng một câu lâu chưa mở miệng thông báo.

Điện thoại mới vừa một chuyển được, mẫu thân ôn hòa thanh âm truyền đến, sở mạn nghẹn ngào, “Mụ mụ, ta yêu ngươi.”

Nữ nhi thình lình xảy ra thổ lộ, làm cái này truyền thống nữ tính có chút trở tay không kịp, nhất thời không có ngôn ngữ, sở mạn có thể nghe thấy đầu kia không xong hơi thở.

Mụ mụ, ta biết ngươi tuy rằng ngoài miệng ái chọn ta cùng đệ đệ tật xấu, nhưng trong lòng vẫn luôn cho chúng ta cảm thấy kiêu ngạo, ta liền sắp chết rồi, nhưng hiện tại ta chỉ có thể nghĩ đến chúng ta toàn gia, nhớ tới chúng ta trước kia người một nhà dắt tay xem ngôi sao thời gian. Ngươi có biết hay không bởi vì ngươi là ta mụ mụ, ta mới có thể cảm thấy hạnh phúc, mới biết được thế giới này tốt đẹp, mới có thể trước ngại uổng phí, buông sợ hãi cùng oán hận, hảo hảo mà qua đời……

Sở mạn ở trong lòng mặc niệm, quyền đương chính mình chính thức cùng mẫu thân chia tay, “Mẹ, ngươi dọa đi? Nói cho ngươi, hôm nay là quốc tế cảm ơn ngày, muốn cùng nhất cảm kích người thông báo.” Sở mạn cố nén trong lòng đau nhức, thuận miệng bịa chuyện cái ngày hội.

“Ngươi đứa nhỏ này, biết rõ ta không biết này đó dương nhật tử.” Sở mẫu bất đắc dĩ mà nói

“Mẹ, ta còn ở động trên xe đâu, liền không hàn huyên.”

“Lần sau đừng lãng phí điện thoại phí, đừng bệnh mệt, nhớ rõ sớm một chút về nhà.”

Sở mạn ứng thanh hảo, không tha mà nói ra hàm ở trong miệng tái kiến, hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung, cắt đứt điện thoại sau, nàng đứng ở cửa đèn đường hạ, trầm tư nửa ngày sau, rốt cuộc click mở tin nhắn, phân biệt cấp chính mình phụ thân cùng đệ đệ đã phát điều tin nhắn, như trút được gánh nặng thở ra khẩu trọc khí, đang định khởi bước rời đi, lại nghe thấy mặt sau truyền đến nãi thanh nãi khí mà trách cứ, “Người xấu!”

Sở mạn xoay người, phát hiện tề chỉ niệm nữ nhi chính hung tợn mà nhìn chằm chằm chính mình, “Người xấu, ngươi đánh ta mụ mụ! Ta đã nói cho ta ba ba!” Nàng trong miệng ba ba kỳ thật là chính mình thân sinh phụ thân đi, a, thật châm chọc. Sở mạn còn đắm chìm ở đối tự giễu trung, tiểu nữ hài đối nàng thập phần cảnh giác, thấy nàng tựa hồ muốn tới gần chính mình, liền sợ hãi mà xoay người chạy hướng về phía giao lộ. Tuy rằng trong lòng vẫn là oán hận tề chỉ niệm, nhưng hài tử dù sao cũng là vô tội, sở mạn vội vàng theo đi lên, chỉ là càng kêu nàng dừng lại, nàng cố tình chạy trốn càng nhanh, thẳng chạy tới đại đường cái chỗ ngoặt. Sở mạn vừa vặn đuổi theo, vội vàng đem nàng giữ chặt, đúng lúc này, một chiếc xe tải hướng bên này chuyển biến bay nhanh, tiểu nữ hài tránh thoát khai vừa vặn đón đi lên. Sở mạn hô to thanh cẩn thận, đem nàng đẩy ly, chính mình lại đụng phải đi, thân mình bay ra, cái ót bị thật mạnh khái ở đường cái thượng, thực mau máu tươi ào ạt chảy ra, nhiễm ướt mặt đất.

“Tử vong thời gian còn thừa bốn giờ linh năm phần……” Lưu hạo nhiên ôm đã là không đành lòng lại xem Ngô Lỗi, bình đạm mà nhìn về phía nằm trên mặt đất không ngừng run rẩy sở mạn, báo ra chuẩn xác còn thừa thời gian. Có lẽ, Ngô Lỗi một ít quan điểm là chính xác, nhân loại là ngu không thể nói, nhưng chưa chắc đều là lưng đeo tội nghiệt, phục tùng với quá phận tham lam dục vọng. Người nhà đối sở mạn cảm tình, làm nàng trở nên thiện lương, nhất thời cừu hận sao địch nổi lâu dài tới nay thuần lương, cho dù đối mặt thương tổn cùng tuyệt vọng, cuối cùng vẫn là trở về bản tâm. Thiện ác một niệm, sở mạn đã có lựa chọn.

“Sở tỷ tỷ…… Là vì chính mình mụ mụ, chính mình người nhà……” Ngô Lỗi không có nói tiếp, nằm ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai im miệng không nói không nói, vì chính mình khoanh tay đứng nhìn mà cảm thấy áy náy không thôi, nhưng vì Lưu hạo nhiên, để lại cho sở mạn chỉ có thể là áy náy, bởi vì chính mình cũng có không màng tất cả muốn bảo hộ tồn tại.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới vừa mới đọc lấy sở mạn đối với mẫu thân không có nói ra quyết biệt, trong đầu thế nhưng hiện lên Ngô Lỗi xán cười khuôn mặt, rõ ràng hắn liền trong ngực trung, lại sinh ra một cổ mãnh liệt không tha. Làm chính mình cảm thấy hạnh phúc, cảm thấy tốt đẹp, trừ bỏ trong lòng ngực tiểu Tử Thần, đã không còn hắn suy nghĩ. Chưa cùng hắn gặp phải ly biệt, treo ở trong lòng bất an đã sớm lặp lại lăn lộn, làm chính mình không dám thiếu cảnh giác, không dám tâm sinh may mắn. Liền tính thân là Minh giới sứ giả, bọn họ thọ nguyên cũng là hữu hạn, giới luật nghiêm ngặt Minh giới còn có thể bao dung nhiều lần phạm sai lầm bọn họ đến khi nào? Chính mình lại có thể bảo hộ hắn bao lâu? Lưu hạo nhiên bế lên khinh phiêu phiêu Ngô Lỗi phi vào đã đuổi tới xe cứu thương, dày rộng bàn tay xoa non mềm mặt sườn, chôn ở chính mình bả vai đầu an tĩnh đến vẫn không nhúc nhích, hắn chậm rãi cúi đầu hôn ở chính mình mu bàn tay thượng, cách bàn tay mới dám làm càn một hồi, lại không dấu vết mà thối lui, hắc mâu trung điểm điểm thâm tình rốt cuộc che dấu không được.

Cái này Ngô Lỗi, lại như thế nào biết, chính mình so với hắn càng sợ hãi chia lìa.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn một chương 9

Chương 9 không có tiếc nuối từ biệt

“Ba ba, chờ ta trưởng thành liền đến lượt ta bối ngươi.” Non nớt thanh âm ở sở mông trong đầu quanh quẩn, nằm liệt ngồi ở phòng cấp cứu ngoại, xanh cả mặt sở mông nhìn chằm chằm cửa, ngưng tụ thành một nắn pho tượng. Hắn trong đầu, không ngừng hồi phóng về sở mạn từ nhỏ đến lớn điểm điểm tích tích, hắn nữ nhi là trời cao cho hắn đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa lễ vật, hắn nguyện cho nàng sở hữu tốt đẹp, nguyện trở thành nàng trong lòng thần giống nhau tồn tại.

Sở mạn lúc mới sinh ra, nhăn bèo nhèo, mới làm cha chính mình còn ghét bỏ nàng xấu, không muốn nhiều ôm nàng một hồi, sau lại ở chung lâu rồi, mỗi ngày nhìn một ngày so với một ngày nẩy nở trẻ con, mới thân thiết mà thấy rõ đến trở thành ba ba sự thật. Mỗi khi nhìn một ngày một ngày lớn lên hài tử, trong lòng mạn thượng nguyện ý vì nàng trả giá hết thảy tình cảm, gần bởi vì nàng là chính mình nữ nhi.

Từ nàng ngây thơ thời kỳ bắt đầu, liền ái làm chính mình cõng, hiểu chuyện sau, liền tổng hội thân mật mà vây quanh chính mình cổ, mềm mại mà kiên định mà nói chờ nàng sau khi lớn lên liền đổi nàng tới bối chính mình. Ở nàng trong mắt, chính mình vĩnh viễn có thể nhìn đến sùng bái cùng ỷ lại, nhưng chính mình đều không phải là nàng trong lòng như vậy hoàn mỹ phụ thân, cùng tề chỉ niệm ngoài giá thú tình làm hắn một bên hưởng thụ phóng túng khoái cảm, vứt bỏ trách nhiệm điên cuồng; một bên ở trong nhà liều mạng duy trì hảo trượng phu hảo ba ba hình tượng chậm rãi sụp đổ. Hắn cũng biết chính mình đầy người tội nghiệt, lại càng lún càng sâu không thể tự thoát ra được, vô pháp đối mặt nữ nhi muốn nói lại thôi ánh mắt, có một hồi thu được nàng đột nhiên phát tới tin nhắn, không đầu không đuôi, “Ngươi là cái hảo ba ba, nhưng ngươi không phải cái hảo trượng phu.”, Ngắn ngủn một hàng tự liền làm chính mình trong lòng run sợ, ác mộng liên tục. Bởi vì chính mình biết, ở nữ nhi trong lòng, kia gần như hoàn mỹ phụ thân hình tượng đã bị đối hắn oán hận sở thay thế. Biết rõ nàng biết chân tướng, lại chậm chạp không muốn bại lộ, mặt trong mặt ngoài đều muốn, gia đình cảm tình đều không thể vứt bỏ, nói đến cùng, chính mình chỉ là cái tham lam xấu xí nam nhân thôi. Hắn lòng tham, ích kỷ, hắn ngày qua ngày mà dày vò, sợ hãi hai bàn tay trắng, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến, cho hắn trừng phạt là làm hắn trơ mắt nhìn hắn tình nguyện vứt bỏ tánh mạng bảo hộ nữ nhi gặp phải tử vong lại bất lực……

Cứu giúp trung đèn còn sáng lên, sở cát cố nén cực kỳ bi ai cùng nôn nóng, đem nằm liệt ngồi dưới đất phụ thân cùng thất thần mẫu thân nâng tới rồi trên chỗ ngồi, cái này buổi sáng còn đối với tỷ tỷ làm nũng trẻ vị thành niên phảng phất lập tức trưởng thành, bối quá thân âm thầm lau đi đi khóe mắt nước mắt, trầm mặc chờ đợi, sống một giây bằng một năm.

“Còn còn thừa cuối cùng năm phút đồng hồ.” Không hề tình cảm nhắc nhở, đánh vỡ ngưng trọng không khí, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đồng dạng mặt ủ mày ê tiểu Tử Thần, không hề thúc giục, chỉ là bình tĩnh mà nói: “Đối với chúng ta tới nói, phàm nhân sống hay chết chỉ là vô hạn tuần hoàn, ngươi không cần giống nhân loại giống nhau đau buồn, tử vong cũng không phải kết thúc.”

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu, tóc mái che lại thương cảm đôi mắt, chính mình là nghênh đón tử vong giả Tử Thần, hiện tại quan trọng nhất chính là cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau đem sở mạn linh hồn cùng thân thể liền khởi ký ức tuyến cắt đoạn, làm nàng thoát ly ràng buộc, sớm một chút tiến vào không có ô trọc một thế giới khác. Từ trong túi lấy ra ký ức cắt, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên xuyên qua bạch tường, ở sở mạn bên cạnh chuẩn bị. Phòng cấp cứu, bác sĩ nhóm còn tại cực lực cứu giúp, nhưng tim đập số càng ngày càng thấp, cho dù điện giật cũng vô pháp làm nó bay lên, trong không khí, sở mạn linh hồn chậm rãi hiện ra, bắt đầu thoát ly thân thể hướng về phía trước phập phềnh.

“Người bệnh đã không được, đi kêu nhà nàng người vào đi……” Điện tâm đồ không hề phập phồng, phát ra chói tai thanh âm, sở mạn linh hồn mở mắt, thấy Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, lại một chút không thấy kinh ngạc, không đợi Ngô Lỗi bọn họ mở miệng, mỉm cười đối bọn họ nói thanh cảm ơn. Nghe thấy sở mạn nói, Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc mà nhìn nàng, trong mắt tràn ngập nghi hoặc.

“Nếu ta đối chính mình chết hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, có lẽ ta đem sẽ không cảm thấy thống khổ bàng hoàng, nhưng nguyên nhân chính là vì các ngươi báo cho, ít nhất ta đã đối mặt chính mình, không còn có tiếc nuối.” Tử vong là không thể tránh khỏi, chỉ là không nghĩ tới chính mình sẽ tiên phụ mẫu mà đi, “Hy vọng các ngươi có thể làm ta cùng người nhà hảo hảo nói cá biệt.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, trong ánh mắt lộ ra cầu xin, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không có nhìn về phía hắn, mà là triều sở mạn gật gật đầu, “Hồn thoát ly thân thể sau, chỉ có mười phút gắn bó thời gian, quá hạn thương mà không giúp gì được.”

“Ngươi liền không thể nói nàng còn có mười phút thời gian cùng người nhà hảo hảo từ biệt sao!” Ngô Lỗi đối Lưu hạo nhiên nói thập phần không hài lòng, tiểu giày da lại bắt đầu chà đạp quân ủng, bị Lưu hạo nhiên một tay dẫn theo sau cổ, túm ném tới góc, ý bảo hắn im tiếng.

Sở gia tam khẩu từ cửa cấp tốc chạy vội tiến vào, sở mạn mẫu thân nhào vào trên giường bệnh, ôm sở mạn thi thể, khóc không thành tiếng, nóng bỏng nước mắt dừng ở lạnh băng khuôn mặt, vẽ ra từng đạo vệt nước. Sở cát gắt gao nắm chặt chính mình quần biên, thẳng tắp đứng ở mẫu thân bên cạnh, vẫn cứ vô pháp tiếp thu yêu thương chính mình tỷ tỷ không ở nhân thế sự thật. Sở mông chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt tối sầm, loạng choạng ngã ngồi trên giường chân, chỉ có thể ở sở cát nâng hạ, miễn cưỡng đứng lên.

“Mụ mụ, ba ba, đệ đệ…… Phải hảo hảo sống sót, vì lẫn nhau……” Sở mạn vươn cơ hồ trong suốt tay nhất nhất mơn trớn chính mình người nhà rưng rưng gương mặt, đương sở mạn tay xuyên qua sở mông khuôn mặt khi, sở mông bỗng nhiên kích động lên, đẩy ra nằm ở nữ nhi trên người thê tử, cầm lấy sở mạn suy sụp tay hung hăng mà đánh vào chính mình trên mặt.

“Nữ nhi…… Ba ba sai rồi, ngươi không phải phát tin nhắn nói chờ ta về nhà sao…… Thực xin lỗi, ba ba đi lầm đường, ngươi lên, là ba ba sai…… A…… A a a!” Nói xong lời cuối cùng thế nhưng cuồng loạn mà tê hô lên, đến từ hối hận phụ thân xin lỗi rốt cuộc gọi không trở về nữ nhi sinh mệnh.

“Tỷ, ta sẽ…… Sẽ chiếu cố hảo ba mẹ.” Sở cát cách quần nhéo trong túi di động, cái kia làm chính mình không cần tùy hứng, chiếu cố hảo cha mẹ tin nhắn còn nằm ở di động, rõ ràng ở sáng sớm phân biệt khi còn tươi sống khuôn mặt, hiện tại lại cùng chính mình thiên nhân vĩnh cách.

Người nhà bi thống làm sở mạn chua xót rồi lại sinh ra an ủi, đây mới là chính mình người nhà, vô luận khắc khẩu, xung đột, lẫn nhau chi gian ràng buộc là chém không đứt. Mỗi người đều ở sai, chỉ hy vọng ở chính mình nhìn không thấy tương lai, bọn họ có thể hảo hảo đền bù.

“Mười phút mau tới rồi.” Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt không có một tia dao động, đi đến sở mạn trước mặt nhắc nhở. Sở mạn đã là cảm thấy mỹ mãn, theo ký ức cắt hợp lại, ký ức tuyến đứt gãy, sở mạn hồn không tự chủ được mà thăng lên không trung, cho đến biến mất không thấy.

“Nàng ở một thế giới khác nhất định sẽ hạnh phúc.” Ngô Lỗi đầy cõi lòng mong ước, tự đáy lòng hy vọng cái này thiện lương tỷ tỷ có thể không hề bị bi thương cùng cừu hận quấy nhiễu, có thể vô ưu vô lự mà sinh hoạt.

“Chỉ hy vọng như thế.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem ký ức cắt thả lại Ngô Lỗi túi tiền, lại từ hắn ngực đâu móc ra notebook, xác nhận bên trong đã hiện ra hồn bị thu ký lục sau, mới yên tâm mà nhét trở lại đâu.

“Đáng giận, tuy rằng Sở tỷ tỷ cứu cái kia tề chỉ niệm nữ nhi, nhưng Sở gia người cái gì cũng không biết, chẳng lẽ cứ như vậy tính sao? Chúng ta đi tìm các nàng!” Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới từ đầu chí cuối không xuất hiện ở bệnh viện tề chỉ niệm mẹ con, trong lòng lửa giận lại thiêu lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn tức giận đến dậm chân Ngô Lỗi, ngược lại ý vị thâm trường mà nói: “Có khi, cái gì cũng không biết, cũng là một loại vui sướng, đã biết chân tướng, ngược lại mất đi như vậy quyền lợi.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên trở nên thâm thúy đôi mắt, lặng im trong chốc lát, nhẹ nhàng mà nâng lên tay nắm chính mình gương mặt, duỗi lưỡi dài đầu làm cái mặt quỷ, sau đó nghênh ngang mà đi. Tiểu gia ta liền thích truy tìm chân tướng, dù sao đã thu hồn, xem ngươi còn có cái gì lý do cản ta!

Đắc ý dào dạt thân ảnh đi xa, lại nhìn không thấy sau lưng kia hai uông ôn nhu, sủng nịch đến làm người vô pháp bỏ qua.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn một chương 10

Cái thứ nhất chuyện xưa liền xong lạp, cái thứ hai chuyện xưa phi lưu cùng Tống ca lóe sáng lên sân khấu ~

===================

Chương 10 sinh mệnh trọng lượng chỉ quyết định bởi với nhân tâm

Ngô Lỗi nổi giận đùng đùng mà phiêu ra bệnh viện, đi vào tề chỉ niệm trong nhà, phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên sớm đã thản nhiên ngồi ở phòng khách trên sô pha, đôi tay ôm ngực nhìn tề chỉ niệm hoảng loạn mà thu thập hành lý. Tiểu nữ hài sắc mặt tái nhợt, đôi mắt đã khóc đến sưng đỏ, sợ hãi mà nhéo ngón trỏ, không ngừng nức nở.

“Hài tử, đừng sợ đừng sợ, nghe, hôm nay sự là cái ngoài ý muốn, về sau ngươi không thể cùng bất luận kẻ nào nói lên, đều là…… Đều là mụ mụ sai…… Bởi vì mụ mụ làm một kiện sai sự, cái kia tỷ tỷ mới có thể đánh ta, tựa như, tựa như ngươi làm sai sự ta cũng sẽ đánh ngươi giống nhau, ta vừa mới…… Vừa mới liên hệ bệnh viện người, bọn họ nói tỷ tỷ đã thoát ly nguy hiểm, nhưng nàng không nghĩ tha thứ chúng ta, làm chúng ta đi được rất xa……” Tề chỉ niệm đem rương hành lý sửa sang lại xong, đi đến nữ nhi trước mặt đem run rẩy thân mình kéo vào trong lòng ngực không ngừng chụp vỗ về nàng phía sau lưng, dùng cực kỳ sứt sẹo lấy cớ tới an ủi cùng khuyên bảo nữ nhi cùng nàng cùng nhau rời đi. “Chúng ta đi về trước xem ông ngoại bà ngoại, chờ kia tỷ tỷ tha thứ chúng ta, chúng ta lại trở về xem nàng, được không?”

“Ân…… Mụ mụ, ta sợ hãi……” Nữ hài gắt gao ôm tề chỉ niệm cổ, vùi đầu vào nàng ngực, tìm kiếm an ủi, “Mụ mụ, ba ba đâu?”

Chụp vỗ tay đốn trong chốc lát, mới nhẹ nhàng xoa cái ót, tề chỉ niệm chịu đựng hổ thẹn cùng tội ác cảm, ra vẻ thoải mái mà nói: “Ba ba mấy ngày nay cũng chưa về, ta sẽ gọi điện thoại nói cho hắn tới tìm chúng ta. Hài tử…… Nhớ rõ nhất định không thể cùng bất luận kẻ nào nhắc tới cái kia tỷ tỷ, đây là chúng ta chi gian bí mật, đã biết sao?”

“Mụ mụ, ta đã biết.” Nữ hài ngây thơ mờ mịt gật gật đầu, ở nàng trong lòng, sợ hãi cùng thiên tính làm nàng hoàn toàn tín nhiệm cùng ỷ lại chính mình mẫu thân, nàng trong mắt sự thật chính là mẫu thân theo như lời như vậy, vì lấy được vị kia cứu nàng tỷ tỷ tha thứ, các nàng cần thiết rời đi.

“Nàng như thế nào có thể như vậy vặn vẹo sự thật!” Ngô Lỗi quả nhiên lại tạc mao, tức giận đến hắn chỉ nghĩ đem tề chỉ niệm nắm lên giáp mặt chất vấn, Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn xả trở về, hắn vẫn là lo chính mình giãy giụa, đối với tề chỉ niệm rống to: “Ích kỷ! Ích kỷ!”

Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài, bưng kín hắn miệng mũi, làm hắn vô pháp thuận lợi mở miệng, Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới đem ngược lại căm tức nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, trong mắt tràn ngập phẫn nộ.

“Cái gọi là chân tướng, ngươi cảm thấy đối đã chết đi sở mạn quan trọng sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên bình tĩnh mà mở miệng, ở Ngô Lỗi tràn đầy ngươi nói chính là vô nghĩa dưới ánh mắt, tiếp tục lên tiếng, “Tề chỉ niệm nữ nhi chỉ có năm tuổi, nàng căn bản không hiểu đại nhân chi gian ô trọc cùng dơ bẩn, tựa như ngươi nói, mỗi người đều hẳn là có lựa chọn quyền lợi, tề chỉ niệm lựa chọn dấu diếm, mà nàng nữ nhi ngày sau biết chân tướng, lại như thế nào làm lựa chọn cũng là chuyện của nàng, nhưng nàng hiện tại chỉ là cái cái gì cũng không biết hài tử, ngươi trông cậy vào nàng có thể lý trí mà đối đãi nàng chính mình dẫn phát nghiêm trọng hậu quả sao?”

Ngô Lỗi an tĩnh xuống dưới, chậm rãi chớp hai hạ đôi mắt, lâm vào trầm tư, Lưu hạo nhiên buông tay, không hề kiềm chế hắn, “Có một số việc, còn có điều gọi chân tướng, biết càng nhiều ngược lại dễ dàng lâm vào vô tận thống khổ, đại nhân tội ác khiến cho bọn họ đi thừa nhận đi, không cần lại liên lụy đến vô tội trĩ đồng trên người, ngươi phải biết rằng, có khi cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, ngược lại tương đối hạnh phúc.”

Ngô Lỗi biết Lưu hạo nhiên nói được có vài phần đạo lý, nhưng vẫn là có chút rầu rĩ không vui, khúc khởi ngón tay đi phủi đi hắn trước ngực huân chương, Lưu hạo nhiên biết hắn trong lòng vẫn đối sở mông cùng tề chỉ niệm hai người hành động cảm thấy phẫn uất, khó được nhẫn nại tính tình khuyên giải an ủi nói: “Sở mông mất đi nữ nhi, bứt rứt cả đời, mà tề chỉ niệm ở về sau chú định mỗi ngày đều thấp thỏm lo âu, dùng càng nhiều nói dối đi bổ khuyết, sống ở nữ nhi biết chân tướng sau đem nàng vứt bỏ ác mộng trung, như vậy dài lâu mà dày vò trừng phạt so lăng trì còn muốn đáng sợ, nhưng đây là bọn họ sống sót đại giới.” Ngô Lỗi không có phản bác, yên lặng mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, một tiếng vang nhỏ, môn bị khép lại, trống vắng trong phòng chỉ còn lại có hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ở lẫn nhau ngóng nhìn. Thu hồi tầm mắt sau, hắn bẹp miệng, ra chung cư, ủ rũ cụp đuôi mà ở sở mạn ra tai nạn xe cộ trên đường phố phương phiêu đãng, cuối cùng ngừng ở một nhà gà bài cửa hàng trước cửa, vừa định bước vào đi đã bị theo sát sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên hắc mặt nhắc tới sau cổ kéo bay đi, ở không trung, lưỡng đạo thân ảnh dần dần biến mất vô tung. Này bị huyết lây dính con đường như cũ xe tới xe lui, bóng người lay động, có lẽ bọn họ biết nơi này từng phát sinh quá tai nạn xe cộ, nhưng ở bọn họ trong mắt, đối đãi không quan hệ tử vong người, chỉ có thể lưu lại một tiếng ai thán. Đến nỗi nàng nhân sinh là như thế nào, nàng vì cái gì mà chết, theo chân bọn họ không có bao lớn quan hệ. Bọn họ cảnh tượng vội vàng, mỗi người đều vì quan trọng người mà sống, sinh mệnh trọng lượng chỉ quyết định bởi với nhân tâm, tử vong chân lý, không người biết hiểu.

Ở như nước chảy trong đám đông, một cái diện mạo tinh xảo nam hài nhìn không trung đi xa thân ảnh, đột nhiên kích động mà hô to lên: “Ca ca! Ca ca!” Liếm một nửa kem ốc quế bị hắn ném xuống, ở trong đám người nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà chạy vội, hoàn toàn không màng chính mình hành vi đưa tới từng câu chửi rủa.

“Phi lưu!” Một cái màu đen thân ảnh vụt ra đem nam hài ngăn lại, nam hài sốt ruột mà chỉ vào không trung hướng hắn hô to: “Tống ca! Ca ca!” Đem kích động không thôi nam hài kéo đến hẻo lánh chỗ, bị kêu Tống ca nhân tài mở miệng dò hỏi: “Ngươi thấy ngươi Tử Thần ca ca?”

Phi lưu luyến liền gật đầu, hồn nhiên lúm đồng tiền thượng nhiễm vui sướng, Tống ca ánh mắt ám ám, tiện đà mỉm cười mà đem phi lưu ôm vào trong lòng ngực, “Kia thật tốt quá, chúc mừng ngươi.” Gác ở hắn bả vai đầu không được điểm, vui sướng tiếng cười bị buồn ở trước ngực, phi lưu đem hoàn ở trên eo tay thu đến càng khẩn, đem chính mình hoàn toàn được khảm ở Tống ca trong lòng ngực, cùng hắn chia sẻ chính mình tràn ra vui mừng.

Tử Thần ca ca sao? Trừ bỏ chính mình, cái kia làm phi lưu nhớ mãi không quên chính là hắn trong miệng Tử Thần ca ca, nhưng nếu hắn tồn tại sẽ làm phi lưu ly khai chính mình……

Mắt đen cong thành lưỡng đạo hoàn mỹ độ cung, mãn mang ý cười đôi mắt chuyển hướng chỗ tối, một mạt đỏ sậm hiện lên, ý cười doanh doanh tròng mắt nháy mắt tà khí mọc lan tràn, ôn hòa biểu tình không hề, ngay cả bởi vì lộ ra răng nanh có vẻ hàm hậu gương mặt tươi cười cũng tràn ngập lệ khí.

Vô luận như thế nào, phi lưu là của hắn, ai đều không thể cướp đi.

====== đệ nhất căn lông chim • xong ======


	2. Quyển 2

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị chương 1

Đệ nhị căn lông chim • khác loại ác ma

Chương 1 tên này, có điểm thục

“Nói đi…… Chỗ nào đau?”

“Bụng đau.”

“Ta nói, ngươi có thể đổi cái địa phương đau sao……”

“Không thể.”

“Ta này bạo tính tình, trị không được ngươi còn!” Trương dật kiệt cọ từ ghế trên đứng lên, đem chữa bệnh khí giới làm cho xôn xao vang lên, đối với Ngô Lỗi nộ mục nghiến răng mà nói: “Lần này ngươi đừng nghĩ chạy!”

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trên giường bệnh, một cặp chân dài ở đáp ở mép giường tới lui, không chút hoang mang hàng vỉa hè tay nghiêng đầu, “Ngươi không muốn biết Tống đại ca tin tức sao?”

Nguyên bản còn hứng thú bừng bừng mà xoa dao phẫu thuật trương dật kiệt động tác một đốn suýt nữa cắt tới rồi chính mình ngón tay, về sau mới thật mạnh đem nó ném hồi mâm, ra vẻ lạnh nhạt mà quay đầu mặt hướng vách tường, “Không muốn biết, càng không có hứng thú!”

“Nga…… Thật đáng tiếc, còn tưởng nói hắn sẽ trước tiên kết thúc giao lưu công tác chiều nay liền đã trở lại đâu, nếu ngươi không có hứng thú, ta đây liền không nói.” Ngô Lỗi tiếc nuối mà nói, trương dật kiệt trên mặt hiện lên kinh hỉ rồi lại ra vẻ khinh thường mà xoay người, một đôi luôn là cười tủm tỉm mắt lại xoa vào khó có thể ức chế vui thích, quay chung quanh ở hắn chung quanh không khí đều nhiễm vui mừng. Ngô Lỗi âm thầm phun ra lưỡi, nhìn đang ở mất tự nhiên đùa nghịch thiết bị trương dật kiệt, không có vạch trần hắn khẩu thị tâm phi.

“A! Ta…… Ta có quan trọng công tác bộ quên ở nhà, ngươi…… Đơn độc ở chỗ này có thể đi?” Trương dật kiệt khó nén chột dạ, có chút khái vướng hỏi. Ngô Lỗi hướng tới đại môn làm cái xin cứ tự nhiên động tác, trương dật kiệt sau khi gật đầu, bước chân nhẹ nhàng nông nỗi ra đại môn.

“Tấm tắc, chạy trốn so con thỏ còn nhanh.” Ngô Lỗi vuốt cằm, nhìn rời đi bóng dáng cảm thán nói. Tiện đà đôi tay chống cằm, mắt trông mong mà nhìn cửa, lẩm bẩm tự nói lên, “Không biết Lưu hạo nhiên báo cáo công tác như thế nào…… Như thế nào còn không có lại đây tìm ta……”

Mà bị Ngô Lỗi nhắc mãi Lưu hạo nhiên đối diện thượng tầng tiến hành thu hồn báo cáo, ở hắn nước chảy mây trôi miêu tả sau, rốt cuộc khép lại báo cáo văn kiện, chờ đợi thủ trưởng xét duyệt. Ở bàn làm việc chủ vị ngồi một vị dáng người cao gầy nghiên lệ mỹ nữ, nàng đó là phụ trách quản lý Lưu hạo nhiên sở nhậm chức minh khu chủ nhiệm —— Đồng Lệ Á. Nàng nhìn từ trên xuống dưới Lưu hạo nhiên, đột nhiên thở dài, có chút tiếc hận mà nói: “Turbo, lần này tư thành thật vất vả giúp ngươi xin đến thay đổi Tử Thần cơ hội, ngươi phải biết rằng nó quý giá, chỉ này một lần, bỏ lỡ liền không thể không có đổi ý đường sống.”

“Nha nha tỷ, thay ta cảm ơn tư thành ca, nhưng ta chưa bao giờ có thay đổi chính mình Tử Thần tính toán, về sau cũng sẽ không có.” Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt kiên định mà nhìn Đồng Lệ Á, không hề có do dự.

“Cái này Tử Thần lại nhiều lần gặp rắc rối còn chưa tính, đừng cho là ta không biết, ngươi lần này động thiên vị chi tâm còn đổi tử vong giả trong bao dao gọt hoa quả, đây là tri pháp phạm pháp, huống hồ không có xuất hiện ở dự định tử vong giả danh sách người trên căn bản sẽ không bị giết, ta cho rằng ngươi sẽ không làm như vậy. Ngươi phải biết rằng, ngươi cùng hắn là vận mệnh thể cộng đồng, chúng ta Minh giới nhân viên thọ nguyên cũng là hữu hạn, mà lại là căn cứ các ngươi ngày thường công tác khi phạm sai lầm tới cắt xén, ngươi thật nên nhìn xem ngươi cùng hắn thọ nguyên ngọn nến, chúng nó là đang không ngừng mà thiêu đốt thu nhỏ lại, không cần lấy chính mình mệnh nói giỡn.” Đồng Lệ Á nhăn lại tinh tế giảo hảo mày liễu, hy vọng Lưu hạo nhiên có thể bắt lấy lần này cơ hội, rốt cuộc hắn là chính mình trượng phu biểu đệ, cũng là chính mình trợ thủ đắc lực.

Lưu hạo nhiên đối với chính mình thọ nguyên ngọn nến trôi đi tốc độ cũng không có báo lấy kinh ngạc thái độ, chỉ là liễm mắt, cung kính mà cúc một cung, “Lần này là ta sai lầm, bất quá, hắn cũng đồng dạng muốn đã chịu trừng phạt. Nhưng thượng cấp khẩu lệnh viết thật sự rõ ràng, nếu lần này hắn phạm sai lầm liền cưỡng chế đổi, chính là lần này hắn không có phạm sai lầm, cho nên không phù hợp điều kiện. Huống hồ lúc trước hắn là ta tự mình chọn lựa, ở không có đem hắn chỉ dẫn hảo phía trước, ta sẽ không đem hắn đổi đi.”

Đồng Lệ Á thở dài, nàng biết rõ Lưu hạo nhiên cố chấp lên liền chín con trâu đều túm không trở lại, chỉ mong hắn thật sự có thể làm cái này kêu Ngô Lỗi Tử Thần không hề phạm sai lầm……

Tuy rằng là chính mình trượng phu biểu đệ, nhưng vẫn là đến việc công xử theo phép công, ở ghi tội chỗ điền thượng Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi tên sau, Đồng Lệ Á lấy ra con dấu đắp lên xét duyệt thông qua, bất đắc dĩ mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, “Chỉ mong ngươi có thể nhanh chóng làm hắn công tác đi vào quỹ đạo.”

“Hy vọng như ngươi mong muốn.” Lưu hạo nhiên hơi hơi khom lưng gật đầu, theo sau chậm rãi rời khỏi văn phòng, chỉ còn lại Đồng Lệ Á buồn bã ánh mắt, nàng có chút tò mò, đến tột cùng cái này kêu Ngô Lỗi Tử Thần có cái gì độc đáo chỗ, có thể làm Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nghĩa vô phản cố. Xem ra, thân là chủ nhiệm nàng là nên hảo hảo hiểu biết một chút thuộc hạ nhân viên.

Lưu hạo nhiên đạm nhiên mà đi ra văn phòng, không cần nghĩ ngợi mà triều minh y phòng y tế phương hướng đi đến, chờ hắn mở cửa, nguyên lai ở Đồng Lệ Á trước mặt đều không có phập phồng đỉnh mày lại bắt đầu nhíu chặt lên. Trên giường bệnh Ngô Lỗi tùy tiện địa bàn ngồi, một tay phủng một vại quả mơ, một tay nhéo lên quả mơ liền hướng trong miệng tắc, “Nha, Tống đại ca cái này mua quả mơ có điểm toan.” Ngô Lỗi bởi vì toan vị mà ninh bám lấy mặt, nghe thấy mở cửa thanh, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên, hoàn toàn không có bị trảo bao hoảng loạn, ngược lại triều Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi thẳng lấy quả mơ vại tay, lấy lòng mà nháy đôi mắt, “Ăn sao? Đây là tiêu rớt dương khí, có thể ăn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không có lấy, chỉ là nhìn hắn tiếp tục hồ tắc, cường đại khí tràng khiến cho Ngô Lỗi dừng lại sóc chuột nhấm nuốt động tác, vô tội mà ngẩng đầu nhìn, nhỏ giọng mà hàm hồ biện giải, “Tống đại ca nói trương dật kiệt thích ăn quả mơ, này vại là cố ý mang cho hắn.”

“Nếu là đưa cho cái kia mặt trắng minh y, vì cái gì là ngươi ở ăn?”

“Là trương dật kiệt chính mình nói không có hứng thú……” Dấu diếm bộ phận chân tướng Ngô Lỗi cãi lại thanh âm càng ngày càng nhỏ, có chút hối hận chính mình không đánh đã khai, đang lúc hắn còn ở tìm lấy cớ vì chính mình giải vây thời điểm, ngực đồng hồ quả quýt phát ra thanh âm.

“Có nhiệm vụ!” Ngô Lỗi không dấu vết mà đem ăn đến mau thấy đáy quả mơ đặt ở một bên, nhanh chóng móc ra đồng hồ quả quýt cùng notebook, mở ra vở, nghiêm trang mà nhìn mặt trên hiện ra nhiệm vụ.

“Lần này cư nhiên là ngăn cản không ở tử vong dự định danh sách người bị giết hồn.” Ngô Lỗi ngoan ngoãn mà từ trên giường nhảy xuống, ai đến Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, làm hắn cùng nhau xem nhiệm vụ nội dung.

“Đây là làm ta đi ngăn cản một cái kêu phi lưu bị giết hồn…… Ân?” Ngô Lỗi đem notebook hướng chính mình trước mắt tới gần, có chút kinh ngạc, nỗ lực hồi tưởng lên, “Tên này, có điểm thục.” Bởi vì ký ức mơ hồ, chỉ chốc lát sau, Ngô Lỗi liền từ bỏ ngược dòng tên này quen thuộc nguyên do, đem vở cùng đồng hồ quả quýt sủy hồi trong túi, Ngô Lỗi cầm lấy bình đặt ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay, còn trịnh trọng dặn dò: “Ta đi chấp hành nhiệm vụ, nhớ rõ ăn sạch, không được làm cái kia mặt trắng bác sĩ nhìn đến!”

Không chờ Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng, Ngô Lỗi nhanh như chớp chạy không ảnh, phòng y tế, Lưu hạo nhiên tay phủng bình, nhìn bên trong ba viên quả mơ, vẫn luôn nhăn mày đột nhiên giãn ra khai, “Này lỗ mãng quỷ, giấu ăn giấu uống, như thế nào một chút cũng chưa biến.”

Vững vàng dịu hòa âm điệu, mang lên thật sâu cưng chiều, nùng đến không hòa tan được, liền như quả mơ toan, thẳng để tâm linh, quanh quẩn không đi.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị chương 2

Chương 2 bị dọa chạy tiểu Tử Thần

Cây cối xanh um, kỳ hoa rực rỡ, đình viện chỗ sâu trong, một cái thon gầy thiếu niên chính ngồi xổm mặt cỏ lật tới lật lui bùn đất, mà nguyên bản tu chỉnh bình thản thảm cỏ xanh thượng nhiều vài cái tiểu hố đất. Bên cạnh một cái trung niên nam tử vẻ mặt đưa đám, thẳng tắp khuyên: “Phi lưu thiếu gia, đừng lại đào, ngươi xem viện này kia cây hoa anh đào chính mở ra đâu, nếu không ngươi đi trích mấy chi cầm đi cấp đầu bếp nữ làm hoa anh đào bánh?”

Phi lưu bĩu môi không có đáp lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn kia cây thịnh phóng hoa anh đào, mãn thụ phấn hà, khai đến huyến lệ, mỗi một đóa đều hào phóng mà bày ra sức sống, ngàn vạn đóa ai ai tễ tễ, toàn bộ là nở rộ tư thái, đem chỉnh cây đều áp đầy, kia nhan sắc sáng quắc hơi hơi tỏa sáng đem quản gia sắc mặt ánh đến héo hoàng. Phi lưu rốt cuộc buông tiểu sạn, nhìn mắt hoa anh đào, lại nhìn mắt ân cần quản gia, tiếp theo yên lặng mà đi qua trước mặt hắn đưa lưng về phía, nhìn trước mặt hoa anh đào, phi lưu làm như có thật địa điểm đầu, quả nhiên, không có quản gia mặt, hoa càng thêm đẹp. Hắn đến gần chút, đứng ở cây hoa anh đào hạ bắt đầu một đám chỉ điểm nước cờ: “1,2,3,4,5……” Đếm tới 15 số không nổi nữa, lại từ đầu bắt đầu đếm lên, đếm tới 25 lại rối loạn, phi lưu đành phải ủ rũ cụp đuôi mà từ bỏ, duỗi tay đi nhảy lên đi chiết nhánh cây, nhưng trên thân cây tựa hồ có chút đồ vật khiến cho hắn chú ý, hắn ngưng thần nhìn, hồi lâu, mới chậm rãi xoay người trở lại hố đất trước ngồi xổm xuống, cầm lấy xẻng nhỏ tiếp tục đào bùn.

“Phi lưu thiếu gia như thế nào không hái được? Ngươi không phải thích ăn hoa anh đào bánh sao?” Quản gia mắt thấy phi lưu bị hoa anh đào hấp dẫn, không hề lựa chọn đào hố, âm thầm may mắn chính mình thành công dời đi hắn lực chú ý, lại không nghĩ rằng phi lưu lại đi vòng vèo trở về, không khỏi nghi hoặc hỏi.

“Không hái được, nó sắp chết.” Phi lưu cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ là nhàn nhạt mà nói. Quản gia không rõ nguyên do, nhìn khai đến tận tình hoa anh đào, như thế nào xem đều là sinh cơ bừng bừng, hơn nữa hoa khai đến so năm rồi càng thêm dầy đặc. Đại khái là phi lưu thiếu gia lại đang nói mê sảng đi, hắn thở dài ra tiếng, có thể chế trụ phi lưu thiếu gia chỉ có Tống ca thiếu gia, hiện tại Tống ca thiếu gia không ở, chỉ có thể tùy ý phi lưu thiếu gia đào hố. Hắn không hề mưu toan ngăn cản phi lưu, thối lui đến phía sau im lặng đứng lặng.

“Đào tới rồi!” Phi lưu hưng phấn mà hô to, bỏ xuống cái xẻng, đem một bồi bùn đất chộp vào trong tay, xuyên thấu qua bùn đất có thể mơ hồ nhìn đến một con con giun ở mấp máy. Hắn không màng trên người điểm điểm nước bùn, thật cẩn thận mà đem con giun bỏ vào tiểu thùng, sau đó ôm tiểu thùng không buông tay, nhậm quản gia khuyên như thế nào nói cũng không muốn buông, hai người liền vòng quanh đình viện ngươi truy ta đuổi, vui vẻ vô cùng.

“Làm sao vậy?” Tống ca vừa trở về liền nhìn đến quản gia thở hồng hộc mà ngồi ở mặt cỏ thượng, phi lưu chính ôm một cái tiểu thùng, đôi tay dính đầy bùn tí, ngay cả quần áo cũng có vẻ dơ loạn bất kham.

“Tống ca!”

“Tống ca thiếu gia!”

Phi lưu cùng quản gia cùng nhau hô lên, người trước mang theo vô hạn vui sướng trong trẻo, người sau chứa đầy nhiệt lệ run rẩy, làm Tống ca thực sự kinh ngạc đến mở to tế mắt. Phi lưu ôm tiểu thùng, căn bản không bận tâm chính mình trên tay nước bùn, trực tiếp bắt lấy Tống ca thủ đoạn, hiến vật quý dường như đem tiểu thùng đặt ở trước mặt hắn, liên tục kêu: “Câu cá! Câu cá!”

“Tống ca thiếu gia ngươi nhưng đã trở lại, lại không trở lại phi lưu thiếu gia đem toàn bộ thảm cỏ đều xốc không thể……” Quản gia còn muốn ôm oán, bị phi lưu một cái con mắt hình viên đạn đánh gãy, quản gia rụt rụt cổ, lựa chọn không nói chuyện nữa. Phải biết rằng phi lưu thiếu gia tuy rằng tâm trí không được đầy đủ, thoạt nhìn cũng tuổi còn trẻ, chính là hắn khí thế sắc bén, không hiểu biết người của hắn căn bản không dám gần người, hơn nữa Tống ca thiếu gia đối hắn sủng ái, đừng nói thảm cỏ, chính là biệt thự bị hắn xốc, Tống ca thiếu gia liền lông mày đều không nhăn. Nghĩ đến đây, quản gia bắt đầu thật sâu ảo não, vừa mới chính mình liền không nên lắm miệng nói như vậy một câu, chỉ sợ……

“Phi lưu, vì cái gì muốn đào thổ?” Tống ca không để ý đến quản gia, chỉ là phản trảo quá phi lưu tay giúp hắn vỗ rớt mặt trên bùn đất, nhìn phi lưu hướng dẫn từng bước.

“Bắt con giun, mồi câu, câu cá.”

“Ai nói với ngươi câu cá muốn con giun làm mồi câu?” Từ đôi câu vài lời trung hiểu biết phi lưu nói nội dung, Tống ca cười đến càng thêm ôn hòa hỏi.

Một đạo lạnh thấu xương tầm mắt bắn thẳng đến hướng quản gia, làm hắn nhịn không được thân mình run lên, dựng thẳng eo bối, Tống ca cười như không cười mà nhìn phi lưu sở xem phương hướng, phát hiện là quản gia mới từ từ mở miệng: “Lê cương, là ngươi nói cho phi lưu câu cá muốn con giun?”

“Tống ca thiếu gia, ta chỉ là nói…… Nếu dùng con giun làm mồi câu, câu cá sẽ càng thêm thú vị…… Nhưng ta không làm……” Lê mới vừa nơm nớp lo sợ mà giải thích, sau đó nhận mệnh nhắm mắt lại, “Là ta sai, ta nguyện ý tự giảm lương tư.”

“Hảo, phi lưu vui vẻ liền hảo.” Tống ca trông giữ gia ủy khuất bộ dáng cười lên tiếng, từ phi lưu trong lòng ngực lấy quá tiểu thùng đưa cho lê cương, “Trước lấy xuống đi, ngày mai gọi người hảo hảo thu thập một chút mặt cỏ.”

Phi lưu còn tưởng lấy về, lại bị Tống ca ngăn lại, “Đừng nóng vội, con giun ở bùn đất mới có thể sống, ngày mai chúng ta mang theo nó đi câu cá được không?”

“Hảo!” Phi lưu cười đến mi mắt cong cong, ôm chặt Tống ca, ăn vạ hắn trong lòng ngực không có rời đi, còn lấy mặt đi cọ hắn cổ, tựa như một con uy no sau tiểu miêu, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà oa không nhúc nhích. Lê mới vừa tập mãi thành thói quen, xách theo tiểu thùng tính toán rời đi rồi lại bị Tống ca gọi lại, “Đúng rồi, trước hai ngày ta liền chú ý, kia khỏa cây hoa anh đào bị ký sinh trùng ăn mòn, lại không giết trùng phỏng chừng sống không quá cái này mùa xuân, ngày mai gọi người tới diệt trùng.” Lê mới vừa giật mình há to miệng, nguyên lai phi lưu thiếu gia thật sự không có nói bậy, bất quá hắn là làm sao thấy được? Làm lơ hắn ngốc lăng trụ gương mặt, Tống ca đã không còn chú ý hắn, thu hồi tầm mắt sau, hoành bế lên phi chảy về phía phòng ở phương hướng đi đến.

Trở lại phòng sau, Tống ca buông phi lưu, mở ra tủ quần áo giúp hắn lấy ra áo ngủ, tính toán làm hắn đi tắm rửa. Nhưng phi lưu rõ ràng còn có khác tính toán, chạy chậm nhào vào Tống ca trong lòng ngực, thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn, nhưng không nói gì, chỉ là trong ánh mắt cất giấu mong đợi. Tống ca nhìn phi lưu ôn nhu tràn đầy, ở người khác trước mặt chưa bao giờ thò đầu ra răng nanh cũng chạy ra tới, hôn môi phi lưu cái trán, ôn nhu nói: “Hôm nay ngươi tay dơ hề hề, đem ta quần áo cũng làm cho đều là vết bẩn, chúng ta cùng nhau tẩy đi.”

“Ân!” Lại là một cái đại biên độ gật đầu, phi lưu ôm chặt Tống ca, lộ ra được như ước nguyện tươi cười. Phi lưu tự gánh vác năng lực là hoàn toàn không có vấn đề, còn lại sự tình Tống ca đều sẽ giao đãi người hầu giúp hắn chuẩn bị tốt, nhưng giống tắm rửa mặc quần áo loại này, trừ bỏ Tống ca, hắn thập phần chán ghét người khác chạm vào hắn, trước kia chính mình tắm rửa thường thường đều là Tống ca bồi. Nhưng từ chính mình sau khi thành niên, Tống ca liền rất thiếu cùng chính mình tắm rửa, phi lưu bẹp bẹp miệng, có điểm ủy khuất, chỉ có thể mặc không lên tiếng mà đem cánh tay hướng trong thu. Biết lúc này chính mình nói cái gì, phi lưu là tuyệt đối sẽ không buông ra, Tống ca chỉ có thể cách hắn gian nan mà lấy ra quần áo, mới trấn an mà vỗ phi lưu phía sau lưng, “Hảo, chúng ta đi phòng tắm.” Nghe vậy, phi lưu mới an tâm mà buông ra Tống ca, đổi thành lôi kéo hắn cánh tay, nhắm mắt theo đuôi mà đi theo hắn.

Trong phòng tắm, Ngô Lỗi đối với gương lẩm bẩm tự nói: “Mũ có thể, nơ có thể, quần áo có thể……” Đối với gương cười đến lộ ra tám viên nha, tiếp theo nhéo nhéo chính mình mượt mà bóng loáng gương mặt, “Lần này chuẩn bị như vậy thỏa đáng, hẳn là sẽ không bị ta dọa tới rồi đi?”

Nghe được càng lúc càng gần tiếng bước chân, Ngô Lỗi vội vàng đối mặt cửa, còn cố ý lộ ra tám viên nha tiêu chuẩn chức nghiệp tươi cười, môn từ bên ngoài bị đẩy ra, Ngô Lỗi lược khom lưng cúi đầu, thân sĩ có lễ mà nói: “Ngươi hảo, ta là cố ý tới bảo hộ ngươi Tử Thần.” Nói xong, Ngô Lỗi khẩn trương mà nhìn chằm chằm xuất hiện ở mi mắt bốn chân, không có giống thường lui tới giống nhau nghe được tiếng thét chói tai, làm hắn dương dương tự đắc lên, quả nhiên lần này chính mình sách lược là đúng! Bất quá…… Bốn chân?! Đột nhiên ý thức được không đúng, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, mới phát hiện cửa đứng hai người, không đợi chính mình phản ứng lại đây, trong đó một cái diện mạo đáng yêu thiếu niên vẻ mặt mừng như điên mà đem chính mình phác gục trên mặt đất, còn luôn miệng kêu Tử Thần ca ca.

Ngô Lỗi muốn hỏi ra tiếng, lại bị thiếu niên từ trên mặt đất kéo lên, mới lạ mà ở chính mình bên người đổi tới đổi lui, còn liều mạng mà đùa nghịch chính mình đầu cùng tứ chi, bị thiếu niên nhiệt tình dọa đến, Ngô Lỗi hoàn hồn sau hoảng không chọn lộ, hoảng sợ mà phiêu thượng phòng tắm đỉnh chóp ôm tắm bá, cầm vòi hoa sen nhắm ngay thiếu niên hô to: “Đừng tới đây! Ta ta ta ta sẽ tư ngươi thủy tin hay không!” Xem thiếu niên thật ngừng lại, chỉ là cầm một đôi hắc bạch phân minh mắt to nhìn lên chính mình, Ngô Lỗi lúc này cũng không biết làm sao bây giờ, hoảng loạn trung chỉ nghĩ đến Lưu hạo nhiên, ấp a ấp úng bỏ xuống một câu: “Ngươi ngươi chờ! Ta đi kêu ta thủ trưởng!” Nói xong lập tức trốn chạy biến mất, chỉ để lại bị Tống ca hộ ở trong ngực phi lưu không ngừng kêu Tử Thần ca ca.

“Phi lưu ngoan, hắn nói từ từ còn sẽ trở về, chúng ta chờ hắn là được, ngươi đừng kích động.”

Phi lưu nghe xong Tống ca nói, cũng an tĩnh xuống dưới, hoài lòng tràn đầy chờ mong, nhón chân mong chờ, chính mình Tử Thần ca ca sẽ lại lần nữa đã đến.

Tống ca không nghĩ tới phi lưu tìm kiếm đã lâu Tử Thần cư nhiên chính mình trống rỗng xuất hiện, nhưng hiển nhiên có thể thấy được cái kia Tử Thần ngược lại bị phi lưu cấp dọa chạy. Khôi phục bình tĩnh Tống ca không cấm suy nghĩ lên, cái kia Tử Thần vừa mới nói là cố ý bảo hộ phi lưu…… Chẳng lẽ phi lưu có bị giết hồn nguy hiểm?

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị chương 3

Chương 3 hết thảy đều là cảnh trong mơ?!

Kinh hoảng thất thố Ngô Lỗi về tới Minh giới, kia vội vàng tìm kiếm Lưu hạo nhiên trợ giúp tâm tình dần dần bị lý trí đuổi đi, rõ ràng có thể trực tiếp tiến vào văn phòng hắn, ngược lại ngừng ở ngoài cửa nhìn chằm chằm môn quan do dự mà.

Trước kia cho dù bị Lưu hạo nhiên cười nhạo, kia cũng là nhân loại bị chính mình dọa đến, lần này lại là chính mình bị một cái nhỏ yếu thiếu niên sợ tới mức liên tục bại lui, tự loạn đầu trận tuyến vô pháp ứng đối, này nếu là làm Lưu hạo nhiên biết kia không được đem chính mình chế nhạo đến mặt mũi mất hết?

Ngô Lỗi kháng cự mà lắc đầu, chính mình sao có thể liền một người giới thiếu niên đều trị không được, còn chui đầu vô lưới làm Lưu hạo nhiên trào phúng, kia về sau chính mình còn như thế nào cùng hắn theo lý cố gắng, tuyệt đối không được!

Nhéo nhéo nắm tay vì chính mình cổ vũ, Ngô Lỗi quyết định chủ ý, hít sâu một hơi sau, dứt khoát kiên quyết toàn mở cửa quan chạy vội đi vào, hoàn toàn lật đổ chính mình phía trước làm hết thảy tâm lý xây dựng.

Mất mặt liền mất mặt, nghĩ đến lần trước Lưu hạo nhiên ở chính mình bên người khi an tâm cảm, so với ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt yếu thế, hắn càng hy vọng Lưu hạo nhiên có thể bồi chính mình, như vậy mới kiên định.

Ngô Lỗi không nói hai lời chạy về phía bàn làm việc, nửa đường lại ngừng lại, hắn nhìn quanh bốn phía, bình thường hẳn là ở công tác Lưu hạo nhiên thế nhưng không ở văn phòng!

“Ở ngoài cửa ngốc trạm nửa ngày biết đi vào tìm ta sao?”

Ngoài cửa truyền đến bằng phẳng mà quen thuộc thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi quay đầu thấy Lưu hạo nhiên đôi tay cắm túi đứng ở cửa, vẻ mặt lãnh đạm mà nhìn chính mình.

Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới mặc kệ thái độ của hắn như thế nào, đáng thương hề hề mà chạy tới gần, trên mặt toàn là ủy khuất, phi dương mi đuôi trầm xuống, trong ánh mắt đựng đầy bất lực, thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, yếu ớt mà nhẹ giọng hô: “Lưu hạo nhiên……”

Lưu hạo nhiên không có như Ngô Lỗi dự kiến mà như vậy bất luận bất luận cái gì nguyên nhân trước lời nói lạnh nhạt một phen, càng không có trong tưởng tượng cười nhạo, thế nhưng còn chủ động giơ tay giúp chính mình đem oai hướng một bên mũ dạ phù chính, dùng ngón tay thon dài nhẹ nhàng kích thích hơi hỗn độn tóc mái, “Làm sao vậy?” Bình đạm trong giọng nói thế nhưng có thể nghe ra một tia quan tâm

“Ta ta ta…… Ta đang nằm mơ?” Đã chịu quá một lần kinh hách tiểu Tử Thần chỉ có thể trợn tròn một đôi mắt to, run run rẩy rẩy mà nhéo che đậy chính mình tầm mắt ống tay áo, trên mặt che kín khó có thể tin.

Chính mình nhất định là ở cảnh trong mơ đi, bằng không như thế nào sẽ liên tiếp phát sinh không thể tưởng tượng sự tình, càng không thể tư nghị mà là Lưu hạo nhiên cư nhiên chủ động quan tâm chính mình?

Đối mặt như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi ẩn sâu tâm động chạy ra tới, sợ hãi cùng thấp thỏm làm hắn cho rằng chính mình chỉ là tiến vào chờ mong đã lâu cảnh trong mơ.

Hắn nhịn không được duỗi tay nắm Lưu hạo nhiên gương mặt, ở giữa không trung bị Lưu hạo nhiên chặn đứng, to rộng bàn tay đem hắn tay bao vây lấy.

Rõ ràng lẫn nhau tay đều không có độ ấm, Ngô Lỗi lại thiêu đỏ mặt, đáng tiếc Lưu hạo nhiên đã xoay người cũng không có phát hiện.

“Đi thôi, trước đem khó giải quyết nhiệm vụ cấp giải quyết.”

“Nga……”

Vì cái gì Lưu hạo nhiên không có tiếp tục truy vấn hắn trở về nguyên nhân, cũng không hỏi hắn rốt cuộc gặp cái gì trạng huống, lúc này Ngô Lỗi căn bản không có biện pháp tự hỏi mấy vấn đề này, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên chuyển biến thái độ làm hắn trở tay không kịp.

Đem này hết thảy quỷ dị hiện tượng toàn quy về chính mình đang nằm mơ, Ngô Lỗi mỗi bước ra một bước đều mang theo hư vô mộng ảo, làm hắn tâm cũng lạc không đến thật chỗ, chỉ có thể ngây thơ mà đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên.

Chính là vô luận như thế nào nghi hoặc, hắn hiện tại nhất hy vọng chính là cái này mộng có thể lại trường điểm, sao có thể sẽ chính mình đi đánh vỡ đâu.

Mơ mơ màng màng mà bị Lưu hạo nhiên nắm về tới nguyên lai biệt thự, Ngô Lỗi càng thêm tin tưởng chính mình đang ở ở cảnh trong mơ, ngày thường vì khiến cho Lưu hạo nhiên chú ý không thiếu chơi điểm tiểu biệt nữu hắn, lần này ngoan ngoãn mà tùy ý Lưu hạo nhiên lãnh, trong lòng ngọt ngào ngăn không được, ào ạt toát ra, làm hắn không được mà cười.

Lưu hạo nhiên chú ý tới hắn ngây ngốc cười ngọt ngào, chỉ là xem hắn dịu ngoan bộ dáng, tưởng hắn thật sự kinh hách quá độ, vì tìm kiếm trợ giúp mà lấy lòng chính mình. Hơn nữa hắn cười đến như thế mềm mại, không hề là trước đây sinh khí dậm chân con nhím bộ dáng, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng xúc động, không có mở miệng đánh vỡ tốt đẹp bầu không khí, mặt ngoài cũng là bất động thanh sắc, đem nguyên bản tưởng buông ra tay lại nắm chặt chút.

“Các ngươi ở người khác địa bàn có phải hay không hẳn là chú ý một chút.”

Nhẹ trào thanh truyền đến, ở bọn họ trước mặt đột nhiên xuất hiện một đạo thân ảnh, hắn phía sau là một đôi thật lớn màu đen cánh, che khuất sáng tỏ ánh trăng, phóng ra bóng ma vừa lúc đánh vào Lưu hạo nhiên bọn họ trên người.

Ngô Lỗi theo tiếng nhìn lại, ngược sáng thanh niên trên đầu trường một đôi tiêm giác, chẳng qua tinh tế xem tường, Ngô Lỗi không cấm qua lại chỉ vào Lưu hạo nhiên cùng thanh niên kinh ngạc ra tiếng, “Hai người các ngươi…… Rất giống……”

Có được màu đen cánh thanh niên cư nhiên cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lớn lên có vài phần tương tự, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, càng thêm chắc chắn chính mình liền ở ở cảnh trong mơ, bằng không như thế nào sẽ có như vậy trùng hợp hình ảnh đâu.

Nếu là hư ảo, mặc kệ phát sinh cái gì, chỉ cần Lưu hạo nhiên ở chính mình bên người là đến nơi, Ngô Lỗi cười đến càng thêm sáng lạn, đem nội tâm đối Lưu hạo nhiên ỷ lại không hề giữ lại mà phóng thích ra tới, si ngốc mà nhìn phía hắn. Tương đối với Ngô Lỗi không rõ trạng huống, Lưu hạo nhiên ở thanh niên xuất hiện một khắc, nháy mắt huyễn ra xiềng xích lưỡi hái, nguyên bản buông ra mày lại tụ lại ở bên nhau, bỗng nhiên một tay ôm chầm Ngô Lỗi eo thuấn di đến cây hoa anh đào thượng, “Ngươi liền ở chỗ này, đừng cử động.”

Ngô Lỗi mãn nhãn tín nhiệm, thuận theo gật đầu, ngồi ở cây hoa anh đào cành khô thượng, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên triều thanh niên bay đi. Theo tiếng xé gió, xiềng xích bay ra, đuôi quả nhiên lưỡi hái như là có sinh mệnh vòng thượng thanh niên quanh thân, tiếp theo thẳng triều hắn yết hầu xâm chiếm. “Bang” một tiếng, chỉ thấy kia thanh niên tay không cầm lưỡi hái đi phía trước ném đi, hư không tiêu thất ở màn đêm trung. Lưu hạo nhiên không dám thiếu cảnh giác, hơi hơi run tay, xiềng xích thế nhưng biến hình thành màu đen quyền trượng, thật lớn lưỡi hái dưới ánh trăng lóe lãnh quang. Bầu trời đêm truyền đến thanh niên thuần hậu thanh âm, “Ta bại lộ chính mình thân phận, chính là không nghĩ đánh với ngươi, thu hồi vũ khí đi.”

“Hừ, ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ tin tưởng một cái không hề tiết chế săn thực nhân loại linh hồn ác ma?” Lưu hạo nhiên cười lạnh, trên mặt chán ghét tất cả hiển lộ, “Nhân giới không phải ngươi nên ngốc địa phương.”

“Ta chỉ nghĩ hỏi một câu, cái kia tiểu Tử Thần có phải hay không tới bảo hộ phi lưu?” Ác ma thanh niên kiệt ngạo hỏi, chỉ nghĩ muốn một đáp án.

“Không thể phụng cáo.” Lưu hạo nhiên mất đi kiên nhẫn, tay cầm quyền trượng xoay tròn, ở không trung cắt một vòng, lưỡi hái phát ra hàn quang ở trong đêm tối hình thành vầng sáng, vầng sáng nháy mắt phát tán biến thành thật nhỏ quang viên, khuếch tán đến bốn phía. Một ít quang viên như là đụng phải cách trở, bám vào ở mặt trên, thanh niên thân hình dần dần hiển lộ, làm hắn ẩn thân thuật mất đi hiệu lực, Lưu hạo nhiên tế mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, dư quang đảo qua, trong tay lưỡi hái liền thẳng tắp duỗi hướng về phía thanh niên, lại không nghĩ hành tích bại lộ thanh niên xoay người bay vọt dựng lên, vững vàng mà ngừng ở quyền trượng thượng, hai người ở giữa không trung triền đấu không thôi.

Bên kia đại chiến chính hàm, bên này Ngô Lỗi tắc không hề có gấp gáp cảm mà là vẻ mặt hưng phấn mà nhìn, không ngừng cảm thán chính mình mộng như thế mới lạ, Lưu hạo nhiên cư nhiên cùng ác ma ở đánh nhau, hơn nữa cái này ác ma còn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lớn lên phi thường tương tự. Tuy rằng bọn họ đánh đến thập phần mạo hiểm, nhưng rốt cuộc chỉ là ở chính mình trong mộng, dù sao đều là giả dối, chính mình khẳng định là đứng ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên này, hắn một chút cũng không lo lắng Lưu hạo nhiên sẽ thua, bởi vì ở chính mình trong tưởng tượng tuyệt đối sẽ không làm loại sự tình này phát sinh.

“Tử Thần ca ca!”

“Oa!”

Đương Ngô Lỗi còn đắm chìm ở tự mình đắc ý trung, đột nhiên phía dưới truyền đến kinh hỉ kêu gọi làm hắn cả kinh ngã hạ cây hoa anh đào, toàn bộ thân mình đều ngã ở mặt cỏ thượng, tuy rằng không đau, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được nhắm hai mắt lại. Chờ hắn mở mắt ra ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, liền phát hiện cái kia ở trong phòng tắm đem chính mình sợ tới mức quá sức thiếu niên cầm đèn pin, hân hoan mà triều chính mình mãnh phác lại đây, không khỏi hô to cứu mạng.

“Ngô Lỗi!”

“Phi lưu!”

Lưỡng đạo kinh hô đồng thời vang lên, lường trước lần này nhất định bị thiếu niên bắt được vừa vặn Ngô Lỗi trước mắt tối sầm, chính mình từ trên mặt đất bị kéo vào một cái dày rộng trong ngực. Vừa mới còn ở nơi xa cùng thanh niên đánh túi bụi Lưu hạo nhiên giờ phút này lại ôm chặt hắn, lộ ra lo lắng thần sắc.

“Không có việc gì đi?” Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi chặt chẽ ôm vào trong ngực, nghe được Ngô Lỗi la hét, sợ hắn xuất hiện nguy hiểm, vội vàng phản thân từ bỏ tranh đấu đem hắn bảo vệ, ở tỉ mỉ mà đem hắn toàn thân đều băn khoăn một lần sau, phát hiện lông tóc vô thương sau mới tùng hạ khẩu khí.

“Tống ca, phóng ta xuống dưới.” Phi lưu cũng bị thanh niên ôm vào ôm ấp trung, không tán đồng mà vỗ vỗ thanh niên bả vai, mà vừa mới sinh lần đầu tiêm giác, bối có cánh ác ma thanh niên biến trở về bình thường thiếu gia bộ dáng, Ngô Lỗi mới nhận ra hắn là phòng tắm trung xuất hiện một người khác loại, chẳng qua lúc ấy chính mình bị dọa đến vô pháp bận tâm, mà hắn mỉm cười bộ dáng thoạt nhìn so lạnh như băng Lưu hạo nhiên càng thêm ấm áp, lệnh người không thiết tâm phòng.

Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, cảm giác chính mình mộng quá mức kỳ quái, lại như vậy chân thật, làm hắn không biết theo ai, nhưng ít nhất hắn hiện tại còn không nghĩ tỉnh lại. Liền ở hắn trầm tư thời điểm, phi lưu tránh ra Tống ca ôm ấp cầm đèn pin chiếu vào một cái tay khác thượng, mà một cây đen bóng lông chim bị niết nơi tay chỉ gian, ở ánh sáng trung lóng lánh kim hoàng sắc, Ngô Lỗi không khỏi sửng sốt, này lông chim……

Phi lưu luyến liền kêu Tử Thần ca ca, cất bước tới gần Ngô Lỗi, Tống ca chỉ là đứng thẳng ở một bên cũng không có ngăn cản, Lưu hạo nhiên nhân cơ hội ra tay, ống tay áo run rẩy, bay ra xiềng xích cuốn lấy phi lưu, ở Tống ca phi thân đụng tới phi lưu thời khắc xoay người biến mất ở tại chỗ. Vồ hụt Tống ca cũng không có lập tức đuổi theo, cương ở giữa không trung tay hư nắm, ẩn nhẫn mà không tha mà nhìn phi lưu biến mất địa phương.

Hồi lâu, trong bóng đêm mới truyền đến thật dài thở dài, “Như vậy cũng hảo, ít nhất phi lưu hiện tại đi theo bọn họ so ở ta bên người tới an toàn.

=====================

Muốn bắt đầu trung nhị _(:з” ∠)_ cái kia xiềng xích lưỡi hái não bổ thời điểm, thật sự, ta ở vẫn luôn cười đánh xong tự.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị chương 4

Chương 4 cực tịnh linh hồn

Đương Ngô Lỗi còn ở vào khiếp sợ trung, Lưu hạo nhiên sớm đã dắt hắn cùng phi lưu bay đến an toàn khu, chờ bọn họ đứng yên, Ngô Lỗi mới hoàn hồn đối với chỉ vào phi lưu hô to: “Sáng lên thiếu niên!”

“Tử Thần ca ca!” Cho dù bị mang ly đến xa lạ địa điểm, thường lui tới trừ bỏ Tống ca sợ hãi cùng người khác lui tới phi lưu trên mặt căn bản nhìn không tới sợ hãi, kêu lên vui mừng một tiếng, chui vào Ngô Lỗi trong lòng ngực, đem thân hình hắn bị đâm cho phát ra trầm đục.

“Ngô!” Ngô Lỗi ngực bị đâm cho trất buồn, vội không ngừng nâng lên hai tay phành phạch, ở bọn họ bên cạnh Lưu hạo nhiên hắc mặt hơi hơi ra sức, hai tay các túm một cái, đem phi lưu từ Ngô Lỗi trên người xé xuống dưới, Ngô Lỗi sửa sang lại ở trên đầu lù lù bất động tiểu mũ dạ, kinh hồn chưa định mà tránh ở Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau, chỉ từ Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh người lộ ra nửa cái đầu.

Phi lưu lần này thật không có tiếp tục dính đi lên, mà là cầm đèn pin chiếu màu đen lông chim loạn hoảng, Ngô Lỗi vội vàng xua tay nói: “Hảo hảo, ta nhớ lại ngươi là ai, nguyên lai ngươi kêu phi lưu a.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn bị hắn dẫn theo cổ áo kích động gật đầu phi lưu, vẫn là đánh vỡ bọn họ quỷ dị tương nhận trường hợp, bình tĩnh mà nhắc nhở: “Hắn không đơn giản, có thể chạm vào linh thể.”

“Đối nga, hắn vì cái gì có thể gặp được chúng ta?” Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới phản ứng lại đây, “Không đúng a, hắn khi còn nhỏ là có thể chạm vào ta!” Ngô Lỗi lại chỉ vào phi lưu hô to lên.

Lưu hạo nhiên che lại bị Ngô Lỗi tiếng hô độc hại lỗ tai, nghiêng đầu cho Ngô Lỗi một cái lạnh băng tầm mắt, làm hắn lại ngoan ngoãn mà lùi về mặt sau đi.

“Mũ, vì cái gì không xong?” Phi lưu ánh mắt bị Ngô Lỗi trên đầu dáng sừng sững bất động mũ dạ hấp dẫn qua đi, còn tò mò mà dùng ngón tay đi đâm thọc vài cái, bị tạc mao tiểu Tử Thần chụp bay, đành phải dẩu miệng trừng mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên buông ra nắm cổ áo tay, ngược lại ấn ở phi lưu quang khiết trên trán, không lâu, phi lưu thân thể thế nhưng lộ ra mỏng manh quang, một cổ quang minh thuần tịnh lực lượng phát ra mở ra.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn sáng lên phi lưu không cấm bật thốt lên nói: “Đúng vậy, chính là sẽ sáng lên, ta nhớ rõ hắn khi còn nhỏ có thể thấy ta, ta sờ hắn cái trán thời điểm, thân thể hắn liền phát ra mãnh liệt quang, bất quá so hiện tại loá mắt, hơn nữa hắn còn có thể nhổ xuống ta linh lực lông chim!”

Ngô Lỗi nhớ rõ lúc trước nhìn thấy quang minh lượng thuần khiết, không giống hiện tại thấm màu xám, còn thập phần không ổn định.

“Hắn là cực tịnh linh hồn, ác ma yêu nhất.” Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt hiện lên kinh ngạc, kết luận nhiệm vụ lần này không phải là nhỏ.

Thu hồi tay, nhìn đầy mặt dại ra phi lưu, lại quay đầu nhìn đã hưng phấn lại nghi hoặc Ngô Lỗi, phồng lên đỉnh mày không còn có bằng phẳng rộng rãi quá, nếu hắn không có nhìn lầm, phi lưu linh hồn là ác ma nhóm tranh nhau cướp đoạt thuần tịnh linh thể, nhưng linh hồn đã tàn khuyết, hiển nhiên nguyên nhân nhất định là hắn cùng vừa rồi ác ma ký kết khế ước.

Liền tính là như vậy, thiếu niên hồn thể vẫn cứ có thể đã chịu đông đảo ác ma mơ ước, chẳng sợ bị ký kết khế ước cũng vô pháp ngăn cản mặt khác ác ma rất đúng tịnh linh hồn khát vọng, rốt cuộc như vậy linh hồn có thể vì bọn họ cung cấp cường đại ma lực.

Mấy ngày nay là âm ngày, Ma giới ác ma khẳng định sẽ sấn hư mà nhập, cho dù kết giới lại củng cố, khó tránh khỏi có một ít cá lọt lưới, trong khoảng thời gian này ngăn cản phi lưu bị cắn nuốt linh hồn sẽ khó càng thêm khó, bọn họ muốn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ có thể nói gian khổ.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi từ phía sau xả ra tới, trở tay đem hắn đẩy đến phi lưu trước mặt, mà bay lưu đã sớm gấp không chờ nổi mà ôm Ngô Lỗi cao hứng mà ồn ào, Ngô Lỗi biên trốn biên trách cứ Lưu hạo nhiên bán đứng chính mình.

“Rõ ràng là nằm mơ, vì cái gì ngươi còn như vậy đối ta! Ngươi mau tới đây đem hắn lôi đi a!”

Nhéo nhéo ấn đường, nhìn phía trước ôm thành một đoàn thân ảnh, Lưu hạo nhiên có chút khó khăn. Một cái tâm trí không được đầy đủ nhân loại thiếu niên lại có được cực kỳ thuần tịnh linh hồn, một cái mềm lòng thành tánh còn ái trêu chọc phiền toái không tự biết cấp thấp Tử Thần, chỉ bằng lực lượng của chính mình tuyệt đối phân thân thiếu phương pháp, vô pháp bận tâm, như thế, chính mình chỉ có thể xin giúp đỡ với thượng cấp.

Xem ra cái kia ác ma không có đuổi theo, hẳn là tính toán đem cái này phỏng tay khoai lang ném cho Minh giới, sách, cái này không chỉ có bị chính mình chán ghét ác ma hạ bộ, còn tiếp nhận một cái cục diện rối rắm, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng không khỏi bực mình. Đang ở khổ tư đối sách hắn nghe được Ngô Lỗi lên án, liền đem linh lực ngưng ở song chỉ gian nhẹ đạn Ngô Lỗi mu bàn tay, làm hắn kêu lên đau đớn.

“Nếu đây là nằm mơ, ta cầu mà không được.”

Ngô Lỗi thật vất vả mới nhớ tới giáo trình từng giáo thụ quá định hồn chú, đem phi lưu định ở tại chỗ, lúc này mới thoát thân, ném sưng đau tay đối với Lưu hạo nhiên thử nha hút khí, khóe mắt cũng có chút phiếm hồng, lại nói không ra một câu.

Hắn tin tưởng chính mình không phải đang nằm mơ, bởi vì trước nay không như vậy đau quá!

Phỏng chừng là chính mình vừa mới tự hỏi khi không cẩn thận lực đạo quá nặng, ý thức được Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng trảo quá Ngô Lỗi đỏ lên tay phát động linh lực tới giảm bớt đau đớn, nguyên bản bị Tống ca kích khởi nhẹ giận trừ khử, trong lòng ngược lại phát lên vài tia thương tiếc cùng áy náy.

“Còn đau không?” Giương mắt nhìn về phía cặp kia minh như thu thủy đôi mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên không hề phát hiện mà dùng ôn nhu thanh âm dò hỏi, hồn nhiên không biết này một câu khiến cho đầy bụng ủy khuất tiểu Tử Thần trong lòng toan khí toàn bộ tiêu tán, trong mắt hơi nước thối lui, cười thành hai cong ngọt ngào trăng non.

“Không đau.” Đỏ mặt, Ngô Lỗi bắt tay rút về đặt ở phía sau, lại cảm thấy chính mình không nên nhanh như vậy liền chịu thua, nhưng tâm lý thả mật giống nhau, như thế nào cũng ngăn không được tươi đẹp tươi cười, chỉ có thể làm bộ cúi đầu, bắt đầu sửa sang lại quần áo của mình, nói gần nói xa: “Bảo hộ phi lưu linh hồn nhiệm vụ này có bao nhiêu khó giải quyết?” Ngô Lỗi lần đầu tiên cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên có như vậy đại cảm xúc dao động, xem hắn hiện tại còn nhìn phi lưu vẻ mặt ngưng trọng, liền biết nhiệm vụ lần này khẳng định thực khó khăn.

“Làm khó không khó, phi lưu linh hồn là cực tịnh linh hồn, có thể cho ác ma cung cấp cường đại ma lực, mấy ngày nay âm ngày, ác ma ngo ngoe rục rịch, quả bất địch chúng, chúng ta hai cái ngăn cản không được. Ta cần thiết hồi Minh giới xin điều phái minh binh, chẳng qua……”

Lưu hạo nhiên không có đi xuống nói, hắn cũng muốn cho Ngô Lỗi trở về báo tin, nhưng xin minh binh cần thiết từ giam thẩm quan tự mình báo cáo, chính mình nếu rời đi, thế tất lưu lại Ngô Lỗi đơn độc bảo hộ phi lưu, chỉ sợ chính mình vừa đến Minh giới, Ngô Lỗi liền hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ, phi lưu cũng khó thoát bị phệ hồn kết cục.

Ngô Lỗi ngày thường cũng chỉ là cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ầm ĩ, thật nguy nan đến cùng, vẫn là biết lực lượng của chính mình mỏng manh, sẽ không cậy mạnh, không cần Lưu hạo nhiên nói rõ cũng biết hắn là không yên tâm chính mình an nguy. Hơn nữa lần này còn liên quan đến phi lưu, tuy rằng cái này sẽ sáng lên thiếu niên chính mình chỉ thấy ba mặt, nhưng hắn biết phi lưu linh hồn quang minh mà thánh khiết, cùng hắn ở thư thượng gặp qua thiên sứ giống nhau, ngay cả luôn luôn đối nhân loại không có bất luận cái gì bất công Lưu hạo nhiên cũng như thế coi trọng, vô luận như thế nào, bọn họ đều không thể làm nhân loại kiểu này đã chịu thương tổn.

“Ta nghĩ đến biện pháp!” Ngô Lỗi giơ lên nắm tay chùy đấm Lưu hạo nhiên ngực, lộ ra đắc ý giảo hoạt tươi cười, hắn chỉ chỉ ngốc lập bất động phi lưu lại hồi chỉ chính mình, “Ngươi dùng ly hồn chú đem linh hồn của hắn ly thể, làm ta tiến vào, giúp hắn duy trì sinh mệnh. Sau đó ngươi mang theo hắn về trước Minh giới, điều phái minh binh, dù sao không lâu sau, ác ma đối ta linh thể cũng không có hứng thú, ta cũng sẽ không có nguy hiểm, ngươi còn có thể bảo hộ linh hồn của hắn, như vậy không phải giải quyết sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn bảo trì nghiêm túc biểu tình, nhìn hắn trầm mặc không nói, tự tin tràn đầy Ngô Lỗi bị nhìn chằm chằm đến thấp thỏm lên, gãi gãi đầu chán nản nói: “Quả nhiên lại ra sưu chủ ý sao?”

“Không, ta chỉ là khó hiểu như vậy ý kiến hay vì cái gì ta không nghĩ tới.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng điểm điểm Ngô Lỗi cái trán, căng thẳng khuôn mặt rốt cuộc có buông lỏng, khóe miệng hơi đề, lăng liệt khí tràng cũng bất giác trở nên nhu hòa.

Ngô Lỗi bị khen đến hắc hắc cười không ngừng, tuy rằng biết không là nằm mơ, nhưng vẫn là ngăn không được hoài nghi có phải hay không chính mình ảo giác. “Ngươi hôm nay……” Có phải hay không bị hạ chú? Còn muốn hỏi xuất khẩu, lại sợ nói phá hư không khí, chỉ có thể sắp xuất hiện khẩu nghi hoặc trở về nuốt.

Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên không nghe thấy hắn nói, đi đến phi lưu bên người thúc giục ly hồn chú đem phi lưu linh hồn thoát ly ra đuổi xác, lại cầm ký ức tuyến thi triển pháp thuật đem nó che dấu, Ngô Lỗi cũng đã đi tới, nhìn sáng lên linh hồn không cấm phát ra tán thưởng, “Tuy rằng không giống lần đầu tiên nhìn đến như vậy mắt sáng, nhưng như vậy linh hồn nhân gian hẳn là rất ít thấy.”

“Ta dám xác định, nếu không phải bởi vì tàn khuyết, hắn quá xong cả đời này là có thể bay lên Thiên giới.” Lưu hạo nhiên ngữ mang tiếc hận, loại này quang chỉ có ở thần cùng thiên sứ trên người mới có, mà bay lưu như vậy linh hồn không chỉ là hiếm thấy mà là đã trải qua muôn đời mới có thể luyện ra cực tịnh linh hồn, nếu vô tàn khuyết, tuyệt đối có thể trở thành thần chỉ.

“Phi lưu hồn phách đã ly thể, chuyện đó không nên muộn, ngươi trước dẫn hắn hồi Minh giới, nhớ rõ đi sớm về sớm.” Ngô Lỗi nghiêm túc mà nói, trong giọng nói chứa đầy ra vẻ dũng cảm kiên quyết.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chăm chú hắn đã đem quần biên nắm chặt ra nếp uốn ngón tay, không có chọc thủng. Trong lòng tràn ra tình cảm sáng quắc nóng lên, khắc chế không được đột nhiên phủ gần, hai mảnh dày rộng môi nhẹ nhàng khắc ở ẩn ẩn phát run mềm mại thượng, phóng đại gương mặt cùng môi răng gian đụng vào làm Ngô Lỗi nhất thời phóng đại đồng tử. Oanh một tiếng, giống có vô số tiếng sấm ở trong óc nổ tung, thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên thối lui, hắn đều vẫn duy trì cứng còng dáng người. Hồi lâu, mới giống bị thượng dây cót máy móc chậm rãi giơ lên tay xoa miệng mình, há mồm mới phát hiện trừ bỏ Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm, chính mình cái gì cũng nghe không thấy.

“Chờ ta trở lại.” Đặt ở trên môi tay lại bị bắt lấy, Lưu hạo nhiên hướng khẽ động, đem hắn ôm vào trong lòng ngực thấp giọng thì thầm, Ngô Lỗi bị xả đến quán tính ngửa đầu, vẫn luôn thủ vững cương vị mũ dạ lại vào lúc này thoát ly mềm mại đầu tóc rơi trên mặt đất lăn hai vòng sau lẳng lặng mà nằm xuống.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng thường lui tới hoàn toàn tương phản thái độ, làm Ngô Lỗi đến cuối cùng vẫn là mông vòng trạng thái, mà “Đầu sỏ gây tội” không hề biết, buông ra Ngô Lỗi sau, làm bộ muốn hoành bế lên phi lưu linh hồn chạy tới Minh giới.

“Từ từ!” Vừa mới còn dại ra Ngô Lỗi lập tức nhảy dựng lên, động tác nhanh hơn đại não, chụp bay Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi hướng phi lưu tay, hướng phi lưu sau cổ bĩu môi, “Ngươi không thể ôm hắn, dẫn theo là được.”

Tuy rằng đầu óc còn một mảnh hỗn loạn, nhưng bản năng vẫn là sử dụng hắn tuyên thệ chủ quyền, phi lưu hắn thực thích, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên ôm ấp là của hắn.

Loại này làm hắn tiếp xúc liền sẽ quyến luyến khó xá ấm áp, chỉ có thể là hắn chuyên chúc.

Lưu hạo nhiên không có bất luận cái gì dị nghị, nhắc tới phi lưu không hề kéo dài bay lên phía chân trời, bị lưu lại Ngô Lỗi chụp phủi đỏ lên mặt, âm thầm ảo não chính mình vì cái gì có thể không biết xấu hổ mà nói ra câu kia cùng loại độc chiếm nói, lần đầu tiên may mắn Lưu hạo nhiên bởi vì công tác mà lựa chọn bỏ qua chính mình lên tiếng.

Nhặt lên mũ dạ mang hảo, Ngô Lỗi không hề nghĩ nhiều, lắc mình tiến vào phi lưu thân thể, huyễn ra ký ức cắt, nhìn quanh bốn phía mới phát hiện là cái công viên giải trí. Cấp chính mình cổ vũ sau, lựa chọn một cái nấm tiểu phòng ở chui đi vào, khúc chân khom người, phía sau lưng dính sát vào lạnh băng vách tường mặt, tròn tròn lỗ tai dựng thẳng lên, lưu ý chung quanh động tĩnh, ngưng thần đề phòng.

Nhưng không bao lâu, trống trải công viên giải trí vang lên ai ai tê kêu, thê thê lương lương, quanh quẩn không thôi, lệnh người sởn tóc gáy.

“A a a a a, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi như thế nào còn chưa tới!”

=================

Viết xong này chương, đối tiểu Tử Thần ái dừng không được tới (づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～

Tiểu hỗ động: Đến nỗi răng nanh vì cái gì đột nhiên chuyển biến thái độ, các ngươi có thể đoán xem nguyên nhân ~

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị chương 5

Ngắn năm ta từ bỏ (._.)ᔆ

Này chương răng nanh anh hùng cứu manh 233333

================

Chương 5 tiểu Tử Thần nguy hiểm?!

“Chủ nhiệm, giam thẩm quan Turbo cùng Tử Thần Leo sở phụ trách khu vực nhận thấy được có ác ma xâm lấn!”

“Cái gì?” Đồng Lệ Á mày đẹp hơi nhíu, từ thuộc hạ trong tay tiếp nhận báo cáo, mắt hạnh nhanh chóng mà đảo qua một lần, nhanh chóng quyết định mà mệnh lệnh nói: “Thông tri minh binh cùng minh y làm tốt tác chiến chuẩn bị, tùy thời nghe lệnh. Nghĩ cách liên hệ Turbo cùng Leo, xác nhận bọn họ an toàn, hơn nữa điều tra rõ ác ma xâm lấn nguyên nhân……”

“Không cần liên hệ, ta đã đã trở lại.” Lưu hạo nhiên không hề tuân quy thủ củ chờ ở cửa, dẫn theo phi lưu linh hồn xông thẳng Đồng Lệ Á văn phòng, “Chủ nhiệm, đến nỗi ác ma xâm lấn nguyên nhân, ta cũng mang lại đây.”

Thấy Lưu hạo nhiên bình yên vô sự, Đồng Lệ Á treo ở nội tâm cục đá cũng buông một chút, nhưng hướng Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh nhìn lại, thế nhưng phát hiện phát ra mỏng manh quang mang linh hồn ngốc lập.

“Turbo, ngươi như thế nào đem cực tịnh linh hồn cấp mang về Minh giới?” Đồng Lệ Á lập tức phát hiện thiếu niên linh hồn đặc thù chỗ, không khỏi kinh ngạc hỏi.

“Sự ra đột nhiên, hắn là lần này ta cùng Tử Thần Leo phải bảo vệ đối tượng, nhưng hắn đã cùng một cái ác ma ký kết khế ước, ta cùng Leo đem hắn từ ác ma trong tay đoạt ra mới phát hiện hắn là cực tịnh linh hồn, rời xa khế ước ác ma, lại mất đi một đạo cái chắn, sợ quá không lâu liền sẽ đưa tới mặt khác ác ma, đem hắn cắn nuốt, Leo suy nghĩ cái biện pháp, đem hắn linh hồn tróc làm ta mang về, Leo tắc tiến vào thân thể hắn giúp hắn duy trì sinh mệnh.” Lưu hạo nhiên đem sự tình trọng điểm làm miêu tả, cố ý trọng điểm cường điệu là Ngô Lỗi tưởng mưu kế.

Đồng Lệ Á đầu tiên là mang theo vui mừng cùng khen ngợi, nhưng đương tay nàng ấn ở phi lưu trên trán khi, phát hiện mỏng manh quang mang là bởi vì bị bịt kín màu xám khi lại đại kinh thất sắc lên.

“Đáng chết! Thiếu niên này không chỉ có là cực tịnh linh hồn đơn giản như vậy! Linh hồn của hắn bởi vì ký kết khế ước thiếu hụt, vì bảo toàn hắn sinh mệnh, ký kết khế ước ác ma cho hắn có chứa ma lực linh hồn, mà này đó linh hồn đã cùng vốn có dung hợp ở bên nhau!” Đồng Lệ Á ý thức được sự tình nghiêm trọng tính, “Leo tiến vào thân thể hắn?”

“Là……” Lưu hạo nhiên không hề gợn sóng mặt bắt đầu động dung, cảm giác một tia lạnh lẽo từ lòng bàn chân lẻn đến toàn thân, nhưng hoàn toàn không biết tình thế phát triển hắn chỉ có thể theo thật gật đầu.

“Nếu là hoàn chỉnh vô khuyết cực tịnh linh hồn, Leo kế sách có thể nói hoàn mỹ, nhưng cái này linh hồn bị ăn mòn sau lại rót vào một bộ phận ác ma linh hồn, bình thường tình huống, chính cùng tà giống như xung khắc như nước với lửa, nhưng này hai người lấy thân thể vì vật chứa thế nhưng có thể dần dần dung hợp, thuyết minh thiếu niên này thân thể có được chuyển hóa lực lượng năng lực, loại này thiên nhiên chuyển hóa vật chứa, chỉ sợ là ác ma càng thêm thèm nhỏ dãi.” Đồng Lệ Á một bên giải thích một bên quyết đoán mà cầm lấy máy liên lạc. “Các ngươi lần này không chỉ có chỉ là bảo hộ linh hồn của hắn mà thôi, ngay cả hắn thể xác cũng muốn bảo toàn. Nói cách khác, Leo lần này có nguy hiểm!”

Tại sao lại như vậy? Lưu hạo nhiên mất đi bình tĩnh, thấp hô thanh Ngô Lỗi, không nói hai lời liền ở trong văn phòng biến mất, Đồng Lệ Á hạ đạt làm minh binh chi viện mệnh lệnh sau quay đầu, lại phát hiện sớm đã không có Lưu hạo nhiên bóng dáng.

“Turbo! Đứa nhỏ này rốt cuộc sao lại thế này!” Đồng Lệ Á phẫn nộ mà quăng ngã khai máy liên lạc, “Tự loạn đầu trận tuyến, kia tiểu Tử Thần bất quá là có nguy hiểm, hắn một mình đi cũng là châu chấu đá xe còn một cổ não trở về chạy! Nếu ta nói Leo nhất định sẽ hôi phi yên diệt, kia hắn có phải hay không phải không màng hết thảy cùng hắn cùng nhau bị giết hồn!”

Cái bàn bị chụp đến thùng thùng rung động, Đồng Lệ Á lòng nóng như lửa đốt, dù sao cũng là chính mình trượng phu thân nhân, cũng là chính mình vẫn luôn xem trọng cấp dưới.

“Ân.” Trầm mặc thật lâu sau phi lưu khẽ gật đầu, tựa hồ là nghe hiểu Đồng Lệ Á nói, tỏ vẻ nhận đồng.

“……” Đồng Lệ Á nhìn đột nhiên đáp lại linh hồn của chính mình, lại xem hắn lại khôi phục thành dại ra bộ dáng, thất bại mà ngồi trở lại chiếc ghế thượng, một tay xoa cái trán, “Cư nhiên còn đã quên còn có như vậy cái phỏng tay khoai lang…… Này một cái hai cái, còn có để ta bớt lo……”

Một mảnh an tĩnh trong văn phòng truyền đến chủ nhân bất đắc dĩ thở dài.

“Oa a a a a a a ~” tiến vào phi lưu thân thể Ngô Lỗi nắm ký ức cắt ở công viên giải trí đông trốn tây trốn, bởi vì người thân thể trở ngại, hắn căn bản phi không đứng dậy, chỉ có thể tưởng phá đầu, ngưng tụ mỏng manh linh lực đem học được số lượng không nhiều lắm pháp thuật hướng không trung vứt đi, ngăn cản ma vật tới gần.

“Sao lại thế này a, vì cái gì nhiều như vậy ma vật!” Ngô Lỗi một đầu chui vào lùm cây, lưng dựa đại thụ căn tạm thời hoãn khẩu khí, nhưng không nghỉ ngơi vài giây, một đống ma vật lại huyễn thành rất nhiều chỉ độc thủ hướng hắn đánh úp lại, “A a a a a a!”

Ngô Lỗi hít sâu một hơi, thật dài mà hò hét, sợ hãi đến đôi mắt nhắm chặt, bằng vào bản năng cư nhiên một đường bò tới rồi đại thụ thụ đỉnh, xuống phía dưới nhìn lại đã cách mặt đất mười mét có thừa, hắn chặt chẽ mà ôm ngọn cây lung lay sắp đổ.

Kỳ quái chính là, những cái đó ma vật lại sợ hắn ném tới dường như, ở dưới gốc cây tụ tập thành một đoàn hắc khí chỉ chờ hắn rơi xuống. Đương hắn còn ở quan sát thụ đế động tĩnh khi, giữa không trung xuất hiện một con ác ma chính cười dữ tợn mà triều hắn tới gần, liền ở muốn chạm được hắn trong nháy mắt, ác ma trên lưng đau xót, tê tâm liệt phế tiếng kêu thảm thiết vang vọng trời cao, ác ma thu hồi bị xé mở vết nứt cánh, nhanh chóng thoát đi tại chỗ.

Hắn cảm giác được so với chính mình cường đại đồng loại buông xuống, mà hắn lực lượng không đủ để cùng hắn chống lại, chỉ có thể bỏ trốn mất dạng.

Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy kêu thảm thiết nhanh chóng ngẩng đầu, lại thấy Tống ca lặng yên không một tiếng động mà treo không ngừng ở chính mình phía sau, hắn sợ tới mức nhẹ buông tay, liền từ thụ đỉnh xuống phía dưới quăng ngã đi.

“A a a a a a Lưu hạo nhiên!” Ngô Lỗi buột miệng thốt ra, trong đầu chỉ có thể nghĩ đến Lưu hạo nhiên, nghĩ thầm lần này nhất định phải quăng ngã hỏng rồi, nhưng chậm chạp không cảm giác được chính mình ai đến mặt đất, trợn mắt vừa thấy, mới phát hiện chính mình đang nằm ở một đóa mây đen mặt trên, chậm rì rì về phía hạ phiêu.

Mà Tống ca không chờ mây đen rớt xuống, liền thập phần khẩn trương mà bay đến ly Ngô Lỗi bên người, đem hắn từ đầu tới đuôi nhìn quét một lần, phát hiện không việc gì sau mới rút về linh lực, làm Ngô Lỗi an toàn mà ngồi quỳ trên mặt đất.

“Hô hô, nguy hiểm thật!” Ngô Lỗi liều mạng mà thở dốc, nhìn đột nhiên xuất hiện Tống ca có đầy bụng nghi vấn lại hỏi không ra thanh.

“May mắn phi lưu thân thể không có bị ngươi tiêu hủy.” Tống ca khinh miệt mà nói, duỗi tay lại mềm nhẹ mà kéo Ngô Lỗi, phát hiện trên tay hắn thế nhưng có rất nhỏ trầy da, lại xem hắn kia thân đáng yêu sạch sẽ áo ngủ đã trở nên nhăn bèo nhèo, ống quần thậm chí bị bén nhọn vật thể cắt rất nhiều cái cái miệng nhỏ, tế mắt không cấm nheo lại, nhìn Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt càng thêm khinh thường.

“Các ngươi Minh giới Tử Thần đều giống ngươi như vậy vô năng sao? Ta liền không nên trông cậy vào các ngươi có thể bảo vệ tốt phi lưu, đem thân thể hắn trả lại cho ta.” Tống ca đè lại Ngô Lỗi cái trán đang muốn thi triển ma lực, bên tai một trận gió thanh gào thét mà qua, Tống ca lập tức thu tay lại, nghiêng đầu tránh thoát đánh úp về phía chính mình Tử Thần lưỡi hái, nhảy ly đến một bên.

“Ngô Lỗi!” Lưu hạo nhiên không màng tất cả mà chạy về phía Ngô Lỗi, thẳng đến gắt gao ôm trụ tính toán phát hỏa hắn, sợ hãi thật sâu mới bị trấn áp lui về chỗ sâu trong óc, thiếu chút nữa mất đi Ngô Lỗi làm hắn đã vô pháp lại tự hỏi, chỉ có thể ôm ấm áp thân hình run nhè nhẹ.

Ngô Lỗi cảm giác chính mình bị ôm vào quen thuộc ôm ấp, kinh hoảng thất thố tâm mãnh liệt mà nhảy lên lên, bởi vì là nhân loại thân thể, hắn lần đầu tiên cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên lạnh lẽo nhiệt độ cơ thể, không có trong tưởng tượng ấm áp, nhưng vẫn như cũ có thể đuổi đi chính mình sợ hãi cùng bất an.

“Ta lặp lại lần nữa, đem phi lưu thân thể trả lại cho ta.” Nhìn trước mặt bá chiếm phi lưu thân thể Tử Thần cùng giam thẩm quan ôm nhau, Tống ca trong lòng lửa giận càng thêm mãnh liệt, liền tính biết không là phi lưu, hắn cũng không cho phép người khác thao túng phi lưu thân thể đi đụng vào bất luận kẻ nào.

Ngô Lỗi vốn dĩ liền bởi vì Tống ca nói chính mình vô năng mà nổi trận lôi đình, thấy hắn như thế hùng hổ doạ người, không cần suy nghĩ đoạt khẩu mà ra, “Ngươi cũng chỉ bất quá là vì cắn nuốt phi lưu linh hồn mà cùng hắn ký kết khế ước ác ma thôi, đem phi lưu thân thể giao cho ngươi kia còn phải? Còn có ngươi dựa vào cái gì ra lệnh cho ta?”

“Ta mặc kệ ngươi cùng cái này giam thẩm quan cái gì quan hệ, nhưng ngươi dùng phi lưu thân thể cùng hắn thân cận chính là không được, đem hắn trả lại cho ta.”

“Ta liền không!”

“Kia đừng trách ta đối với ngươi động thủ.”

“Ngươi nhưng thật ra động thủ a, dù sao đau chính là thân thể này lại không phải ta!” Ngô Lỗi triều Tống ca thè lưỡi, khiêu khích mà làm cái mặt quỷ, Tống ca tròng mắt hồng quang bùng cháy mạnh, quanh thân tức giận cuốn lên gió xoáy, lại thật sự cố kỵ phi lưu thân thể không dám làm khó Ngô Lỗi, lần này khẩu chiến, tự nhiên vẫn là Ngô Lỗi rút đến thứ nhất.

Nhưng Ngô Lỗi nói xong lại chính mình cảm giác được không khoẻ, “Không đúng, hiện tại ta ở phi lưu trong thân thể! Kia Lưu hạo nhiên ôm chẳng phải là phi lưu? Không được không được!”

Lần này, không cần Tống ca cưỡng bách, Ngô Lỗi một phen đẩy ra Lưu hạo nhiên không cho phép hắn tiếp cận, ôm lâm vào hỗn loạn đầu ngồi xổm Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Tống ca trung gian, vắt hết óc cũng lý không rõ ý nghĩ, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc là ôm chính mình vẫn là ôm phi lưu……

Liền ở bọn họ nháo đến túi bụi thời điểm, phía trên không trung xuất hiện xoáy nước, không ít ác ma phá hủy an toàn khu vòng bảo hộ, mạnh mẽ xông vào, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Tống ca tức khắc cảm nhận được cường đại ma lực, Lưu hạo nhiên đem quyền trượng bãi ở trước ngực, không thể không cảnh giác chuẩn bị chiến tranh, Tống ca tắc lựa chọn ẩn nấp với chỗ tối, không nghĩ cùng ác ma cùng Minh giới hai phương phát sinh trực tiếp xung đột.

Đồng thời, Đồng Lệ Á tự mình mang theo minh binh cũng xuất hiện ở bọn họ trước mặt, giơ tay làm cái thủ thế, minh binh liền hướng bốn phía tản ra, đấu tranh chạm vào là nổ ngay.

Ban ngày tràn ngập hoan thanh tiếu ngữ công viên giải trí, ở cái này ban đêm chú định tràn ngập mùi thuốc súng cùng ồn ào náo động.

=====================

Viết văn khi trong óc vẫn luôn vờn quanh một cái lạn tục truyện cười

Ngô Lỗi: Vì cái gì truy ta?!

Ác ma: Ta muốn cấp chi nước đường…… Muốn cấp chi nước đường…… Cấp chi nước đường…… Nước đường…… Tương

Chỉ là muốn cho các ngươi cảm thụ một chút cái loại này dư âm còn văng vẳng bên tai khoái cảm

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị chương 6

Chương 6 nhân tham mà sinh, nhân ái mà tham

Kiêng kị với minh binh lực lượng, ác ma nhóm tán ở bên ngoài không dám tới gần, nhưng có thể chuyển hóa năng lượng thân thể bỏ lỡ lần này tuyệt diệu cơ hội, nhưng rốt cuộc không như vậy tốt vận khí có thể được đến.

Thật lớn dụ hoặc thúc đẩy bọn họ không muốn rời đi, vòng quanh minh binh nhìn trộm, tìm kiếm sơ hở tùy thời chuẩn bị vọt vào vòng vây bắt đi thân thể.

Đồng Lệ Á làm minh binh trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch, một phen kéo còn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất rối rắm Ngô Lỗi, lộ ra lãnh diễm cười, tay nàng nhiều một đạo chú phù, Ngô Lỗi trước mắt bịt kín bạch quang, phù chú phiếm lóa mắt ánh sáng dung vào hắn ngực, chờ bạch quang từ hắn trong tầm nhìn thối lui, hắn mới phát hiện chính mình đã từ phi lưu thể xác thoát ly ra tới.

Đồng Lệ Á một tay chống phi lưu thân thể, một tay nắm Ngô Lỗi, rất có hứng thú mà nhìn cái này lệnh chính mình muốn một thấy chân dung tiểu Tử Thần, thấy hắn lòng còn sợ hãi mà vỗ ngực, tầm mắt lại tò mò mà dừng lại ở trên người mình, ướt dầm dề ánh mắt làm nàng vừa thấy liền muốn “Khi dễ”, trong lòng liền đánh lên một cái tuyệt diệu chủ ý.

“Turbo, bảo vệ tốt thân thể.” Đồng Lệ Á thả lỏng khai nắm Ngô Lỗi cánh tay tay, đem phi lưu thân thể nhét vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, không dung hắn cự tuyệt mà nói: “Đây là mệnh lệnh, không cần buông tay.”

“Là, chủ nhiệm.” Lưu hạo nhiên không có nghĩ nhiều, phục tùng mà đỡ thân thể đem mềm hạ đầu dựa vào chính mình trên vai, dùng chính mình đôi tay đi chống đỡ.

Còn kinh hồn chưa định Ngô Lỗi nhìn hắn thân mật mà vây quanh những người khác, tức giận lập tức xông ra, toan vị phiếm thượng yết hầu, nhưng lại tìm không ra lý do ngăn cản, chỉ có thể trơ mắt mà nhìn bọn họ kề sát thân ảnh bực đỏ mặt.

“Xì!” Đồng Lệ Á thấy tiểu Tử Thần ăn mệt không cấm bật cười, Ngô Lỗi sáng trong ánh mắt chớp, không tự giác bĩu môi, ngay cả cổ cùng lỗ tai đều bởi vì tức giận lộ ra phấn hồng, làm luôn luôn bị dụ vì mặt lạnh chủ nhiệm nàng đều bởi vì “Khi dễ” hắn mà sinh ra sung sướng thú vị tâm tình. Nàng chưa từng gặp qua biểu tình như thế sinh động Tử Thần, linh động trung mang theo ngây thơ đáng yêu hơi thở, khó trách làm Lưu hạo nhiên như thế nhớ, cái này Ngô Lỗi, xác thật đặc biệt cực kỳ.

“Tử Thần Leo.”

Thanh lãnh thanh âm làm còn đắm chìm ở lửa giận lễ rửa tội trung Ngô Lỗi tức khắc bình tĩnh xuống dưới, sững sờ không đến một giây liền toét miệng cười đến ngọt ngào, thanh âm cũng nhẹ nhàng không ít, “Mỹ nữ chủ nhiệm ngươi kêu ta?”

Đồng Lệ Á mày liễu hơi chọn, hiển nhiên đối Ngô Lỗi cái này xưng hô vừa lòng cực kỳ, một sửa ngày xưa ít khi nói cười, “Ngươi về trước đến Minh giới tìm minh binh đội trưởng, làm hắn lại điều phái chút minh binh chi viện chúng ta.”

“Mỹ nữ chủ nhiệm, ta cảm thấy làm Lưu hạo nhiên trở về càng thích hợp, hắn tuy rằng nhìn không ta thông minh, nhưng hắn pháp thuật cao, tránh thoát ác ma công kích tuyệt đối không thành vấn đề!” Ngô Lỗi nói liền động thủ từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực đem phi lưu thân thể đoạt ra tới, còn dùng khuỷu tay đi đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên thúc giục: “Ngươi mau đi, đừng chậm trễ thời gian.” Lưu hạo nhiên không rõ nguyên do, nhìn đột nhiên nghiêm trang Ngô Lỗi có chút không thích ứng, còn không kịp đặt câu hỏi đã bị Đồng Lệ Á cắt đứt, “Hảo, vậy Turbo đi, thuận tiện thông tri dật kiệt nhanh hơn tinh lọc cực tịnh linh hồn ma khí, lại gia nhập phong ấn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên lo lắng mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi liếc mắt một cái, lại nhìn phía Đồng Lệ Á, được đến nàng gật đầu làm hắn yên tâm sau mới vận dụng linh lực tránh thoát ác ma truy kích đi trước Minh giới. Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới lộ ra thực hiện được tươi cười, trong lòng rộng mở thông suốt, chỉ cảm thấy thần thanh khí sảng, quay đầu thấy Đồng Lệ Á tựa hồ hiểu rõ hết thảy lại mang theo chế nhạo gương mặt tươi cười, lại có chút ngượng ngùng cúi đầu, có thể biến đổi hóa liền phát sinh ở trong nháy mắt. Bên ngoài ác ma nhóm rốt cuộc nhìn chuẩn cơ hội, đồng loạt công kích minh binh phòng vệ yếu nhất một chút, “Không tốt!” Đồng Lệ Á huyễn ra pháp khí, đem linh lực rót tiến pháp khí trung, thúc giục ra quang cầu hướng ác ma đánh tới.

Ngô Lỗi khẩn trương mà quan vọng, muốn chui vào phi thể lưu nội, lại bị một cổ lực lượng bắn ngược ra tới, chỉ nghe Đồng Lệ Á đối hắn cấp hô: “Dẫn hắn sau này lui!”

Ngô Lỗi có chút lảo đảo mà kéo phi lưu liền sau này chạy, ai cũng không đoán trước đến chính là, ẩn núp đã lâu Tống ca từ phía sau phá vỡ một cái khẩu tử, huyễn ra ma trảo bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi hướng tới giao chiến nhất hung địa phương ném đi, chính mình tắc đôi tay một trương ôm phi lưu thân thể biến mất ở tại chỗ.

Chờ Ngô Lỗi ở giữa không trung ổn định thân hình, quay đầu lại sớm đã nhìn không tới Tống ca bọn họ thân ảnh, ác ma nhóm nhìn đến thân thể bị đoạt, cũng không hề ham chiến, cánh vừa thu lại, hóa thành khói đen từ dưới ánh trăng tiêu tán, Đồng Lệ Á ngăn lại muốn phản thân truy hồi Tống ca bọn họ minh binh cùng Ngô Lỗi, đem pháp khí thu hồi sau không hề hoảng loạn mà mệnh lệnh nói: “Phi lưu thân thể đã bị ta bỏ thêm phong ấn chú phù, này ba ngày cho dù được đến hắn thân thể cũng không thể lợi dụng nó tới chuyển hóa lực lượng, chúng ta quan trọng nhất vẫn là phải bảo vệ linh hồn. Hiện tại, Tử Thần Leo lưu tại Nhân giới, chờ cùng trở về Turbo hội hợp sau lại đi truy tìm phi lưu thể xác, còn lại minh binh trước cùng ta hồi Minh giới.”

Nguyên lai vừa mới Đồng Lệ Á làm Lưu hạo nhiên đi trước Minh giới phái binh chi viện là thủ thuật che mắt, mục đích là vì làm phi lưu thể xác trở thành ác ma nhóm truy đuổi trọng điểm, như vậy ác ma lực chú ý bị nó nắm, mà bay lưu linh hồn tinh lọc liền tranh thủ đến càng nhiều thời giờ. Ngô Lỗi minh bạch lại đây, vẻ mặt bừng tỉnh đại ngộ mà nga một tiếng, Đồng Lệ Á vỗ vỗ hắn tiểu mũ dạ, lưu lại ý vị thâm trường một câu: “Nhớ rõ phải chờ tới Lưu hạo nhiên trở về a.”

Ngô Lỗi tiêu hóa xong nàng những lời này, lập tức hô to lên, “Từ từ! Ít nhất bồi ta chờ đến Lưu hạo nhiên hồi…… Trở về a!” Nhưng hắn nhìn quanh bốn phía, Đồng Lệ Á sớm đã mang theo minh binh rút lui, to như vậy công viên giải trí lại chỉ còn lại có Ngô Lỗi một con Tử Thần, lẻ loi mà thổi gió lạnh.

“A a a a a! Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi nhanh lên trở về a!” Ngô Lỗi thề, hôm nay tuyệt đối là hắn thét chói tai chi dạ, hắn một lần nữa lùi về đại thụ căn bên, ôm thô tráng thân cây một lần lại một lần mà kêu gọi hắn giờ phút này nhất muốn gặp đến giam thẩm quan tên.

Trong sạch không rảnh ánh trăng vẫn như cũ chiếu khắp đại địa, một đoàn mây đen từ hoa anh đào nở rộ thụ lược quá, khiến cho một trận rùng mình, diêu lạc vài miếng cánh hoa, nhẹ nhàng theo gió vũ động. Mây đen xuyên qua tinh mỹ khắc hoa mộc cửa sổ, phóng ra hắc ảnh phát sinh biến hóa, huyễn thành hai cái người thiếu niên ảnh, trong đó một thiếu niên phía sau trường ra quỷ dị màu đen cánh, u ám trung, một đôi đỏ đậm mắt vạch trần hắn phi nhân loại sự thật. Tống ca hoành ôm phi lưu thân thể, tuy rằng không cảm giác được hắn hô hấp cùng nhiệt độ cơ thể, lại vẫn sợ bừng tỉnh hắn dường như, dùng cực kỳ mềm nhẹ lực lượng đem phi lưu đày ở to rộng trên giường.

Phóng ra ở phi lưu trên người ánh mắt lưu luyến dính nồng đậm chiếm hữu dục, ấn ở ngực bàn tay hơi hơi thúc giục ma lực liền bị bắn ngược, mà Tống ca không những không có nổi trận lôi đình, mà là lộ ra như nguyện mỉm cười. Phía sau cánh thu nạp, đem chính mình cùng phi lưu vây quanh, hồng đồng sâu thẳm, mãnh liệt tình cảm chước người, mà trên giường người chỉ là thờ ơ mà “Ngủ say”.

“Phi lưu, tha thứ ta hiện tại chỉ có thể dùng loại này biện pháp tới bảo hộ ngươi, tin tưởng ta, chỉ cần ba ngày, ta sẽ làm ngươi một lần nữa trở lại ta bên người. Ngươi chỉ cần hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, làm mộng đẹp, tỉnh lại sau, chúng ta là có thể vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau.” Tống ca đơn giản nằm ở phi lưu bên cạnh, một bên chải vuốt phi lưu bên mái đầu tóc, một bên nhu thanh tế ngữ.

Phi lưu là thuộc về chính mình, từ Tống ca gặp được phi lưu kia một khắc khởi, từ phi lưu dâng ra linh hồn kia một khắc khởi, từ bọn họ ký kết khế ước kia một khắc khởi, trên đời này liền không còn có bất luận cái gì lực lượng có thể đem bọn họ phân cách. Tống ca tham luyến mà hôn môi phi lưu tĩnh mỹ khuôn mặt, cặp kia không trải qua thế sự mắt hiện tại nhắm chặt, thường xuyên thích chu lên môi cũng phục tùng mà hợp ở bên nhau, đối với chính mình liền phác mang ôm thân thể không hề ấm áp, này hết thảy đều nhắc nhở Tống ca, hắn cần thiết nhẫn nại ba ngày, mới có thể nhìn thấy sống sờ sờ phi lưu. Ôm chặt mềm dẻo thân thể, Tống ca than thở ra tiếng, “Còn muốn ba ngày…… Ba ngày sau, mặc kệ là thân thể của ngươi, vẫn là linh hồn, đều đem quay về với ta, ngươi cao hứng sao?”

Trên thế giới này, bởi vì có thiện, mới có thần linh, thiên sứ, tương đối bởi vì có ác, mới có ác ma, tinh quái.

Tống ca vừa lúc là một con không hơn không kém ác ma, nhưng hắn cũng không giống đa số ác ma, chán ghét thiện lương, sợ hãi quang minh, hắn là bởi vì tham niệm mà sinh, mà hắn tham biểu hiện ở đối quang minh sinh ra độc chiếm tâm. Hắn yêu cầu hắc ám lực lượng, lại muốn dùng nó tới truy đuổi lửa nóng cùng quang minh, hắn yêu cầu cường đại, cường đại đến có thể áp đảo đồng loại phía trên, có thể đối kháng đối địch thế lực, làm bọn hắn thần phục, làm bọn hắn sợ hãi, không dám cùng chính mình tranh đoạt muốn nhất được đến hết thảy.

Mà bay lưu, hắn chính là chính mình hết thảy, chỉ có thể chính mình độc hưởng, hắn là chuyên chúc với chính mình quang minh, lại há có thể cho phép bị mơ ước?

Màu đỏ đôi mắt lưu động mị hoặc nhân tâm quang, chóp mũi tương cọ làm Tống ca phát ra thoải mái thở dài.

Phi lưu đối hắn ý nghĩa căn bản không phải cực tịnh linh hồn cùng lực lượng chuyển hóa vật chứa, có lẽ ngay từ đầu hắn là tồn ý nghĩ như vậy, nhưng là chính mình muốn chân chính có được so này đó còn muốn trân quý, còn muốn hi hữu.

Hắn vốn chính là ác ma, nhân tham mà sinh, nhân ái mà tham. Phi lưu ái, mới là hắn muốn nhất. Tống ca đem đầu vùi vào hơi lạnh cổ chỗ, hấp thu phi lưu trên người độc hữu hương vị, trong lòng đã thỏa mãn với như vậy tiếp xúc, lại tham lam mà muốn đòi lấy càng nhiều. Nhắm mắt lại, khắc chế muốn tức khắc đoạt lại phi lưu linh hồn dục vọng, Tống ca dần dần lâm vào mộng đẹp.

Ngủ ngon, ngô ái.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị chương 7

Chương 7 quang minh cùng bóng ma cùng tồn

Lưu hạo nhiên nhận được mệnh lệnh liền lập tức phản hồi công viên giải trí, nhìn đến cảnh tượng làm hắn vừa muốn cười lại đau lòng, Ngô Lỗi tránh ở đại thụ sau lầm bầm lầu bầu, lặp lại nhắc mãi một đống “Ta mới không sợ các ngươi” những lời này, cuộn tròn ở bên nhau thân thể căng thẳng, giống như chim sợ cành cong, chung quanh chỉ cần có một chút tiếng vang đều sẽ sợ tới mức tả hữu nhìn quanh.

Ngô Lỗi không giống chính mình từng nhiều lần tham dự xua đuổi ác ma hành động, hắn chỉ là một cái nho nhỏ Tử Thần, làm Minh giới nhất rườm rà cũng nhất bình phàm công tác, vừa rồi hắn một mình đối mặt ác ma đuổi bắt cũng xác thật làm khó hắn, hiện giờ lại làm hắn đơn độc lưu thủ, khó trách hắn bị dọa.

“Lưu hạo nhiên!” Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở chính mình bên cạnh người, trong lòng sợ hãi rốt cuộc phá tan tâm phòng, khoảnh khắc bao phủ hắn lý trí, oa một tiếng, hắn tựa như một con vô đuôi hùng giống nhau, tay chân cùng sử dụng treo ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, trong giọng nói mang theo nồng đậm ỷ lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên thoải mái mà nâng hắn, còn không ra một bàn tay ôn nhu sờ vỗ về hắn sau cổ, làm hắn thả lỏng.

“Không có việc gì, ta ở.” Tuy rằng thanh âm nghe tới thanh thanh lãnh lãnh không hề phập phồng, nhưng chui vào Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai liền như một quản thuốc an thần, dỡ xuống sức lực mềm ở Lưu hạo nhiên ôm ấp trung.

Quá không lâu, hắn lập tức khôi phục sức lực, bắt lấy hắn giam thẩm quan bả vai lên án: “Ta đơn độc chờ ngươi thời điểm, còn có một ít ác ma không đi, bọn họ đều khi dễ ta! Còn có một cái cư nhiên đùa giỡn ta! Nó…… Nó……” Ngô Lỗi kích động mà đề cao âm lượng, nhưng nói đến mặt sau lại đột nhiên im bặt, trở nên vô cùng chột dạ bộ dáng.

“Đùa giỡn?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng nghe ra trọng điểm, chung quanh lại truyền đến một trận khởi này bỉ phục không có hảo ý phúng cười, chiêu lộ rõ tồn tại cảm. Khẽ nhíu mày, Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt đông lạnh một chút, màu ngân bạch xiềng xích ném hướng không trung huyễn thành thật lớn lưỡi hái, mang theo tức giận bạch quang hướng tới hắc khí vạch tới, tiếng kêu thảm thiết tùy theo dựng lên sau lại lâm vào yên lặng. Xác định chung quanh tiểu ma đô bị chính mình pháp lực đẩy lui sau, Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi lưỡi hái, một lần nữa đánh giá Ngô Lỗi một phen, xác nhận hắn bình yên vô sự mới yên tâm.

“Cư nhiên như vậy không có can đảm đều chạy! Tức chết ta, đừng lại làm ta nhìn đến kia chỉ sắc ma, còn dám sờ ta mông, ta liền đem hắn cắt thành mảnh nhỏ ném vào hóa niệm trong hồ đương cáu bẩn!” Ngô Lỗi từ Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực nhảy xuống tới, tức giận mà cầm ký ức cắt lung tung múa may.

“Ha ha ha ha!” Phía sau truyền đến một trận tiếng cười, Ngô Lỗi kinh giác chính mình nói lậu miệng, thẹn quá thành giận mà quay đầu, lại phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên xanh mặt đứng ở tại chỗ, căn bản không có há mồm.

Lưu hạo nhiên tắt đi lúc gần đi Tống uy long cấp chính mình xứng dẫn âm ngực châm, kiêu ngạo mà to lớn vang dội tiếng cười nháy mắt đình chỉ, nhìn sững sờ ở tại chỗ đầy mặt ửng đỏ tiểu Tử Thần, nhịn không được tiến lên muốn giữ chặt hắn.

Ngô Lỗi phản ứng cực nhanh mà liên tiếp lui vài bước, vì cái gì mỗi lần ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt chính mình luôn là dễ dàng ra khứu, hắn cảm thấy mất mặt cực kỳ, lại chỉ có thể làm bộ không thèm để ý mà mở miệng: “Ngươi đừng nói chuyện! Ta biết ngươi nhất định tưởng cười nhạo ta, nói ta vô dụng, còn sẽ nói bị sờ hạ mông làm sao vậy, cũng sẽ không thiếu khối thịt, đúng không? Ngươi nhất định là như vậy tưởng……” Hắn trong miệng lải nhải, còn học Lưu hạo nhiên lạnh nhạt thâm trầm bộ dáng nói chuyện.

Lưu hạo nhiên lẳng lặng mà nghe hắn dong dài xong, thẳng đến hắn đỏ mặt trốn tránh chính mình ánh mắt, rốt cuộc tìm không thấy câu chuyện bắt đầu ấp úng, một bộ hận không thể tìm điều khe đất chui vào đi bộ dáng, mới nhàn nhạt mà nói: “Hảo, ngươi lại đây.”

Ngô Lỗi lộ ra khẳng khái hy sinh biểu tình, bất cứ giá nào vượt tam đại chạy bộ tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, chuẩn bị tiếp thu lãnh y đạn pháo lễ rửa tội. Nhưng không nghĩ tới đột nhiên bên hông căng thẳng, chính mình đã bị mang tiến vào dày rộng trong ngực, một bàn tay mềm nhẹ vỗ về chơi đùa mũ dạ hạ đầu tóc, làm hắn cảm xúc lập tức bằng phẳng xuống dưới.

“Yên tâm, ta sẽ không lại làm ngươi đơn độc đối mặt tình huống như vậy.”

Bên tai truyền đến quen thuộc dịu hòa tiếng nói, ngay cả bên mái sợi tóc đều bị cảm nhiễm đem rung động xuyên thấu qua da đầu truyền vào trong lòng.

Ngô Lỗi rõ ràng biết chính mình không cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên thân thể độ ấm, đã có thể ở hắn nói ra câu này trong nháy mắt, trong thân thể liền không tự giác mà trào ra nhiệt ý, tâm cũng trở nên nóng bỏng vô cùng, đem nguyên bản liền đỏ lên mặt thiêu đến càng thêm nóng bỏng. Theo bản năng mà nắm khẩn Lưu hạo nhiên trên lưng vật liệu may mặc, Ngô Lỗi an tĩnh phục tùng mà đem chính mình vùi vào làm hắn lần cảm an tâm ngực.

“Đây là ngươi nói!” Ngực chỗ truyền đến rầu rĩ tiếng hô, vẫn như cũ đà điểu tâm thái Ngô Lỗi đem đầu tàng đến càng sâu, tiểu mũ dạ bị cọ đến lệch qua sau đầu, bị Lưu hạo nhiên dùng tay ấn, lộ ra tóc mái vuốt ve phần cổ, nhè nhẹ ngứa ý làm bình thẳng khóe miệng hơi kiều.

Lưu hạo nhiên mặc kệ Ngô Lỗi giống tiểu cẩu giống nhau dùng đầu trong ngực trung nhẹ củng, mang cười tế mắt lộ ra sủng nịch, cầm lòng không đậu liền cúi đầu xuống, cách tóc hôn môi Ngô Lỗi cái trán.

Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ có điều phát hiện, bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa để sát vào môi vừa lúc thân ở hắn tròn tròn mũi thượng, hai song đồng dạng kinh ngạc mắt cho nhau nhìn nhau, về trước thần Lưu hạo nhiên thẳng nổi lên eo bối, biểu tình vẫn là đạm mạc, chỉ là đặt ở Ngô Lỗi bên hông tay lại có chút phát run.

“Thời gian cấp bách, chúng ta vẫn là đi trước tìm về phi lưu thể xác đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên rút về cánh tay, đem Ngô Lỗi kéo ra, lại lần nữa đối thượng hắn chinh lăng ánh mắt, không lý do hoảng hốt.

“Nga……” Ngô Lỗi rũ đầu, đã thẹn thùng lại có chút mất mát, rõ ràng mới rời đi Lưu hạo nhiên ôm ấp, lại hoài niệm khởi oa ở hắn trong lòng ngực cảm giác, quả nhiên, đối với Lưu hạo nhiên hảo, chính mình chỉ cần dính lên một chút liền muốn hấp thu càng nhiều.

Lưu hạo nhiên xem hắn đãi tại chỗ, thế nhưng có vẻ cô đơn vô cùng, bất tri bất giác liền dắt hắn tay, ở Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc trong ánh mắt, cũng không quay đầu lại mà hướng bầu trời bay đi. Nắm chặt tương dắt tay, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy nội tâm chỗ hổng lại nháy mắt bổ khuyết thượng, ở Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn không tới địa phương, liệt khai miệng rốt cuộc không khép lại, trên mặt cười ngọt ngào thật lâu không tiêu tan.

Bởi vì Minh giới truy tung không đến Tống ca, vô pháp vì Lưu hạo nhiên bọn họ cung cấp hữu dụng định vị tin tức, bọn họ quyết định bay đi phi lưu nơi ở thăm thăm vận khí. Lo lắng Tống ca sẽ xúc phạm tới Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên đem dẫn âm ngực châm đừng ở Ngô Lỗi ngực hơn nữa dặn dò hắn lưu tại đại cổng lớn khẩu chờ, chính mình một mình tiến vào trong viện.

Ánh trăng yêu thương mà đem ngân quang vứt sái, chiếu sáng lên tối tăm lộ, Lưu hạo nhiên mấy cái nhảy bước liền bay đến đình viện đèn trụ thượng, quả nhiên, liền thấy Tống ca đứng ở bừa bãi mở ra cây hoa anh đào thượng, cười như không cười mà nhìn chính mình.

“Tuy rằng ta rất muốn cùng ngươi so chiêu, bất quá thật đáng tiếc a, chỉ sợ muốn ngày khác.” Yêu dã hồng đồng dưới ánh trăng trở nên gấp bội sáng trong, một bàn tay chậm rãi giơ lên, nhẹ nhàng đếm ngược ba cái số. “Hảo, ngươi tiểu Tử Thần mang theo nguyên nhân tới tìm ngươi, sau này còn gặp lại.”

Lời còn chưa dứt, nơi xa liền truyền đến Ngô Lỗi nôn nóng kêu gọi, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi không thể bị thương hắn, mau trở lại!”

Lưu hạo nhiên đạm nhiên mà thu hồi lưỡi hái, chỉ là hướng tới Tống ca nhẹ điểm đầu, tiếp theo liền phi thân tiếp được Ngô Lỗi ở giữa không trung nghiêng lệch lay động thân thể, bình yên mà dừng ở trên mặt đất.

“Ngươi không sao chứ? Tống ca đâu?” Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên ôm, duỗi đầu nhìn quanh, lại không phát hiện Tống ca bóng dáng.

“Làm sao vậy?”

“Vừa mới mỹ nữ chủ nhiệm truyền lời, nói tinh lọc linh hồn kế hoạch có biến, phi lưu linh hồn không phải bị rót vào ma khí, mà là ma khí phân liệt mới đưa đến linh hồn của hắn không được đầy đủ, Tống ca chính là phi lưu phân liệt ra ma khí sinh thành ác ma, hơn nữa bọn họ ký kết khế ước, quan hệ một vinh đều vinh, nhất tổn câu tổn. Nếu đem Tống ca tiêu diệt, như vậy phi lưu linh hồn đem vĩnh viễn không thể hoàn chỉnh, cho dù thu hồi Minh giới cũng vô pháp lại bổ toàn đầu nhập nhân gian. Tóm lại, sự tình thực phức tạp, mỹ nữ chủ nhiệm làm chúng ta lập tức chạy về Minh giới bàn bạc kỹ hơn.” Làm khó chính mình nhớ kỹ như vậy trường xuyến lý do thoái thác, một hơi đem chủ nhiệm truyền lời nói xong, Ngô Lỗi thở hổn hển thẳng vỗ ngực khẩu, nghẹn chết hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên xem hắn thở hổn hển bộ dáng, vội vàng duỗi tay giúp hắn chụp vỗ phía sau lưng.

“A, hai vị loại này ái ở nhà khác địa bàn tú ân ái tật xấu có thể sửa lại sao, thật sự có ngại bộ mặt.” Tống ca trào phúng thanh âm ở nơi tối tăm vang lên, Ngô Lỗi mới không cam lòng yếu thế, lập tức trở về câu: “Luyến thi phích ta nói cho ngươi, lần này chúng ta buông tha ngươi, lần sau làm ta thấy ngươi ta khiến cho ngươi ăn không hết gói đem đi!”

Đem tàn nhẫn lời nói rơi xuống, Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên liền biến mất ở trong đình viện. Tống ca miệng thượng lại ăn ám khuy, tức giận đến cắn răng, từ phía trước cửa sổ đi đến mép giường, gõ gõ phi lưu quang khiết cái trán, “Thật không biết ngươi thích hắn nào điểm, nếu không phải bởi vì ngươi, ta một hai phải đem cái kia tiểu Tử Thần diệt hồn không thể. Nhưng rốt cuộc ta là một bộ phận ngươi, lại như thế nào sẽ đi thương tổn ngươi tưởng bảo hộ đâu……”

Tống ca vuốt phi lưu đầu chậm rãi thấp tố, trong thanh âm tàng đầy chí tại tất đắc cùng không muốn xa rời: “Trên thế giới không có tuyệt đối quang minh, cũng không có tuyệt đối hắc ám, quang cùng ảnh lẫn nhau đối lập lại lẫn nhau sống nhờ vào nhau, chính như ngươi cùng ta. Đã không có ngươi, ta đem vô pháp tồn tại, đã không có ta, ngươi cũng chỉ có thể trở thành bỏ hồn. Có bao nhiêu sáng ngời quang, liền có bao nhiêu âm u ảnh, chúng ta chính là như vậy, vĩnh viễn phân không khai, vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau, được không?”

Trừ phi ngươi vứt bỏ ta, nếu không không có bất luận cái gì lực lượng có thể đem chúng ta chia lìa, phi lưu, ngươi hiện tại tưởng ta sao……

=================

Ta đột nhiên nghĩ đến một câu hình dung ta sở hữu văn, mỗi một thiên chẳng qua là răng nanh đổi loại phương thức đem thỏ nha sủng lên trời, liền như vậy nông cạn 23333 đến nỗi một ít trung nhị tình tiết nhìn xem liền hảo ( khụ khụ )

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị chương 8

Này chương có Tống uy long cùng trương dật kiệt cp nội dung, lôi giả thận nhập

================

Chương 8 minh binh đội trưởng chuyện ma quỷ

Minh giới

“Chỉ có này một cái biện pháp sao?” Đồng Lệ Á trán ve khẽ nâng, lại lần nữa hướng trước mặt trương dật kiệt xác nhận nói, một đôi đôi mắt đẹp lại hiển lộ làm người khó có thể bỏ qua uy nghiêm.

“Ấn trước mắt tình huống xem, đúng vậy.” Trương dật kiệt bất đắc dĩ buông tay, đối mặt trước mắt phát sinh tình huống cũng có chút trở tay không kịp, “Cái này cực tịnh linh hồn vấn đề lớn nhất chính là hắn thần lực cùng ma lực cùng tồn tại thả cường đại, nếu linh hồn đầy đủ hết hơn nữa có thể thay đổi thần lực cùng ma lực thân thể, sớm hay muộn sẽ tự chủ tinh lọc thành công, trở thành thiên sứ thậm chí là thiên thần. Nhưng…… Linh hồn của hắn phân ra đại bộ phận ma lực……”

Đồng Lệ Á giơ tay đánh gãy trương dật kiệt nói, “Này đó ta đều đã biết, linh hồn của hắn phân ra ma lực cư nhiên có thể tự hành hình thành ác ma cấp bậc hồn thể, bởi vậy có thể thấy được hắn lực lượng chúng ta không thể khinh thường. Nhưng là hắn cư nhiên cùng cái kia ác ma ký kết khế ước, làm cho chính mình linh hồn thiếu hụt, mất đi bay lên Thiên giới cơ hội, thật sự không biết lúc trước hắn là nghĩ như thế nào.” Sơn móng tay nhẹ gõ mặt bàn, Đồng Lệ Á mắt hạnh hơi quét, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: “Vấn đề là, âm ngày qua đi, chúng ta một khi đem cực tịnh linh hồn trở về thân thể, đến lúc đó…… Ai đi giám thị ác ma thẳng đến Thiên giới hạ đạt phương pháp giải quyết?” Nguyên bản trong văn phòng khe khẽ nói nhỏ tức khắc biến thành lặng yên không tiếng động, chỉ còn trương dật kiệt sự không liên quan mình mà nhìn trò hay.

“Theo lý thuyết hẳn là phái minh binh giám thị……” Đồng Lệ Á đem ánh mắt phóng ra ở ngồi ở nàng bên tay phải tuấn mỹ nam tử, lại thấy hắn cười sờ sờ cổ tay áo, vân đạm phong khinh mà nói: “Minh binh chỉ phụ trách chiến đấu, tình báo thu thập giống như không phải chúng ta công tác.”

“Nhưng tình huống đặc thù……”

“Tình huống đặc thù chúng ta liền dùng đặc thù phương pháp giải quyết.” Nam tử tiếp theo Đồng Lệ Á nói định liệu trước mà nói, “Ta nhớ rõ chúng ta khu còn có một cái cùng chuyện này thoát không được can hệ tiểu Tử Thần đi?”

“Khụ!” Nguyên bản ôm cánh tay xem kịch vui trương dật kiệt đột nhiên đứng dậy giả ý ho khan, ở bàn đế lại vươn một ngón tay liền chọc nam tử vài hạ, lại bị một bàn tay hữu lực mà phản bắt lấy tránh thoát không khai.

“Nhiệm vụ này nguyên bản liền từ hắn phụ trách, kia sau này giám thị ác ma công tác giao cho hắn cũng là đương nhiên đi, hắn luôn luôn chân tay vụng về, chấp hành nhiệm vụ khi thường xuyên làm lỗi, ta muốn cùng này làm hắn tiếp tục không ngừng phạm sai lầm ngoài ra còn thêm liên lụy chính mình giam thẩm quan, còn không bằng cho hắn cái này giám thị công tác, lại làm Turbo giam thẩm quan từ bên hiệp trợ, làm không hảo còn có thể vớt đến một cái lập công chuộc tội cơ hội. Đương nhiên, đang ngồi các vị, nếu muốn dựa cơ hội này lập công, ta cũng là không phản đối.” Nam tử không màng bên cạnh trương dật kiệt không ngừng cho hắn vứt tới ánh mắt, đâu vào đấy mà nói. Vừa mới nói xong mà, phải tới rồi ở đây mọi người phụ họa, tưởng cũng biết giám thị loại này công tác chẳng những râu ria, làm không hảo còn sẽ có bị ác ma trực tiếp diệt hồn nguy hiểm, ai cũng không muốn tranh vũng nước đục này.

Đồng Lệ Á rất có hứng thú mà nhìn, lộ ra một mạt ý vị thâm trường tươi cười, xem ra, cái này tiểu Tử Thần không biết ở khi nào đắc tội có thù oán tất báo minh binh đội trưởng. Bất quá, vừa lúc lợi dụng cái này thời cơ, hảo hảo rèn luyện hạ Ngô Lỗi cái này tiểu Tử Thần đi, ai làm đứa nhỏ này thảo chính mình thích đâu. Vì thế, ở Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn không hiểu rõ dưới tình huống, Đồng Lệ Á một cái vang chỉ quyết định bọn họ sau này phập phồng không chừng vận mệnh.

Tan họp sau, trương dật kiệt lôi kéo nam tử vào minh y thất, “Tống uy long! Ngươi vừa mới như thế nào trực tiếp đề nghị làm Ngô Lỗi tiếp thu nhiệm vụ, ngươi phải biết rằng cái kia ác ma lực lượng cường đại quyết định bởi với cực tịnh linh hồn, nếu thật sự bị hắn lợi dụng, cho dù Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên hiệp trợ Ngô Lỗi cũng không có khả năng bình yên vô sự thoát thân. Tốt xấu Ngô Lỗi còn kêu ngươi một tiếng Tống đại ca, ngươi thật là!” Trương dật kiệt ngày thường cùng Ngô Lỗi hồ nháo quán, cũng thường xuyên bị hắn tức giận đến dậm chân, nhưng chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới làm hắn lâm vào nguy cơ trung, huống chi cái này còn liên lụy tới rồi Tống uy long bạn tốt Lưu hạo nhiên, cái này làm cho hắn thập phần khó hiểu, cũng vì Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy bất bình.

“Như thế nào? Ngươi đối Ngô Lỗi liền như vậy không tin tưởng?” Tống uy long dựa ở trên cửa, bất cần đời mà cười, căn bản không có đem chính mình vừa mới ngôn ngữ để ở trong lòng, “Ngươi không phải vẫn luôn ngại hai người bọn họ tình cảm trì độn còn dong dong dài dài luôn thọc không phá giấy cửa sổ sao, ta chẳng qua là chế tạo một cái làm cho bọn họ có thể vẫn luôn đãi ở bên nhau cơ hội mà thôi.”

“Nhưng như vậy bọn họ tùy thời có khả năng bị giết hồn, bọn họ rốt cuộc nơi nào đắc tội ngươi?”

“Ngươi không phải cầu nguyện minh thần có thể đoạt lại chính mình thân là minh y tôn nghiêm sao?” Tống uy long nghiêng miệng cười khẽ vuốt trương dật kiệt tóc đen, tinh mắt rạng rỡ sáng lên, làm trương dật kiệt một không cẩn thận liền mê mắt, không tự giác mà mị mị.

“Ngươi như thế nào biết cái này?” Rõ ràng khi đó Tống uy long xuất ngoại chấp hành nhiệm vụ còn không có trở về a, trương dật kiệt xả quá Tống uy long vạt áo, cong cong mặt mày lộ ra nghi hoặc.

Tống uy long xảo diệu mà vặn ra trương dật kiệt tay, giống như vô tình mà dời đi đề tài, “An tâm đi, Đồng đội trưởng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chính là có cạp váy quan hệ, ngươi thấy nàng nóng nảy sao? Ác ma tuy rằng lợi hại, nhưng ngươi đã quên hắn cùng cực tịnh linh hồn là cùng tồn tại trạng thái sao? Trừ phi bức đến cùng đường, nếu không hắn sẽ không lựa chọn đồng quy vu tận con đường này. Như vậy, có Lưu hạo nhiên bảo hộ Ngô Lỗi, ngươi còn có cái gì không yên tâm? Ngươi cho ta huấn luyện minh binh là ăn chay, chỉ cần bọn họ một phát tín hiệu, ta lập tức liền mang theo đội ngũ đi giải cứu.”

“Nhưng vô luận như thế nào, ngươi cần gì phải làm điều thừa làm cho bọn họ đi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ này đâu?”

“Kia còn dùng nói, ai làm Ngô Lỗi tham ta đưa cho ngươi hai mươi vại quả mơ, dám ăn ta phải cho ta cả vốn lẫn lời nhổ ra. Đến nỗi hạo nhiên sao……” Tống uy long thon dài vuốt ve cằm, bám vào trương dật kiệt bên tai nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta đã sớm nói cho hắn, Ngô Lỗi gần nhất có bị giết hồn nguy hiểm, làm hắn hảo hảo đối xử tử tế.”

“Này phía trước, Ngô Lỗi nơi nào có bị giết hồn nguy hiểm, ngươi lừa hắn đi?” Trương dật kiệt bất đắc dĩ mà đấm hạ Tống uy long ngực, không có biện pháp, chính mình người yêu xác thật có thù tất báo, hắn câu kia vì bọn họ chế tạo cơ hội có thể xem nhẹ, hắn nhưng không như vậy hảo tâm quá. Ngô Lỗi là vừa lúc đâm họng súng thượng. Đến nỗi Lưu hạo nhiên, nhớ rõ đã từng lấy Tống uy long vì chính mình động tình cười nhạo quá hắn, nên sẽ không…… Hắn tưởng gậy ông đập lưng ông đi?

“Cho nên, vì thuyết minh ta không phải lừa hắn, đành phải làm Ngô Lỗi tiếp được nhiệm vụ này.” Tống uy long nhún vai, một tay đem trương dật kiệt đẩy ngồi ở ghế trên.

Nghĩ thông suốt trương dật kiệt không hề rối rắm, hiểu được chính mình người yêu tuy rằng mang thù nhưng coi trọng đúng mực, nếu nghi hoặc cởi bỏ, chính mình có thể làm cũng chỉ là tùy thời chú ý Ngô Lỗi bọn họ. Đến nỗi Tống uy long vừa mới ngôn ngữ sơ hở, trương dật kiệt nhưng không tính toán buông tha, “Đừng tưởng rằng có thể lừa dối quá quan, ngươi không ở trong lúc, như thế nào biết ta cùng Ngô Lỗi chi gian sự?”

“Tự nhiên là minh binh tình báo.”

“Minh binh không phải chỉ phụ trách chiến đấu?”

“Nga, ngươi tin loại này chuyện ma quỷ?”

“Loại này chuyện ma quỷ là ngươi nói……”

Minh y trong phòng khắc khẩu thanh dần dần nhỏ bé lên, nhắm chặt cửa gỗ sau, một đôi tình lữ lại bắt đầu tiểu sảo tiểu nháo hằng ngày. Mà bị bọn họ ném tại sau đầu Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, đang đứng ở Đồng Lệ Á trước mặt đối mặt bất thình lình mệnh lệnh hai mặt nhìn nhau. Cho rằng Ngô Lỗi sẽ kinh hoảng hô to cự tuyệt Đồng Lệ Á, lại kinh ngạc mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc vài giây, mới mở miệng hỏi duy nhất một vấn đề.

“Cho nên, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là sẽ vẫn luôn ở ta bên người hiệp trợ?”

“Đó là tự nhiên.”

Ngô Lỗi lộ ra an tâm biểu tình, không hề chần chờ, quyết đoán duỗi tay tiếp nhận cắt cử lệnh, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên ngăn cản. “Chủ nhiệm, Ngô Lỗi linh lực căn bản không thích hợp giám thị công tác, một khi bị phát hiện căn bản khó có thể tự bảo vệ mình……”

“Ngươi sẽ làm hắn bị giết hồn sao?”

“Tuyệt đối sẽ không. Nhưng loại này nhiệm vụ, chỉ phái ta đi là có thể đủ hoàn thành.” Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt kiên định, bất tri bất giác liền đem Ngô Lỗi hộ ở phía sau, hắn tuyệt đối không cho phép Ngô Lỗi gặp phải bị giết hồn nguy hiểm. Ngô Lỗi buông xuống trong tầm mắt là nhất chỉnh phiến màu nâu nhạt, hắn trong lòng phiên sung sướng tiểu bọt sóng, nhưng đối với chuyện này, hắn cũng có chính mình suy tính, làm sao có thể yên tâm thoải mái mà tiếp thu che chở.

“Tử Thần linh thể vốn dĩ liền đặc thù, sẽ không dễ dàng bị giết hồn. Hơn nữa Turbo, ngươi phải biết rằng, dư thừa bảo hộ, tựa như dinh dưỡng quá thừa mà trường ra chạc cây, chỉ có thể gây trở ngại trưởng thành.” Đồng Lệ Á lưu lại một câu ý vị thâm trường nói, liền trực tiếp phất tay làm cho bọn họ lui ra.

Chờ Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo còn tưởng cãi cọ Lưu hạo nhiên sau khi rời khỏi đây, Đồng Lệ Á mới gần như không thể nghe thấy mà thở dài, này đó hài tử, vẫn là đem sự tình xem đến quá đơn giản, chuyện này đã xuất động Minh giới, Ma giới, còn liên lụy đến Nhân giới cùng Thiên giới, rút dây động rừng, phi lưu cùng Tống ca, là một phen khắp nơi thèm nhỏ dãi chìa khóa, đến cuối cùng vẫn là trốn bất quá bị tranh đoạt vận mệnh. Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên lại thành trong nhà chưa tỏ, ngoài ngõ đã tường một cái, Leo bị giết hồn khả năng tính cực kỳ bé nhỏ, từ trước đến nay lý trí nhạy bén hắn lại vì Leo an nguy còn ở trong sương mù đảo quanh, chỉ có thể hy vọng hắn sớm ngày thấy rõ chân tướng toàn cảnh……

Turbo, Leo, chỉ nguyện các ngươi đừng làm cho ta thất vọng.

=====================

Quá độ chương, chương sau làm răng nanh thân thỏ nha (づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～ ai hắc hắc hắc

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị chương 9

Chương 9 ngươi có phải hay không thích ta?

Lưu hạo nhiên bị Ngô Lỗi kéo về tới chính mình văn phòng, lưỡng đạo trói chặt mày một khắc cũng không chịu triển khai, chỉ là đứng ở đằng trước Ngô Lỗi miệng lẩm bẩm, từng câu từng chữ đều là chính mình trước kia giáo huấn hắn khi theo như lời nói, rõ ràng mỗi lần thấy hắn đều là một bộ vào tai này ra tai kia bộ dáng, nhưng hiện tại cầm những lời này khuyên bảo khởi chính mình tới, cũng là có bài bản hẳn hoi, làm hắn bất giác bật cười.

“Hảo, hiện tại chúng ta trước chuẩn bị một chút, qua âm ngày liền mang theo phi chảy ra phát đi.” Ngô Lỗi thoải mái mà vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, xem hắn vẫn là lãnh đạm mà nhìn chính mình, có điểm nhụt chí mà gục xuống đầu, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi rốt cuộc làm sao vậy? Cho ta cổ họng một tiếng cũng đúng a……”

“Đừng đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp môi, đối Tống uy long kia phiên lời nói hãy còn có thừa giật mình, hồi tưởng này một cái ban đêm, đã xảy ra quá nhiều không bình tĩnh sự tình, kiện kiện đều đem Ngô Lỗi đẩy hướng tử vong lưỡi dao hạ, làm hắn không thể không thấp thỏm lo âu, lại nói gì bình tĩnh tự giữ?

Ngô Lỗi gãi cái ót, đối Lưu hạo nhiên như thế kiên quyết thái độ cảm thấy khó hiểu, “Đây là mỹ nữ chủ nhiệm phát mệnh lệnh.”

“Ta biết, đừng đi.” Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt không có nửa điểm do dự, trước mắt tiểu Tử Thần hơi hơi ngẩng đầu không hề chớp mắt mà nhìn chính mình, thượng chọn mặt mày trung tàng không được thiên chân cùng non nớt, chính mình như thế nào bỏ được làm hắn chịu một chút thương tổn.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, đây là thượng cấp mệnh lệnh ai!” Ngô Lỗi hét to ra tới, này vẫn là vâng chịu thiết luật như núi Lưu hạo nhiên sao? Như thế nào tổng cảm thấy chỉ biết nghe theo điều khiển tự hạn chế giam thẩm quan có chút tri pháp phạm pháp hiềm nghi…… Như vậy quá không bình thường!

“Nhưng là, ngươi đi sẽ có nguy hiểm!” Xem Ngô Lỗi căn bản không có nghe theo tính toán của chính mình, Lưu hạo nhiên nôn nóng cảm xúc tiết lộ một chút, biết rõ sự hoãn tắc viên, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được đem chân chính phản đối lý do buột miệng thốt ra, ngay cả luôn luôn kết băng tra tử trong ánh mắt rét lạnh da nẻ, kia ẩn sâu với nội tâm ôn nhu cứ như vậy nổi lên điểm điểm ba quang. Ngô Lỗi tâm nháy mắt bị đánh trúng bang bang thẳng nhảy, vội vàng dấu hạ lông mi, mặt lại không nghe lời mà lại đỏ bừng lên.

“Cho nên, ta an nguy, so thượng cấp mệnh lệnh còn quan trọng sao?” Một câu lại hỏi ở hai người, lẫn nhau phảng phất chỉ có thể nghe thấy chính mình tim đập thanh âm, như thế kịch liệt chấn động màng tai, khác tình tố lặng lẽ lan tràn, kia cơ hồ chui từ dưới đất lên mà ra tình cảm ngạnh ở Lưu hạo nhiên hầu trung, ngạnh sinh sinh nghẹn hạ khẳng định trả lời, lựa chọn nói gần nói xa.

“Mặc kệ như thế nào, thân là giam thẩm quan đều không nên làm chính mình Tử Thần lâm vào nguy hiểm, ta sẽ nghĩ cách hướng về phía trước cấp lại phản ánh, ngươi đi về trước đi.” Áp xuống không xong hơi thở, cường trang trấn định mà mở miệng, Lưu hạo nhiên thối lui hai bước, ý bảo Ngô Lỗi đi trước rời đi.

Bị chính mình cấp tốc tim đập nháo đến không hề biện pháp Ngô Lỗi, theo bản năng đuổi theo trước, hai tay khẩn bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên trước ngực vật liệu may mặc nắm chặt, huân chương bén nhọn một góc đâm vào bàn tay tâm, chút nào bất giác đau đớn hắn chỉ là một mặt mà ngẩng đầu thẳng tắp nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, muốn nói lại thôi.

“Ngươi…… Ta…… Ta muốn đi!” Ngô Lỗi sau khi nói xong lập tức ảo não mà cúi đầu, vốn dĩ muốn hỏi hắn có phải hay không đem chính mình xem đến rất quan trọng, như thế nào lời nói đến bên miệng liền sợ hãi đến xoay câu chuyện. Nhưng vạn nhất là chính mình miên man suy nghĩ mà thôi, kết quả là ngược lại lại bị hắn chế nhạo một đốn, như vậy cũng quá khó tiếp thu rồi.

“Vì cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên khó hiểu mà rũ mắt, xuyên thấu qua tóc mái mới có thể liếc thấy tiểu Tử Thần vỗ hàng mi dài cùng thẳng mượt mà cái mũi.

“Phi lưu còn cần ta bảo hộ, ta nhiệm vụ còn không phải là bảo hộ linh hồn của hắn sao? Hiện tại nhiệm vụ còn không có hoàn thành, ta là không có khả năng bỏ dở nửa chừng.” Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới cùng chính mình chỉ thấy ba mặt đáng yêu nam hài, tuy rằng chỉ là ngắn ngủn ở chung, nhưng chính mình đã cảm nhận được hắn đối chính mình thuần túy nhất yêu thích.

“Ta linh lực quá yếu, có lẽ liền tự bảo vệ mình đều khó nói, ở Minh giới chính là một cái thấp nhất giai Tử Thần, chính là ở Nhân giới, ta cũng sẽ bị coi như thần minh giống nhau, nhân loại có chút cố nhiên đáng giận, thật có chút cũng là thiện lương hữu hảo, sẽ cùng ta nói lời cảm tạ, những cái đó Minh giới chưa bao giờ tồn tại cảm ơn chi khước từ ta cảm thấy đương Tử Thần cũng là rất có ý nghĩa, tuy rằng, ta cùng với bọn họ phần lớn gần gặp mặt một lần. Phi lưu chính là người sau, chỉ là ở hắn hài đồng thời kỳ, ta một câu an ủi, hắn nhớ ta lâu như vậy, hiện tại hắn ở nguy nan thời khắc, ta tổng không thể lâm trận bỏ chạy. Ngươi nói, đây là đối chính mình công tác không phụ trách nhiệm, là thất trách, đây là ngươi chán ghét nhất hành vi.”

Tuy rằng Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi chưa bao giờ là một cái không phụ trách nhiệm Tử Thần, thường thường bởi vì quá mức phụ trách, mới đưa đến sai lầm mọc thành cụm, nhưng này một phen lời nói vẫn là làm hắn có loại lau mắt mà nhìn kinh diễm, ngược lại có vẻ chính mình chỉ lo lo lắng hắn an nguy mà bị lá che mắt, thành cái vô pháp suy nghĩ chu toàn mãng phu.

“Còn có, ta không thích đơn độc bị lưu lại cảm giác, chẳng sợ ngươi là vô tâm, cũng cho ta muốn nhiều đánh ngươi mấy quyền dẫm ngươi mấy đá mới hả giận!”

“Ta chỉ là tưởng bảo hộ ngươi……” Sợ Ngô Lỗi tay bị huân chương hoa thương, Lưu hạo nhiên nhéo hắn tay xoay tròn, bàn tay tùng thoát sau, lại theo thủ đoạn hướng về phía trước hỗ trợ xoa ấn, hoàn toàn đã quên linh thể căn bản sẽ không bị duệ khí lộng thương. Ngô Lỗi xem ở trong mắt, tràn đầy ý cười tràn ra, toàn bộ đầu óc đều là Lưu hạo nhiên câu kia chỉ nghĩ bảo hộ ngươi, vừa mới hoãn lại tim đập, lại bắt đầu gia tốc, một cổ khó có thể miêu tả ngượng ngùng cùng nhiệt khí vọt tới toàn thân, thiêu đến hắn vô pháp thở dốc.

“Đông” một tiếng, Ngô Lỗi đem chính mặt vùi vào trước mặt giam thẩm quan ngực phát ra trầm đục, mượn từ hắn trên người lạnh lẽo tới giảm bớt cực nóng, theo lạnh lẽo bị bốc hơi, hoàn thượng lưng tay cũng càng ngày càng gấp. Lưu hạo nhiên bị không nói một lời đột nhiên nhào vào chính mình trong lòng ngực Ngô Lỗi ngẩn ra một chút, mới phản ứng lại đây nhẹ nhàng chụp vỗ, nhưng qua hồi lâu cũng không thấy hắn ngẩng đầu, ngược lại nghe thấy được cùng loại nức nở thanh âm, sợ hắn ủy khuất khóc thút thít, chạy nhanh đem hắn từ hoài tới vớt ra tới.

Phí một phen công phu, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc dùng đôi tay cố định ở Ngô Lỗi gương mặt, nhưng mới nhìn liếc mắt một cái, liền ma chướng dường như vô pháp dời đi tầm mắt. Ngô Lỗi gương mặt bị phủng, hồng nhuận môi bị tễ đến hơi hơi mở ra, lộ ra tuyết trắng hàm răng cùng như ẩn như hiện đầu lưỡi, mũi bởi vì cọ hồi lâu quân y có chút đỏ lên, hơn nữa ướt dầm dề phiếm thủy quang ánh mắt, theo lông mi vỗ, tựa như phát ra từng đợt mời thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn chính mình. Đã là động tình hắn bị trêu chọc đến vô pháp tự giữ, toàn bằng bản năng cúi người tiến lên.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ biết mỗi lần đối mặt Lưu hạo nhiên mới có thể xuất hiện cấp tốc tim đập lần này càng thêm làm trầm trọng thêm, đã đầu choáng váng não trướng hắn chỉ có thể hướng đầu sỏ gây tội phát ra cầu cứu tín hiệu, đương Lưu hạo nhiên khuôn mặt hướng chính mình tiếp cận, những cái đó quanh quẩn ở trong lòng đã lâu mông lung tình tố đột nhiên giải khai ngây thơ gông xiềng, mỗi một cái tiếng tim đập đều ở lớn tiếng hướng chính mình tuyên cáo, hắn đối Lưu hạo nhiên cảm tình, đã kêu thích.

“Thích…… Ngươi…… Ngươi hiểu hay không?” Nguyên lai loại cảm giác này chính là thích, chính mình đã hiểu, như vậy Lưu hạo nhiên đâu? Nhìn gần trong gang tấc tế mắt, màu đen đồng như sâu thẳm hải dương, ánh chính mình đỏ bừng khuôn mặt, lại vô mặt khác. Đang hỏi xuất khẩu một cái chớp mắt, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc không rảnh bận tâm đáp án, bản năng nhắm mắt lại.

“Ta hiểu được có thể so ngươi sớm nhiều, ngu ngốc.” Theo thở dài, trong bóng đêm, một chỗ mềm mại cùng chính mình môi dán sát, không ứng có cảm giác đụng chạm, lại làm chính mình phát ra thoải mái hừ nhẹ, đôi môi cọ xát chế tạo ái muội độ ấm, dần dần Ngô Lỗi thế nhưng cảm nhận được một tia ấm áp. Mà vô pháp thoả mãn Lưu hạo nhiên ở phác hoạ hồi lâu hắn môi hình sau, không dung cự tuyệt mà đỡ hắn sau cổ, tham hoan đầu lưỡi cứ như vậy cạy ra khớp hàm xông đi vào. Ngô Lỗi ưm, còn là phối hợp mà nhậm hơi thô ráp bựa lưỡi ở khoang miệng trung càn quét, những cái đó vô pháp phát ra nhiệt ý cứ như vậy theo hôn môi bị cuốn đi.

Chỉ là Ngô Lỗi một cái ướt át ánh mắt, khiến cho Lưu hạo nhiên lâu dài tới nay rụt rè cùng khắc chế toàn bộ hóa thành hư ảo, nguyên bản chính mình cùng những cái đó Ngô Lỗi trong miệng Minh giới công tác máy móc giống nhau vô dục vô cầu, chính mình trước nay thừa hành chân lý, cũng không dung thay đổi nguyên tắc, ở gặp được Ngô Lỗi sau một lần lại một lần bị đánh lui, đối Ngô Lỗi tình cảm sớm đã ở ngày qua ngày chú ý trung biến chất, tưởng cùng độc nhất vô nhị hắn cùng nhau, ý nghĩ như vậy bắt đầu sinh sau không ngừng lớn mạnh đến chiếm cứ chính mình tâm linh quan trọng nhất vị trí.

Thích đến bao sâu, sợ hãi liền có bao nhiêu sâu, Tống uy long những lời này đó chẳng qua là một cây đạo hỏa tác, bậc lửa hắn nhất không dám đối mặt hoảng hốt. Chính mình thích Ngô Lỗi đến tột đỉnh nông nỗi, nhưng Ngô Lỗi đối chính mình thái độ tựa hồ chán ghét càng nhiều, cái này làm cho chính mình vô pháp hạ quyết tâm cho thấy cõi lòng, nhưng không cam lòng xao động tâm vẫn là vô pháp làm được an tĩnh bảo hộ, ở trải qua giám thị nhiệm vụ chuyện này sau, đã rối loạn một tấc vuông chính mình rốt cuộc vô pháp dấu diếm chân tình. Nếu bại lộ, vậy được ăn cả ngã về không đi, buông hết thảy tay nải Lưu hạo nhiên không hề chần chờ, đem Ngô Lỗi ôm tiến trong lòng ngực, tiếp tục trằn trọc mút vào, đem toàn bộ tình cảm trút xuống đi vào, mặc kệ Ngô Lỗi có không chống đỡ, một tiếng trống làm tinh thần hăng hái thêm mà đem hắn đẩy đến trên vách tường.

“Ân……” Ngô Lỗi bị thình lình xảy ra va chạm rối loạn tiết tấu, phàn trên vai tay khẩn nắm vật liệu may mặc, ở bị thân đến chân mềm vô pháp đứng thẳng khi, mới có thể có thở dốc cơ hội. Hắn vòng tay trụ Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, dùng để chống đỡ thân thể, đỏ tươi môi sưng đỏ, tóc mái cũng có vẻ hỗn độn, đến nỗi trên đầu kia đỉnh tiểu viên mũ, sớm bị Lưu hạo nhiên bóc ném vào trên bàn.

“Cho nên…… Ngươi có phải hay không thích ta?” Ngô Lỗi thở hổn hển, thật cẩn thận hỏi.

“Ân.” Nhìn trong lòng ngực mềm như bông tiểu Tử Thần, Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay giúp hắn sửa sang lại tóc mai, rồi lại bị hắn tròn tròn lỗ tai hấp dẫn, ngón tay không an phận mà niết xoa này kia một tiểu khối thịt non, Ngô Lỗi không biết vì cái gì, vô pháp cảm giác thân thể hiện tại trở nên thập phần mẫn cảm, bị Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay đụng tới địa phương tựa như bị điện giật truyền lại tê dại, làm hắn co rúm lại né tránh. Quật cường tay vẫn là nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên không bỏ, thề muốn một cái minh xác đáp án, “Ngươi ân là thích vẫn là không thích?”

Kế tiếp lại là lệnh Ngô Lỗi xấu hổ trầm mặc, hắn có chút khẩn trương, tâm phảng phất bị một con bàn tay to bắt lấy, ẩn ẩn làm đau, lại âm thầm cất giấu chờ mong. Liền ở hắn không thể chịu đựng được, lấy hết can đảm, tính toán hỏi lại một lần khi, quen thuộc tay vén lên tóc mái, cặp kia hơi lạnh môi nhẹ nhàng dán ở chính mình trơn bóng trên trán. Không lâu, trầm thấp tiếng nói ở bên tai mình vang lên, tự mang về thanh triệt triệt để để đem chính mình trong đầu sở hữu kinh hoảng đuổi đi.

“Thích.”

Giây tiếp theo, trong văn phòng lại truyền đến một câu dồn dập chấn rống.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi lời nói, minh thần nhưng đều nghe được, ngươi, ngươi không thể đổi ý!”

Một viên thấp thỏm tâm dấu ở ra vẻ bình tĩnh khuôn mặt hạ, Lưu hạo nhiên đang nhìn chính mình tiểu Tử Thần đỏ mặt kêu không chuẩn đổi ý sau, nhấp thẳng môi rốt cuộc từ bỏ chống cự, lộ ra được như ý nguyện tươi cười, giờ phút này, hắn tâm cảnh đã vô pháp dùng ngôn ngữ miêu tả, muốn đối Ngô Lỗi nói tẫn hứa hẹn, đến cuối cùng cũng chỉ hóa thành một cái rất nhỏ gật đầu.

“Hảo.”

Một chữ, ngắn ngủn đáp lại làm Ngô Lỗi trong ánh mắt quang mang chợt phóng, loá mắt cười ngọt ngào ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt lóng lánh.

Liên hệ tâm ý sau một đôi người yêu, rốt cuộc sinh không ra một câu dư thừa ngôn ngữ, lẳng lặng mà ngóng nhìn đối phương, sở hữu chân tình biểu lộ toàn hóa ở giao hòa trong tầm mắt, trước mắt tức thế giới.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị chương 10

Chương 10 hoan nghênh trở về, ngô ái

Âm ngày một quá, thượng cấp liền lập tức mệnh lệnh Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi dẫn dắt phi lưu đi trước Nhân giới, vẫn luôn bởi vì Tống uy long đề cử mà đối Ngô Lỗi ôm thua thiệt chi tình trương dật kiệt, đối với nửa ngày nói không nên lời một chữ phi lưu thở dài không biết bao nhiêu lần sau, rốt cuộc từ trong ngăn tủ lấy ra trân quý đã lâu tiêu dương thuốc viên, ngồi chờ tiểu Tử Thần tiến đến lãnh đi phi lưu.

Ngô Lỗi vừa vào cửa liền phát hiện trương dật kiệt chính vô cùng lo lắng mà từ phi lưu trong miệng cứu giúp ra một viên thuốc viên, tức giận phi lưu không cần tốn nhiều sức, một phen nhéo trương dật kiệt cổ áo giơ lên giữa không trung, khinh phiêu phiêu linh thể bị hắn ném đến qua lại phiêu đãng. Ngô Lỗi cũng không ra tiếng nhắc nhở, chỉ là đứng ở một bên hết sức vui mừng mà nhìn, nhưng thật ra phi lưu trước hết nghe tới rồi tiếng cười, quay đầu phát hiện là hắn, mới đem trương dật kiệt tùy ý ném đi, chạy về phía Ngô Lỗi.

“Ca ca!” Phi lưu lại vui vẻ mà vòng quanh Ngô Lỗi chọc hắn tiểu mũ dạ chơi, Ngô Lỗi một bên trốn một bên kêu: “Ngươi còn như vậy, ta không mang theo ngươi đi gặp Tống ca!”

Nghe thấy Tống ca tên, phi lưu lập tức an tĩnh xuống dưới, một đôi đen lúng liếng đôi mắt tràn ngập mong đợi mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, “Tống ca, Tống ca……”

“Hảo hảo hảo, ta lập tức mang ngươi trở về thấy hắn, ngươi lại niệm đi xuống liền không thấy được!” Ngô Lỗi cảnh cáo dường như dựng thẳng lên ngón trỏ chỉ vào phi lưu, quả nhiên lập tức thấy hiệu quả, phi lưu che lại miệng mình liên tục lắc đầu, ngoan ngoãn mà đứng ở tại chỗ không hề lộn xộn.

“Ngô Lỗi……” Trương dật kiệt vỗ vỗ chính mình trên người cũng không tồn tại tro bụi, có chút ngượng ngùng mà gãi gãi đầu, “Lần này đánh đố tính ngươi thắng, chỉ là ngươi đừng trách tội uy long……”

Nguyên lai, ở Tống uy long xuất ngoại chấp hành nhiệm vụ trong lúc, Ngô Lỗi liền cùng trương dật kiệt đánh đố Tống uy long nhất định ở trương dật kiệt bên người xếp vào nhãn tuyến, vì đánh cuộc, Ngô Lỗi trắng trợn táo bạo mà tư nuốt hai mươi vại Tống uy long trăm cay ngàn đắng tiện thể mang theo trở về quả mơ, bị Tống uy long ghi tạc trong lòng, lúc này mới bị hắn “Trả đũa”.

“Tống đại ca lần này nổi nóng ta lý giải, không có việc gì, đến nỗi đánh cuộc, ngươi đem tiêu dương dược cho ta, ta liền tha thứ các ngươi lần này.” Ngô Lỗi ra vẻ suy nghĩ mà vuốt ve cằm, trên mặt nghiêm túc mà tiếp nhận trương dật kiệt phủng ở trên tay thuốc viên, trong lòng lại âm thầm mừng thầm. Hắn như thế nào sẽ không biết Tống uy long này đây nha còn nha tính cách, nguyên bản đánh đố căn bản mục đích chính là ham kia mấy vại quả mơ, không nghĩ tới hiện tại không chỉ có theo nhân tình bắt được tiêu dương dược, còn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên liên hệ tâm ý…… Nghĩ đến đây, Ngô Lỗi trên mặt rốt cuộc tàng không được vui mừng, mặt mang ngượng ngùng mà cúi đầu cười ngọt ngào lên.

“Ai, không đúng, thường lui tới ngươi có hại đều mặt ủ mày ê, lần này như vậy khác thường?” Trương dật kiệt bị trước mắt tản ra ngọt ngào hơi thở lúm đồng tiền vọt đến, phát giác Ngô Lỗi thái độ cùng trước kia một trời một vực, không khỏi tò mò lên.

“Hắc hắc, bởi vì không mệt a, không chỉ có không mệt còn kiếm lời……” Ngô Lỗi cười ngây ngô hai tiếng, trực tiếp đem thuốc viên hướng trong miệng một ném, nuốt đi xuống, hai tay một phách, lôi kéo phi lưu liền cùng trương dật kiệt phất tay từ biệt.

Hắn tay mới vừa vừa tiếp xúc môn quan, môn liền từ ngoại bị mở ra, người tới thấy Ngô Lỗi bọn họ cũng không có tiến vào, chỉ là ngừng ở tại chỗ, cách cửa gỗ, trương dật kiệt chỉ nghe thấy quen thuộc trầm thấp tiếng nói: “Chuẩn bị tốt?” Nguyên lai là Lưu hạo nhiên tới, chẳng qua hắn trong thanh âm như thế nào so ngày thường nhiều chút ấm áp, tuy rằng nhìn không tới mặt nhưng cũng có thể cảm nhận được hắn sủng nịch.

“Ân, chúng ta đi thôi!” Ngô Lỗi ngọt ngào ứng hợp mang theo không tự giác vui sướng, làm trương dật kiệt không cấm khơi dậy một thân nổi da gà, như vậy đối thoại một chút cũng không giống ngày thường giương cung bạt kiếm hoan hỉ oan gia a. Hắn đầu óc bị trước mắt một màn làm cho có chút ngốc, ngốc lăng, tổng cảm thấy chính mình ở chân tướng ngoại bồi hồi lại trảo không được trọng điểm.

Đột nhiên, hắn linh quang vừa hiện, hô to lên: “Uy! Hai người các ngươi có phải hay không kết giao?!” Nhưng minh y trong phòng trừ bỏ hắn, chỉ còn lại có hờ khép cửa gỗ kẽo kẹt vang lên một tiếng, mà Lưu hạo nhiên bọn họ sớm đã không có bóng dáng.

Bị mệnh lệnh đảm đương nhãn tuyến minh binh thấy nhiều không trách mà lại lần nữa nghe được minh y tức muốn hộc máu mà rống giận: “Ngô Lỗi! Ngươi trả ta tiêu dương dược! A a a a a, ta trương dật kiệt hướng minh thần thề, lần sau lại làm ngươi hố ta liền không họ Trương!” Lắc đầu, minh binh nhớ tới ngay cả nhà mình đội trưởng đều bị cái này diện mạo tà khí thanh niên cầm dao phẫu thuật đuổi theo chạy hơn phân nửa cái minh khu, vội vàng che lại lỗ tai, cúi đầu mặc niệm phi lễ chớ nghe, tưởng không rõ vì cái gì nhà mình đội trưởng phóng dáng người nóng bỏng truy mộ giả không cần, coi trọng như vậy cái tính tình hỏa bạo, tà ác vô cùng minh y. Không nghĩ tới, cái này tà ác vô cùng minh y, nội tâm lại mềm mại nhất, bị bọn họ kính yêu minh binh đội trưởng lợi dụng hắn mềm lòng, đem hắn đè ở trên giường khi dễ một lần lại một lần……

Minh giới tiếng rống giận tự nhiên truyền không đến Ngô Lỗi trong tai, hắn đã theo Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi đưa tới hắn cư trú biệt thự ngoại. Phủ tiến đình viện, liền thấy Tống ca ôm phi lưu thân thể, ngồi ở ghế dài thượng, nhìn chính phía trước cây hoa anh đào.

Nguyên bản mở ra đến dị thường yêu diễm hoa anh đào, giờ phút này lại bị chém rớt không ít chạc cây, trên cây cánh hoa bị chấn đến tàn khuyết không được đầy đủ, rơi xuống đầy đất phấn hồng cánh hoa dần dần héo thất bại.

Hắn tay ôn nhu mà nhẹ vỗ về phi lưu khuôn mặt, nhìn chăm chú cây hoa anh đào tế mắt lạnh băng đến giống như nhìn vật chết, mà khi hắn buông xuống đầu, cẩn thận đoan trang trong lòng ngực thiếu niên khi, kia mặt mày thẩm thấu ôn nhu liền giống như trong trời đêm rắc bạc tiết, lệnh người say mê, chỉ nghe hắn nhỏ giọng nỉ non.

“Cây hoa anh đào ta phái người trị hết, tuy rằng khó coi điểm, chính là sống sót đâu. Chờ ngươi trở về, nhưng đừng vì cái này cùng ta phát giận, được không?”

Không chờ Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên phản ứng lại đây, vẫn luôn an phận đi theo ở phía sau phi lưu bỗng nhiên tránh thoát Ngô Lỗi tay, thẳng tắp chạy về phía Tống ca. Ngoài dự đoán chính là, phi lưu không có lập tức nhào hướng Tống ca, mà là không chút khách khí mà duỗi tay ý đồ đem chính mình thân thể từ Tống ca trong lòng ngực lôi ra tới. Tống ca nhìn xuất hiện phi lưu, trong mắt hiện lên kinh hỉ, lộ ra dự kiến bên trong mỉm cười, lại không nói lời nào, chỉ là nhìn phi lưu tốn công vô ích động tác.

“Tống ca! Tống ca!” Hợp với vài lần tay đều xuyên qua thân thể phi lưu nhìn còn ôm thân thể thờ ơ Tống ca, nôn nóng mà sắp khóc ra tới, chỉ có thể ủy khuất mà đứng ở trước mặt hắn chỉ vào thân thể hô to, “Giả! Giả!”

Không rõ nguyên do Ngô Lỗi tưởng đuổi tới bọn họ bên người, bị Lưu hạo nhiên giữ chặt, hắn cảnh giới mà quan sát đến Tống ca. Tống ca ánh mắt vẫn chưa chạm đến phi lưu, nhưng dư quang lại lơ đãng chú ý khóc thút thít phi lưu, sau một lúc lâu, mới chuyển khai tầm mắt đầu hướng về phía Ngô Lỗi.

“Tiểu Tử Thần, không phải nói lần sau thấy làm ta ăn không hết gói đem đi sao, như thế nào, sợ?” Khiêu khích mà tà cười, đưa tới Ngô Lỗi trợn mắt giận nhìn. Mà bị hắn cố tình làm lơ phi lưu rốt cuộc nhịn không được oa khóc thành tiếng, chồng chất đã lâu tưởng niệm, nôn nóng cùng sợ hãi, kể hết trút xuống, làm ôm thân thể tay âm thầm buộc chặt, rơi vào vật liệu may mặc.

Căn bản không hiểu chính mình chỉ là hồn phách phi lưu liều mạng mà bát gãi Tống ca tay, trong miệng khóc kêu làm hắn buông ra, “Giả, không cần ôm! Ta ta!”

Ngay cả luôn luôn lãnh tình Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không đành lòng ghé mắt, nhìn cùng Tử Thần thập phần tương tự gương mặt thượng đậu đại nước mắt không ngừng nhỏ giọt, đáy lòng mềm nhũn, giơ tay tính toán dùng linh lực làm che dấu ký ức tuyến hiện ra.

Lần này lại bị bên cạnh Ngô Lỗi ngăn lại, hắn kỳ quái mà quay đầu nhìn về phía Ngô Lỗi, phát hiện hắn cũng không có nhìn chính mình, mà là thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Tống ca, cười đến thập phần sáng lạn.

“Từ từ, ta tưởng vị này ác ma tiên sinh lợi hại như vậy, nhất định sẽ có biện pháp làm phi lưu trở lại thân thể, đúng không?” Ngô Lỗi nhướng mày, cố tình tạm dừng một chút, “Dù sao chúng ta nhiệm vụ chỉ là giám thị mà thôi, còn lại chúng ta không cần phải xen vào.” Nói xong, Ngô Lỗi không sao cả mà nhún vai, nắm Lưu hạo nhiên bay đến rách nát cây hoa anh đào thượng, dù bận vẫn ung dung mà quan vọng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt minh bạch Ngô Lỗi nhớ nhung suy nghĩ, Tống ca thân là ác ma không có khả năng lợi dụng linh lực làm phi lưu ký ức tuyến hiện ra, tự nhiên cũng không có khả năng làm phi lưu trở lại thân thể, nhưng không chịu phục thấp hắn chỉ có thể lợi dụng chính mình cùng Ngô Lỗi đồng tình tâm, tới chủ động trợ giúp phi lưu hồi hồn. Kỳ thật cho dù không cần chiêu này, bọn họ cũng sẽ hỗ trợ, nhưng hắn nếu đem lòng tiểu nhân đo dạ quân tử, cũng không ngại từ hắn trên người thảo điểm điều kiện.

Tống ca ánh mắt ám ám, hiện lên mưu kế bị xuyên qua ảo não, chỉ là còn tại khóc thút thít trung phi lưu đối này căn bản hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, hắn chỉ biết hắn Tống ca ôm cùng chính mình giống nhau như đúc người, lại một chút không để ý tới chính mình, hắn Tống ca không hề đối hắn cười, cũng không đúng hắn nói chuyện, toàn bộ tâm thần đều đặt ở hắn trong lòng ngực giả nhân thân thượng, vì cái gì Tống ca muốn giả người lại không muốn chính mình? Phi lưu không ngừng nghẹn ngào, bám riết không tha mà ý đồ kéo ra thân thể, tay lại lần lượt xuyên qua. Hắn tầm mắt bị mãnh liệt nước mắt mơ hồ, Tống ca vẫn là ôm giả người không bỏ, tâm bị bén nhọn hàn băng đâm trúng dường như phiếm lãnh đau, hắn ngồi quỳ ở chiếc ghế trước, giơ lên đầu một mặt về phía Tống ca để sát vào, run rẩy môi cầu xin, lại vẫn là không chiếm được đáp lại. Trước kia chẳng sợ chính mình không cẩn thận cắt qua quần áo, Tống ca đều sẽ khẩn trương mà đem chính mình ôm vào trong ngực kiểm tra nửa ngày, thậm chí lo lắng mà liên tục đặt câu hỏi xác định chính mình lông tóc vô thương, nhưng hiện tại chính mình rõ ràng đã trở lại, Tống ca trong mắt lại không thấy mình. Phi lưu càng nghĩ càng sợ hãi, là chính mình không nghe lời bị bắt đi, cho nên Tống ca sinh khí, hắn nhất định không cần chính mình……

“Không cần…… Không cần!” Phi lưu trốn tránh mà ôm đầu, trong đầu không ngừng thoáng hiện khi còn nhỏ chính mình bị mạnh mẽ ôm ly đã không có hơi thở mẫu thân ôm ấp hình ảnh, còn có trong cô nhi viện, những cái đó cùng chính mình giống nhau không cha không mẹ tiểu hài tử lại hung thần ác sát mà vây quanh chính mình không ngừng triều chính mình trên mặt ném bùn đất cỏ dại tình cảnh, hắn đem chính mình súc thành một đoàn, đem đầu thật sâu chôn ở hai đầu gối gian run bần bật, khi đó không có Tống ca, chỉ có vô tận hắc ám cùng khi dễ, hiện tại Tống ca cũng không cần chính mình, chính mình lại phải về đến cái loại này tuyệt vọng trong thế giới, lẻ loi mà, chỉ có chính mình một người……

“Phi lưu……” Ngô Lỗi hoảng sợ, hắn bổn ý chỉ là vì khiển trách hạ Tống ca, lại không nghĩ rằng phi lưu phản ứng như vậy đại, trong lòng đối Tống ca kia khẩu ác khí cũng bất chấp tiêu, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhau sau khi gật đầu, đang định thúc giục linh lực, liền nghe được thỏa hiệp kêu gọi.

“Hảo! Thỉnh các ngươi mau làm hắn hồi hồn, cái gì yêu cầu ta đều đáp ứng các ngươi!” Tống ca ôm thân thể quỳ gối phi lưu bên cạnh, hối hận vạn phần hắn chỉ có thể nôn nóng mà đằng ra một bàn tay ôm lấy phi lưu, không ngừng trấn an.

Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp thúc giục linh lực, ký ức tuyến bị hắn chộp vào trên tay theo ký ức tuyến, hắn xả quá phi lưu linh thể sử dụng hoàn hồn thuật làm hắn linh thể thành công mà phủ lên thể xác, một trận bạch quang qua đi, hồi hồn phi lưu mở mắt, thấy dùng quan tâm ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú chính mình Tống ca, nghe thấy hắn thấp giọng gọi tên của mình, vài tiếng cấp tốc thở dốc sau, rốt cuộc phản ứng lại đây, trong mắt nước mắt trút ra mà ra, liệt miệng lại gào khóc lên. Quật cường đôi tay nắm Tống ca trước ngực áo sơmi không bỏ, thở hổn hển mà vẫn luôn kêu, liền cổ đều tuôn ra gân xanh, tựa hồ nghĩ tới cái gì ngược lại lại cả người phát run mà đem chính mình đoàn ở bên nhau, “Ta, ta! Ngô ô…… Tống ca đã không có……”

Mua dây buộc mình Tống ca giờ phút này hận không thể đánh chính mình mấy bàn tay, mặc kệ làm hắn chán ghét Tử Thần cùng giam thẩm quan ở đây, đau lòng mà ôm phi lưu nhẹ hống, “Ta ở, ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không rời đi ngươi……” Thẳng đến phi lưu dần dần thả lỏng, chủ động vây quanh được chính mình phần cổ, tiếng khóc cũng chậm rãi bình ổn biến thành lâu dài tiếng hít thở, hắn mới không hề ra tiếng. Tống ca vẫn luôn vẫn duy trì quỳ tư bất động, dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng phủi phi lưu trên mặt chưa khô nước mắt, chậm chạp không dám giãn ra mày thoáng áp xuống độ cung.

“Nói đi, các ngươi có cái gì yêu cầu?” Tuy rằng đối phương vừa mới cũng không có nói ra yêu cầu, nhưng nếu mục đích của chính mình bị chọc thủng, bọn họ còn lựa chọn làm phi lưu hoàn hồn, cũng coi như thành toàn chính mình, thủ tín loại sự tình này chính mình đảo không sao cả, nhưng xem ở phi lưu trên mặt, không thiếu được vẫn là muốn thỏa mãn bọn họ.

“Thượng cấp phái ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tới giám thị các ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi thấy phi lưu đình chỉ khóc thút thít cũng an tâm, thấy Tống ca nhắc tới yêu cầu, tự nhiên không nghĩ buông tha cơ hội này.

“Cho nên?” Tống ca căn bản không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, hắn biết Minh giới không có khả năng thiện bãi cam hưu, chỉ là không nghĩ tới Minh giới cư nhiên phái cái như vậy cổ linh tinh quái Tử Thần. Tuy nói pháp thuật yếu ớt, nhưng lại là phi lưu nhắc mãi Tử Thần ca ca, chính mình khẳng định không thể làm trò phi lưu mặt lấy hắn như thế nào. Bên người giam thẩm quan pháp lực chính mình cũng chỉ nhìn thấy đốm, không thể thiếu cảnh giác, nghĩ như thế, bọn họ nhưng thật ra so bình thường minh binh khó chơi chút.

“Cho nên……” Ngô Lỗi hai tay giao nhau ở trước ngực, chí tại tất đắc mà nói: “Chúng ta muốn ở nơi này quang minh chính đại mà giám thị!”

“Tuyệt không khả năng!” Tống ca tròng mắt nháy mắt đỏ lên, phi lưu vốn dĩ liền thích cái này tiểu Tử Thần, chính mình liền sợ phi lưu bị cướp đi sao có thể dẫn sói vào nhà đâu!

“Ta đây liền cùng phi lưu nói ngươi không cần hắn.” Ngô Lỗi cười hì hì buông tay, ngay cả bên cạnh trầm mặc đã lâu Lưu hạo nhiên cũng mở miệng hơn nữa một câu: “Mỗi một ngày đều nói.”

Không biết có phải hay không nghe thấy được câu kia không cần hắn, trong lòng ngực phi lưu đột nhiên bừng tỉnh ôm chặt Tống ca vội vàng kêu: “Không thể không cần phi lưu!” Tống ca một bên chụp vỗ về phi lưu phía sau lưng, một bên bất đắc dĩ đối với “Cấu kết với nhau làm việc xấu” Ngô Lỗi bọn họ gật đầu đồng ý.

“Chúng ta đây chính mình tuyển phòng đi!” Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên ném xuống một câu, liền biến mất ở tại chỗ.

Tống ca không hề để ý tới, chỉ là ôm lại lần nữa bị hống ngủ phi lưu chậm rãi đứng dậy, che chở chí bảo thật cẩn thận mà di động, phi vào chính mình phòng, đem hắn mềm nhẹ mà đặt ở giường đệm thượng, không có cảm giác an toàn phi lưu vẫn như cũ ôm chặt hắn không bỏ. Hắn đơn giản cũng đi theo nằm ở một bên, giúp phi lưu dịch hảo góc chăn sau, chăm chú nhìn hồi lâu yếu ớt tái nhợt khuôn mặt, mới chậm rãi cúi đầu hôn môi mềm mại cánh môi, ngủ say trung thiếu niên bị dán sát vào đôi môi, nói mớ biến thành vài tiếng rên rỉ, tiết ra hơi thở làm Tống ca toàn bộ linh hồn đều hòa tan, treo không tâm về tới tại chỗ, đầy cõi lòng tưởng niệm rốt cuộc thổ lộ mà ra.

“Hoan nghênh trở về, ngô ái.”

======= đệ nhị căn lông chim • xong =========

Đệ nhị thiên kết thúc ~ sẽ có hai cái phiên ngoại, một cái viết phi lưu cùng Tống ca ký kết khế ước tiền căn hậu quả, một cái viết bốn cái kẻ dở hơi cùng nhau hằng ngày ╮(╯_╰)╭

Ta muốn viết phi lưu cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau ăn chọc cười khoai lát, còn muốn viết Tống ca cùng phi lưu cộng tắm, dù sao loạn viết, tùy hứng!

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị phiên ngoại một

Này thiên phiên ngoại kỳ thật là cho răng nanh khánh sinh văn, hiện tại đặt ở Lễ Tình Nhân trước một ngày cũng không có gì không khoẻ cảm 😂😂😂

Khác: Đánh quảng cáo cũng không phải ta bổn ý 233333

===================

Phiên ngoại • tình nhân lễ

Thanh u đình viện, lê mới vừa u oán vô cùng mà đẩy một mua sắm xe chọc cười khoai, đang chuẩn bị hướng phi lưu phòng đưa đi. Liền ở hôm nay buổi sáng, phi lưu thiếu gia hứng thú bừng bừng mà dẫn theo mấy ngày trước trang con giun thùng nước, mang theo người đánh cá mũ, vẻ mặt hưng phấn mà đối với không khí nói: “Hiện tại chúng ta đi câu cá!” Nói xong, khiêng cần câu vui tươi hớn hở mà ra bên ngoài hướng.

Đối mặt phi lưu như thế thần kinh hề hề hành động, vẫn luôn hầu hạ hắn lê mới vừa sớm đã thấy nhiều không trách, yên lặng lui ở một bên, chờ Tống ca thiếu gia tiến đến ngăn trở. Quả nhiên, còn không có bước ra đại trạch hắn đã bị Tống ca thiếu gia cấp khuyên trở về.

Chỉ thấy Tống ca thiếu gia ở phi lưu thiếu gia bên tai nói nhỏ vài câu, hắn liền mặt mày hớn hở mà ném ngư cụ, một đôi mắt sáng long lanh mà nhìn chằm chằm chính mình, lê mới vừa không cấm rùng mình một cái, tiếp theo chính mình đã bị Tống ca phân phó đi siêu thị mua phi lưu thiếu gia ngày thường yêu nhất ăn chọc cười khoai……

Chờ lê mới vừa chọc cười khoai vừa đến, phi lưu nhanh chóng vọt đi lên lôi đi mua sắm xe, phanh mà một tiếng, trực tiếp đem cửa phòng nhắm chặt, lê mới vừa sờ sờ suýt nữa bị môn tạp đến cái mũi, âm thầm may mắn phi lưu thiếu gia lần này thế nhưng không có ngạnh buộc chính mình cùng hắn chơi chơi trốn tìm, bằng không chính mình lại đến hoa đại lực khí tìm nửa ngày. Sửa sang lại có chút oai rớt cà vạt, lê mới vừa xoay người đi hướng phòng bếp, bắt đầu rồi quản gia tận chức tận trách một ngày.

Trong phòng cũng chỉ có Ngô Lỗi cùng phi lưu hai cái, đến nỗi Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Tống ca, bọn họ tựa hồ có chuyện quan trọng muốn “Nói”, ý tưởng giống nhau mà dặn dò bọn họ đãi ở phòng đừng chạy loạn sau liền không thấy bóng dáng.

“Cái này! Ăn ngon!” Phi lưu từ mua sắm trong xe ôm ra vài túi chọc cười khoai, theo hắn chạy hướng Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, chọc cười khoai cũng rớt một đường, Ngô Lỗi gấp không chờ nổi mà tiếp nhận một bao mở ra ăn lên. Ca mắng ca mắng, thanh thúy thanh âm vui sướng mà vang lên, phi lưu thấy Ngô Lỗi oa ở trên sô pha ăn vui vẻ vô cùng, cũng vui vẻ mà kề tại hắn bên cạnh bắt lấy chọc cười khoai hướng trong miệng tắc, tức khắc trong phòng tràn ngập hết đợt này đến đợt khác nhấm nuốt thanh.

“Ăn ngon thật!” Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà nheo lại đôi mắt, cầm lấy một bao cà chua vị, đem nó nhét vào sau thắt lưng dấu đi, “Lưu một bao cấp Lưu hạo nhiên, còn lại chúng ta ăn sạch nó!”

Phi lưu học theo, cũng cầm lấy một bao nhét ở sau thắt lưng, làm như có thật gật đầu: “Lưu một bao cấp Tống ca, còn lại chúng ta ăn sạch nó!”

Mở ra một bao thịt nướng vị, Ngô Lỗi một bên ăn, một bên mùi ngon nhìn thư, thường thường còn hắc hắc cười ra tiếng. Phi lưu nhìn chung quanh phát hiện trong phòng một quyển sách cũng không có, dẩu miệng, có chút không vui mà chọc nổi lên Ngô Lỗi trên đầu mũ. Bất kham này nhiễu Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể trốn tránh phi lưu thế công, lại đem thư hướng phía sau xê dịch, nói: “Sách này ngươi không thể xem.”

Phi lưu trợn tròn đôi mắt, càng thêm kịch liệt mà tranh đoạt lên, “Tống ca nói, phi lưu không thể xem thư đều không phải hảo thư, muốn ném xuống!”

“Không phải…… Này không phải hư thư……” Ngô Lỗi bị hắn tễ đến thối lui đến sô pha góc, chính mình lại bị hắn nắm chặt căn bản phi không đứng dậy, hắn đành phải từ bỏ giãy giụa, đem thư đặt ở phi lưu trước mặt, “Nhạ, 《100 loại tình nhân lễ 》, ngươi hiện tại lại không tình nhân…… Ta xem cái này bất quá là tưởng đưa Lưu hạo nhiên một cái kết giao kỷ niệm lễ vật mà thôi!” Nhìn phi lưu nghi hoặc trung mang theo tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt, biết hắn khẳng định muốn đánh vỡ lẩu niêu hỏi đến đế, đành phải làm bộ không kiên nhẫn mà phiết đầu, đương nhắc tới Lưu hạo nhiên khi sớm đã đầy mặt ửng đỏ.

Phi lưu chớp chớp mắt, “Kết giao kỷ niệm lễ vật?”

“Các ngươi nhân gian không đều như vậy sao, giữa tình lữ liền thích cho nhau tặng lễ.” Ngô Lỗi gãi gãi mặt, sách này lúc trước chính mình giúp Tống uy long mua đâu, không nghĩ tới hiện tại chính mình cũng có tác dụng.

Phi lưu ngoan ngoãn mà thối lui đến một bên, đôi mắt vẫn quay tròn mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, “Là tình nhân, muốn đưa lễ vật?”

“Chính là các ngươi lẫn nhau thích nhân vi biểu đạt tình yêu thường dùng phương thức. Ngươi xem, tỷ như cái này, rất nhiều người thường xuyên sẽ đưa tình yêu hình lễ vật, giống dùng hoa hồng bãi cố ý hình a, đào tâm vòng cổ a, đây là các ngươi Nhân giới nhất thường giảng một cái từ, đối, kêu lãng mạn!” Ngô Lỗi moi hết cõi lòng mà đem chính mình đối Nhân giới cái gọi là tình nhân chi gian hành vi giải thích cho phi lưu.

Phi lưu nghe xong, vẫn cứ chớp đôi mắt, cũng không biết hiểu không hiểu, sau một lúc lâu mới lại hỏi câu: “Tặng lễ vật, đại biểu thích?”

“Đúng vậy, một người nếu cho ngươi rất nhiều rất nhiều lễ vật, kia nhất định phi thường phi thường thích ngươi!” Ngô Lỗi dùng sức địa điểm đầu, nhớ tới Tống uy long cùng trương dật kiệt, Tống đại ca liền tặng siêu cấp đa lễ vật cấp trương dật kiệt, vừa thấy liền biết hắn thực thích minh y, người nọ giới cũng nhất định là cái dạng này.

Phi lưu nghiêng đầu, nguyên lai đưa rất nhiều lễ vật liền đại biểu nhiều thích, kia Tống ca mỗi ngày đưa chính mình lễ vật đâu…… Nguyên lai Tống ca như vậy thích chính mình, phi lưu tràn ra lúm đồng tiền, trong lòng so bất luận cái gì thời điểm đều tới cao hứng. “Tống ca, Tống ca! Ta cũng muốn tặng lễ vật!” Hưng phấn mà chụp phủi bàn trà, đã Khai Phong đóng gói khẩu rơi xuống ra mấy viên chọc cười khoai, theo chấn động mà vài lần nhảy lên lên. Phi lưu nhìn tâm hình chọc cười khoai, trên mặt tươi cười càng thêm sáng lạn, lập tức từ trên sô pha nhảy lên. Đem vẫn luôn giấu ở sau thắt lưng chọc cười khoai chộp vào trên tay, lại hưng phấn mà đem rơi xuống trên sàn nhà toàn bộ nhặt lên, ôm đầy cõi lòng chọc cười khoai đem chúng nó tàng vào tủ quần áo.

“Phi lưu, ngươi làm gì? Ta còn không có ăn đủ, có thể hay không lại lấy một bao?” Ngô Lỗi chưa đã thèm mà liếm liếm khóe miệng, rõ ràng còn thừa như vậy nhiều bao, kết quả đều bị phi lưu tàng vào trong ngăn tủ, chỉ có thể mắt trông mong mà cầu phi lưu.

“Không thể ăn, lễ vật!” Phi lưu bối dán cửa tủ, hai tay chặt chẽ mà bảo vệ, phảng phất nghĩ tới cái gì, đỏ mặt vẫn luôn nói thầm Tống ca.

Ngô Lỗi ngừng lại, nhìn nhìn phi lưu lại cúi đầu nhìn chính mình trên tay thư, lại lần nữa ngẩng đầu nhìn chằm chằm phi lưu thẳng nhìn, lúc này mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ,

“Ta minh thần, phi lưu, ngươi cái này kêu yêu sớm a!”

“Yêu sớm?” Cửa truyền đến âm cuối hơi hơi giơ lên hỏi chuyện, Ngô Lỗi cùng phi lưu đồng thời quay đầu, liền thấy Tống ca vẻ mặt hiền lành mà cười, nhưng hắn động tác lại hoàn toàn không khách khí. Bước đi hướng về phía phi lưu sau, Tống ca cố ý che khuất hắn tầm mắt, một bên hỏi phi lưu thân thể như thế nào, một bên phất tay áo trực tiếp đem Ngô Lỗi chấn ra cửa khẩu, vừa lúc đâm vào Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực.

Lưu hạo nhiên ôm Ngô Lỗi ở không trung dạo qua một vòng mới ngừng lại được, chờ Ngô Lỗi tức giận mà muốn vào cửa lý luận, lại phát hiện cửa đã bị kết giới bảo hộ, chính mình căn bản vào không được.

“Đáng giận!” Liền ở Ngô Lỗi nổi trận lôi đình mà dùng chân đá cửa phòng khi, Lưu hạo nhiên tắc dễ như trở bàn tay mà rút ra trong tay hắn thư nhìn lên.

“100 loại tình nhân lễ……”

“Không được xem!” Ngô Lỗi lập tức xoay người, đoạt quá thư, cực độ xấu hổ buồn bực làm hắn nhất thời thất thố, trốn tránh mà nhanh chóng xoay người biến mất ở tại chỗ. Trở lại chính mình phòng sau, Ngô Lỗi vô đầu ngốc nghếch mà bay loạn, rốt cuộc vô pháp an tĩnh một lát, vô luận như thế nào đều không thể vứt lại chính mình ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt như thế mất mặt cảm giác. Liền ở hắn tâm hoảng ý loạn, chỉ có thể bụm mặt kêu to khi, thân mình một đốn, đã bị giam cầm ở dày rộng ôm ấp trung. Chậm chạp không thấy chính mình tiểu Tử Thần ngẩng đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chờ đợi không nổi nữa, đành phải tìm mọi cách làm đối phương mở miệng.

“Không phải muốn đưa ta lễ vật sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên cười khẽ, nhìn súc ở chính mình trong lòng ngực không dám ngẩng đầu tiểu Tử Thần không chút do dự địa điểm đầu, nhưng mới vừa điểm xong đầu, lại giống rùa đen rút đầu giống nhau ở chính mình trong lòng ngực đoàn thành một đoàn.

“Ta đã tưởng hảo muốn cái gì lễ vật, không muốn biết?” Dùng ngón tay khảy vài cái lộ ở bên ngoài trắng nõn cổ, Lưu hạo nhiên trầm thấp tiếng nói, ở Ngô Lỗi bên tai dụ hống nói. Rốt cuộc, trong lòng ngực tiểu Tử Thần đỏ bừng một khuôn mặt, trong mắt là khó gặp e lệ, tò mò mà nhìn chính mình. Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ mổ non mềm gương mặt, ngược lại phủ lên môi đỏ, một bàn tay nâng lên Ngô Lỗi sau cổ, mềm nhẹ mà vuốt ve, đau khổ triền miên mà hôn môi, chậm rãi hưởng thụ cùng tiểu Tử Thần da thịt chi thân. Ở Ngô Lỗi ưm ra tiếng sau, mới thối lui một chút, hắc mâu trung tràn đầy ôn nhu, “Mỗi ngày một hôn, đây là ta muốn lễ vật.”

Ngô Lỗi phát hiện chính mình đối như vậy ôn nhu Lưu hạo nhiên không hề biện pháp, trong lòng trong mắt đều bị hắn hấp dẫn, làm hắn rốt cuộc vô pháp thoát đi nửa tấc, hắn đã một đầu tài tiến Lưu hạo nhiên lốc xoáy, trừ bỏ đối hắn gật đầu đồng ý, đã không thể tưởng được như thế nào phản kháng, kỳ thật chính mình căn bản rất vui lòng, nơi nào còn có thể giống như trước giống nhau cùng hắn làm trái lại. Bị hạnh phúc như thế quay chung quanh, chính mình lại có cái gì lý do cự tuyệt đâu? Ngô Lỗi thân mật mà cọ Lưu hạo nhiên ngực, không thể không lại lần nữa cảm khái, như vậy ấm áp, chính mình tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tay.

Đã đắm chìm ở tốt đẹp tình yêu Ngô Lỗi, lúc này đại khái đã đã quên chính mình vừa mới còn tính toán “Cứu” ra phi lưu, khuyên bảo hắn từ bỏ yêu sớm, rời xa ác ma chính nghĩa cử chỉ.

Mà bên kia, Tống ca khó xử mà nhìn hiển nhiên so thường lui tới càng thêm dán chính mình phi lưu, nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ vỗ vẫn luôn ôm chính mình cánh tay không bỏ tay nhỏ: “Hảo, phi lưu, ta không nghĩ ra đi, ngươi như vậy ta không có biện pháp giúp ngươi tước quả táo.”

“Quả táo, đưa ta?” Phi lưu đôi mắt bính ra sáng long lanh quang, cầm lấy mới tước một nửa quả táo, Tống ca còn không có tới kịp ngăn cản liền mồm to ăn lên, thường thường quay đầu đối với Tống ca cộc lốc mà cười.

“Ngươi ăn từ từ.” Tống ca thấy hắn như thế vui vẻ, cũng không hề nói cái gì, quả táo tẩy thật sự sạch sẽ, vừa mới cũng chỉ là muốn tìm cái lấy cớ làm phi lưu đày tay mà thôi. Phi lưu thành thạo liền đem quả táo ăn xong, cao hứng phấn chấn mà la hét đáp lễ. Tống ca còn không quá minh bạch, phi lưu lại sớm đã mở ra cửa tủ, đem bên trong chọc cười khoai ôm tới rồi trên bàn trà, ở Tống ca kinh ngạc dưới ánh mắt, đem sở hữu đóng gói toàn bộ mở ra, đem bên trong chọc cười khoai toàn ngã xuống trên bàn trà, sau đó thật cẩn thận mà đem chọc cười khoai tụ ở bên nhau, dần dần mà, một viên thật lớn tình yêu xuất hiện, phi lưu lúc này mới vừa lòng mà dừng lại đùa nghịch đôi tay. Từ bên trong lấy ra một cái chọc cười khoai đưa tới Tống ca bên miệng, mãn nhãn mong đợi mà nhìn, trong trẻo thanh âm. Từng câu từng chữ vô cùng rõ ràng, “Phi lưu lễ vật, phi lưu thích, đều cấp Tống ca.”

Tống ca nhìn phi lưu ngu đần rồi lại làm hắn cảm động hành động, nhất thời thế nhưng nói không nên lời lời nói, phi lưu…… Hắn thật sự biết cái gì là thích sao? Vẫn luôn kiên trì giơ cánh tay bắt đầu hơi hơi phát run, thấy Tống ca không có nửa điểm phản ứng, phi lưu nhớ tới ngày đó chính mình bị Tử Thần ca ca mang về tới khi cũng là như thế này nhìn Tống ca, nhưng Tống ca lại đối chính mình nhìn như không thấy. Hắn trong lòng lại sợ hãi lên, nhấp môi, đôi mắt chớp cũng không nháy mắt, mang theo quật cường hương vị, Tử Thần ca ca nói qua, đưa nhiều ít lễ vật liền đại biểu nhiều thích, Tống ca mỗi ngày đều đưa chính mình thật nhiều lễ vật, nhất định là thích chính mình.

Đem chọc cười khoai lại đi phía trước thấu thấu, phi lưu cưỡng chế toát ra sợ hãi, kiên định mà nói: “Phi lưu đưa cho Tống ca……” Rõ ràng ý đồ biểu hiện đến tự tin điểm, nhưng tưởng tượng đến Tống ca khả năng không thích chính mình lễ vật, phi lưu trong lòng liền khó chịu cực kỳ, tay run đến không được, cũng không biết nói vì cái gì, như thế nào cũng không mở miệng được làm Tống ca trực tiếp ăn.

Tống ca bừng tỉnh, vội vàng há mồm đem chọc cười khoai cắn vào trong miệng, trước mắt cặp kia phiếm hơi nước con mắt sáng tức khắc cong lên, xem đến Tống ca lại đau lòng lại vui sướng, liên tiếp ăn phi lưu đưa qua chọc cười khoai.

Hắn phía trước cho rằng phi lưu vẫn ngây thơ không biết, chỉ là từ lần này hành vi có thể thấy được, phi lưu đối chính mình đều không phải là đơn thuần ỷ lại mà thôi, như vậy nhận tri làm hắn không khỏi nhếch lên khóe miệng. Đem ngồi quỳ trên mặt đất thảm thượng phi lưu kéo đến chính mình bên cạnh người, Tống ca giơ tay hủy diệt tàn lưu ở phi lưu bên miệng quả táo nước sốt, trên mặt cười cũng không biến mất quá.

“Phi lưu, ngươi thật tốt.”

Phi lưu lắc đầu, có vẻ thập phần vui sướng, chỉ chỉ trên bàn trà bãi cố ý hình chọc cười khoai, dùng tay khoa tay múa chân, “Đều cho ngươi.” Tiếp theo hai tay ở Tống ca sau cổ giao triền, đem cả người đều vùi vào Tống ca trong lòng ngực, cảm giác được quanh quẩn tại bên người cảm giác an toàn, ngày đó khởi vẫn lo lắng đề phòng hoảng hốt tới rồi hiện tại mới hoàn toàn phóng thích ra tới. Chính mình thích Tống ca, nhất định cũng muốn thích chính mình mới được, bằng không……

“Đừng rời đi ta!” Không thể bỏ xuống ta, ta chỉ cần ngươi. Phi lưu ôm chặt Tống ca, nói ra chính mình nhất tưởng lời nói. Phía sau lưng bị nhẹ nhàng chụp vỗ về, nhĩ sườn phun ra nuốt vào hơi thở mang theo ấm người hơi nước, chỉ là thấp giọng một câu hảo, làm phi lưu an tâm nhắm mắt. Tống ca, chúng ta muốn vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau.

Tình nhân lễ vật, đại biểu cho thích. Lưỡng tình tương duyệt tặng, so trên thế giới sở hữu lời âu yếm đều tới ngọt ngào động tâm.

Đương nhiên tốt nhất tình nhân lễ, chính là lẫn nhau nhất chân thành tha thiết tâm đi.

==============================

Thỏ nha bị ta viết đến có điểm ấu trĩ 2333333 bất quá mối tình đầu sao không ấu trĩ điểm tựa hồ cũng không có gì lạc thú (˘︶˘*)♡

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn nhị phiên ngoại nhị

Phiên ngoại • cái thứ nhất nguyện vọng

Đây là phi chảy vào cô nhi viện hậu phát sinh chuyện xưa.

Khi đó phi lưu, cảm thấy thế giới này, mọi người đều cùng chính mình không quan hệ, cho dù nơi này đại nhân mỗi cái đều đối hắn lộ ra trìu mến ánh mắt, dốc lòng chăm sóc chính mình, thường thường cũng sẽ có một ít thúc thúc a di tới xem chính mình, muốn chính mình khi bọn hắn hài tử, có thể thấy được quá viện trưởng sau, những cái đó mới vuốt ve quá chính mình đầu tay lại hướng một cái khác hài tử mở ra cho bọn họ ấm áp ôm.

Trải qua viện trưởng cửa phòng, viện trưởng bọn họ đang ở đàm luận trong viện hài tử, một đám ngữ khí tràn ngập thương xót cùng bất đắc dĩ.

“Này đó hài tử đều yêu cầu gia, có đã chờ đến lâu lắm.”

“Đúng vậy, sở hữu trong bọn trẻ phi lưu nhất làm cho người ta thích, rất nhiều tới vợ chồng đều tuyển hắn, nhưng như vậy nhiều hài tử, ai……”

“Phi lưu là cái hảo hài tử, khẳng định cướp muốn, hắn vừa tới trong viện không lâu, cũng không cần vội vã giúp hắn tìm nuôi nấng người, đem danh ngạch của hắn thay cho không có gì không hảo đi……”

Đứng ở cạnh cửa phi lưu chớp chớp mắt, vuốt ve trước ngực màu đen lông chim, sự không liên quan mình xoay người triều yên lặng góc đi đến. Chính là như thế, liền tính nghe bọn họ đàm luận về chính mình sự tình, hắn cũng cảm thấy cùng chính mình không có gì quan hệ. Hắn biết, viện trưởng bọn họ cũng ái chính mình, nhưng bọn hắn ái mọi người, sở hữu hài tử. Chính mình đối bọn họ tới nói là cái gì đâu? Tựa như mỗi ngày ăn đồ ăn giống nhau, bọn họ quan tâm bị bình quân chia làm thật nhiều phân, thân là cô nhi chính mình có thể lãnh đến một phần cũng nên thỏa mãn. Này đó hắn trong lòng đều thập phần rõ ràng, nhưng mỗi khi đêm dài thời điểm, hắn liền sẽ nhớ tới mụ mụ đôi mắt, cặp kia mỹ lệ trong mắt chỉ có hắn. Hắn minh bạch, mụ mụ cùng những người khác đều không giống nhau, hắn lúc nào cũng tại tưởng niệm. Hảo muốn đi thế giới kia, hảo tưởng…… Tử Thần ca ca nói chính mình còn không thể đi, chính là chính mình đã nhẫn nại không nổi nữa, liền tính trong cô nhi viện mỗi ngày đều thực náo nhiệt, viện trưởng bọn họ cũng thường xuyên tìm chính mình nói chuyện phiếm, nhưng hắn vẫn là cảm thấy cô đơn, không còn có người sẽ giống ba ba mụ mụ như vậy yêu hắn, kia chính mình vì cái gì không thể đi thế giới kia đâu?

Đột nhiên, một cái hòn đá nhỏ đánh trúng phi lưu cái ót, hắn quay đầu vừa thấy, là mấy cái ở trong viện tương đối ái khi dễ người hài tử, chính không có hảo ý mà nhìn chính mình. Phi lưu sờ sờ đầu, đứng dậy muốn tránh đi, lại bị một người cao lớn hài tử xô đẩy tới rồi trên vách tường.

“Còn tưởng rằng ngươi nhiều lợi hại đâu, nhìn xem, ban đầu bao nhiêu người hướng ngươi tới cô nhi viện, kết quả đều phải hài tử khác, ngươi a chính là không ai muốn, thật đáng thương.” Đại nam hài nói xong liền đối với hắn làm cái mặt quỷ, mặt khác tiểu hài tử cũng ồn ào mà đồng loạt kêu.

Phi lưu nhấp môi không có phản bác, cầm đầu cái kia nam hài bởi vì trên mặt bớt mà lưu tại cô nhi viện thật lâu, phi lưu tiến cô nhi viện phải tới rồi mọi người chú ý, mọi người đều nói hắn là hảo hài tử, nhưng nam hài chính là nhìn hắn không vừa mắt, thường xuyên cùng mấy cái bướng bỉnh hài tử hướng hắn ném bùn đất cỏ dại, “Rõ ràng đều là bị chính mình ba ba mụ mụ vứt bỏ, dựa vào cái gì bọn họ đều thích tới xem ngươi? Không phải bởi vì gương mặt này sao!” Nam hài phẫn hận mà nắm lên trên mặt đất bùn đất liền hướng phi lưu trên mặt mạt. Mặt khác hài tử xem phi lưu giãy giụa liền toàn xông lên đi bắt hắn tay chân không cho nhúc nhích.

“Ta mụ mụ không có không cần ta…… Ngô!” Phi lưu rống lên tiếng, hắn cũng không phải bị mụ mụ bỏ xuống, mới vừa nói xong đã bị nam hài tắc một miệng cát đất, phi lưu hãy còn giãy giụa, kêu bùn đất trong miệng mơ hồ không rõ mà kiên trì làm nam hài cho mẫu thân xin lỗi. Nam hài hiển nhiên bị hắn phẫn nộ ánh mắt kinh sợ, hoảng loạn trung, lại thật mạnh một quyền đánh vào phi lưu xương gò má thượng, còn lại hài tử bị nam hài ngoài dự đoán hành động hoảng sợ, đều sững sờ ở tại chỗ.

“Không tốt! Có người tới!” Trong đó một cái hài tử cảnh giác có người tiếp cận, vội vàng nhắc nhở chính mình tiểu đồng bọn, mọi người vô thố hai mặt nhìn nhau, phản ứng lại đây sau, liền bỏ xuống phi lưu khắp nơi chạy tứ tán. Chỉ là bóng người vẫn chưa đi vào, ở cách đó không xa chuyển biến biến mất ở chỗ ngoặt chỗ.

Phi lưu cũng không có cao giọng kêu cứu, chỉ là phun ra trong miệng bùn đất, hắn tìm cái sạch sẽ ghế đá, ngồi ở mặt trên dùng tay chà lau trên mặt bùn tí, trên má còn nóng rát đau, thẳng đem nước mắt bức tới rồi hốc mắt. Trong một góc lại chỉ còn hắn một người, hắn cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú dơ hề hề quần áo, chịu đựng khóc thút thít, sờ sờ trước ngực lông chim, may mắn, lông chim không có bị cướp đi. Hắn muốn tìm người nói hết, nhưng trong đầu một người cũng sưu tầm không đến, chỉ có thể đem thân mình cuộn tròn ở bên nhau, đem đầu chôn sâu ở đầu gối gian. Lúc này, hắn vô cùng khát vọng, hắn chỉ là muốn một người, chỉ bồi chính mình, vẫn luôn lưu tại bên người không cần biến mất mà thôi. Có lẽ buồn đến lâu lắm, phi lưu tâm dần dần nhảy đến bay nhanh, chấn động màng nhĩ rồi sau đó cả người đều hôn hôn trầm trầm lên, ngực nóng lên đến cả người đều hít thở không thông cảm làm hắn cả người phát run, về sau, cả người ngã quỵ trên mặt đất, lâm vào một mảnh đen nhánh trung.

“Là ngươi ở kêu ta?”

Phi lưu cảm thấy thân thể của mình phiêu ở không trung, một cái hài hước thanh âm quanh quẩn ở bên tai, mở to mắt, nhìn đến chính là trước mắt hỗn độn.

“Ngươi là ai? Ta nhìn không thấy ngươi……”

“Cùng ta ký kết khế ước, ta khiến cho ngươi nhìn thấy ta, còn có thể thực hiện ngươi ba cái nguyện vọng.”

“Cái gì là ký kết khế ước?”

“Là ngươi đem ta từ trong thân thể triệu hồi ra tới, ngươi trong lòng có phải hay không có mãnh liệt nguyện vọng, đã tới rồi tùy ý trả giá đại giới nông nỗi đi? Ngươi linh hồn thật sự quá mỹ vị, nếu ngươi tưởng thực hiện nguyện vọng của ngươi, liền đáp ứng cùng ta ký kết khế ước đi, chỉ cần trước trả giá một ít đại giới ngươi là có thể tâm tưởng sự thành.” Dụ hoặc thanh âm ở hỗn độn trong thế giới phá lệ rõ ràng, mang theo câu nhân hồn phách nghiện dục.

“Ta nghe không hiểu.”

“……”

“Ngươi có thể lặp lại lần nữa sao?” Phi lưu đối hỗn độn trung thanh âm có chút xin lỗi, nhưng chính mình cũng mới sáu tuổi nhiều, nào biết đâu rằng như vậy nhiều……

“Ta biết đến, ngươi liền tưởng có người vẫn luôn bồi ngươi đúng không?”

“Ân!” Phi lưu mở to tò mò hai mắt, nhưng thân thể vẫn cứ không thể nhúc nhích, chỉ có thể chuyển động hắc đồng muốn thấy rõ thanh âm nơi phát ra, vì cái gì hắn như vậy hiểu biết ý nghĩ của chính mình?

“Ngươi có thể đem nó coi như chúng ta ký kết khế ước cái thứ nhất nguyện vọng. Đương khế ước kết thúc khi, ngươi chỉ cần dâng ra ngươi linh hồn là được, có phải hay không thực có lời?” Ác ma nhẫn nại tính tình, tận lực dùng tiểu thí hài có thể nghe hiểu nói tới giải thích.

“Chính là ngươi còn không có trả lời ta, cái gì là ký kết khế ước?” Phi lưu chớp đôi mắt, lại đem vấn đề vòng trở về nguyên điểm.

“……”

Cảm nhận được đối phương trầm mặc, phi lưu có điểm ủy khuất mà bẹp miệng, ẩn ở nơi tối tăm ác ma không kiên nhẫn mà xoa ấn đường, vì cái gì chính mình sẽ là cái này linh hồn tách ra một bộ phận? Như vậy linh hồn khóa ở một cái như thế phiền toái tiểu thí hài trên người, thật là phí phạm của trời.

Đúng vậy, phiền toái, rõ ràng mới vừa ký kết khế ước khi, phi lưu đối hắn mà nói chỉ là một cái phiền toái.

Tống ca từ hồi ức trung hoàn hồn, bay nhanh mà lấy ra khăn tắm triển khai, ngồi xổm bồn tắm bên, mà lúc trước cái kia phiền toái tiểu thí hài hiện tại chính ngâm mình ở bồn tắm lặn xuống nước. Ục ục, thật nhỏ bọt khí không ngừng hướng lên trên toát ra, qua gần một phút đồng hồ, bên trong nhân nhi còn không có tính toán ra thủy, Tống ca đành phải bất đắc dĩ mà vươn hai chỉ bàn tay to, nâng lên chôn ở trong nước đầu, bị nước ấm phao đến phiếm hồng gương mặt trồi lên mặt nước. Phi lưu không ngừng phốc miệng, tưởng đem chảy tới trên môi thủy cấp thổi không. Hắn thân mình ở nước ấm trung đã lộ ra phấn hồng, cho dù như vậy, hắn vẫn là hai tay bắt lấy tắm rửa món đồ chơi ở trong nước chơi đến vui vẻ vô cùng.

Linh hồn chia lìa tạo thành phi lưu chỉ số thông minh khiếm khuyết, vẫn luôn là hài tử tính tình, nhưng hôm nay, thân là ác ma hắn lại cam tâm tình nguyện mà thực hiện cái này khế chủ ưng thuận cái thứ nhất nguyện vọng. Có lẽ bởi vì trí lực chịu hạn, cho nên phi lưu chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới lại hứa cái thứ hai nguyện vọng?

Tống ca tâm còn nghi vấn hoặc, hắn hiểu rõ phi lưu hết thảy ý tưởng, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới sự tình chính mình xác thật cũng không từ biết được. Nhìn đang dùng sáng lấp lánh mắt to thẳng nhìn chằm chằm chính mình thiếu niên, hắn cầm lấy khăn tắm nhẹ nhàng phủi ướt dầm dề gương mặt cùng khóe mắt, đổi lấy một cái cười ngọt ngào cùng ướt át ôm. Phi lưu như cũ ha hả cười, đột nhiên sử lực, đem Tống ca túm tới rồi bồn tắm. Tống ca thượng thân ngã vào trong nước, hoa thật lớn sức lực mới đem phác bọt nước phi lưu hống an tĩnh. Tống ca đối với hắn lộng ướt chính mình quần áo không chút nào để ý, đơn giản bước vào bể cá, ôm phi lưu làm hắn đãi ở chính mình trong lòng ngực.

“Phi lưu, ngươi còn có cái gì nguyện vọng sao?” Đằng ra một bàn tay ấn ở trắng nõn ngực, màu đen lông chim ấn ký lóe lóa mắt kim quang, phi lưu vẫn là vẻ mặt dại ra, chậm chạp không thấy trả lời.

Thở dài, Tống ca thu tay lại, làm hắn vây quanh chính mình, đem hắn lôi ra bồn tắm, dụ hống, sát hảo thân mình, mặc vào áo ngủ, làm khô tóc. Thẳng đến hai cái đều nằm vào mềm mại giường đệm, đem chính mình hoàn toàn nạp vào Tống ca ôm ấp phi lưu, bỗng nhiên ánh mắt sáng ngời mà nhìn Tống ca, tới một câu: “Bồi ta.”

Tống ca đem trong lòng ngực mềm dẻo thân thể khảm khẩn, chính là như vậy gãi đúng chỗ ngứa độ ấm lệnh chính mình thật sâu mê muội, hồi tưởng khởi lần đầu tiên ôm phi chảy vào ngủ khi, tay nhỏ chân nhỏ, nhỏ nhỏ gầy gầy một con, cứ như vậy an tĩnh mà đem thân thể cuộn ở chính mình trong lòng ngực, cho nhau tàn khuyết linh hồn đã chịu lẫn nhau thu hút, chỉ có thể dựa thân mật ôm mới có thể sử chúng nó vô hạn gần sát.

“Nguyện vọng này ngươi hứa qua.” Như là áp lực nào đó kích động cảm xúc, Tống ca thanh âm mang lên một chút run rẩy, hắn cảm nhận được phi lưu hiện tại trong đầu ý tưởng, thiết thực mà cổ động suy nghĩ của hắn bắt đầu hưng phấn lên.

Chôn ở ngực đầu dùng sức diêu vài cái, đỏ mặt từ đệm chăn trảo ra Tống ca một bàn tay, dùng ngón út câu lấy hắn ngón út, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy trịnh trọng, “Không thể biến.”

Tống ca không hề truy vấn, chỉ là phối hợp mà nâng lên trên tay hạ lắc lư vài cái, phi lưu nhớ nhung suy nghĩ, hắn như thế nào sẽ không biết, hiện tại phi lưu trong miệng làm bạn càng nhiều một khác tầng làm chính mình đều nhịn không được vui vẻ kích động hàm nghĩa. Đỏ sậm tròng mắt trong bóng đêm bị cười thành lưỡng đạo cong hình cung, thân là ác ma hắn cư nhiên cũng thể hội một lần nguyện vọng thực hiện sau gần như điên cuồng vui sướng. Hai cái thân ảnh ở ánh trăng quan tâm hạ, gắt gao dựa sát vào nhau, Tống ca lại lần nữa ở phi lưu trên môi in lại mang theo hứa hẹn một hôn.

Tốt, bồi ngươi, lấy ái chi danh.

=====================

_(:з” ∠)_ vì cộng tắm ta ngạnh gom lại!


	3. Quyển 3

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn tam chương 1

Mở đầu lải nhải một câu: Vui buồn tan hợp, kết cục có tốt xấu, bất quá thuận theo này tâm mà sống người đều là hạnh phúc

=====================

Đệ tam căn lông chim • bài ca phúng điếu đưa tiễn

Chương 1 trước khi chết cuối cùng nguyện vọng

Một năm xuân đem mộ, tùy chỗ đều có thể dẫm đến bay xuống cánh hoa, tơ liễu bay múa, thời cổ người đi đường chiết nhiều ít cành liễu, xướng nhiều ít ly biệt chi khúc, từ xưa đến nay, như vậy nhật tử nhiễm bao nhiêu sầu bi, lại có bao nhiêu người vẫn như cũ bên nhau mà phi biệt ly đâu……

Tóc bạc lão nhân ngồi ở u tĩnh trong tiểu viện, cũ kỹ ghế mây bị hắn diêu đến chi chi vang, một tiếng thở dài từ hắn trong miệng tràn ra, dùng hắn kia đã là phát nhăn đôi tay run rẩy mà mở ra đặt ở trên đùi hộp nhạc. Kim màu nâu tiểu trong hộp, cất giấu nho nhỏ lục huyền cầm, leng keng leng keng, mất tiếng giai điệu chậm rãi chảy xuôi, lão nhân ánh mắt trở nên nhu dập dờn bồng bềnh dạng, đi theo giai điệu nhẹ nhàng hừ khởi hắn tuổi trẻ thời đại quen thuộc nhất ca: “Trường đình ngoại, cổ đạo biên, phương thảo bích mấy ngày liền……”

Duyên dáng âm vận cùng lão nhân mênh mông tiếng ca ở trong không khí lẫn nhau va chạm, những cái đó mất đi vĩnh không hề trở về thời gian, hết thảy vui buồn tan hợp đều theo quen thuộc giai điệu hiện ra ở lão nhân trong đầu.

Đó là hắn luyến cả đời ái nhân, là hắn vô pháp dứt bỏ mối tình đầu, vì nàng, chính mình đã độc thân vài thập niên, hiện giờ bên cạnh vắng lặng lạnh lẽo, lại chưa từng một khắc hối hận.

Hai hàng thanh lệ từ lão nhân má biên uốn lượn mà xuống, liền ở ngày hôm qua, hắn nhận được Tử Thần thông tri, hai ngày sau hắn sắp cáo biệt nhân thế, hắn cô độc một mình, cha mẹ song thân sớm đã đi về cõi tiên, dưới gối không có con cái, đi rồi đảo cũng vô vướng bận. Chỉ là, gần đất xa trời chính mình, cả đời này còn có thể tái kiến nàng một mặt sao? Nếu có thể dùng hắn cả đời chịu đựng cô độc đổi lấy trước khi chết cuối cùng một lần gặp nhau, thật là tốt biết bao……

“Nhân loại, bản tôn có thể thỏa mãn ngươi hết thảy yêu cầu, chỉ cần ngươi cùng bổn tọa ký kết khế ước, bản tôn lập tức là có thể thực hiện ngươi trong lòng nguyện vọng.” Liền ở lão nhân thần thương thời điểm, hắn trước mặt xuất hiện một cái xa lạ nam nhân, làm hắn sợ tới mức suýt nữa từ ghế mây thượng ngã xuống.

“Ngươi, ngươi là ai!” Lão nhân ôm ngực cấp tốc mà thở dốc, bị bắt khép lại hộp nhạc bị lão nhân gắt gao nắm chặt ở trong tay, về sau phản ứng lại đây hắn vội vàng từ ghế trên đứng lên, “Ngươi, ngươi không phải người!”

“Sách, tuy rằng nghe giống mắng ta nói, nhưng bản tôn nhưng khinh thường trở thành giống ngươi như vậy yếu ớt nhân loại.” Nam nhân hừ hừ mà cười nhẹ, tràn ngập âm hàn cùng tà ác. “Ngươi, nghe nói qua ác ma sao?”

“Ác ma?” Lão nhân bị buộc đến ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, trong tay vẫn gắt gao che chở hộp nhạc, bị nam nhân câu kia hỏi chuyện cả kinh ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn cặp kia đỏ đậm đôi mắt.

“Thế nào? Cùng ta ký kết khế ước đi, dùng ngươi linh hồn tới đổi lấy ba cái nguyện vọng.” Lão nhân trước mắt không còn, lại không nghĩ kia tà ác thanh âm liền ở bên tai vang lên, “Ngươi liền sắp chết đi? Linh hồn lại có ích lợi gì đâu? Còn không bằng cùng ta làm giao dịch, ta bảo đảm lập tức là có thể làm ngươi nhìn đến ngươi tâm tâm niệm niệm người tình đầu.”

Lão nhân cả kinh từ trên mặt đất giãy giụa mà từ trên mặt đất bò lên, đáy lòng kia căn huyền bị cuối cùng câu kia kích thích, dù sao lại quá không lâu, chính mình liền phải cáo biệt nhân thế, nếu có thể làm hắn nhìn đến nàng…… Tuệ biết, tuệ biết…… Muốn gặp nàng!

Chẳng qua là chính mình sau khi chết linh hồn mà thôi, liền tính trả giá bất luận cái gì đại giới, chính mình cũng muốn biết, nàng rốt cuộc quá đến được không, hạnh phúc sao?

“Làm ta…… Thấy nàng……” Bị nước bùn lây dính tay run rẩy mà uốn lượn ở bên nhau, không cẩn thận bị lão nhân thất thần ngã xuống trên mặt đất hộp nhạc xốc lên cái nắp, kia cực kỳ tuyệt đẹp lại cực kỳ ưu thương giai điệu lại lần nữa vang lên, lão nhân cũng không để ý không màng mà lôi kéo ác ma rũ xuống vạt áo, lý trí sớm đã ở cực độ si niệm trung bị lạc, cặp kia đựng đầy sợ hãi sợ hãi mắt trở nên nóng cháy chấp nhất, lão nhân dùng gần như cầu xin miệng lưỡi bắt đầu thỉnh cầu ác ma thực hiện hắn cuối cùng nguyện vọng.

“Nguyện vọng của ngươi đương nhiên có thể thực hiện, chỉ cần ngươi trả giá ngươi linh hồn, lại có cái gì không có khả năng đâu.” Âm trắc trắc mà đề môi cười, bán đứng linh hồn đổi lấy nguyện vọng càng mãnh liệt, linh hồn liền càng là mỹ vị, này chết lão nhân cả đời chấp niệm tích lũy lên, này linh hồn hương vị sao…… Không nghĩ tới mới từ Ma giới ra tới, liền gặp đợi làm thịt sơn dương, ác ma cơ khát mà liếm liếm chính mình răng nanh, lại quá không lâu, chính mình lại có thể ăn no nê.

Mà một vị khác ác ma đâu? Ở như cũ u tĩnh biệt thự, lại là mặt khác một phen cảnh tượng……

“A a a a! Ngươi đang làm gì!”

“……” Tống ca cầm móng tay cắt, vô ngữ mà híp mắt, tròng mắt ánh Ngô Lỗi kinh thanh thét chói tai ý đồ lôi đi phi lưu thân ảnh, ở Tống ca ám thi ma pháp hết sức, một bàn tay xuất hiện ở Ngô Lỗi bên hông, đem hắn nháy mắt chuyển qua cạnh cửa, phanh mà một tiếng đóng lại cửa phòng.

Đáng giận, lại làm hắn trốn thoát! Tống ca hỏa đại địa híp mắt, không rõ nội tình phi lưu chớp mắt, nhìn xem chính mình còn không có cắt xong móng tay, lại bắt tay duỗi qua đi, dẩu miệng nhắc nhở Tống ca: “Tiếp tục cắt.”

Tống ca lúc này mới thu hồi ánh mắt, nhìn ngọt ngào mà đối với chính mình cười phi lưu, ở mỗi cái cắt tốt móng tay thượng rơi xuống một hôn, “Lập tức thì tốt rồi, về sau không cần dùng tay đi bắt mặt……” Tống ca không hề để ý tới lúc kinh lúc rống tiểu Tử Thần, mà là chuyên chú mà dặn dò mọi nơi với tuổi dậy thì Ngô Lỗi, hiện tại chính là hắn dễ dàng trường thanh xuân đậu thời kỳ, này không, trên má có một viên đã bị phi lưu chính mình cấp cào phá, để lại cái đậu ấn, Tống ca đau lòng vô cùng, chỉ có thể theo theo hướng dẫn phi lưu, làm hắn đừng lại loạn trảo loạn cào.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi ngăn đón ta làm cái gì!” Ngoài cửa phòng, Ngô Lỗi căm giận bất bình mà chụp phủi Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, còn tưởng giãy giụa mở cửa đi vào giải cứu hắn kia đáng thương phi lưu đệ đệ, “Ngươi không phát hiện Tống ca chính cầm vũ khí thương tổn phi lưu sao!”

“Hắn đó là cho hắn cắt móng tay……”

“Móng tay làm sao vậy? Còn không phải thân thể một bộ phận, các ngươi không phải nói nhân thân thể bộ phận đều rất quan trọng sao? Một khi mất đi sẽ rất đau, sau đó sẽ đổ máu, rõ ràng là các ngươi nói!” Ngô Lỗi dùng tay thẳng chỉ mũi hắn, bị hắn bất động thanh sắc mà chắn trở về, sau đó nhìn Ngô Lỗi nhướng mày mỉm cười.

Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên mạc thâm như hối thái độ làm cho có chút sợ hãi, ấp a ấp úng hỏi: “Làm…… Làm gì như vậy nhìn ta?”

“Nhân loại móng tay là không có cảm giác đau, cắt móng tay căn bản không phải thương tổn, ngươi liền điểm này thường thức cũng không biết, ngươi xét duyệt thi viết là đánh tiểu sao quá đi?”

“Ngươi như thế nào biết…… Nói bậy, ta như vậy thông minh! Yêu cầu tiểu sao sao?” Ngô Lỗi chột dạ mà dùng sức vỗ chính mình bộ ngực, lại ăn đau đến ho khan lên. Vừa mới kia hạ thật là đánh quá độc ác, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng yên lặng niệm, lại bắt đầu cấp chính mình tìm nổi lên lý do, “Ta lại không phải nhân loại, ta làm gì yêu cầu biết bọn họ nơi nào đau nơi nào không đau……”

Lưu hạo nhiên lẳng lặng mà nhìn hắn giảo biện, Ngô Lỗi bị hắn xem đến ngượng ngùng, đỏ mặt, rũ đầu lẩm bẩm: “Ta hiện tại đã biết còn không thành sao……”

Lưu hạo nhiên khóe mắt lại rũ vài phần, sấn Ngô Lỗi không chú ý, cúi người hôn hôn hắn hồng đến lấy máu gương mặt, “Hảo, ta mang ngươi đi bên ngoài mua ngươi thích kem.”

“Nhưng…… Chúng ta hai cái đi rồi, ai tới giám thị bọn họ?” Ngô Lỗi vuốt bị thân gương mặt, nhớ tới chính mình gánh vác nhiệm vụ, cư nhiên chống lại ở thật lớn dụ hoặc. Lưu hạo nhiên sửa giữ chặt hắn tay, lộ ra làm hắn an tâm tươi cười, “Không có việc gì, Tống ca hắn ra không được.”

Ngô Lỗi gật gật đầu, đem có điểm oai rớt tiểu mũ dạ phù chính, tuy rằng còn có nghi hoặc, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên đều nói như vậy, chính mình lại sao có thể cự tuyệt ăn thỏa thích rất tốt cơ hội. Tùy ý Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo ra cửa, phiêu ở không trung sau, hắn mới giật mình tỉnh hỏi: “Chúng ta đều là linh thể, như thế nào mua được đến?”

Lưu hạo nhiên như cũ bình đạm biểu tình, nhìn phiền não Ngô Lỗi, vẫn là mềm nhẹ mà ứng một câu: “Tới rồi sẽ biết.” Tiếp theo, lôi kéo vẫn là đầy đầu mờ mịt tiểu Tử Thần, bay ra biệt thự.

“Linh linh linh……” Quỷ dị tiếng chuông phiêu đãng ở không trung, dần dần chui vào Tống ca trong tai, giúp phi lưu cắt hảo móng tay sau chờ phi lưu cấp chính mình lấy thủy Tống ca, bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được một cổ áp chế lực lượng, theo tiếng chuông chậm rãi giam cầm ở hắn. Tống ca giãy giụa, phí thật lớn ma lực mới kiên trì không ngã, không lâu, tiếng chuông bỗng nhiên rút về, Tống ca thoát lực mà ngã xuống trên sô pha.

Mỹ tư tư mà phủng từ lê mới vừa nơi đó đoạt tới hai cái đại quả táo, phi lưu vừa vào cửa lại phát hiện Tống ca tái nhợt mặt ngã vào trên sô pha, sợ tới mức hắn ném “Chiến lợi phẩm”, cuống quít chạy tới gần, nôn nóng mà chụp phủi Tống ca khuôn mặt.

“Không có việc gì không có việc gì, đừng sợ.” Khôi phục ma lực Tống ca ôm phi lưu ấm áp thân thể, nhẹ giọng an ủi. Nhìn phía phi lưu phía sau, ngoài cửa sổ kia khối không trung, màu đen đôi mắt lại lần nữa biến trở về yêu dã hồng đồng, chính mình trên người ma lực đã chịu ức chế, kia trận tiếng chuông cư nhiên có thể kinh sợ trụ chính mình.

Xem ra, lần này Minh giới vì bảo hộ phi lưu, xuất động càng cường đại hơn lực lượng, nếu không đoán sai nói……

====================

(づ￣3￣)づ╭?～ tân chuyện xưa mở ra, bởi vì ta tư tâm, hạ chương lại sẽ xuất hiện tân cp, bất quá là dùng tên giả, thông minh bồn hữu vừa thấy là có thể nhìn ra tới đi? Cầu nhìn thấu không nói toạc 2333333

Cấp chính mình vãn tôn _(:з” ∠)_

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn tam chương 2

Bản nhân tư tâm thêm cp, cầu nhìn thấu không nói toạc ( づ ωど )

==========================

Chương 2 minh pháp tư hiện thân

“Lee, hảo hảo ăn ốc!” Một chiếc kem quán xe chỗ đứng hai vị tuấn mỹ nam tử, đều ăn mặc đơn giản áo hoodie thêm quần jean, thoạt nhìn một chút cũng không giống tiểu bán hàng rong.

Trong đó một cái trong tay cầm hai cái kem chính ăn đến mùi ngon, hắn lưu trữ sạch sẽ lưu loát tóc ngắn lộ ra no đủ trán, ngũ quan thâm thúy lập thể, chỉ là chính hưởng thụ mỹ thực hắn lộ ra say mê cười ngớ ngẩn, trên má thật sâu má lúm đồng tiền cùng kia một loạt cong thành trăng non hình bạch đến phản quang hàm răng đem hắn nguyên bản thoạt nhìn lạnh lùng bên ngoài nhu hóa, biến thành dễ thân đại ca ca nhà bên bộ dáng, làm người không tự chủ được dỡ xuống tâm phòng.

Một cái khác tắc nhăn mày rậm, đĩnh kiều cái mũi hạ lược hiện gợi cảm môi mang theo độc đáo cong hình cung, một đôi thuân hắc đôi mắt nhìn đối phương đưa qua đã cắn một nửa kem, chỉ là ngữ khí hơi có chút ghét bỏ, “Chính ngươi toàn bộ ăn xong là được, đừng lại lấy cắn một nửa…… Ngô!”

Lời nói còn chưa nói xong, đối phương như là xem nhẹ hắn cự tuyệt, trực tiếp cầm kem ngăn chặn hắn mở ra môi, lạnh lẽo kem dính đầy môi, thơm ngọt hương vị cũng thấm vào khẩu nội, nam tử không tự giác mà dùng đầu lưỡi liếm liếm môi, “Liền biết ngươi thích ăn! Cái này cho ngươi!” Rõ ràng, đối phương hoàn toàn không có nghe hắn nói cái gì…… Hắn lạnh mặt, vẫn là tiếp nhận đã hòa tan kem, giây tiếp theo, lại một cái hoàn chỉnh kem xuất hiện ở trước mắt hắn, “Đừng sâm khí, lại cho ngươi một cái.” Nhấp thẳng khóe môi rốt cuộc nâng lên, dùng lệnh một bàn tay tiếp nhận kem không nhanh không chậm mà ăn lên.

Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên lãnh hướng tới kem quán xe đến gần, Ngô Lỗi cũng nhìn thấy quán xe chỗ hai cái nam tử, chỉ là hắn thập phần tò mò, một cái quán xe yêu cầu hai người chăm sóc, hơn nữa rõ ràng là bán kem, bọn họ như thế nào chính mình ăn lên? Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt thế nhưng có vẻ có chút khẩn trương, ở cách bọn họ hơn mười mét chỗ dừng lại lại giúp Ngô Lỗi sửa sang lại quần áo, không phát hiện bất luận cái gì không ổn sau, mới nghiêm trang mà mở miệng: “Ngô Lỗi nghe, từ từ chúng ta muốn đi gặp kia hai cái, là chúng ta Minh giới hai cái minh pháp tư.”

“Oa!” Ngô Lỗi lập tức trợn tròn hai mắt, há to miệng kinh hô một tiếng, thân mình còn khoa trương mà lui về phía sau hai bước.

“Oa!” Lại kêu sợ hãi một tiếng, Ngô Lỗi lại lần nữa lui về phía sau hai bước, trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn chằm chằm vẻ mặt nghiêm túc Lưu hạo nhiên, sau đó đột nhiên lại phồng lên mày, chớp chớp mắt, một bộ ngây thơ thỉnh giáo bộ dáng, chạy chậm vài bước thấu hồi Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Minh pháp tư là cái gì thân phận? Rất lợi hại sao?”

“……”

“Cho nên ngươi căn bản là không phải mang ta mua kem?” Phản ứng lại đây Ngô Lỗi không màng Lưu hạo nhiên đã xanh mét mặt, có chút sinh khí mà chỉ trích lên, “Không nghĩ tới a không nghĩ tới, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi cũng học được nói dối, quá làm ta thất vọng rồi, ta phải đi về!” Nói xong, còn oán giận mà giơ lên tiểu nắm tay ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt quơ quơ, sau đó hừ một tiếng, tính toán nhấc chân chạy lấy người, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên câu lấy sau cổ cấp đề kéo lại.

“Liền tính ngươi thi viết dựa tiểu sao, nhưng minh pháp tư là cái gì thân phận ta cũng không tin ngươi không biết. Không cần nghĩ trở về cấp phi lưu cùng Tống ca báo tin, ta tưởng Tống ca hắn đã sớm biết, hiện tại, ngươi trước ngoan ngoãn cùng ta hướng đi hai vị pháp tư báo cáo.” Lưu hạo nhiên vô tình mà chọc thủng Ngô Lỗi chân chính mục đích, không hề để ý tới Ngô Lỗi giãy giụa, trực tiếp đem hắn kéo đi.

Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt đưa đám, rõ ràng yêu đương, còn một chút cũng không biết hống chính mình, căn bản là là cái khó hiểu phong tình đầu gỗ đầu!

Lưu hạo nhiên nơi nào không biết nhà mình Tử Thần lại ở phạm nói thầm, chính là hắn cũng rõ ràng, Ngô Lỗi mềm lòng đến cùng thủy dường như, chính mình chính là sợ hắn trước tiên chạy tới hướng phi lưu bọn họ tiết lộ cơ mật mới gạt không nói rời đi biệt thự chân chính lý do. Hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên lại nhiều một cái buồn rầu, phía trước Ngô Lỗi trợ giúp nhân loại hoàn thành tâm nguyện còn về tình cảm có thể tha thứ, hiện giờ liền cái ác ma đều tưởng giúp, nếu là làm phía trên đã biết, tuyệt đối sẽ không khinh tha hắn, đến lúc đó liền chính mình cũng không có thể ra sức. Vô luận như thế nào, hiện tại hắn chỉ có thể đem hắn giám sát chặt chẽ, đừng cho hắn lại nhúng tay xử lý Tống ca sự tình.

“HL minh khu, đánh số 1010 giam thẩm quan Turbo, đánh số 1226 Tử Thần Leo, hướng trần pháp tư, Lý pháp tư báo cáo.” Lưu hạo nhiên lấy ra ngày thường hội báo công tác khi nghiêm túc thận trọng miệng lưỡi triều trước mặt hai gã nam tử giới thiệu chính mình cùng nhà mình Tử Thần. Ngô Lỗi bị ngạnh lôi kéo xử ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh, xem Lưu hạo nhiên động tác, cũng vội vàng bắt chước hắn hơi hơi cúi người khom lưng.

“Nhóm từ từ, ta đem kem thô xong……” Trong đó một cái nam tử trong miệng nhét đầy kem, hàm hàm hồ hồ mà mở miệng, lập tức liền đem nghiêm túc bầu không khí đánh vỡ.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, thật sự có kem a!” Vốn đang tâm bất cam tình bất nguyện Ngô Lỗi đang xem thấy rực rỡ muôn màu kem sau, trên mặt treo lên kinh hỉ tươi cười, một bước nhào lên trước, cách pha lê nhìn đủ mọi màu sắc kem, thèm đến thẳng nuốt nước miếng.

“Khụ……” Lưu hạo nhiên xấu hổ mà ho nhẹ một tiếng, ý đồ triệu hồi Ngô Lỗi lực chú ý, lại không nghĩ rằng Ngô Lỗi làm lơ hắn cảnh cáo, ngẩng đầu dùng lấp lánh tỏa sáng ánh mắt nhìn còn ở mồm to giải quyết kem nam tử, “Ta có thể ăn sao?”

“Rộng lấy a, ngươi muốn ăn sâm sao khẩu vị?” Nam tử trên mặt má lúm đồng tiền càng sâu, một hàm răng trắng lộ ở trong không khí rêu rao.

“Chocolate cùng sữa bò vị, còn có cái này……” Ngô Lỗi chụp bay Lưu hạo nhiên ấn ở chính mình trên vai tay, một cổ não mà đem chính mình thích ăn khẩu vị báo cái biến. Nam tử siêu cấp phối hợp mà cầm lấy lớn nhất hình hoa phu giòn ống, giúp Ngô Lỗi trang nổi lên kem, “Ngươi khẩu vị cùng ta giống như ốc, ngươi muốn hay không thử xem cái này?”

“Đại ca ngươi cùng ta khẩu vị thật sự rất giống a, ta tiếp theo cái liền muốn cái này!” Ngô Lỗi cùng nam tử phảng phất tìm được rồi tri âm giống nhau, lửa nóng mà hàn huyên lên, hoàn toàn đã quên gặp mặt chuyện quan trọng.

Cái gì khẩu vị giống, căn bản là là cái gì đều ăn! Lưu hạo nhiên cùng một khác danh nam tử đồng thời chửi thầm, một tay che mặt, đều có loại nhà mình ở bên ngoài mang tai mang tiếng cảm giác.

“Chúng ta đi bên kia nói đi.” Nhìn trước mắt liêu đến chính hoan hai cái tham ăn quỷ, một cái khác nam tử hướng Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, xem hắn có chút lo lắng mà nhìn đối với kem chảy nước dãi ba thước tiểu Tử Thần, mở miệng nói: “Yên tâm, có Waiting ở, sẽ không có việc gì.”

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút ngượng ngùng triều hắn gật gật đầu, nhưng được đến bảo đảm hắn trong lòng cũng yên tâm không ít, đi theo nam tử rời đi chỗ cũ. Bọn họ bay lên biệt thự ngoại tối cao hoa thụ thụ đỉnh, bắt đầu rồi lần này gặp mặt đối nói. Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà phủng cỡ siêu lớn kem cùng cùng chính mình liêu đến thập phần hợp ý tri âm đại ca cùng nhau trực tiếp ngồi ở sạp trước, ngửa đầu nhìn cao cao tại thượng Lưu hạo nhiên bọn họ.

“Vì cái gì bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm đều thích tìm tối cao địa phương a?” Ngô Lỗi ăn kem, đối với bọn họ hành vi thập phần buồn bực, rõ ràng ở bên cạnh là được, còn phải cố sức bay lên đi.

“Ta cũng không tích nói. Lee nhưng lăng cảm thấy bên kia phong cảnh hảo đi.” Kêu Waiting nam tử thao không thuần thục khẩu âm trả lời, cũng đối bọn họ hành vi cảm thấy khó hiểu. Không nghĩ tới, nếu là làm trên cây hai cái nghe thế loại trả lời, phỏng chừng sẽ buồn bực đến lại lần nữa che mặt đi, rốt cuộc bọn họ chính là bởi vì không nghĩ bị đưa ra loại này ngu xuẩn vấn đề, không hiểu giải đọc không khí hai cái đồ tham ăn quấy rầy mà lựa chọn một cái dễ dàng đối nói địa phương.

Liền ở bọn họ mắt trông mong nhìn trên cây, ăn kem thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên đã đem phi lưu sự kiện chân tướng đều chải vuốt một lần, kêu Lee nam tử chỉ là dùng tay vuốt ve cằm, không nói một câu, Lưu hạo nhiên liễm mắt, trầm mặc chờ đợi, Lee trầm ngâm một lát mới mở miệng: “Ta quan sát ngươi đã nửa ngày, nhìn ra được ngươi rất thông minh thức thể, ta không ngại nói thẳng, lần này chúng ta tiến đến, mặt ngoài là vì cực tịnh linh hồn, kỳ thật là vì điều tra cái này minh khu liên tiếp xuất hiện ác ma chân thật nguyên nhân, cực tịnh linh hồn tự hành phân ra hồn phách cùng chính mình tâm ma kết ấn, nếu không có chính hắn tự nguyện cởi bỏ, dù cho là minh thần buông xuống cũng không thể nề hà. Kia tâm ma tuy rằng pháp lực tiệm cường, lại ngại với khế chủ ngược lại bó tay bó chân, chúng ta chỉ cần nghiêm thêm chăm sóc là được. Chúng ta lo lắng chính là, những cái đó đến từ Ma giới ác ma, cái này minh khu đã đã xảy ra nhiều khởi linh hồn bị cắn nuốt hiện tượng, hơn nữa càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, nếu tìm không thấy ác ma xâm nhập Nhân giới nguyên nhân, chỉ sợ sẽ gây thành lớn hơn nữa tai nạn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ban đầu đáy lòng cũng là tồn nghi ngờ, theo lý thuyết bọn họ phụ trách minh khu sao có thể kinh động ở toàn bộ Minh giới chỉ ở sau minh thần cùng minh tương pháp tư, không nghĩ tới ở cái này minh khu ác ma đã xâm nhập sao? Hắn tâm nháy mắt nắm khẩn, nhưng Lee pháp tư vì cái gì phải đối chính mình cái này vô danh tiểu tốt giảng này đó, lo sợ bất an phỏng đoán, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm nhận được xưa nay chưa từng có cảm giác áp bách.

“Turbo.” Lee mềm nhẹ mà kêu, lại làm Lưu hạo nhiên khẩn trương đến thái dương đổ mồ hôi, lên tiếng là, lại không dám lại ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng hắn. Lee đề môi, huyễn ra một phen lưỡi hái, “Ngươi trở về cùng cái kia tâm ma nói, nếu muốn cùng cực tịnh linh hồn bình yên vô sự mà ở Nhân giới đợi, buổi tối mời ta cùng Waiting ăn no nê, ta vừa lúc cùng hắn làm giao dịch. Này đem lưỡi hái là Waiting trước kia đương Tử Thần khi dùng pháp khí, cầm đi cho ngươi Tử Thần Leo, kế tiếp, ta muốn giao cho các ngươi một cái tương đối gian khổ nhiệm vụ, hy vọng các ngươi có thể hảo hảo hoàn thành.” Nhìn ra Lưu hạo nhiên trong mắt khiếp sợ, Lee khóe miệng cong thành đặc có độ cung, thoạt nhìn hoàn toàn không giống cái đang ở ra lệnh thủ trưởng, chẳng qua câu câu chữ chữ gian lộ ra một cổ không dung cự tuyệt uy nghiêm, “Ngươi hiện tại trong lòng hoang mang khẳng định rất nhiều đi, thân là minh pháp tư vì cái gì sẽ cùng một cái tâm ma làm giao dịch? Chẳng lẽ không phải nhân lúc còn sớm tiêu diệt hắn? Ngươi trong lòng là như vậy tưởng đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, nếu đối phương đã nhìn ra hắn ý tưởng, hắn cũng không sợ thừa nhận, rốt cuộc thân là Minh giới chấp pháp quan chẳng lẽ không nên cùng ác ma thế bất lưỡng lập sao?

“Nếu trên đời này thật sự đã không có ác ma, còn cần chúng ta tồn tại sao?” Lee không hề nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, mà là nhìn phía dưới hai cái mùi ngon ăn kem thân ảnh, sâu kín nói, “Chúng ta năng lực căn bản không ở với hoàn toàn tiêu diệt, mà ở với khống chế. Phi bạch tức hắc, đây là nghịch biện, hy vọng ngươi về sau có thể hiểu.”

“Vì cái gì nói cho ta này đó? Ta chỉ là một cái giam thẩm quan. Vì cái gì muốn đem lưỡi hái cấp Ngô Lỗi?” Lưu hạo nhiên đầy cõi lòng sầu lo, vẫn là kính cẩn mà đứng, hoàn toàn nghĩ không ra Lee đối chính mình nói này đó ý vị thâm trường nói chân chính nguyên do.

“Hảo, ta nói này đó tự nhiên là ta vui nói, muốn cái gì lý do, ngươi có chút du củ, Turbo.”

“Thất lễ.” Lưu hạo nhiên một lòng nhớ Ngô Lỗi, sợ hãi Lee bọn họ hướng về phía Ngô Lỗi mà đến, không nghĩ đem chân thật nghi hoặc buột miệng thốt ra, vội vàng cúi đầu xin lỗi.

“Cực tịnh linh hồn xong việc mặt liền giao cho chúng ta, các ngươi có càng quan trọng thí luyện chờ, chạy nhanh cùng tâm ma chuyển cáo hảo lời nói của ta, lại hồi Minh giới chuẩn bị đi, tìm các ngươi minh khu chủ nhiệm Liya muốn cái thứ nhất nhiệm vụ nội dung, hy vọng các ngươi có thể mau chóng hoàn thành. Chúc các ngươi vận may.” Nói xong, Lee liền từ thụ đỉnh bay trở về quán xa tiền, nắm khởi vẻ mặt mờ mịt Waiting, trực tiếp quay đầu liền đi.

“Ai! Waiting đại ca đừng quên chúng ta bí mật ước định a!” Ngô Lỗi chạy nhanh hướng tới đi xa Waiting vẫy tay hô to.

“Ta không uổng quên, ngươi yên tâm!” Ở không trung Waiting dùng sức cấp Ngô Lỗi so cái OK thủ thế làm hắn an tâm, cho dù cách thật sự xa, Ngô Lỗi cũng có thể thấy rõ hắn kia một ngụm lấp lánh tỏa sáng hàm răng trắng.

“Cái gì ước định?” Hoàn toàn bị Lee làm cho hôn đầu chuyển hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt toát ra một tia ngốc lăng, xem đến Ngô Lỗi đáy lòng tiểu nhân thẳng vỗ tay kêu to đáng yêu.

“Đây là bí mật.” Ngô Lỗi thần bí hề hề mà dùng ngón tay chống môi, chính là không nói cho Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng trong ánh mắt phát tán hỏi mau ta ánh sáng, Lưu hạo nhiên có chút vô ngữ đẩy ra tới gần chính mình đầu, không hỏi đều biết khẳng định về phi lưu cùng Tống ca, hắn không hề để ý tới Ngô Lỗi, xoay người đi rồi. Một cái Lee, một cái Leo, một cái nói cái gì đều nói chính là không cho chính mình minh bạch thủ trưởng, một cái nói cái gì đều không nói vừa thấy là có thể minh bạch cấp dưới, hôm nay hắn bị này hai cái chỉnh đến thực sự có chút đau đầu……

Chờ bọn họ rời đi sau, quán xe phía dưới vươn một con run rẩy tay, chậm rãi một người từ bên trong bò ra tới, sờ sờ hôn trầm trầm đầu, lung lay mà mới đưa chính mình đứng vững. Chờ hắn vừa mở mắt, lại phát hiện nhà mình sạp một mảnh hỗn độn, sở hữu kem cơ hồ đảo qua mà quang, sạp thượng lại để lại mấy trương một trăm nguyên nhân dân tệ, hắn sát sát đôi mắt, mới nghĩ mà sợ mà tả hữu nhìn quanh, hoảng loạn trung lại không quên đem nhân dân tệ sủy hồi túi quần, một bên đẩy quán xe, một bên sợ hãi mà hô to thanh: “Ta mẹ ruột uy! Gặp quỷ lạc!”

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn tam chương 3

Chương 3 minh pháp tư chờ tuyển

“Phi lưu, thực xin lỗi, cái này ngươi cùng Tống ca có phiền toái……”

“Không có thực xin lỗi, không có thực xin lỗi.” Phi lưu nhìn trước mặt rũ đầu xin lỗi Ngô Lỗi, dùng sức loạng choạng đầu, vốn dĩ tưởng cấp Ngô Lỗi một cái an ủi ôm, lại bị Tống ca đè lại bả vai kéo lại.

“Tóm lại, minh pháp tư nói, nếu ngươi cùng phi lưu muốn bình yên vô sự, liền theo chân bọn họ thấy một mặt, làm giao dịch.” Lưu hạo nhiên tuy rằng không quá lý giải Lee pháp tư vì cái gì muốn cùng ác ma nói điều kiện, nhưng hắn cũng chỉ có thể máy móc theo sách vở, đem hắn giao đãi sự tình cùng Tống ca nói rõ.

“Có thể.” Tống ca đã đoán được cái này Minh giới pháp tư mục đích, nhưng cái này với hắn mà nói ngược lại là cầu còn không được sự tình, chỉ cần là có lợi cho phi lưu sự, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không tiếc hết thảy mà hoàn thành nó.

Nếu đã giao đãi xong, bọn họ không hẹn mà cùng mà từng người lôi kéo còn lưu luyến không rời từ biệt Ngô Lỗi cùng phi lưu tương bối mà đi. Ngô Lỗi ôm phi lưu đưa cho chính mình một đống đồ ăn vặt phi ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, trong lòng vẫn ngăn không được lo lắng, “Hy vọng phi lưu hết thảy đều hảo.”

Nhìn Ngô Lỗi lo lắng phi lưu, hoàn toàn không có phát hiện minh pháp tư xuất hiện quỷ dị, đột nhiên bị triệu hoán hồi Minh giới, tựa hồ cũng không làm hắn khiến cho nghi ngờ, Lưu hạo nhiên vì cái này chỉ lo người khác Tử Thần, ngược lại lo lắng sốt ruột, rất sợ hắn rớt nhập càng sâu bẫy rập bên trong.

Từ Minh giới thông tri hắn minh pháp tư đã đến bắt đầu, hắn tâm vẫn luôn không có tới từ mà co chặt, nhớ tới Lee pháp tư câu kia tiếp thu khảo nghiệm, lại gợi lên Tống uy long lúc ấy đối hắn nói Ngô Lỗi đem gặp phải diệt hồn nguy hiểm câu kia cảnh cáo, này từng cọc sự hoàn hoàn tương khấu, không thể không cho hắn tâm như hỏa chước, vạn nhất Ngô Lỗi thật sự sẽ tao ngộ nguy hiểm, thật sự sẽ bị diệt hồn…… Không, hắn gánh không dậy nổi cái này vạn nhất. Vô luận như thế nào, hắn đều phải dốc hết sức lực, bảo hộ Ngô Lỗi không chịu bất luận cái gì thương tổn, hạ quyết tâm, ôm đập nồi dìm thuyền ý tưởng, làm hắn trấn định rất nhiều. Quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng minh bạch đạo lý này, nhưng một gặp được có quan hệ Ngô Lỗi bất luận cái gì sự tình, hắn thật sự không có biện pháp làm chính mình hoàn toàn bình tĩnh mà đối diện.

Trở lại Minh giới, Ngô Lỗi không quên đem đồ ăn vặt tàng hảo, lại cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đi trước Đồng Lệ Á văn phòng phục mệnh, lại phát hiện bọn họ minh khu sở hữu cao tầng toàn bộ tễ ở bên trong, một bộ tĩnh chờ bọn họ quang cảnh, như vậy không thể tưởng tượng đại trận ỷ vào thật làm cho bọn họ đã chịu kinh hách. Đặc biệt là Ngô Lỗi, nhìn kia một trương trương nghiêm túc yên lặng trang nghiêm mặt, tổng cảm thấy có phải hay không bởi vì chính mình trái với quá nhiều Minh giới điều lệ, cho nên hiện tại muốn bắt đầu tiến hành phê đấu đại hội.

Vẫn là Lưu hạo nhiên trước hết phản ứng lại đây, lãnh Ngô Lỗi tiến lên báo cáo. Nguyên bản ngồi trên thủ tọa Đồng Lệ Á, hiện tại chỉ là ngồi trên bàn đuôi, triều bọn họ sau khi gật đầu, quay đầu hướng đang ngồi với thủ tịch trung niên nam tử nói: “Khu trường, đây là đánh số 1010 giam thẩm quan Turbo, đây là đánh số 1226 Tử Thần Leo.”

Ngô Lỗi hơi hơi mở to hai mắt, nguyên lai ngồi ở thủ vị chính là chính mình cái này minh khu tối cao chỉ huy chấp hành quan?

Hoài thấp thỏm bất an tâm tình, Ngô Lỗi chịu đựng sợ hãi, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên ly xa một ít. Nếu thật sự bởi vì chính mình gặp rắc rối mà muốn nghiêm trị chính mình, ít nhất không thể liên luỵ Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng mới vừa hoạt động bước chân, rồi lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên cầm thủ đoạn, làm trò sở hữu minh khu cao tầng mặt, hai tay gắt gao nắm ở cùng nhau. Ngô Lỗi mặt nháy mắt bay lên hai mạt mây đỏ, tả hữu liếc coi mắt đối thượng Đồng Lệ Á nghiền ngẫm ánh mắt, ngược lại không hề e lệ, ưỡn ngực cùng Lưu hạo nhiên sóng vai. Chính mình sợ Lưu hạo nhiên bị liên lụy là một chuyện, nhưng hắn làm ra như vậy hành động, không thể nghi ngờ làm chính mình trong lòng ấm áp, vô luận gặp phải cái gì, hắn đều nguyện cùng chính mình gánh vác quyết tâm toàn bao hàm ở này một động tác đơn giản, lúc này lại ngượng ngùng liền có vẻ tạo tác.

Còn nữa, vừa mới kia liếc mắt một cái, cũng nhìn ra mỹ nữ chủ nhiệm cũng không lo lắng thần sắc, xem ra lần này cũng không có nguy hiểm cho Lưu hạo nhiên, hoặc là cùng chính mình suy đoán tương đi khá xa, âm thầm cũng thư khẩu khí.

“Giam thẩm quan Turbo, Tử Thần Leo, chúc mừng các ngươi.” Cầm đầu khu trường làm lơ bọn họ động tác, trực tiếp nói, “Đây là Lý pháp tư cùng trần pháp tư chia chúng ta minh khu thư tín, bọn họ tự mình chọn lựa các ngươi trở thành minh pháp tư dự bị viên, chỉ cần thông qua bọn họ khảo nghiệm, các ngươi đem có cơ hội trở thành minh pháp tư chờ tuyển, cũng chính là có cơ hội thay thế bọn họ vị trí, trở thành đời kế tiếp minh pháp tư.”

Tình huống như thế nào?! Cái gì minh pháp tư chờ tuyển? Minh pháp tư ( Waiting đại ca ) căn bản chưa nói! Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi hai mặt tương đối, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập khiếp sợ cùng nghi hoặc.

“Minh pháp tư chờ tuyển trừ bỏ các khu đề cử dự bị viên, nhất đặc thù chính là minh pháp tư có thể tự mình chọn lựa một người tiến hành chân tuyển, Lý pháp tư cùng trần pháp tư chọn trúng các ngươi hai cái, thực vinh hạnh chúng ta minh khu xuất hiện hai cái dự bị viên, đây là bọn họ cho các ngươi cái thứ nhất khảo nghiệm nhiệm vụ, hy vọng các ngươi có thể thuận lợi thông qua.” Khu trường làm bên cạnh trợ thủ đem hai tấm card cùng hai quả huy chương đưa cho bọn họ.

“Ngượng ngùng, ta không nghe rõ, ngươi có thể hay không lại nói…… Ngô!” Đầy đầu mờ mịt Ngô Lỗi còn muốn cho khu trường lặp lại lần nữa, lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên bưng kín miệng ngăn trở hắn lỗ mãng hỏi chuyện.

“Tốt, cảm ơn khu trường.” Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp nhận tấm card cùng huy chương, không mất kính cẩn mà nói. Tuy rằng tình thế phát triển hoàn toàn ra ngoài hắn dự kiến, nhưng chỉ cần Ngô Lỗi hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì, hắn sau khi quyết định lại cùng Đồng Lệ Á dò hỏi rõ ràng.

“Có câu nói còn phải nói ở phía trước, các ngươi đã thành minh pháp tư dự bị viên, nếu phát hiện ở khảo nghiệm nhiệm vụ trong lúc, trái với Minh giới nội quy, các ngươi đã chịu trừng phạt không chỉ có chỉ là giảm bớt thọ nguyên, một khi hành kém đi nhầm, đem cướp đoạt các ngươi giam thẩm quan cùng Tử Thần tư cách, trở thành bình thường linh thể, thậm chí gặp càng thêm nghiêm trọng trừng phạt. Đặc biệt là Tử Thần Leo, khảo nghiệm nhiệm vụ thất bại không quan trọng, ngàn vạn không cần lại thiên vị nhân loại, nếu không tự gánh lấy hậu quả.”

“Là, Leo minh bạch.” Ngô Lỗi kinh hãi, nguyên bản có chút may mắn ý tưởng bị dập tắt, xem ra, khu trường đối chính mình loang lổ việc xấu cũng là có điều nghe thấy, phỏng chừng hắn cũng không hy vọng chính mình có thể trở thành minh pháp tư dự bị viên, càng không tin chính mình có thể thành công thông qua khảo nghiệm, chỉ là hy vọng chính mình đừng cho minh khu mất mặt mà thôi…… Ngô Lỗi có chút khổ sở mà cúi đầu nhìn chính mình giảo làm cho ngón tay, lại nghe thấy Đồng Lệ Á thanh lệ thanh âm.

“Tử Thần Leo có thể trở thành trần pháp tư tự mình chọn trung dự bị viên, nhất định có xuất chúng địa phương, tin tưởng hắn nhất định có thể thông qua khảo nghiệm, cho chúng ta minh khu làm vẻ vang.”

Cảm kích mà nhìn về phía Đồng Lệ Á, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy mỹ nữ chủ nhiệm phía sau quang mang vạn trượng, quả thực có thể so với nữ thần.

Đồng Lệ Á bị này đáng yêu mang theo một chút sùng bái ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm, càng thêm cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cái này tiểu Tử Thần thật sự làm cho người ta thích. Lại xem Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn tương dắt tay, suy nghĩ nên như thế nào cùng Lưu hạo nhiên người nhà thuyết minh nhà bọn họ sắp nhiều một người thành viên mới.

May mà, minh khu trường vẫn chưa lâu đãi, chỉ là hình thức thượng tuyên bố minh pháp tư dự bị viên chân tuyển quy tắc sau, ngay cả cùng cao tầng tan họp rời đi.

“Mỹ nữ chủ nhiệm, rốt cuộc sao lại thế này?” Chờ văn phòng nội chỉ còn lại có Đồng Lệ Á cùng hai người bọn họ, Ngô Lỗi gấp không chờ nổi mà mở miệng hỏi lên.

“Quỷ linh tinh.” Đồng Lệ Á dùng sơn móng tay nhẹ chọc Ngô Lỗi ót, xem hắn dùng tay xoa vuốt tránh ở Lưu hạo nhiên sau lưng, vừa buồn cười mà phe phẩy đầu, “Ta biết các ngươi cũng là không hiểu ra sao, ta trước giải thích hạ minh pháp tư dự bị viên chân tuyển đi. Mỗi lần một vị minh pháp tư lui nhậm hoặc là thăng chức, đều sẽ tiến hành một lần dự bị viên chân tuyển, các minh khu có thể đề cử một cái chủ nhiệm cấp trở lên tại chức giả cung chọn lựa trở thành dự bị viên, cho nên ngay cả ta cũng không có bị đề cử tư cách. Nhưng minh pháp tư còn có một cái đặc thù quyền lợi, chính là có thể chính mình chỉ định một cái tại chức viên, hơn nữa không hạn minh chức.”

“Cho nên, thân là giam thẩm quan cùng Tử Thần chúng ta mới có thể nhảy quá đề cử trở thành dự bị viên, bởi vì chúng ta là minh pháp tư tự mình chọn trung?” Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc chải vuốt rõ ràng chân tướng, chẳng qua, vẫn luôn quanh quẩn ở trong lòng hắn nỗi băn khoăn vẫn chưa cởi bỏ.

“Các ngươi cũng thật sự may mắn, có thể được đến hai vị minh pháp tư ưu ái, xem ra bọn họ đối với các ngươi ấn tượng thực hảo.” Đồng Lệ Á vui mừng mà vỗ vỗ Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn là chính mình trượng phu xem trọng nhất trong nhà tiểu bối, xem ra xác thật không có làm hắn thất vọng.

“Chính là, trước đó, chúng ta cũng không nhận thức cái gì minh pháp tư, càng đừng nói được đến bọn họ ưu ái……” Ngô Lỗi gãi cái ót, tuy rằng chính mình cùng Waiting đại ca nhất kiến như cố, nhưng đối với cái này thình lình xảy ra cơ hội, hắn cũng cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng, thậm chí nguy hiểm thật sự.

“Nga? Kia đã có thể kỳ quái.” Đồng Lệ Á cũng lộ ra kinh dị thần sắc, Lưu hạo nhiên trở thành dự bị viên, chính mình đảo không kỳ quái, chỉ là nếu không có trước đó nhận thức, ai sẽ lựa chọn một cái danh điều chưa biết tiểu Tử Thần trở thành dự bị viên? Huống chi cái này tiểu Tử Thần vẫn là có tiếng gặp rắc rối hộ chuyên nghiệp. Ngô Lỗi bị Đồng Lệ Á dùng tò mò ánh mắt băn khoăn một phen, có chút biệt nữu mà nhìn chung quanh, nếu hắn minh bạch Đồng Lệ Á trong lòng suy nghĩ, đại khái hắn trong lòng cao lớn nữ thần hình tượng sẽ đại suy giảm đi.

“Có lẽ lần này trở thành dự bị viên đối với chúng ta tới nói, xác thật không tính là là chuyện may mắn, Ngô Lỗi hắn một khi trái với Minh giới nội quy……” Ngay cả ta cũng bảo hộ không được hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên ẩn nửa câu sau, nhìn Ngô Lỗi trong mắt trồi lên nồng đậm sầu lo.

“Vì cái gì là chúng ta?” Ngô Lỗi cũng nghĩ trăm lần cũng không ra, vốn không quen biết minh pháp tư như thế nào lại chọn bọn họ? Xem Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn co chặt mày, từ phi nhánh sông thự trở về, liền lại không lộ ra vẻ tươi cười, như là lại về tới cùng chính mình tâm ý chưa thông phía trước.

“Ngươi đừng lo lắng, ta lần này nhất định sẽ không trái với minh quy, coi như chúng ta chỉ là tiếp cái bình thường nhiệm vụ, ta tuyệt đối nghe ngươi lời nói, khẳng định sẽ không giống trước kia cùng ngươi làm trái lại.”

“Ân.” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thụ được Ngô Lỗi trong tay truyền lại lại đây độ ấm, trong lòng cũng tựa băng tuyết hòa tan, tế mắt đều bị trước mặt xán cười khuôn mặt chiếm mãn.

“Xem ra, chọn trung các ngươi nguyên nhân, cũng chỉ có minh pháp tư chính bọn họ đã biết. Nói ngắn lại, các ngươi trước nhìn xem cái thứ nhất khảo nghiệm nhiệm vụ là cái gì.” Đồng Lệ Á nhìn bọn họ không coi ai ra gì nhìn nhau, vẫn là ra tiếng nhắc nhở bọn họ trước nhìn xem nhiệm vụ.

Lưu hạo nhiên cầm hai quả tấm card triều thượng, tấm card liền xuất hiện văn tự:

Khảo nghiệm nhiệm vụ: Tiêu diệt một cái ác ma.

“Này, này không phải muốn chúng ta tiêu diệt Tống ca sao!” Ngô Lỗi kêu lớn lên, Tống ca xảy ra chuyện, phi lưu khẳng định sẽ thương tâm, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?

“Không, không phải Tống ca.”

“Không phải Tống ca? Vậy là tốt rồi.” Nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên phủ nhận sau, Ngô Lỗi vỗ vỗ bộ ngực, yên tâm rất nhiều.

“Ngươi cùng ta nhiệm vụ là giống nhau.” Lưu hạo nhiên xác nhận hai cái tấm card nội dung nói, chẳng lẽ sở hữu dự bị viên cấp khảo nghiệm nhiệm vụ là giống nhau?

“Theo ta được biết, minh pháp tư dự bị viên khảo nghiệm nhiệm vụ cũng không tương đồng.” Đồng Lệ Á trong lòng thật sự kỳ quái, lần này minh pháp tư dự bị viên chân tuyển nơi chốn lộ ra không thể tưởng tượng, không biết đối Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi mà nói, rốt cuộc là tốt là xấu……

“Hiện giờ, cũng chỉ có thể đi một bước xem một bước.” Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ tới, Ngô Lỗi nhảy ra thiên vị nhân loại cùng ác ma hố sâu, lại bị từ trên trời giáng xuống dự bị viên chân tuyển đẩy vào càng sâu sơn uyên.

“Yên tâm yên tâm, có ta ở đây, ngươi cái gì đều không cần sợ.” Ngô Lỗi ho nhẹ một tiếng, tràn ngập tự tin mà cao nâng cằm, khoanh tay trước ngực triều Lưu hạo nhiên lộ ra kiêu ngạo tươi cười. Đồng Lệ Á bị lời này sặc, cười duyên nói: “Leo, này minh khu, ta liền phục ngươi này cái gì đều không sợ hài hước cảm.”

“Mỹ nữ chủ nhiệm, này như thế nào có thể tính hài hước cảm đâu! Đây là dũng khí! Dũng khí!”

Linh động đôi mắt tựa như hai cong trăng non, từ đầu đến cuối chưa bao giờ buông ra tay biến thành mười ngón tay đan vào nhau, Lưu hạo nhiên thật sâu ưu tư ở Ngô Lỗi cười ngọt ngào trung được đến giảm bớt.

Có lẽ, chính mình hẳn là đối Ngô Lỗi càng thêm có tin tưởng chút, vô luận con đường phía trước như thế nào, chỉ cần bọn họ vẫn luôn ở bên nhau, liền cái gì cũng không quan trọng. Chỉ hy vọng, ở chính mình năng lực trong phạm vi, có thể tận lực che chở hắn một ít, làm hắn không cần sầu lo quá nhiều, làm chính mình thích quyết định, giống hiện tại như vậy cười, như vậy liền hảo.

=========================

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn tam chương 4

Chương 4 ác ma dụ hoặc

“Từ lần trước sự kiện bắt đầu, chúng ta cái này minh khu, gần đây xuất hiện nhiều khởi linh hồn bị cắn nuốt sự kiện, phụ trách thu hồi linh hồn Tử Thần cùng giam thẩm quan thọ nguyên ngọn nến nháy mắt đốt sạch, từ Minh giới biến mất. Trừ bỏ Tống ca, còn có vài tên ác ma ẩn vào chúng ta minh khu, mà căn cứ chúng ta điều tra, đã xác định một cái ác ma sở tại điểm, nếu không nhanh lên ngăn cản, tên kia Tử Thần phỏng chừng cũng là chạy trời không khỏi nắng, cho nên minh pháp tư đem cái này làm nhiệm vụ, cho các ngươi đem ác ma tiêu diệt.” Minh binh đội trưởng Tống uy long đem bản đồ giao cho Lưu hạo nhiên, chỉ vào mặt trên điểm đỏ nói.

“Nhạ, đây là nhanh chóng tăng trưởng linh lực dược, chờ đến trong lúc nguy cấp lại dùng, đúng rồi, lần trước uy long cho các ngươi truyền lời ngực châm còn ở sao?” Trương dật kiệt đem hai viên dược cất vào bình nhỏ sau đặt ở Lưu hạo nhiên một cái tay khác thượng.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn trống không một vật đôi tay, không phục mà dẩu dẩu miệng, lại nghe đến trương dật kiệt tiếp tục nói: “Ngực châm cũng là, thời khắc mấu chốt mở ra là được, chúng ta nhưng không nghĩ lại nghe được bị sờ mông gì đó……”

“Cái gì sờ mông, ta như thế nào không biết, hảo, chúng ta phải đi, tái kiến!” Ngô Lỗi không đợi trương dật kiệt trêu chọc xong, liền đỏ mặt lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên rời đi minh y thất, ném ra sau lưng kia càn rỡ tiếng cười. Không lâu, tiếng cười nhạo lại biến thành thật lớn rống giận, trương dật kiệt bị Tống uy long ngăn lại eo nhỏ, nhưng thân thể nhưng vẫn giãy giụa hướng ra ngoài bay đi: “Buông ta ra! Ngô Lỗi kia tiểu tử lại đem ta tàng tốt tiêu dương dược toàn cầm đi!”

Bị tiếng hô đau đớn hai lỗ tai, Tống uy long thấy hắn bình tĩnh hoàn toàn biến mất, sợ hắn kêu hư giọng nói, đơn giản giữ cửa một quan, đem hắn đè ở ván cửa thượng, cúi đầu dùng môi ngăn chặn hắn sở hữu phẫn nộ.

Nhân giới

Đang lúc hoàng hôn, thái dương bị núi lớn hàm vào trong miệng, ánh trăng lại còn không có bò lên tới, sắc trời tối tăm, một cái khúc chiết đường nhỏ thông hướng về phía một gian phòng nhỏ. Ven đường mọc đầy trá tương thảo, phấn hồng, hoặc vàng nhạt đóa hoa, linh linh tinh tinh điểm xuyết, nhìn xa phòng nhỏ, bên trong ngọn đèn dầu sáng lên, tựa như thế giới này duy nhất nguồn sáng.

Đường nhỏ thượng, một người râu bạc trắng lão nhân ngạc nhiên mà nhìn trước mắt cảnh tượng, trong mắt tràn ngập hoài niệm. Đúng rồi, đây là tuệ biết gia, chính mình là về tới cùng nàng cáo biệt một đêm kia?

Đúng vậy, ngươi không phải muốn gặp ngươi mối tình đầu tuệ biết sao? Ta tới thực hiện nguyện vọng của ngươi, làm ngươi trông thấy nàng.

Bên tai truyền đến mị hoặc thanh âm, lão nhân trong lòng sinh ra dao động, chính mình thật sự có thể nhìn thấy nàng sao…… Đang ở hắn nghi hoặc do dự khi, phòng nhỏ cửa mở, đi ra một vị kiều mỹ thiếu nữ, cách thật sự xa địa phương, lại trông thấy mau bao phủ ở nơi tối tăm lão nhân. Nàng huy động mảnh khảnh cánh tay, tươi đẹp tươi cười so phía sau ngọn đèn dầu còn sáng ngời, “Chương ngọc!”

Nàng nhiệt tình kêu gọi, gọi trở về lão giả suy nghĩ, đây là tuệ biết thanh âm, là tuệ biết thân ảnh, này hết thảy đều là hắn vài thập niên tới ở trong đầu lặp lại một lần lại một lần cảnh tượng. Đêm đó hắn đứng ở nhà ở trước hồi lâu, lại trước sau không có dũng khí gõ khai kia phiến môn, khi đó yếu đuối, cùng không hề ý nghĩa tự tôn làm hắn giẫm chân tại chỗ, hắn hối hận lúc trước quyết định, vì thế hắn cùng tình cảm chân thành phân cách hai nơi. Hiện giờ, chờ đợi cùng tìm kiếm mấy chục năm, hắn lại lại lần nữa gặp được nàng, mừng rỡ như điên lão nhân hướng tới thiếu nữ chạy đi.

“Từ từ! Lão gia gia, đừng mắc mưu, này chẳng qua là ảo giác!” Trên bầu trời truyền đến trong trẻo thanh âm, không phải, không trung trở nên sáng ngời vô cùng, lão nhân bị lóa mắt ánh mặt trời lung lay mắt, nhắm mắt lại ngã ở chiếc ghế thượng thở hổn hển.

“Nho nhỏ Tử Thần cũng mưu toan ngăn cản ta?” Ác ma khinh thường mà mở miệng, ngưng tụ lại ma lực hướng giữa không trung đột nhiên xuất hiện hai cái thân ảnh đánh tới.

“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi đi trước xem dự người chết.” Lưu hạo nhiên thanh lãnh mà nói, huyễn ra xiềng xích lưỡi hái chắn Ngô Lỗi trước mặt, làm hắn đi trước bảo hộ lão nhân.

Cái này giam thẩm quan không đơn giản, ác ma hồng đồng phát ra ánh sáng, khẽ liếm răng nanh, phát ra khặc khặc tiếng cười, bất quá, thượng một cái Tử Thần cùng giam thẩm quan còn không phải bị chính mình trọng thương, lại đến một đôi cũng là giống nhau.

Vũ khí phá không, xiềng xích lưỡi hái nháy mắt xuyên thấu ác ma ngực, lại bị ác ma bắt được dây xích một mặt, “Một phen phá xiềng xích là có thể thương ta? Quá ngây thơ rồi.”

“Vậy thử xem.” Lưu hạo nhiên chán ghét mà híp mắt, linh lực tụ ở xiềng xích phía trên, kia xiềng xích đột nhiên tránh thoát ra ác ma tay, mũi nhọn lưỡi dao thẳng chọc hắn đôi mắt, ác ma không chút nào yếu thế huyễn ra ma kiếm, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên triền đấu.

Ngô Lỗi bay đến lão nhân bên người, thấy hắn hôn mê bất tỉnh, chỉ có thể huyễn ra ký ức cắt, ngoan ngoãn mà đãi ở hắn bên cạnh, tiểu tâm mà quan vọng giữa không trung chiến đấu.

Đáng giận, cái này giam thẩm quan xác thật khó chơi, ác ma ánh mắt dừng ở Ngô Lỗi trên người, lộ ra tà ác mỉm cười, thân ảnh chợt lóe, liền triều Ngô Lỗi đáp xuống, còn không có giơ kiếm, liền giác trên lưng phát ra xé rách đau đớn, hắn kêu thảm thiết một tiếng, liền biến mất ở tại chỗ.

Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi vừa mới chém thương ác ma cánh lưỡi hái, ở Ngô Lỗi tràn ngập sùng bái trong ánh mắt dừng ở trên mặt đất.

“Oa! Quá lợi hại, ngươi đem nó tiêu diệt?” Ngô Lỗi trong tay còn nắm ký ức cắt, hoan thiên hỉ địa mà ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt, tay nhỏ huy động, ký ức cắt cũng tùy theo vũ động. Lưu hạo nhiên thật vất vả cầm hắn loạn vũ tay, mới đạm nhiên lắc đầu, “Không có, vừa mới chỉ là hắn khinh địch, ta mới có thể tìm được cơ hội bị thương hắn, nhưng thực mau hắn liền có thể khôi phục, muốn tiêu diệt hắn vẫn là khó khăn.”

“Không vội, chúng ta khẳng định có thể đánh bại hắn. Chúng ta đi trước nhìn xem lão gia gia đi.” Ngô Lỗi ý tưởng như cũ yên vui, lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên làm hắn hỗ trợ đem lão nhân dọn về phòng.

Đang chờ đợi lão nhân thanh tỉnh trong quá trình, Ngô Lỗi nghe thấy hắn lẩm bẩm nói mớ, không ngừng kêu tuệ biết. Xem ra tuệ biết người này ở lão gia gia trong lòng nhất định trọng yếu phi thường, Ngô Lỗi khẳng định mà nghĩ, xem Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là thời khắc chú ý chung quanh dị động, sợ hắn phân tâm, chỉ có thể đem một bụng nói nghẹn vào trong bụng.

Nhìn chung quanh toàn bộ phòng, hắn phát hiện duy độc trên tủ đầu giường, phóng một cái khung ảnh, nhìn kỹ mới phát hiện, trong khung ảnh có một trương hắc bạch ảnh chụp. Ảnh chụp người là một người đa dạng thiếu nữ, sơ chỉnh tề bánh quai chèo biện, đối với màn ảnh cười đến thập phần đẹp, đặc biệt là cặp mắt kia, như núi nước suối giống nhau thanh triệt.

Đây là lão gia gia thê tử? Ngô Lỗi ngồi xổm tủ đầu giường trước, đem cằm gác ở ngăn tủ thượng, nhìn ảnh chụp bắt đầu suy đoán.

Lưu hạo nhiên xác định ác ma tạm thời sẽ không tái xuất hiện sau, liền quay đầu đi tìm Ngô Lỗi. Thấy hắn khúc chân dài ngồi xổm người khác trên tủ đầu giường, còn đem cằm gác ở mặt trên, nếu lúc này lão nhân tỉnh lại, đột nhiên thấy một trương phóng đại mặt, phỏng chừng lại muốn dọa ngất đi rồi. Lưu hạo nhiên dùng tay câu lấy Ngô Lỗi sau cổ đem hắn nhắc lên, còn đang ngẩn người Ngô Lỗi bị bắt xoay người, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên mặt đối mặt dán. Bừng tỉnh, cũng không thấy hắn kinh dị, ngược lại lộ ra nụ cười ngọt ngào, lập tức nhào vào dày rộng trong ngực.

Tuy rằng vui sướng với tiểu Tử Thần đối chính mình ỷ lại cùng thích, nhưng rốt cuộc còn ở lão nhân trong phòng, vạn nhất hắn tỉnh lại, nhìn đến như thế cảnh tượng, vẫn là đến đã chịu kinh hách, như thế nghĩ, Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra Ngô Lỗi, an ủi mà hôn hôn hắn chóp mũi, lại quay đầu nhìn về phía lão nhân, ý bảo hắn đừng dọa đến lão nhân.

Trước kia Lưu hạo nhiên cũng sẽ không bận tâm nhân loại ý tưởng, hiện tại cư nhiên sẽ nhắc nhở chính mình, Ngô Lỗi thẹn thùng gật đầu, trong lòng đối với Lưu hạo nhiên biến hóa mà cảm thấy mừng thầm, Lưu hạo nhiên là bởi vì chính mình, mới có này đó chuyển biến.

Ngô Lỗi có chút thẹn thùng mà mượn sửa sang lại mũ che dấu ngượng ngùng, lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi ở mép giường ghế trên, chờ đợi lão nhân thức tỉnh.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn tam chương 5

Chương 5 cả đời chấp niệm

“Tuệ biết, ngươi xem!” Cách cửa sổ, thiếu nữ nghe thấy chính mình kêu gọi, kia như nước hai tròng mắt nhẹ nâng, chớp động hồn nhiên quang. Ở đen nhánh một mảnh màn đêm hạ, so bầu trời ánh trăng còn muốn sáng ngời.

“Hư, tiểu tâm đánh thức ta ba mẹ.” Khóe miệng hàm chứa ý cười, thiếu nữ nhẹ giọng nhắc nhở, nàng trong tay nắm giá cắm nến, ánh nến bị gió thổi đến ngã trái ngã phải, nàng cẩn thận mà dùng một bàn tay dấu ở ánh nến bên. Oánh bạch làn da ở ánh sáng nhạt hạ, bọc lên như yên hà tươi đẹp nhan sắc, nhu mỹ như ngọc.

“Mau xem, hoa quỳnh khai.” Hạ giọng, chính mình chỉ vào bãi ở bên cửa sổ thịnh phóng hoa quỳnh, tranh công dường như triều nàng nói.

Mở ra hoa quỳnh, hoa ống chậm rãi nhếch lên, như tuyết cánh hoa vây quanh ở bên nhau, một tầng tầng giãn ra mở ra, như bạch ngọc tinh oánh dịch thấu, xuất trần thanh lệ. Ở trong gió rung động đóa hoa, như vậy nhu nhược động lòng người, tản ra sâu kín thanh hương.

“Thật đẹp!” Thiếu nữ nhìn hoa quỳnh nhập thần, hoa quỳnh đẹp như này kinh tâm động phách, này một phần an tĩnh tuyệt mỹ, chỉ thích hợp ở đêm trăng trung một mình mở ra, không cần lấy lòng cùng lấy lòng bất luận kẻ nào, chỉ vì chính mình nở rộ. Chỉ tiếc phù dung sớm nở tối tàn, ngắn ngủn hơn mười phút, vừa rồi nộ phóng đóa hoa liền héo rũ xuống tới. Thiếu nữ nhịn không được tiếc hận than nhẹ, lưỡng đạo tế mi nhíu lại, “Thật đẹp hoa, lại tạ đến như thế sớm.”

“Ta đưa ngươi này bồn hoa quỳnh, là vì thảo ngươi vui vẻ, ngươi nếu không vui, ta đây liền lấy về đi.”

“Đừng, ta chẳng qua cảm khái mà thôi.” Thiếu nữ dùng tay bảo vệ chậu hoa, không cho chính mình mang đi, sau đó ngữ mang hờn dỗi mà nói: “Chẳng qua, về sau mau đến hoa khai, ngươi phải bồi ta cùng nhau xem.”

“Hảo, ta bồi ngươi cùng nhau.”

Chỉ cần cùng ngươi cùng nhau, đó là tốt đẹp nhất thời khắc. Chính mình đang muốn nói ra thông báo, lại bị thiếu nữ đột biến lời nói đánh gãy.

“Vậy ngươi vì cái gì phải rời khỏi?” Thiếu nữ u oán khuôn mặt trượt xuống lưỡng đạo nước mắt, ánh mắt trở nên sầu bi, “Chương ngọc, ngươi thay lòng đổi dạ đúng không? Ngươi ở nơi nào, ta đợi không được ngươi……”

“Tuệ biết, không phải như thế!” Thiếu nữ thân ảnh càng lúc càng mờ nhạt, cuối cùng biến thành mơ hồ sương trắng, duỗi tay muốn lưu lại nàng, dưới chân một vướng, liền ngã vào trong bóng đêm.

“Tuệ biết!” Lão nhân từ trên giường kinh khởi, nhìn màu trắng trần nhà, thở hổn hển, chậm rãi mới ý thức được chính mình lại đang nằm mơ. Vô cùng quen thuộc bóng đè quấn quanh chính mình, vài thập niên chưa bao giờ từng đoạn tuyệt, nhưng chính mình thời khắc tưởng niệm người, lại vẫn như cũ cùng người một nhà hải cách xa nhau.

“Lão gia gia ngươi hảo đáng thương……”

Bên tai truyền đến mang theo khóc nức nở xa lạ thanh âm, lão nhân quay đầu vừa thấy, chỉ nhìn thấy một cái hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung thiếu niên đột nhiên hướng chính mình tới gần, lại bị phía sau mặt lạnh nam tử cấp kéo trở về, sợ tới mức hắn suýt nữa từ trên giường ngã xuống, sau thắt lưng lại bỗng nhiên nhiều một đóa mây trắng chống đỡ.

“Lão gia gia ngươi đừng sợ, chúng ta không phải người xấu, người xấu vừa mới bị chúng ta đánh chạy.” Xem lão nhân ngồi ổn, Ngô Lỗi mới rút về linh lực, đối hắn xua tay, cường điệu chính mình mới là chính nghĩa một phương.

“Ngươi cũng là Tử Thần?” Lão nhân đã từng gặp qua như vậy trang điểm, chính là hướng chính mình tuyên cáo ngày chết Tử Thần. Chẳng qua thiếu niên này mặt sau vị kia, chính mình là phân biệt không ra.

“Ân, lão gia gia, vừa rồi dụ dỗ ngươi chính là ác ma, ngươi nhưng đừng bị lừa, bán đứng linh hồn cũng không phải là đùa giỡn!” Ngô Lỗi làm như có thật gật đầu, sắc mặt hiếm thấy đoan trọng nghiêm túc.

“Nếu hắn có thể làm ta thấy đến tuệ biết…… Ta sau khi chết không có linh hồn lại như thế nào……” Lão nhân ngược lại tiếc nuối mà lắc đầu thở dài, chính mình lớn nhất nguyện vọng chính là ở trước khi chết có thể tái kiến chí ái chi nhân một mặt, nếu bọn họ trong miệng ác ma thật có thể làm chính mình thực hiện, này cũ nát linh hồn bị thu đi, lại có cái gì đáng tiếc.

“Nhưng đó là ảo cảnh, ngươi thấy chẳng qua là hư giống, căn bản không phải chân chính tuệ biết, không đúng, ta hẳn là kêu tuệ biết nãi nãi, cũng không đúng, ta vì cái gì muốn kêu ngươi gia gia, ngươi hẳn là so với ta tuổi trẻ mới đúng, chính là ở Nhân giới ngươi xác thật thoạt nhìn so với ta lão, dù sao ta phía trước đều là như thế này học nhân loại kêu lên tới, vì cái gì ta lại muốn chính mình lật đổ chính mình cách làm đâu……” Ngô Lỗi gãi gãi gương mặt, ý nghĩ lại bị chính mình mang tiến rối rắm nhân loại bối phận cách gọi xoáy nước. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn không được, trực tiếp từ phía sau duỗi tay bưng kín hắn nhắc đi nhắc lại không ngừng miệng.

“Ác ma chẳng qua lấy tuệ biết đương mồi, dụ dỗ ngươi nói ra nguyện vọng, có cái thứ nhất liền có đệ nhị cái đệ tam cái, chỉ cần ngươi trong lòng có mãnh liệt dục vọng, hắn tự nhiên sẽ thỏa mãn ngươi ba cái nguyện vọng, nhưng thật ra ngươi, chẳng qua là bị hắn lừa gạt, liền chân chính tuệ biết cũng không thấy được liền chết đi, hồn phách cuối cùng sẽ bị hắn cắn nuốt. Ác ma mục đích chẳng qua là vì săn thực, không có khả năng thiệt tình vì ngươi thực hiện nguyện vọng.” Lưu hạo nhiên buổi nói chuyện đạt được Ngô Lỗi một cái kính gật đầu.

Lão nhân như suy tư gì mà trầm mặc, hai hàng thanh lệ từ che kín nếp nhăn gương mặt uốn lượn mà xuống, nghẹn ngào ra tiếng, “Nói đến cùng, chính là ta cả đời này đến chết cũng không thể tái kiến tuệ biết……”

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng khó chịu cực kỳ, từ Lưu hạo nhiên giải đọc lão nhân ở cảnh trong mơ, chính mình hiểu biết đến tuệ biết là lão nhân cả đời chấp niệm, nhưng chính mình hiện tại ở chấp hành cũng không phải là tầm thường nhiệm vụ, vạn nhất chính mình hành kém đi nhầm, liên luỵ Lưu hạo nhiên, đến lúc đó không ngừng giảm bớt thọ nguyên đơn giản như vậy, nếu Lưu hạo nhiên bởi vì chính mình bị miễn chức, trở thành phổ phổ thông thông linh hồn……

“Có lẽ, chúng ta có thể trợ giúp ngươi.”

Không thể nào! Chính mình thật sự nói ra? Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng che lại miệng mình, lại phát hiện chính mình tay điệp ở Lưu hạo nhiên mu bàn tay thượng. Miệng mình vẫn luôn bị hắn che khuất, kia vừa mới không phải chính mình mở miệng! Ngô Lỗi khiếp sợ mà quay đầu, nhìn phía vẻ mặt bình tĩnh Lưu hạo nhiên, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập khó có thể tin.

“Ngươi nói cho ta tuệ biết sinh nhật, nơi sinh, ta thỉnh đồng sự hỗ trợ tra tra, hẳn là có thể tìm được.” Như là cảm ứng được Ngô Lỗi ý tưởng, Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp thế hắn làm ra quyết định. Nói những lời này khi, Lưu hạo nhiên sắc mặt chưa sửa, bình đạm ngữ khí cơ hồ không cảm giác được cảm xúc phập phồng, nhưng cao lớn thân ảnh đứng ở hắn sau lưng, lại làm hắn trong lòng giục sinh ra xưa nay chưa từng có tình cảm. Không nói gì ôn nhu cùng chờ đợi hóa thành một cổ lực lượng, đem hắn bao phủ trong đó, phảng phất có Lưu hạo nhiên ở, hắn liền sẽ không đã chịu thương tổn, vĩnh viễn đã chịu bảo hộ. Đáy lòng ấm áp, nhu nhu, vui sướng chiếm đầy toàn thân, làm Ngô Lỗi luyến tiếc đem tầm mắt từ Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt dời đi, chỉ có thể một mặt mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn ngây ngô cười.

“Thật, thật vậy chăng?” Lão nhân hai mắt đẫm lệ trung lộ ra hy vọng, khẩn cầu mà nhìn về phía Lưu hạo nhiên, ở được đến khẳng định sau khi gật đầu, rốt cuộc nước mắt và nước mũi tung hoành mà không ngừng nói lời cảm tạ.

Ngô Lỗi yên lặng kéo xuống Lưu hạo nhiên tay cầm khẩn, ở Lưu hạo nhiên cúi đầu nhìn hắn khi, không tiếng động mà đối hắn nói thanh cảm ơn. Tế mắt đựng đầy nhu tình, như cũ không nói một câu, Ngô Lỗi lại đọc đã hiểu hắn trả lời.

Vô luận chuyện gì, vô luận đúng sai, chỉ vì ngươi.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn tam chương 6

Chương 6 lão nhân chuyện cũ

Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra dẫn âm ngực châm, làm Tống uy long hỗ trợ tra tìm tuệ biết rơi xuống, mà trong khoảng thời gian này, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi chỉ có thể cùng lão nhân cùng nhau đãi ở trong phòng.

“Lão gia gia, cái này nhất định là tuệ biết đi?” Ngô Lỗi chán đến chết mà nhìn có vẻ trống rỗng phòng, cuối cùng vẫn là đem lực chú ý đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường hắc bạch trên ảnh chụp.

“Đúng vậy, khi đó ảnh chụp cũng không phải là người bình thường gia đều có thể chụp, may mắn khi đó ta ở chụp ảnh quán có nhận thức đồng hương, thác hắn ương quán sư phó hồi lâu mới cho nàng chụp như vậy một trương.” Lão nhân dùng khô khốc thô ráp tay tiểu tâm mà vuốt ve ảnh chụp nữ tử mỉm cười dung nhan, trên mặt nếp uốn đều ôn nhu mà giãn ra, trong ánh mắt lắng đọng lại thật sâu không muốn xa rời.

“Lão gia gia, tuệ biết thật xinh đẹp, cùng ngươi thật xứng!” Ngô Lỗi nhìn mắt lão nhân, nếu đem trên mặt hắn nếp nhăn vuốt phẳng, biến thành hai mươi tuổi bộ dáng, thoạt nhìn cũng là cái hào hoa phong nhã thanh tuấn tiểu sinh, lại xem ảnh chụp tươi đẹp động lòng người thiếu nữ, cảm thấy thập phần tương sấn.

“Khi đó chúng ta đều nghèo, ta cũng không phải phần tử trí thức, không có hảo đãi ngộ, kiếm tiền chỉ đủ sống tạm, thậm chí ngày nào đó trứng chọi đá, còn cần tuệ biết trộm cho ta gia mẫu thân tắc tiền. Người nghèo chí đoản, nàng cha mẹ vừa ý cũng không phải ta, mà là huyện trưởng gia nhi tử, sau lại cũng cấm chúng ta gặp mặt. Chỉ có chờ đêm dài người tức, phong lộ không tiếng động thời điểm, chúng ta mới có thể cách cửa sổ lẳng lặng mà nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát.” Lão nhân ánh mắt hoài niệm mà sâu xa, “Sau lại hắn cha tìm thượng ta nương, đem lời nói chọn, năm ấy đầu ai không nghĩ làm nhà mình con cái quá tốt nhất nhật tử, chúng ta trong miệng tự do yêu đương ở cha mẹ trong mắt, bất quá trò đùa. Tuệ biết là cái hảo cô nương, tuệ biết nương ốm yếu, yêu cầu đại lượng tiền thuốc men, mà nhà của chúng ta đồ bốn vách tường, nơi nào có thể kêu tuệ biết lại đây chịu khổ, hai nhà người đều biết lẫn nhau khổ sở, nàng liền đáp ứng rồi hắn.”

“Cho nên ngươi cùng tuệ biết liền tách ra?” Ngô Lỗi nghe được nhập thần, hai tay gắt gao nắm Lưu hạo nhiên cổ tay áo không bỏ, mong đợi nghe được phủ nhận đáp án, nhưng lão nhân lại nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, “Chẳng trách bọn họ, ta chỉ đổ thừa chính mình không có năng lực cho nàng dư dả sinh hoạt.”

Ngô Lỗi dẩu miệng, có chút sinh khí mà nhìn lão nhân, nhân loại cảm tình thật sự phức tạp, vì cái gì rõ ràng yêu nhau sẽ bởi vì này đó mà tách ra đâu, nếu là chính mình khẳng định liều mạng đi tranh thủ. Ngô Lỗi kéo qua Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay ôm vào trong ngực, xem Lưu hạo nhiên có chút kinh ngạc ánh mắt, mới đỏ mặt lẩm bẩm câu: “Không có gì có thể tách ra chúng ta.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trầm mặc mà đem tay hướng về phía trước mở ra, không có ám chỉ, không có hứa hẹn, hai tay tự nhiên mà vậy liền giao khấu ở bên nhau, rốt cuộc luyến tiếc buông ra.

“Nếu ngươi lựa chọn buông tay, vì cái gì lại cả đời tìm kiếm?” Lưu hạo nhiên trầm thấp thanh lãnh thanh âm vang lên, lão nhân chấp niệm có thể đưa tới ác ma, cũng không phải là trước khi chết nguyện vọng đơn giản như vậy.

“Ta không cam lòng, ta ngại với mẫu thân lấy chết tương bức, bị bắt mang nàng đi đến cậy nhờ xa ở Nam Dương đại cữu một nhà. Ta trước khi đi, ở tuệ biết cửa sổ đè ép tờ giấy, làm nàng chờ ta hai năm, nếu đợi không được ta, coi như ta đã chết.” Lão nhân biết chính mình tuổi trẻ xúc động lỗ mãng, căn bản không có bất luận cái gì hứa hẹn liền phải làm một cái nữ hài chờ hắn hai năm thời gian, mà đổi lấy kết quả chỉ có thể là một câu hắn đã chết.

“Ta liều mạng mà công tác, bỉ cực thái lai, thế nhưng ở Nam Dương làm nhà xưởng, nhưng đã là 5 năm quang cảnh, lòng ta vẫn luôn nhớ nàng, tuy sợ hãi nàng thật sự gả chồng, nhưng vẫn là ôm nhỏ bé hy vọng nhập cư trái phép trở về nhà hương. Ai biết, các nàng gia đã người đi nhà trống, hỏi hàng xóm mới biết được, tuệ biết cái này ngốc cô nương, ta đi rồi một năm, cha mẹ nàng không màng nàng phản đối, đáp ứng rồi huyện trưởng gia cầu thân, nàng vì không gả qua đi, chính là…… Chính là dùng kéo cắt qua chính mình mặt…… Sau lại…… Nhà nàng chịu không nổi nhàn ngôn toái ngữ liền dọn gia……” Lão nhân hối hận đến cực điểm, giảng thuật khi một lần nghẹn ngào thất thanh, biết được chân tướng hắn hận không thể thời gian chảy ngược xé kia trương tờ giấy. Nề hà, từ đây sau, hắn nhiều lần trằn trọc, tìm tìm kiếm kiếm, lại vẫn như cũ tìm không thấy tuệ biết nửa điểm tin tức. Nàng tựa như đêm đó nở rộ hoa quỳnh giống nhau, ở chính mình sinh mệnh ngắn ngủi sáng lạn mà đi qua, từ đây không còn có tung tích.

“Ta đời này, rốt cuộc chưa thấy qua so nàng càng mỹ cô nương lạp, cho nên chỉ có thể vẫn luôn tìm, vẫn luôn tìm…… Có rất nhiều lần, nàng chân trước vừa ly khai, ta sau lưng đuổi theo, còn là cùng nàng gặp thoáng qua, sau lại, tin tức càng ngày càng ít, xa vời biển người, ta căn bản tìm không thấy nàng……” Lão nhân bình phục cảm xúc, hủy diệt trên mặt nước mắt, run rẩy đem khung ảnh hợp lại trong ngực trung. Hắn chưa bao giờ hy vọng xa vời tuệ biết còn đang chờ nàng, nhưng hắn sinh mệnh, không còn có khác cô nương có thể so sánh đến quá tuệ biết. Xanh um năm tháng, hắn vẫn luôn mang theo này bức ảnh, ký ức chỉ có thể dừng lại ở nàng tuổi trẻ tú mỹ thời điểm. Hắn không biết tuệ biết già rồi lúc sau là cái dạng gì, lại là ai bồi nàng già đi, hắn cam tâm tình nguyện mà dẫn dắt bị chính mình lật xem vô số biến hồi ức, đang chờ đợi cùng tìm kiếm trung già đi, chỉ vì tái kiến nàng một mặt, nói cho nàng, chính mình cả đời này, chỉ ái nàng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đã đem vùi đầu ở chính mình khuỷu tay mãnh sát Ngô Lỗi, trong lòng cũng có chút trầm trọng. Ác ma tuy rằng đáng giận, nhưng cũng sẽ không mất công mà chế tạo ảo cảnh lừa bịp lão nhân. Duy nhất khả năng, chính là liền ác ma cũng tìm không thấy, mà tìm không thấy nguyên nhân, có thể nghĩ —— tuệ biết đã qua đời, linh hồn đã bị thu hồi Linh giới. Vừa mới chính mình đáp ứng rồi lão nhân thỉnh cầu, là không nghĩ nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi thế khó xử, vô luận tuệ biết sống hay chết, đều đối lão nhân có cái công đạo. Nhưng hiện tại liếc thấy lão nhân chấp nhất ánh mắt, trong lòng khẽ nhúc nhích, nếu chính mình tiểu Tử Thần cũng như vậy rời đi, chẳng sợ sấm biến tam giới, chính mình cũng muốn lại lần nữa nhìn thấy hắn mới cam nguyện, không khỏi đối lão nhân lại thêm vài phần thương hại đồng tình. Chỉ sợ đợi chút Tống uy long đem tin tức truyền đến, thương tâm nhưng không ngừng lão nhân. Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ Ngô Lỗi mũ đỉnh, nhà hắn tiểu Tử Thần chính là quá mức thiện lương, thậm chí so rất nhiều người loại càng có nhân tính, này không giống người thường một chút xác thật là lúc trước hấp dẫn chính mình rất lớn nguyên nhân. Chỉ hy vọng, còn có thể tìm được tuệ biết sinh thời cư trú địa phương cùng di vật.

Dẫn âm ngực châm truyền đến tin tức, kết quả quả nhiên không ra Lưu hạo nhiên sở liệu, đương Tống uy long nói ra tuệ biết đã qua đời một năm, lão nhân trong tay khung ảnh bóc ra, pha lê rơi dập nát. Hắn ngã đâm mà nằm liệt ngồi mép giường, nhất thời vô pháp tiếp thu. Trầm mặc một lát, trong phòng bạo phát một trận vang dội tiếng khóc, sợ tới mức ngực châm Tống uy long thanh âm đều trở nên sốt ruột lên.

“Ngô Lỗi làm sao vậy?”

“Lưu hạo nhiên! Là ngươi khi dễ hắn? Ngươi dám khi dễ hắn, lão tử liền hướng minh thần nguyền rủa ngươi……” Trương dật kiệt chửi ầm lên bị Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp cắt đứt.

“Lão gia gia, vì cái gì các ngươi vẫn luôn ở bỏ qua, hảo đáng thương a!” Ngô Lỗi cũng không rõ vì cái gì, nghe thấy tuệ biết đã qua đời, chỉ cảm thấy hốc mắt nóng lên, một cổ bi thương từ đáy lòng sinh ra, liên tưởng đến nếu là chính mình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy bỏ qua, trống trơn là ở trong óc ý nghĩ chợt loé lên, liền cảm thấy vô pháp tiếp thu. Nhiệt lệ mạn xem qua khuông, thế nhưng bắt đầu khóc lên, chưa bao giờ gặp qua như vậy trận trượng Lưu hạo nhiên, chân tay luống cuống, rốt cuộc bất chấp lão nhân ở đây, một tay đem Ngô Lỗi kéo vào trong lòng ngực nhẹ giọng an ủi. Lão nhân đối hết thảy ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, sắc mặt ngược lại bình tĩnh không gợn sóng, ngồi xổm xuống thân mình, thật cẩn thận mà đem ảnh chụp nhặt lên, yên lặng nhìn hồi lâu. Hai giọt nước mắt dừng ở ảnh chụp cười nhạt thiếu nữ trên mặt, lão nhân vội vàng mà đi lau lau, lại bảo bối mà đem ảnh chụp đặt ở ngực chỗ túi tiền dùng tay ấn khẩn. Nhiều năm ái cùng mong, cùng tình cảm chân thành gặp lại hy vọng, liền thành một đường, bị cái này tin dữ cắt đoạn, làm hắn trong lòng chỉ còn lại có vô tận cực kỳ bi ai cùng vắng vẻ tiếc nuối.

“Ta có thể mang ngươi đi nàng sinh thời nơi.” Lưu hạo nhiên vây quanh Ngô Lỗi trấn an, quay đầu hướng vẫn không nhúc nhích lão nhân nói.

Qua hồi lâu, lão nhân mới có động tác, hắn chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ trù pi chim nhỏ, phác rào một tiếng, lại không thấy. Đột nhiên cảm thấy, chính mình nhất sinh, chẳng qua ở đi theo tuệ biết bước chân, lại luôn là hành vãn một bước. Mà cùng nàng yêu nhau, gần là vô số bỏ qua trung trùng hợp thôi. May mà, chính mình thời gian cũng còn sót lại một ngày. Như vậy bỏ qua, cũng tới rồi cuối, chính mình chung quy có thể giải thoát.

“Thỉnh các ngươi mang ta đi nhìn xem.”

=========================

Bỏ lỡ, là nên từ bỏ đâu vẫn là bắt lấy qua đi không buông tay? Đáp án là, ngươi đủ ái là được, ái không dậy nổi liền buông tay đi ( vây cười )

Đổi cái góc độ lý giải, này chương chính là hổ thỏ ở tro cốt cấp độc thân cẩu trước mặt mạnh mẽ tú ân ái ( vây cười )

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn tam chương 7

Chương 7 cuối cùng cáo biệt

“Ngài là tuệ cô bằng hữu? Ngài có phải hay không lâm chương ngọc lão tiên sinh?” Ngô Lỗi bọn họ mang theo lão nhân đi vào tuệ biết sinh thời chỗ ở, mở cửa chính là một vị thượng tuổi phụ nhân.

“Ta là.” Lão nhân hơi thở không xong mà thừa nhận, nguyên lai, tuệ biết trước khi chết liền ở tại cùng chính mình liền nhau thành thị, từ người xa lạ trong miệng nghe thấy tên của mình, hắn trong lòng chấn động, tuệ biết vẫn luôn nhớ rõ chính mình, vẫn luôn đang chờ chính mình……

Xác nhận thân phận sau, phụ nhân đem lão nhân tiến cử nhà ở, hàn huyên vài câu sau, khiến cho hắn chờ một lát, vào phòng đi lấy đồ vật. Lão nhân nhìn quanh bốn phía, bước chân hơi có chút tập tễnh, chậm rãi ở phòng trong đi tới, ánh mắt đảo qua phòng trong sở hữu góc, chỉ nghĩ sưu tầm đến tuệ biết từng tồn tại quá dấu vết.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên sóng vai đứng ở lão nhân phía sau, lẳng lặng mà nhìn hắn thật cẩn thận mà dùng tay vuốt ve vách tường, mặt bàn, đương hắn tầm mắt dừng lại ở ban công khi, cảm xúc nháy mắt trở nên kích động, bước đi như bay về phía ban công phóng đi. Ban công có chút hẹp hòi, cửa sổ thượng bày vài bồn thực vật, lão nhân đôi mắt không hề chớp mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm trong đó một chậu, cánh mũi mấp máy, run rẩy tay nhẹ nhàng đụng vào kia bồn thực vật tiên lục lá cây, thấp gọi một tiếng tuệ biết, lã chã rơi lệ.

“Là lão gia gia trong mộng kia cây hoa quỳnh.” Lưu hạo nhiên chụp vỗ về đi theo khổ sở Ngô Lỗi phía sau lưng, hướng hắn giải thích.

“Không nghĩ tới…… Ngươi vẫn luôn đem nó mang theo trên người…… Ta vì cái gì không còn sớm điểm tìm được ngươi, tuệ biết, tuệ biết……” Lão nhân nghẹn ngào, thanh thanh gọi, trầm tích vài thập niên thâm tình, như hồng thủy vỡ đê, đem lão nhân đau khổ truy tìm cô thuyền bị diệt.

“Đây là tuệ cô sinh thời yêu nhất hoa quỳnh, ta nhận thức nàng thời điểm liền vẫn luôn dưỡng, mỗi năm hoa khai thời điểm, nàng luôn là vẻ mặt không khí vui mừng, ngày hôm sau liền sẽ mặc vào đẹp nhất xiêm y, phảng phất cùng hoa quỳnh cùng nhau nở rộ dường như. Ta mới đầu cũng cảm thấy nàng tính cách cổ quái, sau lại cùng nàng thổ lộ tình cảm, nàng mới dần dần nói cho ta này bồn hoa quỳnh sâu xa. Nàng nói, đây là nàng người trong lòng đưa nàng, nàng đến cùng hoa cùng nhau chờ người trong lòng cùng nàng gặp lại. Cho tới nay, chung quanh có người nói nàng choáng váng, điên rồi, thủ một cái hữu danh vô thực hứa hẹn, chờ một cái vĩnh viễn sẽ không tới người. Cũng có người, nói nàng là cái hảo nữ nhân, trung trinh si tình. Nàng lâm chung trước, chỉ nói một câu, nàng đời này chẳng qua thủ trong lòng người kia, thủ kia phân độc nhất vô nhị ái, tuy rằng hai người cách xa nhau ngàn dặm, nhưng mỗi năm hoa khai, thật giống như hắn đã trở về, hoa khai mấy chục lần, nàng liền cùng tình cảm chân thành gặp lại mấy chục lần, đối với nàng tới nói đã viên mãn.” Phụ nhân đứng ở ban công biên, trong tay cầm một kiện thêu thùa bàn hoa áo cưới cùng một quyển nhật ký, “Đây là tuệ cô còn sót lại hai kiện di vật, nàng nói nhớ rõ thiêu cho nàng, nhưng ta trước sau không hạ thủ được, đại khái bị nàng ảnh hưởng, luôn là ôm một cổ hy vọng, nàng chờ người nhất định sẽ tìm đến nàng, hiện giờ, không cần nói cũng biết.” Phụ nhân đem áo cưới cùng notebook giao cho lão nhân, quay đầu trộm chà lau khóe mắt nhiệt lệ. Tuệ cô cả đời gian nan khốn khổ, nhưng nàng đời này không bạch chờ.

Tinh xảo hoa mỹ áo cưới, hoàn toàn xuất từ tuệ cô khéo tay, màu đỏ tươi lụa áo thượng dùng nhất tinh mịn đường may thứ thượng đan dương triều phượng, che kín nếp nhăn tay bị diễm lệ nhan sắc ánh đến khô vàng, cẩm tú chỗ cứng rắn mà lạnh băng, tựa như lão nhân giờ phút này tâm. Đem áo cưới cùng sổ nhật ký gắt gao ôm vào trong ngực, lão nhân buông xuống đầu, không tiếng động cứng họng.

Lão nhân cùng phụ nhân lại quay chung quanh tuệ biết cho tới mộ đêm buông xuống, thẳng đến phụ nhân người nhà trở về, mới đứng dậy cáo biệt. Trước khi đi, phụ nhân làm chính mình nữ nhi hỗ trợ đem kia bồn hoa quỳnh cùng nhau dọn vào xe taxi. Hắn không chịu đem hoa quỳnh bỏ vào cốp xe, kiên trì đem nó ôm ở trong lòng ngực, theo ô tô khởi động, lão nhân về phía sau ngẩng đầu, si ngốc mà nhìn kia đống lâu, dần dần biến mất ở màn đêm bên trong.

Về nhà trên đường, lão nhân vẫn luôn che chở kia bồn hoa quỳnh, trầm mặc không nói, ngay cả nhất chịu không nổi phiền muộn Ngô Lỗi cũng an tĩnh mà dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên đầu vai, nhìn không ngừng lui về phía sau cảnh sắc, cảm thụ được nhân gian nhất không tầm thường náo nhiệt phồn hoa cùng sau lưng cô tịch.

“Chờ đợi, cũng có thể là một loại hạnh phúc sao?” Ngô Lỗi nhìn ngoài cửa sổ nghê hồng, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới tuệ biết lâm chung câu nói kia.

“Kia muốn xem chờ ai.” Lưu hạo nhiên dùng ngón trỏ nhẹ nhàng điểm điểm Ngô Lỗi mũi, nghiêng đầu ở hắn gương mặt in lại chuồn chuồn lướt nước một hôn. Ngô Lỗi có chút thẹn thùng mà trộm nhìn về phía lão nhân, thấy hắn một mình xuất thần, mới nhịn không được ngẩng đầu lên để sát vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai, dùng hơi không thể nghe thấy thanh âm nói: “Không được làm ta chờ.”

Phi dương mi lây dính mùa xuân sơ tình tươi đẹp, rốt cuộc làm có chút đa sầu đa cảm tiểu Tử Thần khôi phục miệng cười, Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được duỗi tay dán Ngô Lỗi gương mặt, dùng ngón cái nhẹ nhàng quát cọ.

“Yên tâm, ta không rời đi ngươi.” Nhẹ giọng nói, Lưu hạo nhiên vặn quá Ngô Lỗi đầu, cùng hắn mặt đối mặt dán, song song nhắm lại mắt, yên tĩnh mà tốt đẹp, lúc này không tiếng động thắng có thanh.

Chờ về tới lão nhân nơi, đã là hơn phân nửa muộn rồi. Từ tuệ biết chỗ ở cũ sau khi trở về, lão nhân bình tĩnh rất nhiều, thần sắc an tường. Biết chính mình ngày chết sắp xảy ra, hắn tiểu tâm mà đem hoa quỳnh đặt ở hoa trên bàn, mở ra đèn bàn, đối với quang, đem tuệ biết sổ nhật ký tỉ mỉ mà nhìn một lần. Khi thì câu môi cười nhạt, khi thì nhẹ gạt lệ hoa, cuối cùng lại trịnh trọng mà đem notebook cùng ảnh chụp cùng nhau đoan chính mà bày biện ở trên bàn. Lúc này, hắn mới lại chú ý tới Ngô Lỗi bọn họ tồn tại. Hắn câu lũ thân thể, đứng ở bọn họ trước mặt, trên mặt là thoải mái tươi cười, châm chước như thế nào biểu đạt nội tâm cảm kích, cuối cùng vẫn là chỉ nói hai chữ: “Cảm ơn.”

Ngô Lỗi vội vàng lắc đầu, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới giúp lão nhân nhặt được hộp nhạc, còn bị chính mình đặt ở tiểu viện ngoại đằng trên bàn. Hắn đang muốn đi ra ngoài lấy, liền phát hiện bên người vươn một bàn tay, hộp nhạc liền an an ổn ổn mà đặt ở lòng bàn tay thượng.

Lão nhân tiếp nhận hộp nhạc, trong mắt tràn đầy hoài niệm, “Này bài hát, là ta cùng nàng cùng nhau học. Thiên chi nhai, hải chi giác, không nghĩ tới chính mình thật sự cùng nàng chân trời góc biển, không được tái kiến.”

Hắn thở dài, không hề tiếp tục nói tiếp. Chỉ là ngồi ở hoa mấy trước, trên đùi kia tinh mỹ áo cưới trải ra khai, cho dù ở tối tăm ánh sáng trung, cũng minh diễm động lòng người. Hắn mở ra hộp nhạc, bọc nỗi buồn ly biệt cảm xúc biệt ly giai điệu chậm rãi chảy xuôi, như thanh tuyền, như bay vân, ở chỉnh gian nhà ở quanh quẩn. Rạng sáng thời gian, lão nhân lại thập phần thanh tỉnh, theo âm nhạc nhẹ nhàng cùng, đúng lúc này, kia cây hoa quỳnh trong phút chốc tràn ra. Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên chân chính nhìn thấy hoa quỳnh mở ra, phức tạp trọng điệp, khiết như tuyết trắng, có chút loá mắt, lại có chút kinh hãi. Như vậy mỹ lệ hoa, cư nhiên cam tâm chỉ ở nửa đêm một mình thịnh phóng. Qua hai mươi phút tả hữu, hoa quỳnh lại nhanh chóng khô héo. Ngô Lỗi bọn họ đồng loạt phát ra thở dài. Ngô Lỗi nhìn liền nhớ tới tuệ biết cùng lão nhân. Bọn họ từng người vì kia phân ngắn ngủi ái, yên lặng thủ vững, cam tâm chờ đợi, vì kia đoạn tốt đẹp thời gian, giống như cẩm y dạ hành hoa quỳnh, dùng cả nhân sinh trút xuống, mới dựng dục ra lệnh người cảm thán chân tình.

“Lão gia gia, nguyên lai hoa quỳnh thật sự thực mỹ.” Ngô Lỗi mê muội mà nhìn chăm chú, bị Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng nhéo gương mặt mới hoàn hồn, lại nhìn về phía lão nhân khi mới phát hiện hồn phách của hắn đã rời đi thân thể.

“Cảm ơn các ngươi, làm ta có thể cùng tuệ biết hảo hảo cáo biệt.” Lão nhân phiêu ở giữa không trung, triều Ngô Lỗi bọn họ thật sâu cúc một cung, biểu đạt chính mình cảm kích chi tình.

“Hy vọng các ngươi ở một thế giới khác gặp lại.” Ngô Lỗi chân thành mà chúc phúc, lấy ra ký ức cắt, đem ký ức tuyến cắt đoạn, mang theo mỉm cười linh thể lăng không càng bay càng cao, cho đến biến mất.

“Hảo, chúng ta còn phải nhanh chóng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Bằng không ác ma không biết muốn hút bao nhiêu nhân loại linh hồn.” Lưu hạo nhiên thu hồi lý trí, vững vàng mà nhắc nhở. Ngô Lỗi lưu luyến không rời mà nhìn về phía đã là khô héo hoa quỳnh cùng lão nhân, thở sâu sau, đột nhiên nhảy lên Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau lưng, giống chỉ vô đuôi hùng gắt gao quấn lấy, “Ngươi nói ly không được ta! Vậy ngươi đến bối ta!”

Nghe Ngô Lỗi không hề logic lời nói, Lưu hạo nhiên bật cười lắc đầu, rõ ràng căn bản không cảm giác được Ngô Lỗi trọng lượng, nhưng hắn tâm đột nhiên có thể cảm nhận được một phần nặng trĩu trọng lượng. Khóe mắt mỉm cười, Lưu hạo nhiên dung túng Ngô Lỗi hồ nháo, cõng chính mình tiểu Tử Thần bay lên không phi xa. Trong phòng, chỉ có hộp nhạc, còn ở lo chính mình xướng kia đầu nghe nhiều nên thuộc 《 đưa tiễn 》.

Thật lâu về sau, Ngô Lỗi mới biết được hoa quỳnh hoa ngữ:

Khoảnh khắc mỹ lệ cùng huy hoàng, trong nháy mắt vĩnh hằng.

Hắn thích như vậy thê mỹ tình yêu, nhưng càng ái lâu dài làm bạn, có đối lập, mới có thể phát hiện chính mình có bao nhiêu may mắn. Hắn than thở, cuộn tròn ở chưa bao giờ rời xa trong khuỷu tay, nghĩ như thế.

====================

Răng nanh thức sủng ái vẫn luôn bất biến ╮(╯_╰)╭ cấp chính mình uy đường, sâu răng đều cam nguyện.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn tam chương 8

Chương 8 kỳ quái lưỡi hái

“Vì cái gì cái kia Lee pháp tư phải cho ta Waiting đại ca dùng quá lưỡi hái?” Ngô Lỗi nằm ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên lưng, cầm trên tay kia đem toàn thân đen nhánh lưỡi hái, nghi hoặc khó hiểu hỏi.

“Cái này ta cũng tò mò, bất quá ta càng lo lắng một khác điểm.” Lưu hạo nhiên hai tay bắt lấy Ngô Lỗi đầu gối cong, dùng cánh tay đem hắn đùi kẹp chặt, căn cứ Tống uy long cung cấp tình báo, triều ác ma sở tại bay đi.

“Cái gì?” Ngô Lỗi bị khơi dậy hứng thú, đem đầu dựa vào Lưu hạo nhiên mặt sườn, nghịch ngợm tay khảy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo gian cúc áo.

“Ngươi rốt cuộc có thể hay không dùng này đem lưỡi hái.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên!” Ngô Lỗi tức muốn hộc máu mà một tay khóa trụ Lưu hạo nhiên cổ, cư nhiên lại lấy chính mình đương tay mơ, Ngô Lỗi không phục mà ở hắn trên lưng lung tung vặn vẹo, tiếp tục ở bên tai hắn hô to, “Ngươi dừng lại, ta liền dùng này đem lưỡi hái tới tấu ngươi!”

Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự nghe lời mà ngừng ở một chỗ nóc nhà thượng. Ngô Lỗi thở phì phì mà cầm lưỡi hái từ trên lưng nhảy xuống tới, làm Lưu hạo nhiên cùng cọc gỗ giống nhau mà đứng.

“Ngươi nhìn hảo!” Ngô Lỗi hừ một tiếng, hồi tưởng khởi học quá nội dung, đem linh lực giáo huấn đến lưỡi hái thượng, không nghĩ tới kia lưỡi hái thế nhưng không hề biến hóa. Ngô Lỗi tăng lớn linh lực, cắn răng kiên trì, cho đến Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ đem toàn bộ linh lực hao hết, kia lưỡi hái mới hơi hơi rung động lên. Một lát sau, kia lưỡi hái rốt cuộc phát ra ánh sáng, nhưng vẫn mình động lên, giảo xoắn, Ngô Lỗi cầm không được, kinh hô nhìn nó rời tay mà ra. Mà lưỡi hái chính mình chi trên mặt đất, ở nóc nhà thượng mấy cái nhảy lên, tránh ở Lưu hạo nhiên chân phía sau. Ngô Lỗi mở to hai mắt, nhìn nhìn chính mình tay, lại nhìn nhìn ẩn ở Lưu hạo nhiên chân sau lưỡi hái, vẻ mặt không thể tưởng tượng.

“Nó nó nó sống!”

“Này cũng không phải là bình thường câu hồn lưỡi hái.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhíu mày, quay đầu nhìn chậm rãi hoạt động đã bò đến chính mình đầu gối lưỡi hái, kinh nghi bất định. Loại này đã có tự chủ ý thức pháp khí, ở Minh giới có thể có được cũng là minh kẻ hèn trường trở lên cấp bậc thành viên. Vì cái gì minh pháp tư sẽ đem như thế hi hữu thần binh đưa cho Ngô Lỗi?

Ngô Lỗi oa oa kêu, hai tay đặt ở đầu gối, súc thân mình ngồi xổm Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt. Lóe mới lạ đôi mắt, nhìn chằm chằm lưỡi hái mãnh nhìn, hoàn toàn không có cảm giác được hơi thở nguy hiểm. Hắn duỗi tay muốn đi sờ lưỡi hái thân đao, kia lưỡi hái đem chính mình biến mềm, kia nhận tiêm lại thứ Ngô Lỗi tay, làm hắn vội vàng thu trở về.

“Ngươi, gọi tên gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên xem Ngô Lỗi lấy lưỡi hái không có cách nào, đem chân thân thẳng run lên, cầm rơi xuống lưỡi hái, đem nó cử ở trước mặt, lạnh lùng hỏi.

Ngô Lỗi vội vàng lên, ghé vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, tranh công tựa mà đối hắn nói: “Ta vừa rồi nhìn đến kia lưỡi hái bính thượng sáng lên một chữ!”

Lưỡi hái bị Lưu hạo nhiên nắm, ngược lại không hề giãy giụa, mà là cực kỳ hưởng thụ mà quấn lên cổ tay của hắn, dính sát vào. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhìn thân đao, quả nhiên phát hiện chuôi đao thượng lưu động kim quang, mặt trên dùng minh văn khắc lại một chữ —— “Anh”.

“Ngươi kêu anh?” Lưu hạo nhiên dùng ngón tay sờ sờ khắc tự, lưỡi hái thoải mái mà dùng nhận tiêm cọ cọ cánh tay hắn, như là thừa nhận.

Ngô Lỗi nhìn lưỡi hái chậm rãi quấn lên Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay, trong lòng mới cảm thấy ra không thích hợp tới, nháy mắt nhảy lên Lưu hạo nhiên bối, dùng cánh tay gắt gao cô trụ.

“Ngươi đừng nghĩ, hắn là của ta!” Ngô Lỗi lớn tiếng triều lưỡi hái quát, càng là tay chân cùng sử dụng, treo ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người không buông tay.

Lưỡi hái nghe xong lời này, cư nhiên suy sụp mà từ Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay trượt xuống, yên lặng mà đối diện lan can thổi gió lạnh, để lại cho bọn họ một cái lạnh lẽo cô độc thân ảnh.

“Ngô Lỗi mới là chủ nhân của ngươi, ngươi không nên ghét bỏ hắn.” Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không cảm thấy lưỡi hái chỉ cần là thích chính mình, mà là không nghĩ cùng Ngô Lỗi lập khế ước mà thôi. Chỉ là vừa mới Ngô Lỗi dùng linh lực kích hoạt rồi nó, đem nó giải phong, lý nên trở thành nó chủ nhân.

“Ta có như vậy kém sao?” Ngô Lỗi lòng đầy căm phẫn mà kêu, như thế nào liền cái lưỡi hái đều có thể xem thường chính mình!

“Ngoan, ngươi thực hảo, nó không hiểu.” Lưu hạo nhiên một câu, lập tức đem Ngô Lỗi hừng hực lửa giận tưới tắt, trên mặt lại tràn ra tươi cười, dùng chóp mũi nhẹ nhàng cọ hắn tuấn dật khuôn mặt, rất giống bị thuận mao đại hình khuyển khoa động vật.

Cởi chuông còn cần người cột chuông, hiện tại chỉ có Ngô Lỗi tự mình đem lưỡi hái thuyết phục, cam nguyện cùng hắn lập khế ước. Lưu hạo nhiên buông Ngô Lỗi, sửa sang lại hắn mũ cùng nơ, nhìn về phía còn ở gió lạnh trung bồi hồi lưỡi hái, cong lại nhẹ quát Ngô Lỗi mũi, dùng ánh mắt cổ vũ hắn qua đi cùng lưỡi hái câu thông. Vô luận như thế nào, chính mình cùng Ngô Lỗi đã bước vào vô pháp biết trước hiểm đồ, nếu hắn có thể cùng này đem pháp khí lập khế ước, ít nhất có thể vì hắn chặn lại rất nhiều nguy hiểm, chính mình cũng có thể an tâm một ít.

Ngô Lỗi biết, nếu là lần này liền này đem kỳ quái lưỡi hái đều trị không được, kế tiếp chính mình cũng đừng tưởng Lưu hạo nhiên có thể mang theo chính mình gặp phải các loại. Chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt sau, hắn liền nhấc chân đến gần rồi lưỡi hái.

Hít sâu một hơi sau, Ngô Lỗi cực có khí thế mà đem lưỡi hái vây ở hai cánh tay chi gian, rốt cuộc leng keng hữu lực mà triều lưỡi hái nói: “Anh ca, thu tiểu đệ đi!”

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng tay xoa trơn bóng cái trán, thật dài mà thở dài, về sau, lại bất đắc dĩ mà lắc đầu cười nhạt. Nhà mình tiểu Tử Thần, luôn là không ấn kịch bản ra bài.

“Anh ca, ngươi khẳng định là phi thường phi thường phi thường lợi hại pháp khí, ta là yếu đi điểm, nhưng này không càng có thể xông ra ngươi cường đại, ngươi quan trọng, ngươi vĩ đại sao?” Ngô Lỗi đem lưỡi hái một đốn loạn khen, thấy kia lưỡi hái ngừng ở chính mình trước mặt không đi, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác thấy được hy vọng ánh sáng, vội vàng đáng thương hề hề mà nói: “Ngươi không giúp ta, cũng tưởng giúp ta phía sau vị kia đi?”

Ngô Lỗi nói, trong ánh mắt ánh sáng nhu hòa lưu chuyển, trong khoảng thời gian này, Lưu hạo nhiên đối chính mình sủng ái, chính mình toàn bộ ghi tạc trong lòng, thanh âm không khỏi phóng nhẹ, chân thành tha thiết lên, “Ta không riêng tưởng bảo hộ chính mình, ta giam thẩm quan, chính là ngươi muốn cùng hắn lập khế ước vị kia, ta cũng muốn cùng hắn kề vai chiến đấu, ta không muốn làm bị bỏ xuống cái kia, ta tưởng trở nên cường đại, có lẽ ta hiện tại thoạt nhìn không đúng tí nào, nhưng ta sẽ đuổi kịp, sẽ làm ngươi cảm thấy ta có thể cùng ngươi xứng đôi. Cho nên, thỉnh ngươi mang lên ta, hảo sao?”

Hắn tưởng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn sóng vai rốt cuộc, cùng sinh, cộng chết. Mãnh liệt ý nguyện ở sáng trong trong mắt bốc cháy lên nóng cháy, thế nhưng làm lưỡi hái cảm thấy nồng đậm chiến ý, này cổ chiến ý lệnh nó phấn chấn phát run, phát ra nhẹ minh, thân đao dần dần phát ra ánh sáng.

“Ngô Lỗi, nó đồng ý!” Lưu hạo nhiên kinh hỉ mà nhắc nhở, Ngô Lỗi nắm chặt thời cơ, cầm chuôi đao, đem linh lực rót đầy, thân đao phát ra lóa mắt quang mang, chờ Ngô Lỗi mu bàn tay thượng ấn ra “Anh” tự, kia ánh sáng mới biến mất, lưỡi hái lại khôi phục nguyên dạng.

“Ta làm được!” Ngô Lỗi cầm cùng chi lập khế ước lưỡi hái, gấp không chờ nổi mà chạy về Lưu hạo nhiên bên người triển lãm. Lưu hạo nhiên ôm chặt lấy phấn khởi không thôi Ngô Lỗi, một cổ dòng nước ấm ở trong cơ thể mình len lỏi, làm hắn vô pháp bình ổn mừng như điên cảm xúc.

Vừa rồi hắn nói, chính mình toàn bộ nghe thấy được.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, về sau ta bảo hộ ngươi, ngươi cũng không thể giống Lâm gia gia như vậy làm ta chờ ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi đầu bị gắt gao ấn ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên cổ, thật vất vả nâng lên một ít, hàm hồ mà nói. Tâm ý tương thông thời gian như thế ngắn ngủi, hắn sợ hãi gần một cái xoay người chia lìa, liền sẽ không còn được gặp lại Lưu hạo nhiên.

Tựa như nhân gian rất nhiều bạn lữ như vậy, không rời không bỏ, được chứ?

“Hảo.”

Này chẳng lẽ không phải không thể nghi ngờ sao? Bọn họ chi gian, không có cáo biệt.

=======================

Muốn lý giải…… Bọn họ hiện tại là ở tình yêu cuồng nhiệt, nị nị oai oai là khoa học hợp lý ( vây cười )

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn tam chương 9

Chương 9 anh ca phát uy

Lại là không gió chi dạ, ánh trăng bằng phẳng mà treo ở không trung.

Nguyên lai, ánh trăng có thể như vậy mỹ.

Nằm ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên lưng, Ngô Lỗi trong mắt ảnh ngược không trung vành trăng sáng kia. Nó đi theo bọn họ ở thành thị gian du tẩu, thạch phố, kiến trúc, lui tới đám người…… Ở ngân huy hạ, sinh ra bóng dáng, cũng làm hắn cảm thấy thực mỹ.

Tử Thần là không có bóng dáng, nhân loại điểm này làm hắn hâm mộ.

Hắn buộc chặt hai tay, nhớ tới lúc ban đầu cùng Lưu hạo nhiên cộng sự thời điểm. Khi đó, Lưu hạo nhiên chính là có chút chán ghét thủ trưởng, là mặt lạnh băng sơn, là Turbo. Khi đó hắn, đã bắt đầu hâm mộ nhân loại có được chính mình không thể nào vật, tới rồi hiện tại, hắn càng là sinh ra khát cầu, có này đó, hắn là có thể đủ càng nhiều mà cảm thụ Lưu hạo nhiên hết thảy.

Lạc hạ mỗi cái ấn ký, đều thuộc về chính mình.

Đã từng, bị hắn thu hồn một vị người chết nói cho hắn, mênh mang biển người trung hai người, ở tình yêu tương ngộ, độc lập hai cái linh hồn giây lát gian liền có thể hòa hợp nhất thể.

Hắn nhớ tới rồi hiện tại, Lưu hạo nhiên còn thập phần nghiêm túc mà sửa đúng quá hắn, này đó đều là nhân loại ảo tưởng thôi, hai cái hoàn chỉnh linh hồn căn bản không có khả năng dung hợp.

Đây là thân là người độc hữu cảm thụ, đây là bọn họ chân thật.

Đương Lưu hạo nhiên nói ra Minh giới nhập chức giả không cần nhân loại cảm thụ, càng không cần thể nghiệm bọn họ cái gọi là chân tình khi. Hắn khổ sở hồi lâu, thậm chí không nghĩ thấy kia trương lạnh như băng mặt. Hiện tại ngẫm lại, đại khái từ thật lâu trước kia, hắn liền thích thượng cái này mặt lạnh thủ trưởng, cho nên mới sẽ vì câu nói kia cảm thấy thương tâm. Đắm chìm ở hồi ức trung Ngô Lỗi, bị Lưu hạo nhiên thuần hậu tiếng nói gọi hoàn hồn chí.

“Ác ma liền ở phụ cận, chúng ta phải cẩn thận điểm.” Trầm thấp nhắc nhở tán ở trong gió, Ngô Lỗi đem đầu dựa gần, thân mật mà cọ cọ Lưu hạo nhiên mặt sườn, nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng.

Dần dần, Lưu hạo nhiên nhận thấy được một tia không thích hợp tới, chung quanh không có khả năng an tĩnh đến cái gì cũng nghe không thấy, tử khí trầm trầm, lộ ra quỷ dị. Hắn ngừng ở một cây cột điện thượng, Ngô Lỗi ngầm hiểu, từ hắn trên lưng xuống dưới sau, huyễn ra chính mình tân pháp khí “Anh”, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tương đối mà đứng, trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch. Lưu hạo nhiên huyễn ra đại lưỡi hái, hư không nghiêng phách, linh lực theo đao khí hướng bốn phía đẩy ra, dưới chân bắt đầu rung động, bầu trời sáng tỏ ánh trăng, trở nên vặn vẹo, như di động ở mặt nước bóng dáng không ngừng lay động.

“Chúng ta ở ác ma ảo cảnh.” Cái này ác ma ảo thuật lợi hại, chỉ là chính mình vẫn là xem nhẹ năng lực của hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn trước ngực không hề loang loáng dẫn âm ngực châm, lập tức minh bạch tình cảnh, cái này ác ma chẳng những có thể chế tạo ảo cảnh, còn có thể cách trở không gian liên hệ. Địch ở nơi tối tăm, chỉ có thể nhiều hơn phòng bị.

“Anh ca, lần này chính là ngươi đại triển thân thủ cơ hội tốt, ngàn vạn đừng túng a.” Ngô Lỗi nhìn quanh bốn phía, đối với chính mình lập khế ước pháp khí dặn dò.

“Ngươi cho rằng ta giống ngươi a.” Lãnh đạm ngữ khí từ thân đao truyền ra, sợ tới mức Ngô Lỗi thiếu chút nữa đem nó ném.

“Nói nói trò chuyện!” Ngô Lỗi một cái giật mình, trên đầu mũ dạ lại oai hướng về phía một bên, hắn triều Lưu hạo nhiên gào xong, lại cảm thấy chính mình đại kinh tiểu quái điểm, “Không đúng, nơi này là ác ma ảo cảnh, hết thảy đều là ảo giác, đều là ảo giác……”

“Ngươi tốt xấu đã cùng ta lập khế ước, không hiểu pháp khí là cùng khế chủ tâm linh tương thông sao?” Trong giọng nói tràn đầy ghét bỏ.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem lầm bầm lầu bầu tiểu Tử Thần kéo đến trước người, gắt gao dắt lấy hắn một bàn tay, “Đừng buông tay, ngàn vạn cẩn thận.”

Ngô Lỗi hoảng loạn xuôi tai thấy Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm, hắn không khỏi nắm chặt tương dắt tay, chỉ cần Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn bên người, không có gì có thể làm hắn sợ hãi.

Đang lúc Ngô Lỗi muốn hỏi Lưu hạo nhiên hay không nghe thấy anh ca nói chuyện khi, bốn phía điên cuồng sinh trưởng khởi vô số dây đằng, đằng thượng theo thứ tự tràn ra kiều diễm đóa hoa, đưa bọn họ vây quanh. Kia u mị quyến rũ hoa, phun ra thật dài nhụy hoa, Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có tới kịp hô lên cẩn thận, kia nhụy hoa nháy mắt hóa thành từng cây mũi tên nhọn, như mưa điểm từ bọn họ bốn phương tám hướng phóng tới. Hắn theo bản năng đem Ngô Lỗi hộ trong ngực trung, dùng linh lực bày ra vòng bảo hộ đem mũi tên nhọn che ở một thước ở ngoài.

Kia mũi tên nhọn lại như thủy triều, cuồn cuộn không ngừng mà vọt tới, chỉ cần Lưu hạo nhiên hơi có lơi lỏng, liền có thể đem bọn họ bắn thành tổ ong. Xem ra, này chỉ ác ma nghĩ thông suốt quá loại này cho nhau tiêu hao linh lực cùng ma lực phương pháp tới đối phó bọn họ. Chính là, này chỉ ác ma phía trước ma lực hơi thua kém hắn, vì sao phải dùng loại này tốn công vô ích phương pháp? Trừ phi hắn không chỉ có khôi phục ma lực, còn rất có tăng tiến. Lưu hạo nhiên cắn răng chống, nhất thời cũng nghĩ không ra vạn toàn chi sách, chỉ phải làm háo.

“Các ngươi nhất định nghi hoặc vì cái gì ta chẳng những thương thế khỏi hẳn còn ma lực tăng nhiều đi?” Không trung truyền đến ác ma đắc ý tiếng cười, “Này đến muốn cảm ơn các ngươi đâu, vì lão nhân kia cho ta thở dốc cơ hội. Người này giới, ta còn cũng không sợ tìm không thấy đồ ăn, chỉ cần ta ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay, những cái đó ngu xuẩn nhân loại tự nhiên sẽ tre già măng mọc dâng ra mỹ vị linh hồn.”

“Đáng giận! Ngươi rốt cuộc sấn lúc này cắn nuốt nhiều ít linh hồn!” Ngô Lỗi ngưng ra ít ỏi linh lực tới trợ giúp Lưu hạo nhiên.

“Ngu ngốc! Ngươi đem ta triệu hồi ra tới là đảm đương các ngươi hôi phi yên diệt chứng kiến giả sao? Còn không mau dùng niệm lực giải phong ta!” Bị xem nhẹ hồi lâu câu hồn lưỡi hái lại lần nữa phát ra rống giận.

Ngô Lỗi hiện tại đã không biết anh ca có thể nói là chính mình ảo giác vẫn là chân thật phát sinh, chỉ có thể được ăn cả ngã về không, tập trung niệm lực giải phóng pháp khí.

“Không nhiều không ít 30 cái nga.” Ác ma không có hảo ý thanh âm lại lần nữa vang lên, “Các ngươi vì hoàn thành lão nhân kia nguyện vọng, bạch bạch tặng 30 điều linh hồn cho ta đâu.”

“Sao…… Như thế nào sẽ……” Ngô Lỗi khó mà tin được, bởi vì chính mình mà làm cho vô tội người bị hút linh hồn, mãnh liệt áy náy lan tràn toàn thân, làm hắn dao động không thôi.

“Ngô Lỗi, bình tĩnh chút.” Lưu hạo nhiên trên trán thấm ra mồ hôi mỏng, cường ổn thanh âm an ủi, “Ngươi nghe ta nói, ác ma sau khi bị thương, không có khả năng tại như vậy đoản thời gian nội cắn nuốt nhiều người như vậy linh hồn, đừng quên, minh khu chỉ cần có linh hồn bị cắn nuốt, đều sẽ thông qua đồng hồ quả quýt nhắc nhở Tử Thần, ngươi đồng hồ quả quýt chưa từng vang quá, hắn nói như vậy chẳng qua là muốn cho chúng ta chịu tội chịu chết thôi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên một phen lời nói, làm Ngô Lỗi lập tức ổn định tâm thần, niệm lực không ngừng rót tiến câu hồn lưỡi hái thân đao, câu hồn lưỡi hái bắt đầu lạnh run rung động.

“Hảo, hộ hảo hạo nhiên.” Anh ca ném xuống một câu, liền tránh ra Ngô Lỗi bàn tay, đỏ tươi thân đao ở không trung không ngừng xoay tròn, phát ra mãnh liệt hồng quang, làm Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên không mở ra được đôi mắt. Chung quanh kịch liệt chấn động lên, Lưu hạo nhiên linh lực bị tiêu hao không ít, còn ở đau khổ ngạnh căng. Ngô Lỗi nhắm chặt mắt, ở chấn động trung, không chút do dự ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên, dùng chính mình mỏng manh linh lực bảo vệ hắn.

“Ngô Lỗi!” Trong giọng nói tràn ngập khiếp sợ, lại chứa đầy lệnh Ngô Lỗi sa vào thâm tình cùng thật sâu cảm động.

Hắn tiểu Tử Thần, từ trước đến nay ái làm như vậy sự, thật là ngốc đến đáng yêu.

Cường quang biến mất, hét thảm một tiếng cắt qua bầu trời đêm. Ngô Lỗi bọn họ trợn mắt, trước mắt cảnh tượng khôi phục sinh khí, mà kia đem câu hồn lưỡi hái chui vào ác ma ngực, theo thê lương xé kêu, ác ma hóa thành một đoàn hắc khí, trừ khử với vô hình.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới triệt hạ vòng bảo hộ, Ngô Lỗi chỉ vào câu hồn lưỡi hái, hướng Lưu hạo nhiên có chung vinh dự mà kêu: “Ngươi xem, anh ca phát uy!” Hoàn toàn làm lơ câu hồn lưỡi hái phát ra ghét bỏ tiếng hừ lạnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn vẻ mặt kiêu ngạo Ngô Lỗi, vỗ nhẹ hắn gương mặt, vô điều kiện khen nói: “Ân, ngươi thật lợi hại.”

Câu hồn lưỡi hái gục xuống thân đao, ở đêm lạnh lưu lại một ai oán cô đơn bóng dáng.

Rõ ràng lợi hại chính là ta……

==================

Tú ân ái giới đại ca hạo lỗi, đã ngược đến pháp khí giới

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn tam chương 10

Chương 10 ngươi là ta nhất chấp nhất chờ đợi

Phong ở đêm lặng, dùng thật nhỏ thanh âm, lệnh Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện thiên địa vô biên, trống vắng.

Sự tình còn vẫn luôn triều quỷ dị phương hướng phát triển, khó bề phân biệt, hắn có chút nắm lấy không rõ. Tuy rằng kia chỉ huyễn ma lời nói mới rồi ngữ là vì lừa gạt bọn họ, nhưng hắn có thể ở trong khoảng thời gian ngắn thu hoạch lực lượng cường đại, trừ bỏ hút linh hồn, chỉ có thể là cắn nuốt so với hắn nhỏ yếu đồng loại hoặc ma vật.

Có lẽ, từ âm ngày sau, những cái đó ma quỷ cùng ma vật căn bản không có trở lại Ma giới, mà bọn họ minh khu, nhất định đã lẫn vào rất nhiều tà ác lực lượng.

Này đó ma quỷ là như thế nào thành đàn trà trộn vào minh khu? Tại sao lại như vậy?

Lý pháp tư nói dối không có lập khế ước quá “Anh” là trần pháp tư quá khứ pháp khí, đưa cho Ngô Lỗi, gần là vì minh pháp tư thí luyện, lý do cũng quá mức sứt sẹo.

Cái này minh khu, ưu tú giam thẩm quan cùng Tử Thần nhiều như vậy, vì cái gì cố tình chọn trúng bọn họ?

Càng nghĩ càng kinh hãi, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi tựa như bị sử dụng tiểu tốt, thân bất do kỷ mà đi ở kế hoạch tốt trên đường, phía trước nguy hiểm lộ ra răng nanh, mà bọn họ là đến tột cùng là Minh giới đối phó ác ma quân cờ? Hay là là dẫn ra tà ác ngọn nguồn mồi?

Có một số việc, một khi tinh tế tự hỏi lên, liền sẽ biến thành u ám khủng bố vực sâu, sát khí tứ phía.

Lưu hạo nhiên mày hợp lại thành tiểu sơn, Ngô Lỗi thật vất vả đem anh ca khuyên trở về, hống hắn quấn quanh ở chính mình cánh tay thượng, biến mất biến mất.

“Hạo nhiên, ta hảo.” Triều chính mình đi tới Tử Thần thiếu niên, có sở hữu minh khu nhập chức giả đều không thể địch nổi loá mắt tươi cười, Lưu hạo nhiên giấu ở chỗ sâu trong u ám cảm xúc bị gợi lên, treo ở cao nhất, lung lay sắp đổ.

Đương Ngô Lỗi trở thành chính mình Tử Thần khi, đương Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn tâm ý tương thông khi, khi bọn hắn lẫn nhau ôm hôn môi khi, hắn tự cho là Ngô Lỗi chỉ ở hắn trong mắt là độc đáo, cũng là chuyên chúc với hắn.

Nhưng hắn sai rồi, sai đến thái quá. Đã từng ở trong lòng kia mạt ý nghĩ chợt loé lên như phun tin xà đem hắn tâm gắt gao cuốn lấy —— như ánh mặt trời thiếu niên, sớm hay muộn trở thành chính mình vô pháp độc chiếm tồn tại.

Nguyên lai, đều không phải là chỉ có chính mình phát hiện hắn độc đáo, tuy rằng hắn hiện tại vẫn là linh lực mỏng manh Tử Thần, nhưng hắn đủ để thao tác Thần Khí cường đại tinh thần lực, là hắn dần dần biến cường dự triệu. Có lẽ, hắn tương lai thật sự sẽ trở thành chính mình vô pháp với tới nhìn lên……

“Nếu ngày nào đó, ngươi không thể không một mình đi đối mặt một chút sự tình, phải nhớ đến ta trước sau ở chỗ này……” Ta đối với ngươi ái, không thể trở thành trói buộc ngươi lý do, vô luận tương lai như thế nào, ta đều sẽ ở ngươi phía sau. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn gần trong gang tấc miệng cười, sâu kín nói.

“Đừng nói chuyện lung tung!” Ngô Lỗi đang nghe thấy Lưu hạo nhiên nói chính mình muốn một mình đối mặt khi, tâm liền ngã đi xuống, nôn nóng mà dùng tay che lại hắn môi, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi dám ném xuống ta thử xem!”

Sáng ngời vô trần trong mắt, đựng đầy sợ hãi. Ngô Lỗi cũng ẩn ẩn đoán được lần này cái gọi là minh pháp tư tuyển chọn căn bản giả dối hư ảo, tình thế phát triển thập phần quỷ dị, thậm chí làm cho bọn họ lâm vào thật mạnh nguy cơ. Vô luận cỡ nào kỳ quái, hắn cũng không sợ hãi này đó, hắn sợ hãi nơi phát ra với Lưu hạo nhiên chính miệng dự định ly biệt.

Tương lai như thế nào ai cũng vô pháp đoán trước, đáp ứng chính mình sẽ không rời đi chính là hắn, nói chính mình muốn đơn độc đối mặt cũng là hắn, hắn chính là chính mình nhìn thấy lật lọng nhanh nhất giam thẩm quan!

Lưu hạo nhiên kéo xuống Ngô Lỗi tay, trấn an mà vuốt ve hắn ôn nhuận gương mặt. “Không phải ta phải rời khỏi ngươi, ta chỉ là nói, tương lai nếu chúng ta bất đắc dĩ muốn tách ra, ngươi không phải sợ tìm không thấy ta. Ta sẽ vẫn luôn thủ, sẽ không rời đi……”

“Ta không cần ngươi giống tuệ biết nãi nãi như vậy khổ chờ, chúng ta chính là cùng nhau, ngươi không thể nói chuyện không giữ lời.” Ngô Lỗi thật sự ủy khuất, “Liền tính, liền tính tương lai chúng ta thật sự bị tách ra, ngươi đến mau chóng tìm được ta, làm chia lìa nhật tử thiếu đến không thể lại thiếu, nghe được không?”

Nhìn Ngô Lỗi quật cường khuôn mặt, Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới đi ra tình cảm lầm khu, đúng vậy, yêu nhau bên nhau chính là hai người nỗ lực triều đối phương tới gần, sao lại có thể một phương dừng lại đâu?

Vô luận phát sinh cái gì, chính mình đều không ứng ngốc lập tại chỗ, nên có bài trừ muôn vàn khó khăn quyết đoán, nắm chặt Ngô Lỗi không bỏ. Chân chính người yêu gian chờ đợi, không phải ở xa xôi không thể với tới nơi xa, mà là dừng lại ở hắn bên người, cùng hắn sóng vai nắm tay

Ngô Lỗi, dốc hết sức lực, ta đều sẽ bảo hộ ngươi..

Đem còn đang run rẩy thân mình khảm tiến trong lòng ngực, cảm tình thiên chân hoặc thuần túy ở lạnh băng trong cơ thể sống lại, chưa bao giờ xin lỗi cao ngạo giam thẩm quan rốt cuộc hướng chính mình Tử Thần cúi đầu: “Thực xin lỗi. Mặc kệ phía trước sẽ phát sinh cái gì, chúng ta cùng nhau đối mặt đi.”

Ngươi chính là ta nhất chấp nhất chờ đợi.

Ôn nhu mà kiên định hôn môi dừng ở cái trán, lạc hạ lời thề dấu vết.

Hoàn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên eo đôi tay không ngừng buộc chặt, khó chịu khuôn mặt rốt cuộc giãn ra, nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, không chút do dự nói: “Ta mặc kệ lần này tuyển chọn hành hương như thế nào, cũng không nghĩ nhiều đi tìm hiểu và kiểm tra này sau lưng che dấu bí mật, nếu này đó dừng ở trên đầu chúng ta, chỉ cần ngươi ở ta bên người, ta liền dám trực tiếp sấm cái minh bạch. Ngươi ở, ta cái gì đều không sợ.”

Như vậy trực tiếp thẳng thắn thành khẩn Ngô Lỗi, làm Lưu hạo nhiên không rời được mắt quang.

Kia giấu ở con mắt sáng, vì ái mà phát ra quả cảm, nhấp thẳng khóe môi, mang theo một tia quyết tuyệt, cũng sẽ không vì chính mình tưởng điều đường lui, cũng không nhẹ giọng từ bỏ.

Đây là chính mình Tử Thần.

Chính mình phải cho Ngô Lỗi tự do, bất quá này tự do nên làm hắn tới định nghĩa.

“Chúng ta đây liền sấm nó cái minh bạch.” Cho Ngô Lỗi một cái lâu dài ôm, trầm thấp tiếng nói lộ ra vô hạn hy vọng.

“Các ngươi…… Nị oai xong rồi sao?” Ôm chặt ngực gian truyền đến trương dật kiệt u oán thanh âm, “Có thể hay không chạy nhanh trở về giao nhiệm vụ?”

Lưu hạo nhiên bình tĩnh mà đóng cửa dẫn âm ngực châm, làm lơ trương dật kiệt lời nói. Mà đang ở Minh giới trương dật kiệt xoay người bắt đầu chà lau một phen đem sắc bén dao phẫu thuật, chọn lựa nào một phen dùng để sống lột linh thể càng thích hợp, âm trầm cười ngay cả Tống uy long đều cảm thấy không rét mà run, lặng lẽ ly xa chút.

Ta minh thần, thỉnh ngươi phù hộ ta nhất định đem này đối cậy nhược lăng cường ác linh cấp kết quả!

Lặng im vài giây, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc mở miệng triều đầy mặt đỏ bừng Ngô Lỗi nói: “Lại ôm trong chốc lát.”

Vốn dĩ Ngô Lỗi còn ở ảo não lẫn nhau đối thoại đều bị mặt trắng minh y nghe được, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên một tới gần, hắn liền cái gì đều đã quên, vui vẻ gật đầu, mềm mại mà ừ một tiếng.

Lưỡng đạo thân ảnh ở nguyệt không hạ lại lần nữa giao điệp ở bên nhau, ăn ý mà hưởng thụ một lát an bình cùng ngọt ngào.

Cho nhau lỏa lồ tiếng lòng, làm cho bọn họ càng thêm kiên định nắm tay, cộng đồng đối mặt hết thảy không biết.

Đúng vậy, kết cục chưa định, tương lai đáng mong chờ.

======= đệ tam căn lông chim • xong =========

Rốt cuộc bị ta kéo kéo tiến vào quỹ đạo tình tiết…… Tiểu Tử Thần muốn bắt đầu biến cường.

A, kế tiếp nên viết như thế nào, ưu tang _(:з” ∠)_

Sao, nói ngắn lại, tùy hứng phiên ngoại trước thả bay một chút 😂

Xem Weibo hình ảnh đột nhiên có não động…

==================

Xuân vây 1

Ngô Lỗi là cái công tác cuồng.

Ít nhất chính hắn là như vậy cho rằng.

Chỉ cần vì công tác, hắn có thể ba ngày không ngủ không nghỉ mà dấn thân vào tăng ca, cùng máy tính chiến đấu hăng hái đến bình minh, cũng có thể hết sức chăm chú đến không ăn không uống, bên người anh em sớm đã cùng khác phái thượng một lũy nhị lũy tam lũy, thậm chí gôn đánh, chỉ có hắn như cũ đãi công tác như sơ luyến, gió mặc gió, mưa mặc mưa.

Công tác khiến cho hắn vui sướng.

Nhưng mà hai ngày này hắn lại vui sướng không đứng dậy.

Hắn xuân mệt nhọc.

Mùa xuân bắt đầu, nhiệt độ không khí dần dần tăng trở lại, vạn vật sống lại mùa, mà hắn lại đốn sinh muốn ngủ đến thiên hoang địa lão xúc động.

Trong thân thể chất chứa tinh lực cùng sức sống, phảng phất trong một đêm biến mất hầu như không còn, đã từng lấy làm tự hào tinh thần lực hiện tại thế nhưng khó có thể chống đỡ trầm trọng thân thể, ngay cả nâng hạ mí mắt đều khó khăn thật mạnh, thân thể hoàn toàn không nghe sai sử, nhấc không nổi một tia sức lực, càng không nói đến toàn tâm đầu nhập công tác.

“Xuân vây có thể là một ít bệnh tật dự triệu, ngươi vẫn là trước nghỉ ngơi một chút, nhiều vận động vận động.” Thủ trưởng rốt cuộc xem bất quá đi, tự mình hướng hắn hạ lui đường lệnh.

Ở đồng sự tận tình khuyên bảo khuyên bảo hạ, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc hoạt động nặng trĩu thân hình, lưu luyến không rời mà rời đi công ty.

Vẫn là uống điểm thuần cà phê đề đề tinh thần đi.

Ngô Lỗi mị mị mơ màng sắp ngủ mắt, gần đây tìm cái quán cà phê.

Mới vừa đẩy cửa ra, nghênh diện mà đến chính là nồng đậm thuần hậu cà phê hương khí, làm hắn thoáng thoát ly đè ở trên người buồn ngủ.

Điểm ly cà phê đen, lên lầu hai, hắn lựa chọn ngồi ở có ánh mặt trời chiếu góc.

Quán cà phê cũng không hoa lệ, chung quanh sinh trưởng màu xanh lục dây đằng, thập phần thích hợp đi làm tộc tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi, nghỉ ngơi một phen.

Ấm áp dương quang dán ở trên mặt, dần dần ngưng tụ thành ấm áp. Ủ rũ lại ở trong cơ thể ngóc đầu trở lại, dần dần xâm chiếm hắn ý thức.

Nửa tỉnh nửa mê gian, đầu của hắn không ngừng trầm xuống, tựa như trên lưng đè nặng một khối cự thạch, làm hắn cung thân, trước mắt mặt bàn trong chốc lát phóng đại trong chốc lát thu nhỏ lại, đột nhiên trước mắt đen nhánh, đầu một trụy, chờ hắn phản ứng lại đây khi, cả người đã ngã hướng cái bàn!

“Oa!” Hắn đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, bất giác kêu sợ hãi ra tiếng.

Kinh hoàng mắt đối thượng lóe kinh ngạc tế mắt. Tế mắt chủ nhân là một cái quần áo khảo cứu nam nhân, tay cầm một ly cà phê đứng ở cửa sổ, chính nhìn không chớp mắt mà nhìn chính mình.

Thời gian này đoạn, thăm sinh ý người rất ít, bốn phía tĩnh cực kỳ, toàn bộ lầu hai chỉ có Ngô Lỗi, cùng trước mắt vị này nam nhân. Hai người cứ như vậy, lẳng lặng đối diện, nhìn nhau không nói gì.

Như nước buồn ngủ làm Ngô Lỗi đầu óc rỉ sắt thong thả vận tác. Chờ nam nhân hơi mang tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt bất động thanh sắc mà ở hắn trên người băn khoăn cái biến, hắn mới ý thức được quấy rầy người khác, dùng sức hất hất đầu, cưỡng chế làm chính mình thanh tỉnh chút, mặt lộ vẻ xin lỗi, ấp úng mà triều nam tử gật gật đầu.

Nam nhân bỗng nhiên nhìn hắn cười, dò ra răng nanh lập tức hủy diệt hắn lạnh lùng khí chất, trở nên tao nhã dễ thân, gật đầu đáp lại chính mình sau, liền quay đầu thưởng thức ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc.

Bởi vì cách thật sự gần, nam tử bóng dáng nghiêng nghiêng mà đánh vào Ngô Lỗi trên mặt bàn, cũng thay hắn chắn một bộ phận ánh mặt trời.

Nam nhân nghịch quang, ánh mặt trời đem hắn lưu loát tóc ngắn nhiễm một tầng ánh vàng rực rỡ nhan sắc, chiếu vào Ngô Lỗi trong mắt, tựa như vô số căn nhảy lên chỉ vàng.

Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại, xoa xoa cái mũi, cúi đầu trộm ngáp một cái, khó trách vừa mới cảm thấy trước mắt tối sầm, nguyên lai là này nam nhân lại đây.

Gần qua nửa phút, Ngô Lỗi đầu lại bắt đầu mơ mơ màng màng, hắn dùng hết sở hữu sức lực cùng ma ngủ làm đấu tranh, vẫn là binh bại như núi đổ.

Phanh! Hắn chính mặt thật mạnh khái ở cứng rắn trên bàn, chấn động thanh âm, có thể đem cả tòa lầu hai lấp đầy. Ngô Lỗi che lại cái trán cùng cái mũi, đau đến đảo hút một ngụm khí lạnh.

“Ngươi, không có việc gì đi?” Tràn ngập từ tính trầm thấp tiếng nói ở trước mặt vang lên.

Ngô Lỗi dùng sức chớp hạ mang theo phù nhiệt khí mắt, dưới ánh nắng phóng ra hạ lóe ba quang. Mở đôi mắt thực mau liền chiếu ra nam nhân quan tâm mặt.

“Không có việc gì, ta hai ngày này xuân vây, quấy rầy đến ngươi, ngượng ngùng a.” Xoang mũi bị che lại, Ngô Lỗi xin lỗi thanh trở nên có chút nhũn ra, nghe tới ngược lại có chút làm nũng ý vị.

Nam nhân không thèm để ý mà cười cười, “Ta vừa rồi cũng là ở nghỉ ngơi, không sao.”

Tuy rằng nói như vậy, nhưng Ngô Lỗi từ hắn trong ánh mắt nhìn ra một ít chế nhạo, cảm giác chính mình rốt cuộc ở người khác trước mặt ra khứu, lại vô pháp nhìn thẳng cười nhạt mặt, đỏ bừng bò lên trên bên tai.

Nam nhân tựa hồ còn muốn nói gì, lại bị một trận tiếng chuông đánh gãy. Hắn móc di động ra hướng Ngô Lỗi xua xua tay, liền tiếp khởi điện thoại rời đi, ngồi trở lại chính mình vị trí thượng, nhỏ giọng mà nói chuyện.

Lúc này, người phục vụ cũng đem cà phê đen bưng đi lên, cực lực chống cự buồn ngủ Ngô Lỗi không rảnh lo tưởng kia nam nhân muốn nói gì, cầm lấy cà phê uống lên lên. Nóng bỏng cà phê nhập hầu, cay đắng quanh quẩn mãn toàn bộ khoang miệng, yết hầu chỗ bị mùi thơm ngào ngạt lấp đầy. Hắn sấn nhiệt uống nhiều mấy khẩu, cảm giác dễ chịu rất nhiều.

Không biết vì cái gì, lỗ tai hắn luôn là nghiêng, để ý khởi kia nam nhân thanh âm. Hắn dường như không có việc gì mà quấy cà phê, cẩn thận nghe nam nhân thấp thuần nói chuyện thanh, chỉ là kia nói chuyện thanh giống như một đám chú ngữ, niệm đến hắn mí mắt đánh nhau, ngủ tư hôn mê, rốt cuộc kiên trì không được, nằm ở bên cạnh bàn, suy nghĩ trầm luân.

Trong bóng đêm, phảng phất có người tiếp cận, chỉ là chính mình tưởng mở to mắt cũng không có thể ra sức, ý chí lực cũng chậm rãi thỏa hiệp.

Tính, khiến cho ta thống khoái mà ngủ một giấc đi!

Chờ Ngô Lỗi tỉnh lại, nhập nhèm mắt nhìn chung quanh bốn phía, mới phát hiện lầu hai chỉ còn lại có chính mình.

Đáy lòng hiện ra mạc danh ảo não, nếu không có ngủ, có lẽ chính mình có thể cùng vị kia tiên sinh kết bạn, có lẽ có thể cùng hắn trở thành bằng hữu……

Thích ngủ tình huống trừ khử không ít, Ngô Lỗi ấn hạ đáy lòng khác thường cảm xúc, xuống lầu đài thọ.

“Có vị tiên sinh đã giúp ngươi trả tiền rồi, còn cho ngươi nhắn lại.” Phục vụ sinh từ trong ngăn kéo lấy ra một trương ghi chú giấy, đưa cho Ngô Lỗi.

Lóe kinh dị đôi mắt trừng đại, tiếp nhận ghi chú điều nhìn lên.

Xuân miên bất giác hiểu, tiểu tâm đừng cảm mạo.

Này tự viết đến so với chính mình còn xấu. Xuy một tiếng, minh tĩnh trên mặt trán ra tươi cười, giống như ngoài cửa sổ lan tràn một mảnh tân lục, đuổi đi đè ở trên người nặng nề tử khí. Chỉ một thoáng, quán cà phê nội, xuân ý dạt dào.

“Hoan nghênh lần sau quang lâm.”

Hoài chờ mong tâm tình, Ngô Lỗi đẩy ra cửa kính, hắn trong tay còn nhéo kia trương hơi mỏng ghi chú giấy.

Chỉ mong lần sau lại đến khi, còn có thể nhìn đến hắn.

Ngô Lỗi xoay người, yên lặng ưng thuận nguyện vọng.

===================

Xuân vây 2

Lưu hạo nhiên là cái người bận rộn, nhưng cũng thích tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi. Vì công tác hối hả rất nhiều, đam mê tìm một chỗ an tĩnh quán cà phê nghỉ ngơi, có khi hạng nhất công tác nhiệm vụ sắp kết thúc, hắn cũng sẽ mang theo notebook ở cà phê tinh khiết và thơm trung nhàn nhã mà chấm dứt giải quyết tốt hậu quả công việc, thuận tiện kéo dài hưởng thụ kết thúc kia một khắc cảm giác thành tựu. Chẳng trách chăng, đồng sự đều nói hắn quá chính là tiêu chuẩn tiểu tư sinh hoạt.

Hắn không chút nào để ý mà nhún vai, lộ ra không tỏ ý kiến cười, xoay người phất tay rời đi, quyết định lợi dụng tan tầm thời gian hảo hảo thưởng thức vô hạn tươi đẹp cảnh xuân.

Làm hắn tiếc hận chính là, thành thị cảnh xuân, hoặc khóa ở tỉ mỉ xây công viên, hoặc triển lộ ở dùng nhân công xây dựng cái gọi là nghề làm vườn, bồn hoa, bị tu bổ đến quy quy củ củ, hoặc bị cao ốc building cách thành mảnh nhỏ thức cảnh tượng, linh linh tinh tinh địa điểm chuế, khó có thể nối thành một mảnh, tự nhiên không đủ để mỹ đến làm người nghỉ chân, cảm thán ngày xuân phong cảnh như thơ như họa.

Lưu hạo nhiên đi ở lâm ấm trên đường, giương mắt một mảnh xanh đậm bức mắt, đó là thuộc về mùa xuân nhất độc đáo nhan sắc, chỉ là, này cũng không thể làm hắn hoãn lại bước chân. Bởi vì hắn vô pháp bỏ qua rộng lớn nhựa đường trên đường như nước chảy chiếc xe, bánh xe cọ xát mặt đất gào thét mà qua, thường thường đi qua kết đội đồng hành đi làm tộc cao đàm khoát luận, ồn ào náo động thanh âm hoàn toàn phá hủy hắn hứng thú. Tóm lại, nơi này cũng không phải một cái thưởng thức cảnh xuân hảo địa phương.

Hắn thở dài, trong đầu đột nhiên hiện lên một trương khát ngủ mặt.

Không biết hắn xuân vây hảo chút không có……

Mang theo bản nhân chưa phát hiện cười nhạt, hắn lại lần nữa đẩy ra quán cà phê cửa kính.

Thời gian này điểm không thể so ngày đó, đúng là tan tầm cao phong, trong quán cũng lục tục ngồi mấy bàn khách nhân.

Hắn cứ theo lẽ thường lên lầu hai, cố định vị trí còn không có bị những người khác chiếm cứ, ngồi ở ghế trên, ánh mắt không tự chủ được chuyển đầu đến quen thuộc góc, vẫn như cũ là không có một bóng người, tế mắt ẩn thất vọng.

Kỳ thật, mấy ngày này hắn tới rất nhiều thứ, chỉ vì có thể tái kiến cái kia phạm xuân vây thanh niên một mặt.

Lần đầu tiên gặp phải một cái gần xem một cái là có thể làm chính mình không chịu quên được người, hắn trong lòng cũng cảm giác sâu sắc không thể tưởng tượng, càng âm thầm cảm thấy loại này ý tưởng sinh ra quả thực không thể hiểu được.

Hắn khép lại tế mắt, chỉ tay thất bại mà xoa xoa.

Hoàng hôn làm cho cả cửa hàng đều nhiễm nhợt nhạt kim hoàng, giống đồ mãn kẹo phòng mật ong, tràn ngập thế giới cổ tích mộng ảo mông lung, nhàn nhạt ngọt. Như thế tốt đẹp bầu không khí hoàn cảnh, độc thân ngồi hắn ngược lại có điểm không hợp nhau, mà trong đầu thanh niên xuất hiện hình ảnh, phảng phất tinh tế tới rồi mỗi một bức, chậm rãi ở hồi ức màn sân khấu lần trước phóng.

Tuy rằng cũng là sau giờ ngọ, khi đó dương quang lại sáng ngời loá mắt đến nhiều, rốt cuộc vội xong công tác hắn thả lỏng ngẩng đầu, thấy kỳ thật chỉ là một cái phản quang cắt hình, ở quang tiết lung lay sắp đổ. Thần kỳ chính là, cắt hình gà con mổ thóc dường như không ngừng tới gần mặt bàn sau, lại có thể đột nhiên kéo ra khoảng cách, rồi sau đó lại lặp lại không ngừng gật đầu, buồn cười thật sự.

Trống vắng lầu hai, còn sót lại bọn họ hai người, Lưu hạo nhiên bị kỳ quái cắt hình hấp dẫn ở, cầm lấy cà phê ly, lặng lẽ trạm gần, giả vờ thưởng thức ngoài cửa sổ phong cảnh, dùng dư quang yên lặng quan sát đến.

Cắt hình khuôn mặt theo góc độ dần dần rõ ràng, cũng làm hắn bất giác ở trong lòng tán thưởng, nhuộm dần dưới ánh mặt trời tinh xảo tốt đẹp. Tà phi mày kiếm, nhẹ hạp nhưng hình dáng thâm thúy mắt, làm thanh niên cho dù một bộ mơ màng sắp ngủ bộ dáng, cũng tràn đầy khó có thể xem nhẹ phi dương khí phách. Mà lược hiện mượt mà cái mũi cùng hơi hơi đô khởi miệng lại tăng thêm vài phần vô tội đơn thuần.

Đương cặp kia kinh hoàng tinh mắt đối thượng chính mình ra vẻ lơ đãng liếc coi, tâm thế nhưng co chặt một chút, nín thở không dám ra tiếng, chỉ có thể ngơ ngác đi theo gật đầu.

Đương kia trương tuấn dật mặt hung hăng tạp hướng cái bàn, đáy lòng mỉm cười đồng thời, kinh giác chính mình xem đến mê mẩn, căn bản đã quên nhắc nhở.

Lúc sau, hắn quan tâm dò hỏi, thanh niên áy náy lại cảm kích mà đáp lại, cái kia nháy mắt, phảng phất sở hữu ánh mặt trời đều cất vào cặp mắt kia, làm hắn nhịn không được muốn hỏi tên của hắn.

Đáng tiếc, kia thông gây mất hứng điện thoại làm chính mình cùng thanh niên kết bạn trở thành bọt nước. Chờ điện thoại kết thúc, thanh niên sớm đã lâm vào ngủ say, gọi cũng gọi không tỉnh.

Tiếc nuối mà thu hồi ánh mắt, nhăn lại mày rậm, Lưu hạo nhiên vô pháp giải thích loại này vi diệu cảm xúc, nhưng hắn không thể không thừa nhận, hắn vô cùng khát vọng có thể tái kiến thanh niên một mặt.

Hắn cực độ hối hận, lúc ấy nhắn lại khi cư nhiên đã quên ký tên, tốt xấu như vậy cũng có thể làm thanh niên biết tên của mình.

Xem ra, hôm nay cũng là không gặp được, chẳng lẽ cứ như vậy bỏ lỡ sao……

Lưu hạo nhiên tự giễu lại không cam lòng mà than cười, liễm hạ mất mát tế mắt, đứng dậy xuống lầu tính tiền.

“Hoan nghênh lần sau quang lâm.”

Theo nhân viên cửa hàng nghìn bài một điệu từ biệt ngữ, hắn duỗi tay cầm then cửa, lại không nghĩ cửa kính từ bên ngoài bị đẩy tiến vào. Dắt ấm áp gió nhẹ, người tới cùng hắn đánh cái đối mặt.

“Là ngươi!” Người tới lộ ra kinh hỉ tươi cười, kia chứa đầy ánh mặt trời đôi mắt cong thành đẹp nhất độ cung, toàn bộ ảnh ngược ở trừng đại tế mắt.

Chính là như vậy loá mắt tươi cười, làm hắn lâm vào vô pháp thoát đi lốc xoáy, Lưu hạo nhiên chinh lăng tại chỗ, chịu đựng tâm động, hãy còn nghĩ.

Có lẽ, này thanh niên tựa như lệnh người vô pháp không tán thưởng mùa xuân đi, toàn thân tràn ngập tươi sống hơi thở, làm hắn vô luận như thế nào cũng không đành lòng bỏ qua.

“Là ta.”

Đồng dạng kinh hỉ mà nhìn lại, Lưu hạo nhiên giơ lên ấm dung cười, đem vui sướng kể hết nở rộ.

Nguyên lai ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta?

Ngươi xuân vây hảo sao?

Ngươi mấy ngày này cũng có tới quán cà phê?

……

Có quá nhiều nghi vấn đổ ở yết hầu, hắn tưởng dùng một lần hỏi chi với khẩu, lại sợ chính mình liên châu pháo dường như vấn đề sẽ dọa tới rồi đối phương.

Hắn đành phải tuần hoàn bản năng lui về phía sau một bước, dùng thấp thuần tiếng nói vui sướng nói: “Ngươi hảo, ta là Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Tuy rằng có vẻ đường đột, hắn vẫn là đem muốn nhất lời nói nói ra tới, ít nhất lần này nhất định phải nói ra tên của mình.

“Ta là Ngô Lỗi.” Ngô Lỗi cũng không có để ý, mà là có chút thẹn thùng mà gãi gãi cái gáy, còn dùng nửa người chống đỡ cửa kính, nhẹ giọng đáp lại.

Không hề có phát hiện bá chiếm cửa hàng môn hai người, gần gũi nhìn nhau cười, đồng thời âm thầm may mắn.

Còn hảo, ta cùng ta cảnh xuân vẫn chưa lỡ mất dịp tốt. 


	4. Quyển 4

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn chương 1

Đệ tứ căn lông chim • thiên thần chi chìa khóa

Chương 1 biến mất Tống ca

Lưu hạo nhiên cõng Ngô Lỗi trở lại Minh giới, mới vừa một chân bước vào văn phòng, đem nhiệm vụ công đạo, khu trường lại làm cho bọn họ lập tức nhích người đi tìm Lý pháp tư tiếp được một cái nhiệm vụ.

Ngô Lỗi khí còn không có suyễn đều đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên nắm bay ra Minh giới đi trước phi lưu biệt thự. Quả nhiên, ở biệt thự phụ cận thấy được Lý pháp tư dù bận vẫn ung dung mà chờ ở tại chỗ.

“Cùng ta tới.” Lý pháp tư nhìn mắt Ngô Lỗi mu bàn tay thượng khế ấn, trong mắt hiện lên vừa lòng, triều bọn họ gật đầu, xoay người tiến vào biệt thự. Ngô Lỗi còn có chút mơ hồ, vẫn luôn bị Lưu hạo nhiên lôi kéo, tiến vào đại sảnh.

“Waiting đại ca!” Ngô Lỗi thật cao hứng thấy bạn mới bằng hữu, hào phóng mà đối với ngồi xếp bằng ở trên sô pha trần pháp tư đánh thanh tiếp đón.

Lưu hạo nhiên tắc lễ phép mà hơi hơi khom lưng, kính cẩn hỏi hảo.

Trần pháp tư buông vừa định nhét vào trong miệng đồ ăn vặt, lộ ra chiêu bài hàm răng trắng, nhiệt tình mà đáp lại. Nguyên bản xa xa ngồi ở trong một góc phi lưu kinh ngạc mà đứng lên.

Hắn nhìn Ngô Lỗi trợn tròn đôi mắt, kinh ngạc mà hô: “Tử Thần ca ca!”

Ngô Lỗi bị hắn hành động hoảng sợ, đứa nhỏ này hôm nay như thế nào lúc kinh lúc rống. Bị nhìn chằm chằm đến phát mao, Ngô Lỗi đứng ở tại chỗ nhìn phi lưu mới lạ mà vòng quanh chính mình dạo qua một vòng, phản xạ duỗi tay đi kéo bên cạnh làm hắn an tâm cánh tay lại bắt cái không, ngẩng đầu mới phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên tính cả Lý pháp tư đã không thấy bóng dáng.

“Các ngươi nhiệm vụ, chính là làm phi lưu ở một tháng học được này mặt trên pháp thuật.” Lý pháp tư đối với bị hắn đưa tới biệt thự nóc nhà Lưu hạo nhiên nói, đem một quyển sách đưa qua.

“Thứ ta nói thẳng, phi lưu hắn trí lực……” Lưu hạo nhiên đáy lòng sinh nghi, vẫn là bất động thanh sắc mà nhắc nhở.

“Điểm này chúng ta đã giải quyết, các ngươi không cần lo lắng.” Lý pháp tư đánh gãy hắn, cơ trí trong mắt ẩn sâu gợn sóng, “Còn có một cái phụ gia điều kiện, về sau không cần ở phi lưu trước mặt nhắc tới Tống ca.”

“Có thể nói cho ta lý do sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ý nghĩ chợt loé lên hơi túng lướt qua, bật thốt lên hỏi.

“Bởi vì,” Lý pháp tư ngẩng đầu nhìn chân trời huyền nguyệt, khóe miệng cong lên đặc có miêu hình cung. “Hắn đã biến mất.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trấn định tế mắt trừng đại, trong lòng đã chịu không nhỏ chấn động.

“Ta biết, ngươi nhất định muốn hỏi vì cái gì không trực tiếp đem sở hữu chân tướng nói cho các ngươi,” miêu hình cung càng thêm rõ ràng, khó được duỗi tay vỗ nhẹ tuổi trẻ giam thẩm quan bả vai, “Chính là, có một số việc mở ra nói, liền không đạt được dự đoán kết quả.”

Lưu hạo nhiên im miệng không nói, cho nên đem hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi chẳng hay biết gì là vì đạt tới bọn họ không muốn người biết nào đó mục đích?

Lý pháp tư phi thường thưởng thức mà nhìn trước mắt tuyệt đỉnh thông minh giam thẩm quan, nếu hắn thật là tiếp nhận chính mình nhận ca giả, cũng là cái không tồi lựa chọn.

Trong đại sảnh, Ngô Lỗi bị phi lưu quấn lấy thối lui đến đại sảnh một góc, hôm nay Ngô Lỗi tựa như mới vừa cùng chính mình tương nhận khi như vậy, lệnh chính mình không thể chống đỡ được.

“Tống ca đâu! Như thế nào không ai quản ngươi?” Ngô Lỗi vuốt ve bị độc hại đã lâu lỗ tai, giờ phút này nội tâm thế nhưng vô cùng khát vọng Tống ca xuất hiện.

“Tống ca, là ai?” Hai giọt nước mắt từ thiên chân không rảnh khuôn mặt xẹt qua, phi lưu tựa hồ không có phát hiện, trong sáng đôi mắt lóe tò mò.

“Phi lưu, ngươi làm sao vậy?” Ngô Lỗi phát hiện khác thường, kia so trước kia còn muốn sáng ngời trong ánh mắt không có một tia dao động, nước mắt cuồn cuộn không ngừng mà ra bên ngoài chảy xuôi, phi lưu lại không hề biết giống nhau, nhậm chúng nó bò mãn non mềm khuôn mặt.

“Ngô Lỗi!” Xuất hiện ở đại sảnh Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức đem Ngô Lỗi cuốn vào chính mình trong lòng ngực, thuấn di đến bên kia.

Ngô Lỗi sốt ruột mà bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cổ áo, thiếu chút nữa đem hắn phù hiệu kéo xuống, “Phi chảy ra sự!”

Lưu hạo nhiên vỗ hắn bối làm hắn tạm thời đừng nóng nảy, đối với hắn lắc đầu, ý bảo hắn tạm thời không cần nói chuyện.

“Hảo, tuy rằng vừa mới Ngô Lỗi trái với yêu cầu, bất quá người không biết vô tội, lần này chúng ta sẽ không truy cứu.” Lý pháp tư thi pháp làm phi lưu lâm vào hôn mê, xả quá vẫn luôn ở cuồng ăn đường hồ lô trần pháp tư, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà tiếp tục nói: “Hy vọng một tháng sau có thể nhìn đến các ngươi tốt đẹp thành quả.”

Nói xong, hắn dùng chân đá đá bên cạnh không làm việc đàng hoàng trần pháp tư, ở hắn vẻ mặt cầu xin trung buông trong lòng ngực đồ ăn vặt sau, lãnh đạm mà dẫn theo hắn sau cổ bay khỏi biệt thự.

Đem phi lưu đưa về phòng, Lưu hạo nhiên đem hết thảy báo cho cấp Ngô Lỗi, phảng phất là nghe được thiên phương dạ đàm, Ngô Lỗi khó có thể tin mà lặp lại vừa rồi nghe thấy ngôn ngữ.

“Tống ca biến mất, bọn họ chi gian khế ước giải trừ, phi lưu trí lực khôi phục bình thường, nhưng hắn về Tống ca ký ức hoàn toàn bị mạt diệt?”

“Ta tưởng, này cùng phía trước Tống ca cùng Lý pháp tư bọn họ làm giao dịch có quan hệ.”

Ngô Lỗi thật sâu mà biết, phi lưu không thể không có Tống ca.

Tuy rằng Tống ca là ác ma, tuy rằng hắn hy vọng phi lưu có thể giải trừ khế ước quan hệ, nhưng là này đó gần là hắn ý tưởng. Phi lưu cùng Tống ca chi gian ràng buộc, chỉ sợ bị chính mình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên còn muốn thâm còn muốn phức tạp.

Đến tột cùng là cái gì, làm Tống ca cam nguyện từ phi lưu thế giới biến mất?

Ngô Lỗi đem mặt nhào vào dày rộng ngực, muộn thanh nói: “Này căn bản là không có khả năng sẽ phát sinh sự tình, đây là vì cái gì? May mắn phi lưu đã không có ký ức, bằng không hắn nên nhiều thương tâm……”

Ngón cái mềm nhẹ mà phất khai Ngô Lỗi trên trán tóc đen, Lưu hạo nhiên an ủi mà hôn hôn thương cảm khóe mắt, than nhẹ.

Có lẽ, đây là bọn họ sắp sửa tìm kiếm chân tướng chi nhất.

Hoa anh đào toàn bộ khô héo, mãn thụ bò đầy gặm cắn chúng nó thân thể con kiến.

Không cần biến mất, các ngươi sung sướng lại đây!

Phi lưu nói mớ, khủng bố cảnh trong mơ làm hắn cả người đổ mồ hôi, thực mau, cây hoa anh đào bị ăn mòn sạch sẽ, thực mau, vây quanh chính mình tay đẩy ra chính mình.

Phi lưu, tái kiến.

Không muốn không muốn không cần! Kiệt lực xé kêu biến mất ở dày nặng nhung thiên nga trong chăn, phát lãnh thân thể không ngừng hạ trụy, không còn có giơ tay có thể với tới ấm áp.

Tránh thoát khai ác mộng gông xiềng, phi lưu liều mạng mở mắt, mở đại đại. Chỉ là, cho dù tỉnh lại, nhìn đến vẫn là vô tận hắc ám, lại lần nữa cuộn tròn thân thể, từ khóe mắt chảy xuống nước mắt đem áo gối thấm ướt, tuyệt vọng lan tràn.

Vì cái gì ta như thế bi thương?

Có cái gì từ ta bên người biến mất, ngã xuống, ta tìm không thấy, tìm không thấy.

Ta thế giới sụp đổ……

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn chương 2

Chương 2 một loại khác ký ức

Tới rồi ngày hôm sau, Ngô Lỗi lại cảm thấy ra phi lưu không thích hợp tới.

Cho dù khôi phục bình thường phi lưu, lời nói cử chỉ cùng một cái bình thường mười tám tuổi thiếu niên giống nhau, nhưng duy độc nhất điểm làm hắn vô cùng lo lắng.

Từ ngày hôm qua đến bây giờ, phi lưu căn bản là không cười quá!

Trước kia phi lưu cứ việc có rất nhiều thời điểm không cao hứng, nhưng hắn vẫn là hội nghị thường kỳ lộ ra tươi đẹp tươi cười, trong mắt phảng phất cất vào hai cái mặt trời, có thể đem chung quanh rét lạnh hòa tan. Hiện tại phi lưu, có thể hảo hảo mà một chỗ, thậm chí sẽ phân tâm chiếu cố chính mình, chỉ là hắn trong ánh mắt không hề phát ra nóng cháy quang, tựa như ngoài cửa sổ chính không bờ bến rơi xuống vũ giống nhau, nói không nên lời phiền muộn.

“Thế nào, lang băm?” Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng mà triều sáng sớm bị hắn xả tới xem bệnh trương dật kiệt hỏi.

Trời sinh khôn khéo đôi mắt giống xem ngu ngốc giống nhau ngó Ngô Lỗi một chút, “Nhân gia hiện tại nhiều bình thường, ngươi mới có bệnh, yêu cầu mổ bụng trị liệu cái loại này.”

Tình huống này muốn kêu bình thường, kia người này giới không tật xấu liền không mấy cái! Ngô Lỗi thâm giác trương dật kiệt quả nhiên không tin được, một chân đá vào hắn trên mông, làm hắn khoai tây xoay người bánh xe đi.

“Vì cái gì các ngươi không giống phía trước kia hai vị bức ta học tập sách này thượng pháp thuật đâu?” Phi lưu vuốt ve bìa mặt, tổng cảm thấy theo chân bọn họ chi gian có loại mạc danh quen thuộc, làm hắn có thể buông tâm phòng.

“Có học hay không, là ngươi tự do.” Lưu hạo nhiên đạm nhiên mở miệng.

Tự do? Tự do, nào đó ý nghĩa thượng, liền đại biểu muốn thừa nhận cô độc.

Phi lưu không thích cô độc, hắn nhớ tới chính mình hạnh phúc nhất thời khắc, chính là khi còn nhỏ bị thân ái mụ mụ giang hai tay cánh tay ôm cái kia nháy mắt, bị an tâm cảm bao phủ, tùy ý khóc tùy ý cười, như thế điềm mỹ trói buộc thắng qua tự do gấp trăm lần.

Vì cái gì ta trưởng thành lúc sau, ngược lại ngộ không đến lệnh chính mình cảm nhận được điềm mỹ trói buộc người đâu?

Yên lặng tự hỏi, phi lưu dần dần chú ý tới Lưu hạo nhiên ít khi nói cười mặt, vững vàng mặt mày, mân khẩn môi, đều làm hắn không rời được mắt. Nhìn hắn, giống như có thể sờ đến đáy lòng chỗ sâu nhất kia mạt ấm áp bên cạnh, chẳng sợ một chút, đều làm hắn khẩn trảo không bỏ.

Mạc danh quen thuộc lại không khoẻ đến cực điểm, như vậy mặt nhìn chính mình khi hẳn là cười, phi lưu đương nhiên mà tưởng.

Một bên nhìn trộm Ngô Lỗi không vui, phi lưu như vậy thẳng lăng lăng mà nhìn, vạn nhất thích thượng Lưu hạo nhiên làm sao bây giờ?

Nghĩ đến đây, hắn lập tức tùy tay cầm lấy trên bàn cuối cùng một bao đồ ăn vặt cấp tốc chạy tới phi lưu trước mặt, nhét vào hắn trong tay.

“Cái này chọc cười khoai ngươi nhất định sẽ thích!” Ngô Lỗi một bên đem Lưu hạo nhiên xả đến phía sau, điểm chân nỗ lực đem hắn giấu đi không ngừng lui về phía sau, một bên thúc giục phi lưu nếm thử hắn phía trước yêu nhất đồ ăn vặt. Lưu hạo nhiên dùng bàn tay ấn ở hắn mũ dạ thượng, làm hắn đừng ngăn cản tầm mắt. Lại như thế nào dùng sức cũng lấy không mở ra lên đỉnh đầu thượng bàn tay, Ngô Lỗi dẩu miệng, ngưng ra linh lực dùng khuỷu tay va chạm phía sau, biết nghe thấy kêu rên mới vừa lòng thu tay lại.

“Chọc cười khoai?” Phi lưu hoàn toàn không chú ý bọn họ động tác nhỏ, cúi đầu lẳng lặng nhìn một chút trong tay đồ ăn vặt, sau đó mở ra lấy ra một cái đoan trang, “Vẫn là tâm hình.”

Hắn ngơ ngẩn mà đem một cái bỏ vào trong miệng nhấm nuốt, ăn xong sau lại thả một cái, “Ân, hương vị không tồi, ta rất thích.”

“Ngươi, ngươi không sao chứ?” Ngô Lỗi thật cẩn thận hỏi, nhìn phi lưu tựa như đang xem một kiện dễ toái trân phẩm.

“Ta không có việc gì.” Phi lưu lắc đầu, nhưng hắn trong mắt nước mắt giống chặt đứt tuyến không ngừng đi xuống tích, trong miệng chọc cười khoai biến thành bụi gai, đau đớn phong ấn rét lạnh ký ức, chính là hắn nỗ lực mà nhét đầy miệng, vẫn là không thu hoạch được gì, chỉ có ngực nóng rát mà phiếm đau đớn.

“Lang băm! Ngươi chạy nhanh cho ta chữa khỏi hắn!” Này tuyệt đối không bình thường! Ngô Lỗi vội vàng từ đồ ăn vặt đôi rút ra trương dật kiệt, đem hắn nhắc tới phi lưu trước mặt, “Ngươi xem ngươi xem, hắn lại bắt đầu vô duyên vô cớ lưu nước mắt!”

Trương dật kiệt mỉm cười mặt trở nên đứng đắn, lập tức thi triển yên giấc thuật, lệnh phi lưu lâm vào ngủ say.

“Hắn đây là bị mạnh mẽ hủy diệt Tống ca ký ức, trong đầu tuy rằng nghĩ không ra, nhưng hắn tâm cùng thân thể nhớ kỹ Tống ca ở khi mỗi một cái cảm thụ……” Chẩn bệnh xong, trương dật kiệt nhíu mày giải thích, Minh giới minh pháp tư lại quyền lợi ngập trời cũng không thể như thế tùy ý mà cướp đoạt một người ký ức, trừ phi sự tình quan trọng đại, “Như vậy ký ức mới càng trí mạng, tựa như nhân loại bản năng giống nhau, căn bản vô pháp nhổ.”

“Lý pháp tư vì cái gì muốn như vậy!” Trên giường điềm tĩnh mặt, lệnh Ngô Lỗi đau lòng, nếu Tống ca nhìn đến phi lưu hiện tại biến thành như vậy, còn sẽ đáp ứng cùng Lý pháp tư giao dịch sao? Hắn thật sự biến mất sao?

Phi lưu linh hồn thoạt nhìn gần như hoàn chỉnh, ma khí cũng biến mất vô tung, chẳng lẽ Tống ca thật sự bị Lý pháp tư bọn họ tiêu diệt? Nhưng Lý pháp tư là như thế nào giải trừ phi lưu trên người khế ước, hắn thật sự có như vậy sâu không lường được năng lực sao? Ngô Lỗi đem phi lưu trở thành đệ đệ giống nhau yêu thương, yêu Lưu hạo sau đó, hắn càng thêm minh bạch cùng tình cảm chân thành chia lìa cái loại này khắc cốt minh tâm đau.

Phi lưu không có Tống ca sẽ sống không nổi……

Hắn tâm một chút một chút mà trầm đi xuống, Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn cuốn vào trong lòng ngực, ở bên tai hắn nói nhỏ: “Ta càng tin tưởng Tống ca chỉ là mặt ngoài biến mất, cái này biệt thự chính là hắn vì phi lưu đặt mua, nếu hắn thật sự biến mất, về hắn sở hữu ấn ký đều đem trừ khử, chính là hiện tại cũng không có.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nói, cho Ngô Lỗi hy vọng, hắn dùng sức hồi ôm, thanh âm lại tràn đầy sức sống cùng mong đợi, “Không sai, Tống ca nhất định còn ở.”

Tống ca tuy rằng là ác ma, nhưng hắn cảm thụ đến ra hắn đối phi lưu coi trọng, hắn tuyệt đối không có khả năng như thế dễ dàng mà từ bỏ phi lưu.

“Lang băm! Ăn như vậy nhiều phi lưu đồ ăn vặt, ngươi còn không mau chữa khỏi hắn bệnh!” Khôi phục tức giận Ngô Lỗi dùng chân dài dùng sức đá hướng trương dật kiệt, làm hắn lảo đảo mà bổ nhào vào mép giường.

Trương dật kiệt vẻ mặt khóc tướng, vuốt yếu ớt eo, vô ngữ nhìn trời.

Loại này tương tư bệnh, chính mình có thể trị hảo mới là lạ.

“Cởi chuông còn cần người cột chuông a! Các ngươi tìm được Tống ca, loại này bệnh không thuốc mà khỏi.”

“Nếu có thể tìm được, còn muốn ngươi gì dùng.” Lưu hạo nhiên mềm nhẹ mà chụp vỗ về ảm đạm Tử Thần, lạnh nhạt mà miệt thị.

“Quả nhiên là lang băm!” Ngô Lỗi dựa vào rắn chắc trong lòng ngực, hầm hừ mà bồi thêm một câu.

Trương dật kiệt tức giận đến phát run, ghé vào mép giường nói không ra lời.

Ta minh thần a!

Cầu ngài đem ta mang đi tổng được rồi đi!

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn chương 3

Chương 3 ta ấm áp đã trở lại

Liên miên vũ không thở dốc dường như sau không ngừng, chính như nhân sinh vô pháp mong muốn cùng ngăn cản tai nạn.

Phiêu diêu vũ trong thành, phi lưu một đêm lại một đêm mà lặp lại đáng sợ bóng đè. Mê ly ảo cảnh, mơ hồ hắc ảnh, huyễn hóa ra thủ lệnh chính mình cảm thấy ấm áp.

Ở chính mình tiếp cận, hắc ảnh nháy mắt tiêu tán, đem chính mình lưu tại vắng lặng trong không gian. Tâm ẩn ẩn làm đau, trở nên vắng vẻ, vốn có hạnh phúc lần nữa đi xa.

Sở hữu kiệt lực vãn hồi đều có vẻ vô lực, từ kêu gọi trung bừng tỉnh, cảnh trong mơ cùng hiện thực trọng điệp, rét lạnh từ bốn phương tám hướng xâm nhập.

Phi lưu dùng cánh tay gắt gao vòng lấy thân thể, hàm răng đánh rùng mình, phảng phất chung quanh đều là khối băng đè nặng, thống khổ cảm giác vô pháp thoát đi.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hết đường xoay xở, hơn nửa tháng tới, phi lưu đã lặp đi lặp lại phát sốt vài thiên, chích uống thuốc cũng chưa có tác dụng, mỗi đến ban đêm nhất định làm ác mộng đến mất ngủ. Còn như vậy đi xuống, phi lưu tinh thần sớm hay muộn muốn hỏng mất.

“Đáng chết Tống ca, hắn lại không trở lại liền vĩnh viễn đừng nghĩ nhìn thấy phi lưu!” Ngô Lỗi đem ký ức cắt giảo đến răng rắc loạn hưởng, trên chân giống dẫm lên than hỏa giống nhau vô pháp dừng lại một lát, hận không thể dưới chân sàn nhà chính là Tống ca kia trương đáng giận mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên tùy ý hắn qua lại đi lại, trong lòng cũng có chút bồn chồn, này Lý pháp tư cùng Tống ca trong hồ lô rốt cuộc muốn làm cái gì?

Cách vách truyền đến mở cửa thanh, bọn họ cảnh giác mà liếc nhau, cùng đi ra nhà ở.

“Phi lưu, ngươi như thế nào đi lên?” Ngô Lỗi bôn qua đi, phi lưu đi chân trần đứng ở trên hành lang, nghe thấy hỏi chuyện, mờ mịt mà nhìn phía bọn họ.

“Tử Thần ca ca, ngươi có hay không nghe thấy mèo kêu thanh?” Phi lưu nghiêng lỗ tai, cẩn thận nghe, kia từng tiếng mèo kêu tựa như triệu hoán, ở đêm khuya thập phần rõ ràng.

Ngô Lỗi chỉ nghe thấy tí tách tí tách tiếng mưa rơi, bị phi lưu vừa nói liền ngưng thần lắng nghe, xác thật có một tiếng mỏng manh miêu ô thanh truyền đến. Bọn họ theo thanh âm đi tới đại sảnh, bị Ngô Lỗi nâng phi lưu đột nhiên có sức lực, thẳng bước nhanh chạy vội tới cửa, mở ra tinh xảo hậu cửa gỗ, liền thấy trên mặt đất nằm một con gầy yếu mèo đen, toàn thân ướt đẫm, ở mưa gió trung hư nhuyễn mà kêu.

Phi lưu không màng dơ bẩn, trực tiếp đem mèo đen ôm vào trong ngực, cảm giác được nó ở run bần bật, Lưu hạo nhiên bọn họ còn không có tới kịp dò hỏi, hắn liền đứng dậy chạy về chính mình phòng.

Tắm rửa trong phòng, phi lưu lấy nước ấm cấp mèo đen tẩy đi nước bùn, lại dùng máy sấy cẩn thận mà hong khô nó thân thể, nguyên bản ảm đạm lông tóc trở nên như nhung lụa bóng loáng, hắn một lần nữa đem nó ôm vào trong lòng ngực, trên mặt tràn đầy tươi cười, giống như ấm áp xuân phong đem liên tiếp mấy ngày tích ở trên mặt sầu bi thổi tan.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai mặt nhìn nhau, phi lưu thoạt nhìn tựa hồ không hề suy yếu, hơn nữa, rốt cuộc nhìn đến hắn bắt đầu cười!

Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng ngăn lại trụ hưng phấn Tử Thần, vô thanh vô tức mà rời đi tại chỗ.

Thức tỉnh lại đây tiểu miêu thân mật mà liếm láp phi lưu ngón tay, tích tụ tâm tình đã là trừ khử, mặt mày phi dương, phi lưu đối với mèo đen cười đến sáng lạn bắt mắt.

Đem Ngô Lỗi mang vào phòng, Lưu hạo nhiên mới buông tay.

“Ngô Lỗi, kia chỉ mèo đen có phải hay không có chút cổ quái?” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy nó xuất hiện thời cơ quá mức trùng hợp, phi lưu còn nhìn nó cười, hắn tổng cảm thấy quá mức kỳ quặc. Hay là……

“Đừng nghĩ nhiều như vậy, ít nhất nó làm phi lưu biến rộng rãi, hắn phía trước như vậy, ta thật sợ hãi hắn sẽ điên mất.” Ngô Lỗi dấu hạ giảo hoạt, hắc hắc cười, ngạnh muốn lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên thả lỏng một chút, cùng hắn cùng nhau xem vũ cảnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, ngầm đồng ý mà bị hắn lôi kéo đứng ở phía trước cửa sổ. Trời mưa đến vui sướng đầm đìa, Ngô Lỗi kinh hỉ mà chỉ vào trên cỏ kia cây hoa anh đào, “Mau xem, lá cây trường ra tới.”

Đem đầu nhẹ nhàng gác ở Tử Thần trên vai, Lưu hạo nhiên trầm thấp mà sung sướng mà lên tiếng.

“Ngày mai, nhất định là cái hảo thời tiết.”

Phòng cách vách, phi lưu đem sữa bò ngã vào cái đĩa, ôm tiểu miêu đặt lên bàn, nhìn nó một chút đem nó liếm láp sạch sẽ, giờ phút này hắn tâm kỳ tích tràn ngập yên lặng, ngay cả ngoài cửa sổ liên miên vũ cũng không hề làm hắn chán ghét.

Tắt đèn, phi lưu tiểu tâm mà vây quanh tiểu miêu, làm nó cùng chính mình cùng nhau nằm trên giường phô. Mèo đen đồng tử, trong đêm tối phát ra lóa mắt hồng quang, phi lưu ngạc nhiên mà dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đụng vào, lại bị tiểu miêu một ngụm ngậm lấy đầu ngón tay. Hắn rút ra ngón tay câu cào nó cằm, nghe nó thoải mái lộc cộc thanh, ấm áp độ ấm làm hắn buồn ngủ. Dùng chóp mũi nhẹ cọ mèo đen hơi lạnh cái mũi, bị nó vươn đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm vài cái, tứ chi dần dần thả lỏng, đánh lên ngáp.

Trong mông lung, lạnh băng thân thể bị hắc ảnh bao vây lấy, hắn giãn ra khai thân thể, sắp ngủ trước không quên dùng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng cầm mèo đen cái đuôi.

Xích hồng sắc tròng mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, ý đồ đem cái đuôi rút ra, lại bị túm đến càng khẩn.

“Đừng sợ, ta vẫn luôn ở.”

Phảng phất nghe được làm hắn an tâm lời nói, yên giấc phi lưu bên môi ý cười không tiêu tan, hàm hàm hồ hồ mà nói nói mớ.

Ta ấm áp đã trở lại.

Nửa đêm, Hugo nhiên ngừng. Mọi âm thanh không tiếng động, lá cây thu nạp, ngọt mộng giống yên giống nhau bao phủ.

Mây đen lui tán, tinh quang đầy trời.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn chương 4

Chương 4 luyện thành chuyển linh thuật

Dày nặng cửa gỗ truyền đến từng đợt dồn dập đánh thanh, Lưu hạo nhiên hôn hôn còn ở ngủ say Ngô Lỗi, liền lập tức thuấn di đến ngoài cửa phòng.

“Phi lưu, làm sao vậy?” Lưu hạo nhiên trấn định thanh âm tạm thời trấn an ở cửa gấp đến độ đảo quanh phi lưu.

“Cứu cứu nó!” Phi lưu ôm ấp hơi thở thoi thóp tiểu miêu, sáng ngời trong mắt tràn ngập cầu xin cùng bất lực.

Ngày hôm qua hắn rốt cuộc không hề làm ác mộng, nhưng chờ hắn thoải mái dễ chịu mà tỉnh lại, lại phát hiện bị chính mình nhặt về tới mèo đen liền kêu to sức lực đều không có, xụi lơ ở bên gối, nhậm chính mình như thế nào kêu đều không có đáp lại.

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút khó xử, thân là Minh giới sứ giả, từ trước đến nay chỉ hiểu câu hồn, làm chính mình cứu trị chẳng phải là làm miêu bị chết càng mau sao?

Ngô Lỗi liên tục vài thiên đều không có chợp mắt, tuy rằng linh thể không cần giống nhân loại giống nhau yêu cầu thường xuyên giấc ngủ, nhưng là thích hợp nghỉ ngơi có thể khôi phục một ít linh lực, này đối với linh lực mỏng manh Ngô Lỗi không thể tốt hơn. Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ đánh thức hắn, liền đem hoảng loạn vô chủ phi lưu đưa tới trong đại sảnh.

“Phi lưu, ngươi biết nó không phải một con bình thường mèo đen đi?” Kia chỉ mèo đen linh hồn căn bản không phải miêu hình, ngày hôm qua Lưu hạo nhiên ngay từ đầu liền phát hiện. Nó càng giống một cái chưa thành hình ma vật, nhưng lại không có bất luận cái gì ma khí, lực lượng nhỏ yếu đến không có bất luận cái gì lực công kích đáng nói. Cho nên, tối hôm qua hắn mới có thể như thế yên tâm mà làm phi lưu cùng mèo đen một chỗ.

Động vật sinh bệnh hẳn là tìm thú y, mà bay lưu trước tiên nghĩ đến lại là chính mình cùng Ngô Lỗi, không khó phỏng đoán ra hắn đã phát hiện mèo đen đặc thù.

Ôm mèo đen cánh tay buộc chặt, phi lưu nhấp môi, “Ta không hiểu ngươi nói cái gì, nó chính là một con mèo đen, liền tính ngươi hỏi những người khác, cũng đều sẽ như vậy trả lời.”

“Hảo đi, nhưng là thực đáng tiếc, ta linh lực không phải này chỉ mèo đen muốn, thậm chí cùng hắn bản thân năng lượng tương mắng.” Lưu hạo nhiên không hề vạch trần, có chút tiếc hận thở dài, tuy rằng hoài nghi này mèo đen lai lịch, nhưng nó ít nhất có thể ổn định phi lưu cảm xúc, nhưng hắn lần này thật sự thương mà không giúp gì được.

“Năng lượng tương mắng?” Phi lưu ánh mắt lóe lóe, nhớ tới kia vốn đã kinh để qua một bên ở góc thư. Kia quyển sách thượng văn tự thập phần quỷ dị, cực kỳ giống viễn cổ văn tự hình chêm, rõ ràng chính mình chưa bao giờ tiếp xúc quá, nhưng hắn lại ngoài ý muốn có thể xem hiểu.

Phi lưu ôm tiểu miêu, không màng Lưu hạo nhiên ở đây, cũng không quay đầu lại mà chạy về phòng ngủ, từ giá sách phía dưới tìm được rồi kia bổn lúc trước bị chính mình xem thường thư.

Thư mở đầu ghi lại cùng giới thiệu Thiên giới, Nhân giới, Minh giới, Thần giới tồn tại bất đồng giống loài cùng sử dụng bất đồng năng lượng. Phía dưới còn kỹ càng tỉ mỉ ký lục bất đồng năng lượng phân chia phương pháp, phi lưu tỉ mỉ mà đọc quá, lập tức vận dụng bên trong pháp thuật đem bạch quang ngưng nơi tay chưởng thượng, ấn ở mèo đen cái trán. Ngay sau đó, phi lưu hoảng sợ thu tay lại, trợn tròn trong ánh mắt đựng đầy sợ hãi cùng khiếp sợ.

Hắn cảm nhận được mèo đen năng lượng nơi phát ra, màu gốc hắc, dấu hiệu vì —— ác ma.

Ác ma, ở nhân loại các loại trong truyền thuyết, vĩnh viễn tà ác tham lam, lợi dụng nhân loại đồng tình hoặc dục vọng, làm bọn hắn đi bước một đi vào tội ác vực sâu, mặc cho bọn hắn cắn nuốt linh hồn.

Mèo đen không có thành hình, mặt ngoài ý nghĩa thượng, nó còn không phải ác ma. Nhưng chính mình cứu nó, lệnh nó có thể cường đại, có lẽ về sau nó……

Phi lưu lắc lư không chừng, lý trí ở kêu gào làm hắn không cần đi quản nó, nhưng đương hắn thấy tiểu miêu hơi mở tròng mắt, lưu động đỏ đậm quang, sở hữu do dự nháy mắt bị đánh mất.

Vô luận nó là cái gì, hắn đều phải bảo hộ nó!

Phi lưu bay nhanh mà đem thư phiên đến mặt sau, tìm kiếm có thể cứu vớt nó phương pháp.

“Chuyển linh thuật……” Nôn nóng mắt đen nở rộ ra kinh hỉ quang mang, thư thượng nói loại này pháp thuật có thể đem tự thân năng lượng chuyển hóa thành một loại khác!

Phi lưu trong lòng bị mong đợi lấp đầy, nhưng nghĩ lại tưởng tượng, hạo nhiên ca cùng Tử Thần ca ca đều là Minh giới sứ giả, bọn họ cùng ác ma quả thực như nước với lửa, liền tính hiện tại bọn họ lựa chọn cứu nó, nhưng mèo đen thân phận bại lộ, khó bảo toàn phía sau bọn họ vì bảo hiểm khởi kiến đem nó tiêu diệt.

“Không có việc gì, ta nhất định sẽ cứu ngươi.” Phi lưu vuốt ve mèo đen đen nhánh sáng bóng lông tóc, trong giọng nói tràn ngập kiên định.

Trải qua một tiếng rưỡi nghiên cứu sờ soạng, phi lưu rốt cuộc học xong chuyển linh thuật. Hắn ôm nếm thử tâm thái, vận dụng thư phía trên pháp đem năng lượng tụ ở trên tay, lại lợi dụng chuyển linh thuật biến thành ma lực chậm rãi độ đến hắc ma trên người.

Thẳng đến mèo đen hoàn toàn mở hai mắt, hắn mới an tâm lộ ra tươi cười, dựa theo phương pháp thu hồi năng lượng sau, mèo đen cũng từ hắn trong lòng ngực nhảy tới trên giường. Tiểu xảo đầu để sát vào nhẹ nhàng cọ xát hắn lạnh lẽo tay, thậm chí đột nhiên phác đứng ở chính mình ngực, thu hồi sắc nhọn nanh vuốt, dùng thô ráp bựa lưỡi thân mật liếm láp chính mình cổ.

Phi lưu đỏ mặt, đè lại nhanh hơn chấn động ngực, mèo đen trên người có một loại làm hắn tâm an hơi thở, xem nhẹ khác thường, hắn vui vẻ mà hồi ôm.

“Ngươi về sau bồi ta, đừng rời khỏi.” Phi chảy giải chính mình đã đối này chỉ ở chung chỉ một ngày mèo đen sinh ra mãnh liệt ỷ lại, nguyên nhân hắn cũng nói không nên lời, nhưng hắn phi thường sợ hãi nó sẽ ly chính mình mà đi.

Mèo đen kêu một tiếng, như là đáp lại, phi lưu cô độc rốt cuộc từ linh hồn chỗ sâu trong bị đuổi đi.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, làm sao vậy?” Phi lưu tỉnh lại sau, liền thấy Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở cửa sổ, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, sắc mặt thâm trầm. Hắn đi vào, theo giam thẩm quan tầm mắt nhìn lại, kinh hỉ mà thấy phi lưu bước ra đại môn, chính ôm mèo đen ngồi ở ghế dài thượng phơi nắng.

“Ta tổng cảm thấy Tống ca đã trở lại.”

Lưu hạo nhiên chán ghét mà nhíu mày, nhìn chằm chằm nằm ở phi lưu trong lòng ngực kiêu căng thong dong mèo đen, ánh mắt sắc bén lên.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn chương 5

Chương 5 chúng ta lại đi “Bổng đánh uyên ương”

Cực tịnh linh hồn, lực lượng chuyển hóa vật chứa, hơn nữa cực cao lực lĩnh ngộ, như vậy phi lưu có được tam giới đều thèm nhỏ dãi không thôi độc đáo năng lực, tự nhiên cũng là tam giới tranh đoạt đối tượng. Nhưng nửa tháng tới, biệt thự vẫn như cũ gió êm sóng lặng, căn bản không có đã chịu bất luận cái gì quấy nhiễu, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy này đó đều cùng Tống ca thoát không được can hệ.

“Tống ca ở đâu đâu! Làm hắn ra tới, ta muốn tấu hắn!” Ngô Lỗi huyễn ra ký ức cắt, răng rắc răng rắc thanh âm vang cái không ngừng.

“Ngươi sẽ không biết?” Lưu hạo nhiên khoanh tay trước ngực, nghiêng người xem nhà mình Tử Thần hoa thức biểu diễn.

“Đương nhiên…… Không biết!” Nhìn đã là thấy rõ hết thảy mắt, con mắt sáng lập tức biến thành lưỡng đạo cong hình cung, Ngô Lỗi cười mỉa, thu hồi cây kéo, duỗi tay đi moi Lưu hạo nhiên trên quần áo huân chương, “Ta chẳng qua là Minh giới bé nhỏ không đáng kể Tử Thần, bản lĩnh lại tiểu, bằng không như thế nào ngươi là thủ trưởng, ta là cấp dưới, ngươi cũng không biết Tống ca bóng dáng, ta như thế nào biết, đúng không?”

Quỷ linh tinh, một câu đã phủi sạch quan hệ, lại ám chỉ làm chính mình không cần chọn phá chân tướng.

Nhìn đối chính mình chớp mắt Ngô Lỗi, Lưu hạo nhiên không cấm giơ lên khóe miệng, đích xác, Lý pháp tư yêu cầu nhưng không có một hai phải tìm ra Tống ca này hạng nhất.

“Oa, ngươi làm gì!” Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên khúc khởi cánh tay đem Ngô Lỗi chặn ngang bế lên, sợ tới mức Ngô Lỗi dùng tay bảo vệ trên đầu tiểu mũ dạ, phòng ngừa nó bóc ra.

“Đã lâu cũng chưa ôm ngươi đi ném hóa niệm trì, có điểm hoài niệm.” Rắn chắc cánh tay gắt gao cô trụ Ngô Lỗi thân thể, động tác lại thập phần nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp.

“Hóa niệm trì có cái gì hảo hoài niệm!” Ngô Lỗi không phục mà phản bác, lúc trước vì không bị ném, chính mình chính là hao hết tâm tư, vắt hết óc, hận không thể đem nó điền bình.

“Bởi vì, chỉ có ở cái kia thời khắc, mới cùng ngươi thân cận nhất.” Chính mình hoài niệm cũng không phải là hóa niệm trì, Lưu hạo nhiên trong ánh mắt sắc bén trở nên nhu hòa, ở lẫn nhau còn không có cho thấy cõi lòng thời điểm, trấn định bề ngoài hạ, ôm Tử Thần đi mỗi một bước, đều cất giấu trong lòng lưu luyến cùng rung động.

Loại này trong lúc vô ý toát ra lời âu yếm, mới càng thêm lay động nội tâm. Viên mà mỏng lỗ tai hồng đến lấy máu, Ngô Lỗi dứt khoát đem mặt vùi vào dày rộng trong lòng ngực, tâm bởi vì những lời này chấn động đến giống muốn nhảy ra ngực. Hắn buộc chặt hoàn ở Lưu hạo nhiên cổ cánh tay, đắm chìm ở hạnh phúc yên tĩnh bầu không khí trung.

Một ít đã từng lệnh chính mình vô pháp vui sướng quá khứ đều ấp ủ thành toan trung mang ngọt hương vị, sở hữu không quan trọng chi tiết đều bởi vì lẫn nhau mà trở nên ý nghĩa phi phàm.

Ngoài cửa sổ, một con chim sơn ca xa xa mà ngừng ở cây hoa anh đào sao, phảng phất bị trong nhà tốt đẹp hình ảnh hấp dẫn giống nhau, đối với bọn họ uyển chuyển mà xướng.

Linh điểu truyền tống trở về hình ảnh rõ ràng sinh động, như vậy hình ảnh cũng coi như cảnh đẹp ý vui đi, nhìn quầng sáng ôm nhau tiểu tình lữ, nam tử cười đến ưu nhã.

“Lee, yêu cầu oa đem Tống ca mang về tới sao?” Nói chuyện nam tử thao không thuần thục khẩu âm, nhìn bên cạnh còn ở rất có hứng thú mà thưởng thức màn hình cộng sự, phồng lên anh đĩnh mi.

Một cái lóe thần, chính mình cư nhiên làm Tống ca từ dưới mí mắt trốn.

“Không, phía trước nhưng thật ra chúng ta xem nhẹ Tống ca đối phi lưu tác dụng, hiện tại mang đi hắn ngược lại sẽ quấy rầy toàn bộ kế hoạch.” Cũng khởi ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa, vuốt ve nở nang môi, nam tử trong thanh âm tràn ngập mục tiêu đạt thành sung sướng.

“Chính là Lee, giống như bị chán ghét.” Ngắn ngủn hơn mười ngày, chính mình tân bằng hữu Leo đã mắng hắn vô số lần, nhưng Lee tựa hồ cũng không có sinh khí.

“Chúng ta Minh giới rất ít có như vậy sức sống dư thừa, Waiting.” Ở Minh giới, như thế biểu tình phong phú linh thể, thật sự khó được. Loại cảm giác này tựa như nhân loại thấy hi hữu gấu trúc, tràn ngập mới lạ, tổng tưởng nhiều đậu một đậu.

Đối với chính mình chụp đương kiêm bạn lữ ác thú vị rõ như lòng bàn tay, Waiting vẻ mặt bị đánh bại biểu tình, đầu hàng tựa mà giơ lên đôi tay.

Lee tùy tay ném cho hắn một cái đại chuối, trắng nõn thấu tịnh trên mặt hiện lên một tia cười xấu xa, “Quá chút thiên, chờ phi lưu chuyển linh thuật luyện được thành thạo, chúng ta lại đi ‘ bổng đánh uyên ương ’.”

Ba lượng hạ giải quyết xong rồi chuối, chỉnh tề hàm răng trắng lộ ra tới, “Lại loạn dùng thành ngữ.”

Biệt thự đình viện, mèo đen nhảy ra ôm ấp cung bối, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm cây hoa anh đào thượng chim sơn ca, uy hiếp kêu hai tiếng, vẫn duy trì phòng bị tư thế thẳng đến nó đập cánh bay lên trời xanh.

“Ngươi đừng sợ, không cần chạy loạn.” Phi lưu cho rằng nó bị thứ gì dọa đến, đem nó ôm, không ngừng trấn an.

Mèo đen trở nên an tĩnh, ngoan ngoãn mà mặc hắn ôm, dùng chân trước bám lấy quần áo, ở hắn bên tai nhẹ nhàng mà kêu một tiếng.

======================

Các ngươi có thể nói nói kế tiếp muốn nhìn cái gì nhân thiết ghép đôi, có thể nói nha, ta tận lực thỏa mãn

Khác, ta não động lại càng thêm lớn, điều tra một chút, tiêu bình tinh cùng thạch bội bội ghép đôi, như thế nào? Tiểu tướng quân cùng hào nhị đại không thể không nói chuyện xưa ( ⊙ o ⊙ )

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn chương 6

Chương 6 thiên thần chi chìa khóa

“Ngươi vì cái gì sẽ học trong quyển sách này pháp thuật?” Lưu hạo nhiên sắc bén tế mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm trên sô pha thiếu niên.

“Đây là kia hai cái pháp tư cho các ngươi nhiệm vụ, ta tưởng giúp Tử Thần ca ca vội.” Đây là trong đó một nguyên nhân, đương nhiên một nguyên nhân khác hắn cần thiết dấu diếm. Phi lưu rũ mắt, sợ bị trước mắt giam thẩm quan nhìn thấu, không dám nhiều lời.

Ngô Lỗi tránh ở trong ngăn tủ, lặng lẽ nghe bên ngoài động tĩnh, vẫn luôn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên một lát không rời hắn, lúc này lại không có theo bên người. Nguyên nhân chỉ có một, đó chính là hắn thèm ăn.

Nhưng toàn bộ biệt thự, cư nhiên không phát hiện một bao đồ ăn vặt! Hắn liền một cái rất nhỏ góc cũng không chịu xem nhẹ, toàn bộ tìm tòi một lần, chính là tìm không thấy……

Bất quá hắn nhớ tới lần trước hắn ở thời điểm, Tống ca thế phi lưu lại mua thật nhiều chọc cười khoai giấu ở phòng trong ngăn tủ, vì thế hắn liền lén lút xuyên tiến vào. Quả nhiên, trong ngăn tủ nằm vài bao, hắn vui vẻ mà duỗi tay đi lấy. Nhưng đương hắn ngón tay đụng tới đóng gói khi, liền nghe thấy đối diện truyền đến một trận lộc cộc thanh, Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, liền phát hiện một đôi đỏ đậm tròng mắt trong bóng đêm lượng đến phát thấm.

Ngô Lỗi sợ tới mức kêu lên tiếng, động tĩnh kinh động Lưu hạo nhiên bọn họ, chờ cửa tủ một khai, Ngô Lỗi ôm chọc cười khoai chạy trốn ra tới, mèo đen theo sát sau đó, đuổi theo hắn không bỏ.

Ngô Lỗi treo ở giữa không trung, đối với mèo đen lộ ra đắc ý cười, “Ngươi hiện tại lại không thể ăn, phóng rất đáng tiếc!”

Mèo đen thử miệng lộ ra sắc nhọn hàm răng, phần lưng cao cao cung khởi, không ngừng đối với Ngô Lỗi phát ra cảnh cáo thấp minh.

Phi lưu đem mèo đen ôm vào trong lòng ngực, có điểm không rõ nguyên do.

Lưu hạo nhiên đè đè thái dương, có chút đau đầu, “Còn không mau buông, ngươi không thể ăn nhiều như vậy.”

Ngô Lỗi bĩu môi, còn không chờ hắn quyết định muốn hay không buông, trong lòng ngực chọc cười khoai nháy mắt toàn bộ biến mất.

Hắn còn không có tới cập kêu sợ hãi, trên sô pha, liền nhiều hai cái khách không mời mà đến.

“Oa, có hảo mắng!” Cao lớn anh đĩnh nam nhân lại như hài đồng kêu lên vui mừng, mở ra đóng gói, ca mắng ca mắng ăn nhiều lên.

Phi lưu thần sắc trở nên khẩn trương vô cùng, cánh tay đem mèo đen hoàn đến gắt gao, trong tiềm thức kêu gào nguy hiểm.

“Lý pháp tư, trần pháp tư.” Lưu hạo nhiên không dấu vết tiến lên, đem rơi xuống đất Ngô Lỗi cùng phi lưu hộ ở sau người, triều hai cái minh pháp tư cúi chào.

Lý pháp tư khẽ gật đầu, ánh mắt lướt qua Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp dừng lại ở phi lưu trên người, một lát sau, vừa lòng mà mở miệng: “Ân, trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy.”

Phi lưu trầm mặc, ánh mắt mẫn cảm lại kiên định, mèo đen dùng móng vuốt nhẹ nhàng gãi hắn mu bàn tay lại duỗi thân lưỡi liếm láp hai hạ, tựa hồ ở trấn an hắn bất an.

“Hảo, lần này chúng ta không hề thừa nước đục thả câu, dù sao các ngươi sớm đã phát hiện cái gọi là tuyển chọn tái là giả, có cái gì vấn đề các ngươi tùy ý hỏi đi.” Lý pháp tư nhướng mày, khóe miệng độc đáo miêu hình cung, lộ ra biết gì nói hết không nửa lời dấu diếm biểu tình. Trần pháp tư cũng dừng lại động tác, ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, bày ra một bộ muốn nói chuyện chính sự bộ dáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi hai mặt nhìn nhau, đối phương quả thực không ấn kịch bản ra bài, lúc này ngả bài làm cho bọn họ thực sự có chút trở tay không kịp.

“Ta đây liền trực tiếp hỏi, các ngươi vì cái gì lớn như vậy phí hoảng hốt mà không có tác dụng một hồi tuyển chọn tái?” Ngô Lỗi không nhịn xuống trong lòng tò mò, trước đưa ra nghi ngờ, nếu không có nhà mình giam thẩm quan cùng nhau khiêng, hắn cái này Minh giới nhất bé nhỏ không đáng kể Tử Thần phỏng chừng đã bị trực tiếp diệt hồn.

“Tự nhiên là bởi vì một ít không thể đặt ở bên ngoài thượng mục đích, nhân loại có câu thành ngữ hình dung rất chuẩn xác, kêu ‘ minh tu sạn đạo ám độ trần thương ’.”

“Kia này mục đích cũng cùng phi lưu có quan hệ?” Tuy rằng biết phi lưu năng lực quá mức đặc thù, nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên đích xác không thể tưởng được minh pháp tư vì cái gì thế nào cũng phải khẩn bắt lấy hắn không bỏ.

Lý pháp tư phủi phủi cổ tay áo, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói: “Há ngăn có quan hệ, phi lưu chính là mấu chốt.”

Ngẩng đầu thấy, tam song đen lúng liếng đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm chính mình, Lý pháp tư ho nhẹ một tiếng, mới chậm rãi nói: “Phi lưu thân thể là tốt nhất năng lượng chuyển hóa khí, ở Minh giới được xưng là ‘ thiên thần chi chìa khóa ’.”

“Thiên thần chi chìa khóa?” Hai há mồm trăm miệng một lời, ngay cả âm cuối đều cong thành đồng dạng âm điệu. Hai cái đầu đồng thời ở Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai vươn, trợn tròn mắt, nhanh như chớp, như thế ăn ý bộ dáng lại có vẻ buồn cười.

Nhìn đến như vậy đậu thú hình ảnh, trần pháp tư cười ha ha lên, nhất thời không có ngừng bộ dáng, dẫn tới Ngô Lỗi bọn họ kỳ quái nhìn chăm chú. Thẳng đến Lý pháp tư nhẹ nhàng thoáng nhìn, hắn mới nháy mắt khôi phục đến không nói một lời bộ dáng.

“Nhân giới liên tiếp thiên, minh, ma tam giới, vì bảo hộ nhân loại, lúc trước thiên thần đem Ma giới cùng Nhân giới sở hữu thông đạo phong bế, chỉ có có được cường đại lực lượng ác ma mới có thể phá tan phong ấn. Mà Nhân giới, một ít thiên thần cùng nhân loại kết hợp sau, sau đó con cháu tuy rằng chỉ là nhân loại, nhưng vô cùng có khả năng có được đặc thù năng lực, loại năng lực này hiếm thấy đến cực điểm, lại thập phần tùy cơ, khả ngộ bất khả cầu, bởi vì nhân loại không có khả năng tiếp xúc đến chuyển linh thuật, cho nên những cái đó còn chưa bị phát hiện có được loại năng lực này người, suốt cuộc đời cũng chỉ là thường thường dung dung, cho đến tử vong. Đến nỗi phi lưu có được cái dạng gì năng lực, các ngươi đều rõ ràng, ta liền không nói nhiều.” Lý pháp tư quả nhiên nói được thì làm được, sự vô cự mĩ mà giải thích.

Nguyên lai phi lưu là thiên thần hậu duệ, Ngô Lỗi nhìn phi lưu, tổng cảm thấy hắn trên người tản ra thánh khiết quang.

“Ta loại năng lực này rốt cuộc có tác dụng gì?” Phi lưu nhíu mày, đối với chính mình thân phận chỉ cảm thấy phản cảm, ẩn ẩn có chút chán ghét. Nâng mèo đen tay run nhè nhẹ, lại có chút sợ mèo đen đột nhiên từ trong tay hắn khiêu thoát.

“Loại này tự do chuyển hóa lực lượng năng lực, có thể làm ngươi đi qua Tứ giới, thật giống như một phen vạn năng chìa khóa, tùy ý quay lại. Cho nên ở Minh giới, các ngươi loại này đặc thù đám người, chúng ta định nghĩa vì ‘ thiên thần chi chìa khóa ’.”

Thiên thần chi chìa khóa? Nghe tới thật khiến cho người ta không thoải mái, phi lưu cũng không cảm thấy vinh quang, chính mình đều không phải là vật phẩm, liền tính quan chi thiên thần tiền tố, cũng thực sự không phải có thể làm hắn lấy làm tự hào sự.

“Phi lưu chính là phi lưu, ngươi tên này lấy được thật tốt, cái gì ‘ thiên thần chi chìa khóa ’, khó nghe đến muốn chết.” Ngô Lỗi để sát vào phi lưu bên tai, nhẹ nhàng lẩm bẩm.

Che ở phía trước Lưu hạo nhiên không nói một lời, nhưng cũng quay đầu hơi hơi gật đầu khẳng định.

Nhíu chặt mày giãn ra khai, khóe mắt cong cong, giống như bầu trời huyền nguyệt, phi lưu mỉm cười gật đầu, tâm tình cũng trong sáng rất nhiều.

“Cho nên, ngươi muốn cho phi lưu ‘ mở cửa ’?” Lưu hạo nhiên suy đoán nói.

“Tự nhiên. Biết gần nhất vì sao các ngươi minh khu nhiều như vậy ác ma cùng ma vật xuất hiện sao?”

“Ngài ngay từ đầu liền biết nguyên do? Kia lúc trước vì cái gì nói……” Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng nhớ rõ mới gặp khi Lý pháp tư lời thề son sắt.

“Vì cái gì nói còn ở tra tìm nguyên nhân?” Lý pháp tư giành trước hỏi lại, tiện đà mỉm cười, “Tự nhiên là vì đạt tới chúng ta không thể nói rõ mục đích.”

“Kia rốt cuộc các ngươi chân chính mục đích là cái gì!” Ngô Lỗi có điểm phát điên, cái này Lý pháp tư như thế nào so với hắn còn có thể vòng lời nói!

“Ta còn chưa nói xong, các ngươi rốt cuộc muốn hay không nghe.” Lý pháp tư cười đến như mèo Ba Tư ưu nhã.

Ngô Lỗi một cái giật mình, lùi về Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau run lên thân mình.

Trước kia có cái đương truyện tranh gia dự người chết nói với hắn quá, truyện tranh không có việc gì thường thường một bộ cười tủm tỉm bộ dáng người, nhất định là cái đáng sợ nhân vật!

Ngô Lỗi thật sâu cảm thấy này cũng thực thích hợp đặt ở Minh giới, cái này Lý pháp tư, quả nhiên siêu cấp khủng bố.

Đương nhiên cái kia ngu ngốc trương dật kiệt có thể bài trừ bên ngoài.

Ở Ngô Lỗi miên man suy nghĩ thời điểm, Lý pháp tư không có dừng lại giải thích.

Không lâu, u tĩnh biệt thự ra tới một tiếng thật lớn tiếng hô, ngay cả trong đình cây hoa anh đào cũng đi theo chấn động lên.

======================

Này chương cùng kế tiếp một chương, đều là dùng để giải thích phía trước chôn phục bút, chính là sẽ đem sở hữu liên hệ xuyến ở bên nhau, một lần nữa lý một lần.

Ngô, này hai chương lại kêu biệt thự đàn khẩu tướng thanh ( vây cười )

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn chương 7

Hai hai tương vọng đã càng đến mới nhất, về sau cùng Tieba đồng bộ thả, này thiên cũng là giống nhau, càng xong mới nhất mấy chương

===================

Chương 7 chân chính mục đích

“Cái gì kêu phi lưu lựa chọn ta?” Ngô Lỗi từ Lưu hạo nhiên sau lưng nhảy ra tới, tròng mắt đều mau bị trừng ra khuông ngoại, quả thực không thể tin được chính mình lỗ tai, cái gì cấm ma bia, cái gì tinh thần lực lớn nhất hóa, đối với vừa rồi Lý pháp tư theo như lời mỗi một câu đều không thể lý giải, càng vô pháp tiêu hóa.

“Không rõ?” Lý pháp tư nhìn chung quanh tam trương khiếp sợ gương mặt, mới đưa ánh mắt định ở Ngô Lỗi trên người, nhìn hắn nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối bộ dáng, há to miệng lộ ra hai viên trắng tinh răng cửa, rất giống một con chấn kinh con thỏ, buồn cười.

Liễm mi cười nhạt, xem ở Ngô Lỗi thật sâu sung sướng chính mình phân thượng, rốt cuộc lựa chọn không hề vòng vo, một lần nữa giải thích một lần: “Ta cùng Waiting chính là vì cấm ma bia mà đến, cấm ma bia chính là người ma hai giới thông đạo môn, mà các ngươi cái này minh khu cấm ma bia lại bị phá hư, sinh ra khe hở, làm Ma giới ma vật cùng cấp thấp ác ma có cơ hội thừa dịp. Nếu là bình thường khe hở, ta cùng Waiting hai người liên thủ là có thể giải quyết, chẳng qua lần này cấm ma bia không chỉ có là sinh ra cái khe đơn giản như vậy, bởi vì phát hiện trễ, môn mắt đã bị ma khí phá hỏng, mà này ma lực quá cường đại, chúng ta hai cái căn bản không đủ để chống lại. Vô xảo không thành thư, vừa vặn minh kẻ hèn trường hướng ta hội báo phát hiện ‘ thiên thần chi chìa khóa ’, vì không làm cho ác ma chú ý, liền giả làm trận này dự bị tái, để chúng ta âm thầm tiến hành chữa trị cấm ma bia kế hoạch. Kế tiếp phát sinh sự tình, các ngươi đều đã biết, ta cũng không nhiều lắm lắm lời. Hiện tại phi lưu đã thuận lợi luyện thành chuyển linh thuật, chúng ta cũng không cần giấu diếm nữa.”

“Nguyên lai là như thế này.” Lưu hạo nhiên hơi hơi trầm ngâm, về sau mới mở miệng, “Chuyện này liên quan đến phi lưu chúng ta đã rõ ràng, chính là, này cùng ta cùng Ngô Lỗi có gì liên hệ?”

Hắn tin tưởng, minh pháp tư tưởng dấu diếm sự, minh khu tuyệt đối sẽ không để lộ tiếng gió, cần gì phải lao sư động chúng mà giả làm như vậy một hồi thi đấu, làm chính mình cùng Ngô Lỗi qua lại hối hả?

“Nếu không quan hệ, các ngươi hiện tại liền sẽ không tại đây đống biệt thự.” Lý pháp tư giơ tay, làm cho bọn họ tạm thời đừng nóng nảy, tiếp tục chậm rì rì mà giảng đạo, “Phi lưu cho dù là ‘ thiên thần chi chìa khóa ’ nhưng vẫn là nhân loại bình thường, linh lực hữu hạn, mà hắn thân thể phàm thai, cũng vô pháp thừa nhận chúng ta hai cái linh lực, cho nên chúng ta nhu cầu cấp bách tìm được có thể làm hắn toàn tâm tín nhiệm, lại có được cường đại tinh thần lực đối tượng, khi chúng ta đem linh lực rót vào cấp phi lưu khi, phi lưu lại chuyển cho hắn lựa chọn đối tượng, có được tinh thần lực càng cường, súc tích linh lực liền càng nhiều, liền đủ để xua tan môn trong mắt ma khí.”

“Các ngươi nói cái này đối tượng, sẽ không chính là ta đi?” Ngô Lỗi dùng ngón trỏ phản chỉ chính mình, như cũ khó có thể tin, “Ta lại không cùng phi lưu định khế ước, hắn như thế nào lựa chọn ta?” Ngô Lỗi đem đầu diêu thành ảo ảnh, mũ dạ cũng không ngừng đong đưa, cùng phi lưu ký kết khế ước, nói như thế nào cũng là Tống ca a!

“Các ngươi đã sớm định rồi, chỉ là ngươi không phát hiện.” Lý pháp tư khoanh tay trước ngực, lưng dựa sô pha, nhàn nhã mà lười biếng.

“Chẳng lẽ…… Là cái này lông chim?” Phi lưu đem treo ở cổ vòng cổ lôi ra, mặt trên huyền một cây đen bóng lông chim, ở ánh sáng hạ mặt ngoài hiện lên năm màu trơn bóng.

“Vẫn là phi lưu thông minh.” Lý pháp tư khen ngợi gật đầu.

Ngô Lỗi đã trợn mắt há hốc mồm, hơn nửa ngày nói không nên lời lời nói, chẳng qua bị rút căn linh lực lông chim, này cũng có thể tính?!!!

“Nói ngắn lại, khi đó ngươi đã lấy được phi lưu tín nhiệm, cho nên hắn mới có thể tưởng lưu lại ngươi tồn tại chứng minh, ở không hiểu rõ dưới tình huống, cùng ngươi ký kết miệng khế ước.”

Phi lưu trong lòng ngực mèo đen, nháy mắt cung nổi lên bối, thử răng nanh, hung tợn mà trừng mắt Ngô Lỗi, chuẩn bị tùy thời nhảy dựng lên đem hắn cắn xé thành mảnh nhỏ. Ngô Lỗi sợ tới mức lui hai bước, phản ứng lại đây sau, trảo quá Lưu hạo nhiên tay, làm trò mèo đen mặt mười ngón giao khấu, không chút khách khí mà phản trừng mắt nhìn trở về.

Thấy rõ ràng, ta có luyến ái đối tượng, không cùng ngươi đoạt!

Đem không an phận mèo đen một lần nữa ôm chặt, phi lưu đem đầu thấp hèn, ở đầu của nó đỉnh hôn một chút. Mèo đen mới khôi phục dịu ngoan, đem thon dài cái đuôi triền nơi tay cánh tay sau, cho Ngô Lỗi một cái lười đi để ý ánh mắt.

Lưu hạo nhiên bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, kéo qua tương dắt tay, đem nghiến răng nghiến lợi Ngô Lỗi ôm tiến trong lòng ngực, ngăn cản nhà mình tiểu Tử Thần muốn đem mèo đen trảo ra tới đại tá tám khối hành vi.

Nhìn đã bỏ qua chính mình bốn cái tiểu bối, Lý pháp tư cười đến càng thêm sáng lạn bắt mắt. Mèo Ba Tư lông tóc lại trường, cũng khó có thể bỏ qua nó giấu ở da lông hạ bén nhọn nanh vuốt, Lý pháp tư ưu nhã bề ngoài hạ, nháy mắt tản ra uy nghiêm khí tràng, làm bọn hắn lập tức an tĩnh xuống dưới.

“Nếu là phi lưu chính mình lựa chọn, chúng ta đây cũng muốn khảo nghiệm một chút ngươi hay không có cũng đủ cường đại tinh thần lực, có thể cùng pháp khí không gian tương tiếp, sự thật chứng minh ngươi làm được.” Câu hồn lưỡi hái đã cùng hắn lập khế ước, chẳng qua hiện tại nó còn không có đối Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn phục tùng, này cũng có chút khó giải quyết, nhưng cũng không làm khó được bọn họ.

“Lý pháp tư vừa mới nói, ý tứ có phải hay không tuy rằng ta là cái tiểu Tử Thần, nhưng ta có rất cường đại tinh thần lực, thay lời khác chính là, ta kỳ thật rất lợi hại, đúng không?” Ngô Lỗi vui rạo rực mà tiến đến Lưu hạo nhiên mặt sườn kề tai nói nhỏ, tuy rằng hắn còn đối cái này cái gọi là tinh thần lực cái biết cái không.

Sớm đã phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên, đối với Lý pháp tư nói cũng không có quá nhiều kinh ngạc, nhìn tiểu Tử Thần mặt mày hớn hở bộ dáng, sủng nịch mà cười, nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu.

Ngô Lỗi hết sức vui mừng mà cười cong mặt mày, hắn ỷ lại Lưu hạo nhiên, khát vọng cùng hắn cùng chiến đấu, mà không phải trở thành trói buộc, hoặc tránh ở hắn phía sau, hoàn toàn dựa vào hắn lực lượng. Có được như vậy năng lực, có phải hay không đại biểu chính mình đủ để cùng Lưu hạo nhiên sóng vai, mà không phải chỉ có thể là tinh thần thượng duy trì?

Hắn trong lòng chỉ còn lại có như vậy nhận tri, làm hắn càng thêm vui mừng khôn xiết lên, nói như vậy, về sau Lưu hạo nhiên liền không còn có bất luận cái gì lý do bỏ xuống chính mình đơn độc chiến đấu.

“Hảo, nên nói đều nói, chúng ta cũng nên làm chính sự.” Lý pháp tư nhưng không nghĩ lại làm chính mình bị này một đôi đối lóe mù mắt, cùng trần pháp tư cùng nhau từ trên sô pha đứng lên, sửa sang lại cổ tay áo.

“Chính sự?” Còn ở hưng phấn trung Ngô Lỗi, chớp chớp mắt, nhạy bén trực giác làm hắn không khỏi căng thẳng thân mình.

“Xem các ngươi cảm tình tốt như vậy, ta cũng luyến tiếc mở ra, bất quá, vì chữa trị cấm ma bia, đành phải lại một lần ‘ bổng đánh uyên ương ’.” Lý pháp tư giống như tiếc nuối, ánh mắt chỗ sâu trong lại là hoàn toàn sung sướng.

“Đừng trách ngẫu nhiên nhóm.” Trầm mặc rốt cuộc trần pháp tư rốt cuộc mang theo xin lỗi mở miệng.

Mèo đen dựng thẳng lỗ tai, đem lợi trảo gắt gao câu lấy cánh tay vải dệt, phi lưu càng là khẩn trương mà đem mèo đen chặt chẽ hộ trong ngực trung. Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi cũng lập tức cảnh giới mà chắn phi lưu trước mặt.

Lý pháp tư thấy thế, lắc lắc đầu, thở dài nói: “Các ngươi, vẫn là quá ngây thơ rồi.”

Thanh âm vừa ra, sô pha trước thân ảnh đã triều bên này thuấn di mà đến, phi lưu trong lòng hoảng hốt, phản xạ tính đóng mắt, lại vẫn liều mạng ôm mèo đen. Hắn không biết làm sao mà chờ, nhưng sau một lúc lâu đều không có động tĩnh.

Đột nhiên trợn mắt, mới phát hiện che ở trước mặt hắn Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đều không thấy, to như vậy trong phòng, chỉ còn hắn cùng mèo đen ngừng ở tại chỗ.

Hắn nhìn quanh một lần, mới kinh ngạc phát hiện tỉnh ngộ, kia hai cái minh pháp tư chân chính mục đích là Tử Thần ca ca cùng Lưu hạo nhiên!

Biệt thự ngoại, minh binh sớm đã đem chu vi lên, ăn mặc một bộ quân trang minh binh đội trưởng Tống uy long vững vàng ngầm đạt binh lực phân bố mệnh lệnh, làm cái này biệt thự phòng ngự càng thêm không chê vào đâu được.

Bên cạnh trương dật kiệt đầy mặt lo lắng mà nhìn không trung hiện lên lưỡng đạo lam tuyến, “Minh pháp tư mang đi bọn họ, sẽ không có việc gì đi?”

“Yên tâm đi, Turbo năng lực không dung khinh thường, lại nói, Ngô Lỗi cũng đủ cơ linh, hắn nhưng chưa từng làm chính mình ăn qua mệt.” Tống uy long nhưng thật ra đối bọn họ tin tưởng tràn đầy, an ủi mà vỗ vỗ trương dật kiệt bả vai, cùng hắn cùng nhìn lên lam tuyến biến mất cuối.

Cùng với làm hai viên phác ngọc phủ bụi trần, chi bằng giao cho càng có năng lực người đem chúng nó hảo hảo cắt gọt mài giũa một phen.

Hy vọng có thể như chính mình mong muốn, lần sau tái kiến, bọn họ đã biến thành như sao trời loá mắt.

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn chương 8

Chương 8 bị bắt tách ra

Lưu hạo nhiên! Lưu hạo nhiên! Lưu hạo nhiên!

Hoảng loạn kêu gọi, vang vọng bên tai, làm Lưu hạo nhiên nháy mắt thanh tỉnh. Hắn trước mặt chỉ có dù bận vẫn ung dung nhìn hắn hai vị minh pháp tư, trống vắng chung quanh căn bản nhìn không tới Ngô Lỗi bóng dáng.

Hắn dự cảm trở thành sự thật, Ngô Lỗi không thấy.

Hắn banh thẳng thân mình, tuy rằng minh bạch minh pháp tư không có khả năng đối Ngô Lỗi bất lợi, nhưng lo lắng tự trách tựa như một phen đem mũi tên nhọn, đáp ở kéo mãn cung thượng, nháy mắt trát trong lòng, hung hăng đau.

“Muốn ta làm cái gì, mới có thể đem hắn trả lại cho ta?” Nhấp khẩn môi, Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu tiên đã không có kính cẩn thái độ, lãnh túc mặt hỏi.

“Không hổ là ta nhìn trúng, ta còn không có chỉ ra liền hiểu rõ mục đích.” Lý pháp tư vuốt ve cằm, vừa lòng gật đầu.

Nhưng thật ra nhất quán tươi cười đầy mặt trần pháp tư, đông lạnh mặt, cường đại lực áp bách đem Lưu hạo nhiên kinh sợ tại chỗ không được nhúc nhích.

Lý pháp tư đi lên trước, chưởng thượng ánh sáng đom đóm nhảy lên hóa thành một phen phiếm u quang minh kiếm, “Làm ta nhìn xem ngươi chân chính thực lực đi.”

Tế mắt bỗng dưng trợn to, mặc đồng hiện lên bạch quang, bị định trụ thân thể căn bản vô pháp lui về phía sau. Nhưng ở lưỡi hái huy hạ khoảnh khắc, thân ảnh sớm đã biến mất ở trước mắt.

“Quả nhiên, ngươi đối pháp thuật có lực khống chế.” Lý pháp tư thu hồi lưỡi hái, quay đầu không hề kinh dị mà nói, từ nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên bắt đầu, hắn liền nhận định cái này tuổi trẻ giam thẩm quan tuyệt không đơn giản.

Loại này có thể đem bất luận cái gì thi triển pháp thuật đọng lại lệnh nó mất đi hiệu lực lực khống chế, một khi người sở hữu pháp lực tăng cường, thậm chí có thể làm pháp thuật phản chiến vì chính mình sở dụng, bắn ngược cấp thi pháp giả.

Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở trần pháp tư phía sau, thản nhiên gật đầu. Này lực khống chế là sinh ra đã có sẵn, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ triển lộ quá.

“Có loại năng lực này, ngươi hiện tại không nên là một cái nho nhỏ giam thẩm quan.” Lý pháp tư có chút đáng tiếc mà lắc đầu, lại có chút cảm khái, không nghĩ tới ở một cái nho nhỏ minh khu trong vòng, thế nhưng làm cho bọn họ khai quật ra ba cái đặc dị linh thể.

“Ta chỉ cần tẫn ta chức trách làm việc, chức vị cao thấp không có gì khác nhau.” Cho dù là giam thẩm quan, công tác năng lực cũng là muốn đã chịu không ít khảo nghiệm, Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới lúc trước, nhà mình tiểu Tử Thần nhưng không thiếu chọc chuyện phiền toái, nào thứ không cho chính mình vội đến sứt đầu mẻ trán?

Trong đầu hiện ra Ngô Lỗi kia trương sinh động hay thay đổi mặt, lạnh lùng gương mặt lúc này mới có một chút ấm áp, nhợt nhạt ý cười ở tế trong mắt lưu chuyển.

“Nếu chúng ta phát hiện ngươi năng lực, tự nhiên không thể lãng phí……” Lý pháp tư đang muốn nói điều kiện, đã bị trầm thấp tiếng nói đánh gãy.

“Các ngươi cái gì yêu cầu ta đều đáp ứng, chỉ cần làm ta có thể nhanh chóng nhìn thấy hắn.” Lưu hạo nhiên biết rõ trước mắt tình thế, căn bản không chấp nhận được chính mình làm lựa chọn khác.

Chính mình đáp ứng quá Ngô Lỗi, liền tính tách ra, cũng muốn tìm mọi cách đem chia lìa nhật tử, súc đến không thể lại đoản.

Lý pháp tư thấy hắn không chút do dự đáp ứng, cũng không hề nhiều lời, triều trần pháp tư gật gật đầu, giây tiếp theo, Lưu hạo nhiên liền đi theo trần pháp tư biến mất không thấy.

Xác nhận bọn họ đã rời đi sau, Lý pháp tư mở ra tay phải, lòng bàn tay thượng liền nhiều một phen diệt hồn lưỡi hái, thân đao đỏ thắm như hỏa, tinh xảo chuôi đao trên có khắc một cái “Anh” tự.

“Mau phóng ta đi ra ngoài!” Ẩn ẩn có thanh âm từ lưỡi hái truyền ra, theo hò hét, thân đao đi theo nhẹ nhàng rung động.

Nguyên lai, Lưu hạo nhiên vô pháp tìm thấy Ngô Lỗi đã bị Lý pháp tư vây ở diệt hồn lưỡi hái.

“Nghĩ ra được liền chạy nhanh làm cái này diệt hồn lưỡi hái nghe lệnh với ngươi, bằng không ngươi chỉ có thể chờ bị nó cắn nuốt.” Lý pháp tư giống như tiếc nuối mà thở dài, nhiều ít mang theo hù dọa ý vị.

Bất quá nếu Ngô Lỗi thật sự không thể làm diệt hồn lưỡi hái thần phục, sử chính mình tinh thần lực tăng cường, pháp khí phản phệ này chủ hiện tượng vô cùng có khả năng phát sinh.

Lý pháp tư ánh mắt gia tăng, cũng không hy vọng cái này thảo chính mình thích tiểu Tử Thần xảy ra chuyện, chỉ có thể thử xem lợi dụng phép khích tướng, “Yên tâm đi, nếu ngươi bị giết hồn, ta sẽ cho Turbo tìm cái tân Tử Thần.”

Thân đao quả nhiên kịch liệt run rẩy lên, truyền ra kiệt lực rống giận: “Ta mới sẽ không bị giết hồn, Lưu hạo nhiên mới sẽ không tìm tân Tử Thần!”

Lưỡi hái rốt cuộc an tĩnh xuống dưới, Lý pháp tư lường trước Ngô Lỗi đã bắt đầu nghĩ cách đi, đáy lòng cũng yên tâm không ít. Chỉ mong cái này thảo chính mình thích tiểu Tử Thần có thể thành công.

Vây khốn với thật lớn tấm màn đen Ngô Lỗi, đình chỉ tốn công vô ích đấu đá lung tung, hắn liều mạng làm chính mình tĩnh hạ tâm tới.

Vừa rồi tỉnh lại thời điểm, mãn nhãn đen nhánh, vô luận hắn như thế nào kêu gọi, cũng không chiếm được đáp lại, hắn chưa bao giờ dự kiến đến, cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chia lìa tới như thế đột nhiên, cái này làm cho hắn cảm thấy bàng hoàng vô thố.

Mà Lý pháp tư nói, như liệt hỏa, thẳng nóng ruột đế, đem chiếm mãn sở hữu ý thức hoảng loạn thiêu đốt hầu như không còn.

Chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên không ở hắn bên người mà thôi, nhưng không đại biểu bọn họ lẫn nhau chi gian ràng buộc biến mất. Lưu hạo nhiên nhất định cũng ở nghĩ cách tìm kiếm chính mình, nếu chính mình tiếp tục giống chỉ ruồi nhặng không đầu, chỉ có thể làm gặp lại đối phương thời gian kéo dài.

Ngô Lỗi không ngừng làm tâm lý xây dựng, dần dần bình tĩnh xuống dưới, trong đầu không ngừng sưu tầm đi ra ngoài manh mối.

Lý pháp tư có nói được làm diệt hồn lưỡi hái nghe lệnh với chính mình, bằng không chỉ có thể bị phản phệ……

Ngô Lỗi sáng ngời đôi mắt hiện lên hiểu rõ, xem ra muốn đi ra ngoài bước đầu tiên, chính là muốn tìm được anh đại ca!

=======================

Thả bay tự mình trung nhị 23333

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn chương 9

Chương 9 vì ái mà cường đại

“Anh! Đại! Ca!” Ngô Lỗi thở sâu, dùng hết toàn lực rống ra tiếng tới. Thanh âm tứ tán, đợi hồi lâu cũng nghe không thấy tiếng vang, có thể thấy được cái này không gian diện tích rộng lớn vô biên.

Hai tay cách mũ dạ vỗ vỗ đầu, Ngô Lỗi hơi dẩu miệng ngồi xổm chỗ cũ, song chưởng cũng ngược lại ấn ở trên má, chậm rãi trượt xuống, thẳng đem mặt tễ thành mặt ủ mày ê dạng cá vàng, liền cái phao phao đều lười đến phun cái loại này.

Nơi này lớn như vậy, bằng chính mình pháp lực không quá khả năng bay đến biên, còn có thể có biện pháp nào đâu?

Đĩnh tú thân ảnh súc ở một chỗ, lanh lợi tròng mắt qua lại chuyển, trong đầu không ngừng lật xem phía trước cùng Lý pháp tư đối thoại.

Tinh thần lực lớn nhất hóa……

Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt trương đại, mặc đồng hiện lên bừng tỉnh quang, đem pháp lực ngưng nơi tay chưởng thượng, trên mặt dao động không chừng. Chính mình tinh thần lực thật sự như Lý pháp tư nói như vậy cường đại sao?

Tính, ngựa chết trở thành ngựa sống y, không thử xem như thế nào biết?

Chính mình đều không phải là nổi lơ lửng, nếu đạp lên cái đáy, thuyết minh này một không gian đều không phải là thật sự không có giới hạn, ít nhất đế mặt là tương liên, sao không thử xem làm tinh thần lực thẩm thấu đế mặt sưu tầm? Rối rắm mặt mày không hề tụ lại, nhắm mắt lại, làm tinh thần lực cùng pháp lực tương dung, đem bàn tay ấn ở cái đáy, đế mặt dần dần hiện ra da nẻ ánh sáng, nhanh chóng triều bốn phía khuếch tán, tinh thần lực theo ánh sáng không ngừng truy đuổi.

Ánh sáng không ngừng lan tràn, tốc độ càng thêm bay nhanh, quá không lâu, có mấy cái ánh sáng gặp trở ngại, xoay phương hướng đem chướng ngại vật gắt gao quấn quanh.

Tìm được rồi! Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc nhịn không được lộ ra hưng phấn không thôi tươi cười, vận dụng niệm lực, đem chính mình thuấn di đến ánh sáng quấn quanh địa điểm.

“Còn không tính bổn, cư nhiên hiểu được dùng loại này biện pháp.” Một bàn tay đem triền ở chung quanh ánh sáng thu nạp ở lòng bàn tay, hơi hơi nắm chặt, ánh sáng biến thành vô số quang điểm, nổi tại không trung, Ngô Lỗi chớp chớp mắt, chỗ cũ xuất hiện một người tố y bạch thường thanh niên, biểu tình thanh lãnh mà nhìn chính mình.

“Anh đại ca! Mau làm ta đi ra ngoài!” Ngô Lỗi lập tức nhận ra đây là diệt hồn lưỡi hái chân thân, kích động đến trực tiếp nhào tới, nắm anh cổ áo liền dùng sức lay động.

Anh âm lãnh mặt, khóe mắt trừu động, không chút khách khí mà một cái tát huy ở Ngô Lỗi cái trán, làm hắn ăn đau buông tay, lập tức ngồi xuống đế mặt, che lại cái trán thẳng hơi thở.

“Tìm đánh.” Anh chán ghét mà phủi phủi cổ tay áo, vỗ vỗ tay.

Ngô Lỗi đôi tay che lại cái trán, đáng thương hề hề mà nhìn anh, an phận không ít.

“Nghĩ ra đi, phải làm ta phục tùng với ngươi.” Dù cho Ngô Lỗi là chính mình khế chủ, anh cũng không nghĩ đi theo cái không hề năng lực đáng nói chủ nhân.

Ngô Lỗi nga một tiếng, biểu tình u ám, dứt khoát nằm thẳng, đôi mắt chớp mà nhìn trên không.

Nhanh như vậy liền từ bỏ?

Anh hơi nhíu mày kiếm, châm chọc trung lại mang theo vài phần trách cứ: “Hừ, ngươi này vẫn không nhúc nhích, liền biện pháp đều không nghĩ, thật đúng là muốn cho ta diệt ngươi hồn không thành?”

“Ta này không phải suy nghĩ sao? Nằm tưởng thoải mái.” Ai nói chính mình từ bỏ, Ngô Lỗi đem mũ dạ xốc lên, ủy khuất giương mắt. Bỗng nhiên triển khai lúm đồng tiền, một bộ tinh linh cổ quái bộ dáng, “Dù sao ngươi cũng sẽ không thật đem ta phệ hồn.”

Anh khoanh tay trước ngực, đạm mạc mà đứng ở tại chỗ, trong ánh mắt lại trồi lên kinh ngạc.

“Ngươi nếu muốn phệ hồn, sớm tại lập khế ước thời điểm liền làm như vậy, hiện tại ngươi chẳng qua là bất mãn ta không có phát huy đủ để cùng ngươi xứng đôi năng lực, cũng suy nghĩ biện pháp giúp ta, không phải sao?” Lý pháp tư kín đáo đến cực điểm, nhưng tính sót điểm này. Ngô Lỗi đã sớm minh bạch anh ý đồ, lúc trước lập khế ước khi, rõ ràng như vậy không cam nguyện còn là không có lựa chọn phệ hồn, lại sao có thể thật làm chính mình táng thân tại đây. Chính mình chính là từ anh đại ca trên người cảm thụ một cổ cùng Lưu hạo nhiên tương tự hơi thở, ở đối mặt hắn thời điểm, mới dám như thế không kiêng nể gì. Mặt lãnh thiện tâm, giống bọn họ như thế tính tình, liền lấy chính mình như vậy không hề biện pháp.

Nghĩ đến Lưu hạo nhiên, trong mắt tinh mang càng thêm sáng ngời, hắn nhất định còn đang chờ chính mình, kiên định mà ấm áp ý tưởng, làm Ngô Lỗi lại khôi phục tràn đầy ý chí chiến đấu. Hắn không nghĩ lại đến trễ thời gian, đứng dậy đứng ở anh trước mặt, biểu tình trở nên trang trọng.

“Kia thỉnh ngươi nói cho ta, muốn như thế nào cường đại?”

Gợn sóng bất kinh đôi mắt, rốt cuộc bị kích khởi gợn sóng, anh nghiêm túc mà nghiêm túc mà nhìn một lát, mới vừa lòng gật đầu.

“Hảo, cho ngươi một cơ hội, lần này ta nổi tại không gian thượng, chỉ cần tinh thần lực của ngươi có thể mạn đến ta lòng bàn chân, liền tính ngươi thắng, ta khiến cho ngươi sử dụng ta không gian, tự nhiên tùy thời có thể từ nơi này đi ra ngoài.”

Ngô Lỗi miệng kinh ngạc mà trương viên, nhìn anh ở chính mình trước mặt chậm rãi lên cao, cho đến biến thành một cái điểm trắng, ngốc lăng mắt mở không thể lại đại. Qua nửa ngày, một câu cõi lòng tan nát rống giận truyền tới anh trong tai: “Ngươi là ở đậu ta sao!”

“Tinh thần lực của ngươi liền ẩn ở trong cơ thể, đến từ chính thuần túy nhất thật thiện, ngươi hảo hảo ngẫm lại, có cái gì lực lượng là không gì phá nổi, cuồn cuộn không ngừng?” Anh nghiêm trang mà giải thích nói, nếu Ngô Lỗi đều hiểu biết hắn ý đồ, cũng không hề khó xử hắn.

Nghe xong anh nhắc nhở, Ngô Lỗi dừng lại dậm chân, lại lần nữa cưỡng bức chính mình bình tĩnh lại, lần này Lưu hạo nhiên không ở phía sau, hắn cũng không thể gặp được khó giải quyết sự liền xoay người đi tìm Lưu hạo nhiên giải quyết, hết thảy còn phải dựa vào chính mình.

Kiên cố không phá vỡ nổi lực lượng……

Ngô Lỗi tĩnh hạ tâm, dần dần thoát ly tư tưởng giam cầm. Chính mình là như thế nào tinh thần lực? Này đó tinh thần lực lại là như thế nào ở trong bất tri bất giác không ngừng tích lũy cường đại lên?

Trước mắt hiện lên một đám nhân loại mặt, bọn họ hỉ nộ ai nhạc, bọn họ vui buồn tan hợp, từng màn làm hắn cảm động cảnh tượng lại lần nữa hiện lên.

Phi lưu mẫu thân ở tư tưởng giãy giụa sau chỉ uy phi lưu một cái thuốc ngủ, làm ơn chính mình giúp nàng trấn an nhi tử; sở mạn vứt bỏ cừu hận, đi cứu lại một cái khác vô tội sinh mệnh; tuệ biết vô vọng lại không hối hận chờ đợi; lâm chương ngọc chấp nhất mà truy tìm……

Ở rất nhiều giả dối cùng đáng ghê tởm trung, hắn lĩnh ngộ sau lưng che dấu chân thật cùng thiện lương, hắn tựa hồ có thể cảm ứng được đến từ những nhân loại này vô hình tình cảm lực lượng, mới có thể nghĩa vô phản cố mà đi trợ giúp những cái đó chân thành mà thiện lương mọi người.

Chẳng lẽ này đó chính mình cảm ứng lực lượng chính là chính mình tinh thần lực nơi phát ra?

Ngô Lỗi chạy nhanh ngưng thần, dưới đáy lòng sử dụng cổ lực lượng này, đem nó cụ tượng hóa, dần dần, từ hắn dưới chân, ào ạt nước trong không ngừng toát ra, phình lên đế mặt, mặt nước chậm rãi tiếp cận hướng anh nơi địa phương.

Lòng ta có bao nhiêu thật thiện, này tinh thần lực liền có bao nhiêu.

Ngô Lỗi khép lại con mắt sáng, trong lòng rộng mở thông suốt, những cái đó chính mình trợ giúp quá dự người chết, kỳ thật đã hồi báo chính mình, bọn họ tuy rằng mất đi, lại để lại từng luồng vô tư lực lượng.

Hắn đáy lòng không ngừng mặc niệm, lại nghĩ tới Lưu hạo nhiên, hắn giam thẩm quan.

Ở sở hữu hắn có thể thể hội tình cảm trung, Lưu hạo nhiên mang cho hắn, tuyệt đối nhất khắc cốt minh tâm, giống như vô pháp vượt qua sơn hác cùng biển rộng, đem hắn vây quanh, cũng khơi dậy chính mình đối cái gọi là cường đại khát vọng.

Ái là cường đại nhất bảo hộ.

Hắn dự người chết nhóm, dùng cuối cùng ly biệt, hướng hắn vạch trần cái này chân lý. Mà hắn rõ ràng chính xác mà cảm nhận được đến từ Lưu hạo nhiên bảo hộ, cái loại này mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều giơ tay có thể với tới an tâm cảm.

Hiện tại, hắn cũng muốn vì Lưu hạo nhưng mà trở nên cường đại, vì ái mà trở nên cường đại.

Mạn khởi thủy đột nhiên cuốn lên thật lớn sóng nước, mặt nước đã mạn tới rồi anh mắt cá chân, Ngô Lỗi lập với lãng tiêm, tinh mắt cố phán thần phi, rực rỡ lung linh, nhìn kinh ngạc anh, đột nhiên liệt miệng, cười đến thoải mái.

“Nói chuyện giữ lời, ta thắng.”

==========================

Ân, tiếp tục thả bay (づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～ chương sau răng nanh cùng thỏ nha lại có thể ở bên nhau phát cẩu lương lạp

Tuy rằng tách ra cũng vẫn luôn ở phát _(:з” ∠)_

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn chương 10

Chương 10 tiểu biệt gặp lại

Anh thu hồi kinh dị, triều đứng ở quang lãng thượng đắc ý dào dạt Ngô Lỗi vươn hữu chưởng, mu bàn tay thượng lóe diệu hồng tự văn. Ngô Lỗi nhìn chính mình mu bàn tay cũng hiện lên văn tự, lập tức ngầm hiểu, bắt tay vươn. Thẳng đến hai tay chưởng tương hợp, dần dần quang lãng càng khởi càng cao, Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt bị kim quang đánh một chút, nhắm chặt không mở ra được, ý thức cũng bắt đầu trôi nổi lên. Ở kim hoàng vầng sáng, hắn phảng phất bị nâng, có cổ năng lượng không ngừng rót vào đến trong cơ thể.

Cũng không biết trải qua bao lâu, Ngô Lỗi chỉ cảm thấy thời gian đình trệ, toàn bộ không gian chỉ có hắn là bất động, trong đầu hết thảy sự vật hình ảnh đều ở bay nhanh lưu quá, biến thành từng cây thiển kim sắc lông chim, mềm mại mà bao bọc lấy suy nghĩ.

Ánh sáng đang không ngừng biến hóa, hơi mỏng mí mắt bao trùm tròng mắt, nhân càng thêm sáng ngời quang, mà tả hữu chuyển động, ở lâm vào chỗ trống ngay sau đó, con mắt sáng rốt cuộc mở, hắn một cái xoay người, toàn thân đều có chút tê dại, hoạt động tứ chi sau ngẩng đầu, mới phát hiện nguyên lai chính mình đã từ lưỡi hái ra tới!

Hắn càng giật mình chính là, trước mắt thế giới đột nhiên trở nên trống trải, cùng chính mình phía trước nhìn đến hoàn toàn không giống nhau.

“Anh đại ca?” Hắn cầm lấy an tĩnh nằm ở trên tay diệt hồn lưỡi hái, nghi hoặc hỏi?

“Ân.” Thanh âm tuy rằng như cũ bình đạm như nước, nhưng vẫn là đáp lại chính mình.

Ngô Lỗi vỗ vỗ không có gì tri giác mặt, đột nhiên từ trên mặt đất nhảy nhót nhảy lên, “Cái kia Lý pháp tư còn bắt ngươi đem ta vây khốn, kết quả ta nhanh như vậy liền ra tới, hắn biết có phải hay không đến khí tạc?”

Rốt cuộc ý thức được chính mình chân chính về tới thế giới hiện thực, Ngô Lỗi hoan nhảy đến giống một con mới ra lung con thỏ, ngay cả mũ dạ cũng đi theo lúc lắc.

“Là mau khí tạc, ngươi lại không ra, ta thật sự đến khí tạc.” Phía sau vang lên âm trắc trắc tiếng cười, Ngô Lỗi đánh cái rùng mình, đột nhiên quay đầu, oa mà một tiếng nhảy khai thật xa.

Lý pháp tư cong đặc có miêu hình cung, cười đến sâm úc, “Đều đã qua một tháng, mới bỏ được ra tới, ta chưa từng gặp qua so ngươi càng chậm cùng pháp khí dung hợp linh thể.”

“Một tháng?” Ngô Lỗi kêu sợ hãi, chính mình liền một cái nhắm mắt trợn mắt công phu, như thế nào đã vượt qua thời gian dài như vậy?

“Ngươi cho rằng ngươi bài trừ về điểm này tinh thần lực, có thể lập tức đem ta không gian lấp đầy sao?” Lưỡi hái phát ra hừ nhẹ, nếu không phải chính mình cùng hắn dung hợp phân một nửa năng lượng ra tới, hắn nghĩ ra được còn phải càng vãn.

“Vậy ngươi còn không phải giúp ta ra tới, anh đại ca ngươi thật tốt!” Ngô Lỗi lấy lòng mà sờ sờ thân đao, dùng sức khích lệ chính mình diệt hồn lưỡi hái, một chút chủ nhân khí thế cũng không có.

Thật là đối kỳ quái khế chủ hòa pháp khí, Lý pháp tư lắc lắc đầu, lúc này mới ra tiếng đột hiện chính mình tồn tại cảm: “Ngươi còn có nghĩ thấy Turbo?”

Nghe được lời này, còn tưởng cùng anh đại ca bồi dưỡng cảm tình Ngô Lỗi, lập tức giơ lưỡi hái, sải bước về phía Lý pháp tư chạy tới. Lúc này đến phiên Lý pháp tư nhẹ lui một bước, bị quá phận nhiệt tình cùng chờ đợi đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm, hắn chỉ có thể cũng khởi hai ngón tay gãi gãi mi giác, xấu hổ mà nhìn gần ngay trước mắt sắc bén lưỡi dao cùng với bên cạnh quá phận sáng lạn khuôn mặt.

Dùng tay ngăn cản hắn lại để sát vào, Lý pháp tư một tay ấn ở Ngô Lỗi bả vai, hướng bầu trời bay lên dựng lên.

Trong nháy mắt, bọn họ liền về tới Minh giới, Lý pháp tư lãnh Ngô Lỗi khúc khúc chiết chiết mà đi tới, đi tới Minh giới công tác giả tập pháp trường, nơi này trừ bỏ lúc trước vì khảo thí học chút có lệ pháp thuật, Ngô Lỗi liền rốt cuộc chưa đến đây. Rốt cuộc ở chỗ này, hắn sợ một cái không cẩn thận đã bị khác Minh giới công tác giả pháp thuật đánh trúng, có một lần hắn đã bị đuổi hỏa thuật truy đến mãn tập pháp trường chạy, thiếu chút nữa đã bị đốt thành tro bụi.

Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt theo đuôi mà đi theo, một đôi mắt xoay tròn qua lại nhìn chăm chú, cảnh giác mà chặt lại thân mình. Thẳng đến đi vào một cái trống trải nơi sân, Lý pháp tư mới dừng lại, hắn mới lướt qua Lý pháp tư hướng phía trước nhìn lại. Cách đó không xa, một đạo đĩnh bạt tuấn dật thân ảnh xuất hiện ở Ngô Lỗi mặc đồng trung.

Ngô Lỗi đứng ở tại chỗ, nhìn kia nói quen thuộc bóng dáng, trong lòng sở hữu tưởng niệm nháy mắt trào ra, bởi vì quá mức tấn mãnh, đâm cho hắn đầu óc hôn trướng, ù tai hoa mắt, mở ra môi cũng phun không ra nửa cái tự tới. Hắn cứ như vậy ngơ ngác mà nhìn, mà kia đạo thân ảnh đột nhiên động, Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới cấp hoang mang rối loạn mà chạy qua đi, hắn sợ hãi, chính mình trước mắt nhìn thấy chỉ là ảo giác thôi.

Nhất định phải đụng tới hắn, bắt lấy hắn, tuyệt đối không cần lại rời đi!

Hắn không quan tâm mà vọt đi lên, một cái thật lớn rồng nước rít gào triều hắn đánh úp lại.

“Ngô Lỗi!” Kiên nghị khuôn mặt rốt cuộc xoay lại đây, triều hắn hô to, nháy mắt chuyển qua bên người, nhìn phóng đại vướng bận dung nhan, Ngô Lỗi không biết cố gắng mà bẹp miệng, lộ ra yếu ớt cùng ỷ lại, mở ra hai tay hung hăng mà phác tới.

Mà xông thẳng Ngô Lỗi bề mặt rồng nước ở chạm được mũ dạ ngay sau đó, đột nhiên thay đổi phương hướng, cùng bị buộc ra ẩn thân trần pháp tư triền đấu ở bên nhau, phí một ít công phu, trần pháp tư mới đưa rồng nước hóa thành lòng bàn tay một giọt nước, hoàn toàn đi vào trong tay.

“Xem ra ngươi lực khống chế đã luyện được thập phần thuần thục.” Lý pháp tư đứng ở đất trống ngoại vỗ tay, trần pháp tư lạnh lùng mặt mày nháy mắt phá băng, lộ ra ngọt ngào má lúm đồng tiền, ba bước cũng làm một bước, duỗi tay lấy quá Lý pháp tư trong tay chuối ăn đến vui vẻ vô cùng.

Hoàn toàn xem nhẹ hết thảy Ngô Lỗi, đem đầu thật sâu mà chôn ở cổ chỗ, hắn phát hiện chính mình cư nhiên có thể cảm nhận được Lưu hạo nhiên trên người truyền lại độ ấm, rõ ràng không có khí vị linh thể, làn da lại chảy ra một cổ dễ ngửi hương vị. Hắn tham lam mà hít hít, hoàn ở cổ sau hai tay ôm đến càng khẩn chút.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng chụp vỗ về phía sau lưng, trong lòng đãng một vòng lại một vòng mềm mại, nhịn không được tưởng đem trong lòng ngực tiểu Tử Thần ôm đến càng khẩn chút, chỉ là như vậy lặng yên không một tiếng động mà ôm hắn, cái gì thiệt tình lời nói đều không cần nói ra ngoài miệng, hắn bên tai thậm chí có thể nghe thấy một trận hô hấp, ấm áp, yêu nhau hô hấp.

Hắn quên hết tất cả mà hồi ôm, hoàn toàn đã quên chính mình đau khổ mài giũa hơn một tháng, chờ đợi hơn một tháng, cũng đã quên lạc ở bối giáp cùng trên cánh tay trái vết thương.

Còn có cái gì so Ngô Lỗi trở lại chính mình bên người càng làm hắn thỏa mãn đâu?

Đã không có, chỉ có hắn mới là quan trọng nhất.

Hai cái tiểu biệt gặp lại tình lữ, trong mắt trừ bỏ lẫn nhau, lại dung không dưới mặt khác.

Ôm là vực sâu, nháy mắt bao phủ bọn họ suy nghĩ. Như vậy đối lẫn nhau khắc sâu tưởng niệm cùng ràng buộc, là mỗi ngày lặp lại tích trong lòng triều một giọt mật, một chút một chút gia tăng ngọt, bọn họ dùng hết tâm sức lực, đi ghi khắc, đi tuyên khắc, mới đem cảm tình trở nên như thế không chút do dự, nghĩa vô phản cố.

Mà giờ này khắc này, loại này ngọt ngào càng là nùng đến không hòa tan được, lệnh người đứng xem không đành lòng quấy rầy.

Trần pháp tư đã ăn xong chuối, không biết ánh mắt ý đồ đi hướng ôm nhau một đôi thân ảnh bên người, bị Lý pháp tư cấp kéo lại.

“Bất luận cái gì sự chờ bọn họ hưởng thụ xong lập tức vui sướng rồi nói sau, coi như cho bọn hắn đạt thành mục tiêu khen thưởng.” Lý pháp tư nhỏ giọng nói, lôi kéo nghe lời gật đầu trần pháp tư rời đi.

Ngô Lỗi hiển nhiên không chút nào để ý quanh mình biến hóa, toàn thân tâm đều nhuộm dần vui mừng

“Ở anh đại ca trong không gian, ta cho rằng chỉ qua một giờ.” Ngô Lỗi buồn ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực rất muốn giải thích chính mình chỉ tưởng thập phần ngắn ngủi chia lìa, bất quá hàm hồ trong thanh âm bí mật mang theo nùng liệt tình cảm, nói ra gần như thành nức nở.

Rõ ràng ở lưỡi hái cảm giác chỉ là ngắn ngủn một cái chớp mắt, mà Lưu hạo nhiên ở bên ngoài rõ ràng chính xác mà đợi chính mình đã một tháng có thừa, hắn sở thừa nhận so với chính mình nhiều không biết nhiều ít lần. Nhưng cho dù như thế, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên kia một khắc, tưởng niệm vẫn là che trời lấp đất mà đến.

Ngô Lỗi thanh âm còn có vẻ đơn bạc mà ngây ngô, lại chứa đầy thân thiết quyến luyến, nổi tại bên tai, lệnh nhất quán bình tĩnh tế mắt vựng khai một tầng tầng nhu sóng, thành kính hôn, phúc ở dùng ngón cái nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve quá mi giác.

“Chúng ta đều giống nhau, không có gì bất đồng.” Thấp nhu nỉ non làm trong lòng ngực Tử Thần nhịn không được gật đầu.

Đúng vậy, chúng ta đều giống nhau, sở hữu khát vọng cùng nôn nóng, chỉ có ở nhìn thấy đối phương sau mới có thể hóa thành hư ảo.

Trước đó, sở chịu đựng, là giống nhau chờ đợi, không quan hệ thời gian, chỉ quan sâu cạn.

Hoàn khẩn đặt ở bên hông cánh tay, lưỡng đạo thân ảnh dán đến không hề khe hở, phảng phất muốn cùng đối phương hòa hợp nhất thể ôm giằng co thật lâu, thật lâu.

========================

Ta một cái độc thân cẩu là hoài như thế nào tâm tình đánh xong này đó _(:з” ∠)_

【 hạo lỗi 】 không người biết hiểu - cuốn bốn phiên ngoại

Ngày hôm qua mau mã xong hai thiên phiên ngoại!!!! Nhưng sáng sớm ta nhất thời thất thủ điểm từ bỏ, văn đã không có!!!! Ta dựa vào ký ức trước mã ra một thiên, hôm nay sẽ tìm thời gian bổ thượng, khả năng nội dung liền đoản, hai thiên phân biệt này đây văn trung Tống ca cùng Lưu hạo nhiên làm chủ yếu thị giác viết, vì chính là bổ thượng răng nanh tâm lý hoạt động.

Không ai hiểu ta sáng sớm ưu tang (ㅍ_ㅍ) bị chính mình xuẩn khóc

=================

Phiên ngoại một từ biệt

Đêm đã khuya, phi lưu lẳng lặng mà oa ở Tống ca trong lòng ngực, sáng ngời đôi mắt không có chút nào buồn ngủ, mà Tống ca cũng không có giống thường lui tới như vậy thúc giục này hắn đi ngủ.

Hắn trong lòng cất giấu ẩn ẩn bất an, từ Tống ca thấy xong kia hai cái đại ca ca trở về, sợ hãi liền vẫn luôn như bóng với hình.

Trong phòng chỉ chừa một trản đầu giường đèn, Tống ca mặt cõng ánh đèn, làm phi lưu xem không rõ, phảng phất Tống ca sắp rời xa hắn chìm vào không có cuối trong bóng đêm, làm hắn gắt gao mà bắt lấy trước ngực quần áo, ngưỡng mặt gần sát.

“Thật không biết, ngươi đang xem không thấy ta thời điểm, sẽ thế nào, lại là ai ở bồi ngươi đâu?” Tống ca sâu kín thở dài, dừng ở phi lưu trong lòng, làm nó lập tức chặt lại, kịch liệt nhảy lên lên.

“Không bồi ta, kẻ lừa đảo!” Phi lưu giận dữ hô lớn, trên mặt lại tràn ngập sợ hãi, tứ chi càng là đem Tống ca dùng sức cuốn lấy, hắn hiểu được cái gì kêu nhìn không thấy, này đó cùng rời đi gần từ, đều làm hắn vô cùng mẫn cảm, nhưng hắn thà rằng cái gì cũng không biết!

“Ta cũng không sẽ rời đi, sẽ vẫn luôn bồi ngươi, chẳng qua có một đoạn thực đoản thời gian rất ngắn, ngươi nhìn không thấy ta mà thôi……” Hiểu rõ phi lưu ý tưởng Tống ca, nhẹ nhàng chụp vỗ về run rẩy sống lưng, ôn thanh giải thích.

Phi lưu không ngừng la hét kẻ lừa đảo, căn bản nghe không tiến những lời này, chính mình không nghĩ lại cảm nhận được lần trước như vậy tuyệt vọng bất lực. Cũng là thời gian rất ngắn, chính mình nhìn không thấy Tống ca, tái kiến khi, Tống ca lại ôm cùng chính mình giống nhau giả người, nhậm chính mình như thế nào khóc thút thít, đều không có đem tầm mắt thay đổi. Kia trương trước sau thờ ơ mặt, hắn không muốn lại nhìn đến lần thứ hai.

“Không thể rời đi!” Hắn nôn nóng mà vòng lấy thon dài cổ, tâm bị thực ra một cái lỗ trống, chỉ có được đến Tống ca khẳng định mới có thể đem nó lấp đầy.

Thật vất vả tránh thoát ra đôi tay, phủng che kín ủy khuất khuôn mặt nhỏ, làm ngưng nước mắt đôi mắt cùng chính mình đối diện, đem ôn nhu một chút thẩm thấu tiến nhìn nhau trong ánh mắt.

“Ta tuyệt đối sẽ không rời đi ngươi, tin tưởng ta, ngươi chỉ là nhìn không thấy ta, nhưng ta vẫn luôn ở, không cần sợ hãi.” Tống ca trầm thấp dễ nghe tiếng nói, dán ở phi lưu bên tai dụ hống.

Tống ca tại nội tâm thở dài, chính mình không nghĩ cùng phi lưu nói một ít chuyện phức tạp, bao gồm ban ngày cùng minh pháp tư ước pháp tam chương. Hắn giữ lại, hắn thương tâm, đều làm chính mình vô cùng đau lòng, nhưng chính mình càng hy vọng mượn cơ hội này, đem sở hữu hắc ám, tử vong cùng hắn ngăn cách.

Đây là một hồi đối với phi lưu cùng chính mình đều có lợi đánh cuộc, chỉ là ngắn ngủi biến mất, là có thể hoàn toàn thoát khỏi mặt khác ma vật quấy rầy, có thể làm phi lưu tên từ tử vong danh sách sát trừ, có thể làm Minh giới không hề ra tay đem phi lưu từ chính mình bên người mang đi.

Vì này đó, vô luận như thế nào, chính mình đều phải buông tay thử xem.

Kia hai cái minh pháp tư không phải nhìn ra điểm này, vì đạt được phi lưu đặc thù năng lực, mới lựa chọn không trực tiếp diệt chính mình hồn, mà là cùng đứng ở mặt đối lập chính mình nói điều kiện sao?

Sâu thẳm tế mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, liễm hạ sở hữu tính kế, ôn nhuận mặt đối với đơn thuần gương mặt khi, như cũ là đủ để lệnh phi lưu sa vào sủng ái.

Những lời này tựa hồ làm phi lưu cảm xúc ổn định xuống dưới, cứng còng hai tay chậm rãi buông ra, bẹp miệng nhìn phía Tống ca, giống cực một cái lạc đường hài tử.

Tống ca môi khép khép mở mở, phi lưu lại một câu cũng không nghe rõ, mí mắt càng ngày càng trầm trọng, dần dần khép lại, lâm vào ngủ say.

Vì cái gì chính mình sẽ bị như vậy một phàm nhân chi phối sở hữu tình cảm?

Tống ca tiểu tâm mà vỗ xúc bị chính mình thôi miên mà ngủ say dung nhan, nhớ tới lúc trước lệnh chính mình nghĩ mãi không thông vấn đề, cũng nhớ tới lần đầu tiên đối phi lưu động tâm thời điểm.

Hồi ức cảnh tượng thực tầm thường, phi lưu chẳng qua trước sau như một về phía chính mình chạy như bay mà đến, lại trượt chân té ngã ở mấy mét ở ngoài, nguyên tưởng rằng sẽ nghe được vang dội tiếng khóc, ngoài dự đoán chính là, kia nháy mắt liền nâng lên khuôn mặt, không có một tia đau đớn, dạng hạnh phúc tràn đầy xán cười, giống như người không có việc gì nhào vào chính mình trong lòng ngực.

Cư nhiên bởi vì điểm này liền động tâm, Tống ca nội tâm tràn ngập đối chính mình trào phúng, chính là chính mình là ác ma a, cũng không sẽ khống chế dục vọng, không phải sao?

Quay đầu lại nhìn xem này một đường, thế giới của chính mình cũng chỉ có phi chảy, chờ phát hiện khi, lan tràn tình yêu đã không kịp thu hồi.

Giơ lên cười nhạt, Tống ca không dấu vết mà ở trên má bày ra một hôn.

Ngủ đi, coi như làm một giấc mộng, chờ đã tỉnh, hết thảy đều vẫn là tốt.

Một trận gió lay động khởi sa mỏng bức màn, to rộng trên giường chỉ còn lại có yên giấc thiếu niên, hắn ở mộng chỗ sâu nhất, nghe thấy được từng tiếng thấp gọi.

Ngươi vĩnh viễn không cần phải sợ hãi, ta vẫn luôn ở.

Phiên ngoại nhị tưởng niệm

Một ngày, hai ngày, ba ngày……

Đếm dài dòng nhật tử, đã tiếp cận một tháng, quá nhiều tưởng niệm chồng chất, tựa như một phen nhận khẩu so le kiếm huy hướng tâm khẩu, mang theo trầm trọng cùng độn đau, đem tư tưởng tua nhỏ.

Lưu hạo nhiên thao túng lực khống chế, đem đánh úp về phía chính mình pháp thuật phản kích trở về. Quá khứ hình ảnh luôn là không ngừng ở trong đầu hiện lên, vướng bận, nôn nóng, khát vọng…… Này hết thảy khiến cho hắn tâm vô pháp chỉ là lẳng lặng chờ đợi, trở nên xao động bất an.

Hảo muốn gặp hắn……

Như là trong đầu bị thả bánh răng ở vận tác, không ngừng thoáng hiện Ngô Lỗi lúm đồng tiền, công kích càng thêm sắc bén, mà hắn lại trước sau hoảng hốt, không có thuốc chữa mà nghĩ.

Hắn hồi ức quá cùng Ngô Lỗi tràn ngập vô số tốt đẹp quá vãng, cũng mặc sức tưởng tượng quá cùng Ngô Lỗi sóng vai nắm tay tương lai, cố tình trước mắt, cố tình hiện tại, thình lình xảy ra chia lìa, không hề dấu hiệu mà buông xuống. Đem qua đi đi thông tương lai nhịp cầu từ giữa tách ra, nhưng mà, bọn họ tâm ý tương thông thời gian quá mức ngắn ngủi, cảm tình còn không có hoàn toàn thành lập, yếu ớt thật sự, chịu không nổi quá lớn chấn động.

Hắn từ trước đến nay cơ trí bình tĩnh, nhưng chỉ cần nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi đã cùng chính mình chia lìa nhiều một ngày, lấy làm tự hào tự chủ liền hoàn toàn không có tác dụng, hắn không thể đình, cần thiết mau chút, lại mau chút.

Liền tính chia lìa, cũng muốn đem như vậy nhật tử súc đến không thể lại đoản.

Đây là hắn cấp Ngô Lỗi cái thứ nhất chính thức hứa hẹn, làm sao có thể có một khắc lơi lỏng đâu?

“Làm sao vậy?” Bên tai truyền đến trần pháp tư quan tâm thanh âm.

“Ta không như thế nào, tiếp tục.” Lưu hạo nhiên nhấp môi, dùng sức cắn chặt răng, sức lực lớn đến hắn có thể cảm nhận được hàm răng ở lay động.

Hắn đem đối Ngô Lỗi tưởng niệm hóa thành vô tận động lực, hắn không nghĩ lại làm phân biệt thời gian kéo dài đi xuống, mỗi một ngày đều hẳn là thích hợp bên nhau mà không phải ly biệt, hắn chỉ nghĩ cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau, tiếp tục vượt qua mỗi một cái nhật tử.

Có lẽ, hắn thật sự đem Ngô Lỗi làm bạn trở thành thói quen, cho nên trời cao mới an bài như vậy một hồi chia lìa, làm chính mình khắc sâu cảm nhận được như thế bén nhọn đau đớn, làm hắn hiểu được như thế nào chân chính quý trọng đoạn cảm tình này.

Vai lưng truyền đến một trận phỏng, làm Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng thu hồi suy nghĩ, phát ra kêu rên.

“Vẫn là nghỉ ngơi một chút đi.” Trần pháp tư xem bất quá đi, đình chỉ pháp thuật hiện thân khuyên nhủ.

“Không cần, ta có thể.” Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt tràn ngập không thể thỏa hiệp kiên nghị, so với trong lòng bức thiết, này đó khảo nghiệm căn bản không quan hệ đau khổ.

Trần pháp tư không hề mở miệng, làm lại đây giả, hắn thập phần lý giải người thanh niên này, không có gì có thể ngăn cản một viên tưởng niệm tâm.

Chính là như vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên khăng khít nghỉ mà luyện tập, còn tại trong lòng một ngày một ngày mà đếm nhật tử, dần dần, hắn trong lòng sinh ra một loại sắp tái kiến Ngô Lỗi dự cảm.

Chỉ là không nghĩ tới, cái này nghiệm chứng cái này dự cảm thời khắc, cũng là làm hắn đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa.

Đương nhìn đến không màng tất cả triều chính mình chạy như điên mà đến tiểu Tử Thần, nhìn đến suýt nữa bị pháp thuật đánh bại thân ảnh, kinh hách thắng qua hết thảy.

Đương nhiên, ở Ngô Lỗi nhào vào trong lòng ngực nháy mắt, bất luận cái gì sự tình đều quan trọng bất quá cái này kiên định ôm.

================

Quả nhiên gián đoạn, tưởng viết đến không sai biệt lắm là không có khả năng ┐(´～｀; )┌ bi thương cay sao đại


End file.
